The Once and Future Queen
by Anderson Jenn
Summary: "Understand this, Sanare: never lose that heart, for you may find yourself one day becoming the true heart of Camelot." Because of an unforeseen birth that changes the fate of Camelot, Malakaia finds herself slowly rising from a simple peasant girl in Ealdor to the throne of the Once and Future Queen of Camelot. AU. Arthur/OC Merlin/Morgana
1. Prologue

**Hello lovelies! This is one of my newest stories. I hope to update as frequently as possible, but with planning a wedding and finals/holidays mixed up in that as well, I can make no promises.**

 **I know the idea of Merlin's sister being with Arthur is a common one, but I've really worked on developing these characters and watching the show intently. This is my favorite story that I've written so far, as it's more recently worked on than some of my others and I think my writing has improved a tad. I am a big fan of "don't like, don't read." I do not see the point in bashing on other people when you could simply move on. That being said, constructive criticism is welcomed and I hope to learn from you all.**

 **Warning: some of the lines and the themes in the stories that belong to Gwen in the show are given to my OC, since she is Arthur's love interest.  
**

 **Here's to hoping you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin BBC.**

 _The village was quiet. As it should be, at the darkest moments before dawn. The nightingale sang it's sweet song as the wind brushed over the edges of the trees, and two girls walked in silence as they enjoyed the sound of it._

 _"Sometimes I wish I could sleep in the forest," Elizabeth gave a soft hum as she strolled with her eyes closed. She never needed to see, as her friend's keen sense of sight worked to lead them around. "Living in the middle of the village gets so noisy sometimes."_

 _"I agree," Malakaia said with a sigh. She led them down the familiar path, one arm in Elizabeth's and the other looped through a basket of herbs. "But then what would be the use of my work?"_

 _Elizabeth giggled. "You're right about that. Image poor old Jensen walking through the forest to come see you."_

 _"That would be horrible!" Malakaia replied in horror. She paused a moment to imagine the sight of the old man in his scraggly robes, grumpy face, and gnarled cane. "Though I have to admit, the thought of Jensen wobbling down this path is a_ _ **little**_ _amusing."_

 _They quieted their giggles as they approached the village, hoping not to wake anyone up. The entire village was extremely wary of any sign of happiness. With the threat of bandits hanging over their heads, anybody who showed the slightest bit of amusement was clearly shown disapproval. The bandits, who had come in and threatened destruction if villagers didn't offer up all of their resources, had sucked almost all of the life out of Ealdor._

 _Parasites, her mother had called them. There was no better word._

 _As the two girls came to Elizabeth's home, Malakaia pressed her lips to her friend's cheek and squeezed her hand. "Thank you for your help, Liza. Friar Lysle needed these herbs and Mother never would have allowed me to leave the village."_

 _"Well," Elizabeth sighed dramatically. "What would we do without our healer? Go on home before Hunith kills us both. She'd never forgive me if something happened to her precious girl."_

 _Malakaia rolled her eyes (even though her friend couldn't see) and left Elizabeth at the front door. She walked the short ways to her own little cottage, where she snuck in quietly. Her mother lay on the small bed they had, her breathing even and her face peaceful—sleep was the only time she ever seemed truly calm. A long time ago, she'd told Malakaia it was because she dreamed of a man, powerful and strong that made her feel peaceful and special._

 _ **"Someday," she always sighed. "I'll tell you the full story."**_

 _ **She still hasn't,**_ _Malakaia thought sadly._ _ **But that's her secret to keep, so I'll let her have her dreams.**_

 _There would be no sleep for the young healer. She immediately began working on the poultice for Friar Lysle's infection, working only in the soft candle light. Her keen eyesight helped her complete the task quickly, giving her time to set it aside to become more potent. In the privacy of her home, she let her hand hover over the poultice and murmured a soft spell._

 _It glowed with a gentle gold light, then faded swiftly away._

 _"There," she murmured to herself. "Time for breakfast."_

 _As she made the porridge, Malakaia's stomach dropped. She realized that their supplies provided only enough for one person to eat—if Hunith were awake, she would insist Malakaia eat it to keep up her strength, but Malakaia knew it should be reversed. Hunith's strength was fading with every day that Cannan controlled them. The older woman needed it more._

 _Pouring the porridge into a bowl, she let it sit long enough to get on the edges of the dish before pouring it into a different bowl. She placed it near the other dishes in hopes it would help her lie and gently woke her mother up._

 _"Darling," Hunith murmured, breathing in the scent of her food. "Why did you let me sleep so long?"_

 _"You were up so late last night," Malakaia answered. "I wanted to make you breakfast and actually give you time to eat while I tend to the chickens."_

 _"Have you eaten?"_

 _"Yes, I've already had my fill. My bowl is by the other dishes for you to wash when you're finished if that's alright? I want you to do them sitting down."_

 _"Kaia—"_

 _"Cannan's beating still pains your back, I can see it. Please, listen to me?"_

 _Hunith sighed and she stood in obvious discomfort, yet held the face of a woman trying to hide it. "You've already got so much to do, my darling. I can handle the chickens and the dishes."_

 _"Nonsense," Malakaia shook her head. "I'll just tend to the chickens and then I'll make my rounds, alright? Cannan will be back soon, so we must make sure Matthew has enough food to give him."_

 _Hunith pursed her lips, but didn't reply._

 _Malakaia pressed a kiss to Hunith's cheek and gathered her supplies, as well as an empty basket. "I will see you at lunch. I love you."_

 _"I love you too, sweet girl," Hunith shook her head. "You take on too much, you know. Merlin wouldn't like it."_

 _"Merlin doesn't know," Malakaia smiled brightly._

 _"Always the light in my life," Hunith said lovingly. Malakaia flashed one more smile towards her mother before leaving the small cottage and stepping out into her even smaller backyard._

 _ **)-(**_

 _"Kaia, you should have kept them for yourself," Matthew reprimanded. "You know I can't take this."_

 _"The eggs will make up for the other food that you're hiding for all of us," his wife, Amelia, commented. "Malakaia's generosity will help feed other people, take it!"_

 _"Listen to your wife," Malakaia said softly. "And Amelia, you sit down and let me look at the cut on your leg."_

 _"Oh it's much better," Amelia assured her. Malakaia listened to the sweet woman chat about the infection on her leg that did indeed look much better. Changing the dressing, the young healer left the eggs and continued her rounds about the village._

 _It was barely noon when they came. Malakaia was checking on the condition of a young boy, offering him a small vial of liquid made from the herbs she gathered the night before. It was supposed to provide him with some nutrition (combined with her secretive magic) to give him enough strength to last the week until he could get some food._

 _"Thank you, Miss. Kaia," he rasped as she pressed a cool cloth to his head. "You're the nicest lady in the whole world."_

 _"You'll make me blush, Henry," Malakaia giggled pleasantly. She pressed a kiss to his brow before rising. As she bid the parents goodbye, the heavy sound of hooves shook the earth around them. Henry's father grasped Malakaia's elbow. "Go, child. Stop your mother from doing something foolish again."_

 _Malakaia listened to the older man and ran off. People milled out into the village square as Cannan's people arrived, hopping off horses and beginning a search through homes._

 _"Search the place!" Cannan himself yelled. "Find him!"_

 _Malakaia found her mother standing outside of their home. The moment their eyes met, Hunith opened her arms. Malakaia obeyed her and rushed forward. They held on to each other, watching in horror as Matthew was found. Hunith's grip around her daughter became deathly._

 _"Someone must stop this," Hunith whispered._

 _"Not you this time, please, Mother," Malakaia whispered back. "You can't be hurt anymore."_

 _"It's harvest time, what's this?" Cannan spat at Matthew. "Where's the rest of it?"_

 _"Merlin knows the prince, I can go to Camelot and beg for help," Malakaia replied._

 _Matthew spoke. "I only kept back what we need to survive!"_

 _"Survive?" Cannan made a face of disgust that filled Malakaia's stomach with bitterness. "I'll be back in one week, farmer. I want the rest of it."_

 _"You can't take our food!" Hunith yelled, running forward._

 _"Mother, no!" Malakaia pleaded, lurching forward. Her arms were caught by a muscular man she recognized as Will, holding her back. She squirmed in his grasp as her mother lurched at the leading bandit. "Let go of me, Will!"_

" _You'll only get hurt too, Kaia."_

 _"Our children will starve!" Hunith said fiercely, ripping the food away. "I won't let you do this, you're not taking any of it!"_

 _Henry's father came forward as Hunith was slapped down. "Hunith!"_

 _Malakaia felt dread fill her when he was promptly shot down. Cannan gave an irritated roar and pointed his sword at Malakaia. "Bring me the girl!"_

 _"No!" Hunith screeched, but the villages held her off. "Not my daughter!"_

 _"Kaia, no!" Will exclaimed, trying to beat away the guards. He was struck down, however, leaving Malakaia to the hands of the bandits. She tried to kick her way out of them, but three men was too much for her tired, energy-less body._

 _Hunith cried out, falling to the ground. Malakaia reached for her, but she was still jerked on to a horse, the grip of the men bruising her arms. Her mother made to come forward again, but Will stopped her from that mistake by holding the older woman against his chest, despite her struggles. Poor Will was always trying to protect each stubborn woman._

 _Cannan spat on Hunith. "I will give you a week. Don't you dare disappoint me, or you'll never see your daughter again. I'll see you later, sweetheart."_

 _Malakaia closed her eyes to stop the tears, attempting not to let her fear get the best of her. She trembled, praying to whatever power that led the world that her brother could hear her thoughts._

 _ **Merlin**_ _, she thought powerfully._ _ **Help us, please.**_

Miles across the land, a young woman awoke from her dream, gasping and trembling with fear. Her young maid approached her side, offering a hand to hold. "Milady? What's happened?"

"I don't know," Morgana whispered. "But I fear it's something terrible."


	2. Chapter 2

"Something is wrong with Morgana."

Merlin started like a horse, almost dropping the sword he'd been sharpening. Arthur rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Really, Merlin, could you be any clumsier?"

"You would be surprised," Merlin said bitterly. "Kaia was always the gentle, graceful one."

Arthur sighed deeply. A bit of guilt gnawed at his chest, making him shift uncomfortably. A few days before, Merlin's mother had arrived in Camelot, begging for help with bandits overrunning Ealdor. Apparently, to punish Hunith for rebellion, Merlin's sister had been taken by the group of ruffians. This brought Merlin and Hunith both kneeling before the king, something rather unexpected. Uther's refusal of the poor woman's pleas had struck a chord in Arthur.

When Merlin, Morgana, and Guinevere all left to assist the small village, Arthur imagined what it would feel like to know his father or Morgana had been kidnapped by ruthless men. It had taken moments for Arthur to decide that he was to join them and help lead Ealdor to freedom. His companions were thrilled to see him, he was surprised to say, and Hunith was unendingly grateful.

Morgana in particular seemed thankful that he'd arrived. She had been showing strange signs the past few days of her agitation. When Merlin's mother arrived and said her daughter had been taken, Morgana was nearly consumed with tears. She was adamant about saving Merlin's sister, claiming that it was very important that they do so. He didn't quite understand her sudden obsession.

 _Unless she's all the more adamant on saving her because she's Merlin's sister..._

"Anyways, what did you say about Lady Morgana?" Merlin cleared his throat. The grief in his eyes was evident, his fear not abiding since he'd learned about his sister being taken.

"She's particularly passionate about this mission," Arthur said plainly. "I was wondering if she'd said anything to you about why."

Merlin shrugged nonchalantly. "She said it was because I would do the same for any of you, and that it was the right thing to do. And I helped save Mordred."

"But she doesn't seem extra...fierce?" Arthur asked.

"I didn't know you were so perceptive, my lord," Merlin said in mock surprise.

"Don't be an arse," kicked at the box Merlin sat on, earning the first smile he'd seen all week. "I just noticed she seems attached to this girl she's never even met."

"I haven't noticed," Merlin replied. "Morgana has always had a soft spot for women under the control of stupid men, though. That might be it?"

"I suppose," Arthur conceded as silence followed them. He remained in the doorway, trying to figure out how exactly to remove the gloom. Merlin and Guinevere had both delivered him with some kind of motivation for the following day, and he found himself in an odd spot of wanting to return the favor for his manservant.

Thinking on this, he slid down to the ground and reached for his own sword and wet stone. "You smiled earlier, around the fire, when you shared a memory with your mother."

"Yeah?" Merlin didn't look up.

"So...perk up and tell me a story," Arthur huffed. "You're unbearable when you're depressed."

Merlin cocked an eyebrow at the prince, clearly torn between aggravation and amusement. It seemed the latter won out, however, so he cleared his throat again and began talking. "Kaia was born when I was...two, almost three, so we've always been close. As long as I can remember, I took care of her when Mother couldn't. Even when we were only children, she wanted to do everything with me. She demanded to learn everything I did, even if she knew she'd hate it. This included hunting. Neither of us are very fond of it, but Kaia has this unexplainable value on life. It's something you're not supposed to learn until your older—I certainly didn't—but she's passionate about it and always has been.

"Well, we were hunting one day and it was her first time. I was fifteen, she was thirteen. A large stag came along, and I was so excited. We hadn't had deer meat in such a long time, but this would feed us for...months, at the very least. So, I prepared the cross bow and somehow managed to strike. Instead of hitting the stag, however, I hit the little foul that was with it."

"No shock there," Arthur snorted, admiring how his sword sharpened. There had always been something about metal in the firelight that fascinated him. "You're the absolute worst with a bow."

"This is true," Merlin conceded. "Kaia was devastated. She disobeyed everything I told her and ran to it, almost getting attacked by the stag in the process. Only by some miracle was I able to shoot it down before it hurt her. When I got to her, she was weeping over this little deer and begging me to bring it home so she could take care of it, since it was only wounded in the leg."

"She wanted a pet deer?" Arthur asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Merlin chuckled. "She nursed it back to health in the little patch of grass out back, teaching it to walk again, feeding it milk, and giving it an endless amount of love. Kaia has an extraordinary gift of healing, and we first discovered it because of that damned dear."

"Like Gaius?"

"Oh no. It's beyond that. She...she brings comfort to people, you know? All she has to do is touch your arm and you feel better. Mother says its in her spirit."

"Like magic?" Arthur asked without looking up from his sword.

"Of course not," Merlin scoffed. "She's just special. She's intelligent, far too intelligent to stay in Ealdor."

"Then why didn't she come to Camelot with you?"

Merlin seemed to contemplate his answer. "Kaia takes care of people and heals them. One of the children in the village, Henry, who is always sick and quite attached to Kaia, was on his deathbed. She wanted to care for him the best she could, as she has been for all four years of his life. Between Henry and Mother, she said it was her time to stay and that she may join me later to further her education."

There was a beat.

"I shouldn't have left her. No matter how much I wanted to find something in Camelot, I shouldn't have left her."

"You can't really blame yourself for this, can you?" Arthur asked with a frown. "I know you're an idiot Merlin, but really, this is ridiculous. It's nobody's fault but those foul bandits, and it's those same foul bandits that are going to pay."

"You don't understand what she gave up for me," Merlin said. "What she could have in Camelot. She could be the greatest physician, and she gave that up so I could be a servant."

"Look at me, you idiot," Arthur kicked the box again. Merlin's eyes snapped up to him. "Self-pity will get you nowhere tomorrow. You should be thankful that your sister gave you an opportunity to earn money and that this village has someone to care for them. As far as where she is now—you're going to make sure she's alright when she returns with Cannan and you free her from him."

Merlin's brow drew together.

"Well, when I free her, as it's quite clear you won't be able to."

Merlin only rolled his eyes. "I suppose you're right."

"Of course I'm right," Arthur scoffed. "I'm the prince."

Before Merlin could retort, Hunith was poking her head into the small cottage. "Your Highness, some of the men are asking for you."

Thankful for a reason not to be at the soon-to-be-served dinner, Arthur sheathed his sword and stood proudly, glad to have somewhat lightened his servant. "Thank you, Hunith. Don't worry about eating supper without me, I'm not feeling very hungry."

He ignored the accusing glare from Merlin.

"Of course," she smiled. As Arthur made to leave, she reached out to gently touch his shoulder. He froze, shocked at the brass contact from a peasant, before realizing the informality of the situation. "I just wanted to thank you again, Prince Arthur. My children are the most important thing in the world to me, and I couldn't bear it if I lost my sweet Kaia. I know you'll bring her back to me."

"It's no trouble at all," Arthur told her kindly. She inclined her head respectfully and moved towards her son. Arthur left them to each other's company, a heavy feeling in his stomach. He only hoped the next day went as smoothly as he wanted it to, and as smoothly as everyone seemed to believe it would be.

 **)-(**

Every part of Kaia's body was on fire. Her muscles were tight from bracing herself under Cannan's attacks. Her cheek stung with a cut from his ring, and her bones ached from the cold of her "Captive's Tent" combined with the pathetic excuse for a sleeping mat. Her clothes were dirtied with soil and blood, as well as torn from the roughness of Cannan's beatings. Both of her knuckles bled where she'd fought back at him, and she was fairly sure a rib was under some damage.

 _If only I knew more spells!_ she thought. Kaia had already been able to heal most of the cuts to prevent infection, but she had no way to heal a broken rib. Any draught she owned or the supplies to make one was at the cottage, giving her no way to heal herself.

 _Well this is a pathetic excuse for magic_ , she thought bitterly. _How am I supposed to do anything with it to help people if I can't even help myself?—oh, stop it! You're only pitying yourself. Mother would remind you of the good it's done so far._

 _..._

 _...are these inner monologues healthy? Do you they keep me sane or do they add to the insanity? Right now I'm feeling the teensiest bit insane._

The only thing that had made her whole experience bearable was the strange warmth she felt coming from something that wasn't the fire in the camp. It was odd, as if someone was watching her in a protective manner. If Kaia didn't know that magic existed, she wouldn't have thought twice about it. The reassurance she felt often wrap around her was not unlike the protective embrace of her brother. She wondered at the feeling and prayed that it meant he was nearby and ready to save her.

 _As long as it doesn't expose him..._

A noise outside her tent made her pause her thoughts. Kaia felt a sense of dread build up in her chest, praying that Cannan was not coming to take out his frustrations on her as he had every day since she'd been taken. She didn't know if she'd be able to take it. The very thought of his grimy hands on her body made bile rise into her throat.

Kaia thought of her mother, and the way she stood up to Cannan because she wouldn't allow him to bully people. Kaia needed to be more like her mother, and to have more strength.

Sure enough, the dirty bastard entered with a sly grin on his face. "Hello, my sweet."

As usual, Kaia didn't respond. She hadn't said a word during the whole of her captivity. She simply stared up at him, not having any words. Part of her knew it was because he'd wanted her to be fiesty so he break her in like a horse, bend her to his will. That was something Kaia wouldn't do, so she held her tongue so that he had nothing to take from her. Part of her also knew, though, that the beast in front of her didn't listen to people speaking, he only listened to actions. If that was how to convey her feelings, Kaia would do it.

"Still not talking, eh?" Cannan sneered. His eyes were dark, his voice low. "That's alright by me. I don't need much talking from you anyways." Cannan hadn't tried to touch her in any way but using her as a punching bag. She was waiting for the moment he saw her as a warm body, but it hadn't come.

So, it was with mild shock that she received Cannan's bruising kiss. He dove at her, lips crashing against hers in a rough and raw way that made her skin instantly crawl. She tried to push him away, but her restraints made it very difficult. He tasted like meat and wine, a strong smell that filled her nostrils and mouth with enough potency to make her gag. Her hands bound to the pole of her tent and her legs bound together, she had no way out.

 _Be gentle and loving_ , her mother's voice said in her ear _. But never let a man walk on you use or use you as if you're anything less than you are._

Tears leaking from her eyes, Kaia did the first thing she thought of—she bit down on his tongue with as much force as she could manage.

Cannan pulled away with a cry of anger. Kaia brought her knees up and kicked him where she could reach, which ended up being his ribs. He groaned, propping himself up on one arm as she spat in his face—a mixture of blood from his tongue and her own spit. This earned a roar of rage that brought a knife to Kaia's gut.

"You little bitch," he seethed, pressing the blade against her now frozen skin. It rested where the fabric had split, making it obviously that if she breathed for only a second, the blade would slice her skin. "Too much of your mother in you, it would seem."

Kaia kept her mouth shut and her breathing stopped. Her chest ached from holding her breath, but she figured she could manage.

"You just wait," he went on. "You've given me nothing but trouble, and you're going to pay. You see, a man like me doesn't like to have his pride bitten and kicked at. So tomorrow, I'm going to tie you to my horse so you can watch as I slaughter your mother where she stands, and the rest of those villagers who defy me. Then, I will take what you seem to deny me until you scream so much that your pretty throat goes hoarse. Only then will I kill your miserable little self with great relish."

Kaia forced herself not to tremble. Where did men like him get off on making people feel weak and powerless? How could it be possible for someone to wish such pain on another person's life? On all of those people's lives?

"Goodnight, stupid girl," he hissed, making a nice little cut along her abdomen. She shut her eyes against tears as the pain pricked her skin and the warmth of little beads of blood appeared. "Tomorrow, victory is mine."


	3. Chapter 3

**For my two followers, thank you. I hope you enjoy it :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of Merlin**

Kaia was roused from her light sleep by the sound of Cannan barking out orders. It was early morning, barely light out, and clearly time to leave. She struggled to keep her eyes open, body exhausted and emotions drained—she had spent a good portion of the night silently crying as she hoped that Merlin was somehow there to save her. Cannan hadn't told her any news of Ealdor. He only came in, tried to get words from her, beat her when she didn't answer, and left.

"Come, my sweet," Cannan boomed as he entered her tent. His dagger was drawn from his side, used to cut the bonds around her legs. "Time for victory."

She only closed her eyes and hoped he was wrong.

The ride to Ealdor was not too long. All of it was spent with Kaia sitting in front of Cannan, her arms bound to the horse's saddle in front of her. Cannan had his arms around her waist as he controlled the reigns, his hot breath in her ear and going down her neck. Her body still ached and fear gripped her chest, but she remained stoic. If there was anything she'd learned, it was that he liked a reaction.

 _I will not be broken like an animal._

Though, as she was jostled on her horse, her ribs ached and she thought she just might be the slightest bit broken.

As they arrived in Ealdor, Kaia's senses lit up. She could feel the presence of her brother, as if their magic searched each other out. Their approach was loud and rambunctious, making the quiet in the village even more obvious. Kaia felt her mouth shape a frown. Where was the entire village?

She felt a tug in her chest. Turning as subtly as she could manage, Kaia's eyes locked on a small hut she knew as the Friar's home. In an instant, she knew that Merlin was there. Tears pricked her eyes as she realized that he'd come for her, the way he promised he always would.

"Come on out!" Cannan called gleefully. He _wanted_ this chaos.

The next thing they knew, Cannan's men were trapped in a small sort of arena. Kaia looked around, heart hammering. _Merlin...what are you doing?_

And then fire surrounded them.

Cannan cursed in her ear as the horses reared. Kaia looked around, trying to understand. He must've known she was there! Was he planning on—

Villagers swarmed the area. Kaia was thrown into chaos as Cannan took his turn to give an angry roar. He spurred his horse forward and drew his sword, lashing at a villager. They blocked themselves, however, with fierce determination that was remarkably different from before. Kaia, despite her pain and fear, was filled with pride and affection. She wondered at what had empowered them.

And then she saw _him._

He came around a corner, Merlin by his side. His frame was broad and his stride purposeful, giving him a powerful look that could only be explained by having it from birth. He whipped a sword in his hand smoothly, bringing it towards a bandit who charged at him, taking no time to cut him down. Though struck by the ease that he killed the man with, Kaia couldn't deny how magnificent the young man looked.

"Kaia!" Merlin whispered the word to himself, but it carried across the pasture with the magical connection they shared. She locked eyes with him, especially as Cannan spurred forward to Merlin and the beautiful man.

"Friends of yours?" he hissed in her ear.

Cannan and Merlin fought, somehow keeping Kaia out of the mix. She was mildly impressed that Merlin could even swing a sword, let alone keep off someone as fearsome as Cannan. Cannan swung. Merlin deflected. Merlin swung. Merlin missed. Cannan swung—and the cycle repeated until Cannan swung the sword from Merlin's hand. Kaia made the first noise she could manage after not speaking for so long, a raspy yell erupting from her throat as Cannan made to strike her brother.

He was stopped by a mass of man jumping from the nearby roof and knocking into Cannan. The sword fell from his hands and Kaia was alone on the horse, thanks to the man who she briefly recognized as Will. Merlin rushed to her, hands fumbling with her bonds. When they were off, she slid into his arms. He went to speak, but she shook her head.

"Will," she rasped. "Help Will."

He nodded and ran towards Will, who was fighting off a man who was not Cannan—the lead bandit was headed towards the heart of the village.

Looking around, Kaia searched for a sword. She grabbed one out of dead bandit's body, holding back a gag; she was fairly sure it was the man who had snuck her a piece of bread and some water three days before. She mourned the death for a moment, closing his eyes as she knew she should before running off.

The tug she'd felt towards what she'd thought had been Merlin earlier was pulling her in a different direction. The warmth and the bond she'd felt in Cannan's camp was leading her somewhere away from Merlin as she fought off men to get to it. Who else could she possibly be bonded to? Kaia's curiosity got the better of her and she followed it.

She was met with the sight of a beautiful woman swinging a sword in a fashion similar to the blonde man. She struck someone down with an impressive ferociousness. Kaia was surprised that this woman, completely unknown to her, was at the end of her trail. Momentarily distracted, she turned away and pushed off a man who was advancing on her. Hitting him on the shoulder with the hilt of her sword, she was pleased to see him crumple without killing him.

"Malakaia!"

Kaia whipped around. The woman was staring at her with wide eyes, a relieved look on her face. "I'm so glad to—" she brought her leg up and kicked off a man. "—to see you're alright. Or well, that is, I'm so happy for Merlin that you're alright."

"Morgana," another woman said, locked in a battle with a man. The dark haired woman ran to her friend's aid, striking him down so that the other woman sagged in relief. "I don't know if she is alright, she looks...not that you look bad, exactly—

"Gwen!" the dark haired woman—Morgana—called out. Before they knew it, another wave of bandits filed into their area, causing conversation to come to a halt. Kaia fought as best she could while breathing became increasingly difficult with the sharpness in her rib cage. She struggled underneath the weight of the sword, her head pounded furiously, and she absolutely wanted to quit.

Thankfully, right before she did, the wind began to pick up. At first she was frustrated with the difficulty of swinging the sword, but the wind seemed focused on only the bandits.

She fell back against a cart, watching in surprise as the man she'd been fighting stumbled backwards. Looking around, she found her brother and Will standing side by side. It was hard to see who held a hand up in the fierce wind, but Kaia knew it was Merlin. His power radiated through the air, tangible to her and the others around her.

The wind died down after a few moments. Villagers chased the bandits away, clamoring and waving their various weapons. She barely acknowledged what was happening, however, as her body seemed to lose its excited rush and she felt herself weakening with every second. Turning, she saw the blonde man advancing on Merlin with accusation in his features.

 _No._

"Malakaia," Morgana said, rushing forward. She wrapped an arm around Kaia's waist. "You're injured."

"I don't have time for this, Arthur!" Merlin snapped. He came towards Kaia, hands finding her face lovingly. "Kaia. I'm so sorry, I wasn't here, I should've protected you."

"I'm fine," she said hoarsely, brushing off his hands. "Stop fussing, I just need rest and a bath."

"Why are your lips bruised?" Merlin hissed. He brushed aside her hair and took in the full sight of her, horror and rage on his features. "What did he to you, Kaia? I will tear him apart for this."

"It was just a kiss," she pulled away from Morgana's support and focused on her brother. "I-I stopped it and he was angry, so he left. Everything else is just his...frustration."

"Why can you not talk?!" Merlin exclaimed. "I swear, I will hunt him down for laying _a single_ finger on you. He'll wish he was dead when I'm through with him!"

"Merlin!" she reprimanded. "You can't do that without hurting yourself, I am alive and well."

" _Well_?" the man with Merlin scoffed. "You're very clearly not well. Merlin's right, he doesn't deserve any kind of mercy."

" _PENDRAGON!_ "

Her gut dropped.

Arthur.

Pendragon.

This was the prince. Merlin had actually brought _the prince_ to Ealdor.

"Don't worry, Merlin," the prince said, swiveling his sword in his hand and nodding to Kaia's livid looking brother. "He'll get exactly what he deserves."

"I'll start with the prince," Cannan said, eyes raking over Kaia's form. "And then I'll have you, my sweet."

This time it was Morgana, not Merlin, who lurched forward in anger, standing protectively in front of Kaia. "You will not touch her, you disgusting swine. Men like you don't win."

"She's right, Cannan," Arthur said haughtily.

The man didn't respond. He came forward, and their fight began.

It was a short battle. Kaia, who remained supported by Morgana (who Kaia made a note to question at a later time), watched in anticipation as the foul man who'd tortured her faced off the prince. He was good at what he did of course, but Arthur was exceptional. She didn't have much time to see the end, however, as a voice called out to her. Turning, Kaia found the joyful smile of her mother.

"My sweet girl, my child..." Hunith sobbed as she clutched her daughter close. "I thought I'd lost you for sure."

"I'm alright, Mother," Kaia said lovingly. Her voice was less raspy now, simply sounding thick with emotion. "It's alright, I'm alive."

She left off the 'and well' with the thought that her mother would react as the prince had.

"And I am so glad for that," Hunith breathed.

A heartbreaking yell from Merlin caught their attention. Hunith and Kaia both looked to him, finding an arrow through Will's chest. Merlin whipped his head around to look pleadingly at her, causing her to ignore her own pain and go to his aid while Arthur and Merlin moved to support him.

"You saved my life," Arthur said in obvious confusion as they heaved him up.

"Yeah, don't know what that's about," Will grunted. His face contorted in pain.

"Inside," Kaia commanded. "On the table."

"You can't save me this time, Kaia," Will smirked at her through a cough, caused by the movement. "This isn't a sickness or snake poison."

"Hush," was all she said.

"You're...you're a sorcerer," Arthur said as he laid Will on the table. "That's illegal."

Will snorted. "What're you gonna do? Execute me?"

"No," Arthur replied sadly, eyeing the arrow protruding from his chest. "Of course not."

"Your Highness, if you will," Kaia whispered, motioning towards the door. "I just need to..."

"Ease my passing," Will said. "You can say it, Kaia. I can't— _hack_ —pass easily with this prat in the room."

Merlin gave a sobbing sort of laugh and Arthur nodded. "Of course."

He left the room swiftly.

"I'm sorry, Merlin," Will grunted, gripping his friend's hand. "I tried to protect her like you asked, but I failed. So I thought I could protect that prat like you're supposed to. Doing your job as always, I suppose."

" _You're_ the prat," Merlin sniffed, smiling despite himself.

"I'm only joking," he coughed. "You-you serve a great prince, Merlin. And one day, you're going to serve a great king. Just don't muck it up."

"I'll try my best," Merlin promised. A tear leaked from his eye as Will coughed again, blood spattering his lips.

"Will, listen to me," Kaia took his face in her hands. "Remember last year, when you broke your arm?"

"You sang," his eyes glazed over and he almost smiled. "And I didn't feel anything. But this time, Kaia–I feel it. I'm scared, my friends."

"Don't be," Kaia assured him. She surprised him by pressing her lips to his. For a moment, he stopped struggling and stilled. It took only seconds for him to move his mouth against hers, fulfilling the promise she gave him a long time ago. He tasted like blood, sweat, and tears, but she felt him smile into the kiss. He most likely remembered what she did of their friendship, grown closer by Merlin's leaving and her caring for his many injuries. She tried to put emotion into her lips, feeling his own amusement and gratitude as their mouths moved firmly in a real kiss that Will had always wanted.

 _Before I die, Malakaia, I'm going to get a kiss from you._

When she pulled back, their foreheads rested together and he snuck in another peck on the lips. "Well. That's a way to go. I'm glad to know you can keep a promise, Kaia."

Merlin and Kaia chuckled softly. Kaia kept one hand in Will's hair, one stroking the side of his face as she pulled back and watched him with tears streaming down her face. Her mouth opened in a gentle song. It was a lullaby about the moon that Hunith used to sing when they were children, one that always soothed people to sleep. It was soft, but Kaia's husky voice floated over Will. He looked at her with a familiar warmth, a small smile lighting his face.

"Your magic," he croaked. "Is just as important as Merlin's."

And he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin**

"Kaia," Merlin said. "Kaia, you need to rest. I'll get Gwen and she can help you wash up."

"I'll be fine," Kaia wiped her tears away. "I just need a spell for my ribs."

His eyes widened and he crossed the table. "I found one in my book."

"Your book?"

"Yeah..." Merlin shook his head. "I'll tell you about it later. Repeat after me."

Once Kaia had healed her ribs, she breathed better. They decided that healing any of her other obvious injuries would be suspicious. After that decision had been made, they stood over Will's body in sadness. The despair hung in the air, both of them tired and unsure how to deal with the unexpected loss.

"You almost exposed yourself, Merlin," Kaia said after a long moment. "You can't do that, even for me. It's why you had to leave here in the first place."

Merlin's fist clenched. "Malakaia, please don't. You know you can never change my mind. When your safety is in question, I don't care!"

"You can't always be putting yourself in danger for me!"

"Don't preach at me about secrecy," he snapped. "It runs our lives."

"Listen to me, Merlin—

"No!" he burst in a yell, turning to her. "Damn it Kaia! I get enough bossing around and controlling my life from Gaius and Arthur, especially Arthur! You are the one thing I know that I can take care of, that I know I can protect and I mucked that up. How could think I wouldn't come searching for you? That I wouldn't do everything in my _power_ to protect you?"

Kaia walked forward hesitantly, watching sadly as the tears streamed down his face. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to take that away from you. I'm just...Merlin, I couldn't lose you."

"You don't understand," Merlin dropped his head. "I couldn't lose you either, not when it's my job to protect you and…just not like that."

Next thing Kaia knew, she was wrapped in her brother's embrace as they both cried. It felt good to let her grief flow fully, to take full gasping breaths without ribs aching and fear of puncturing something. She could simply comfort her brother and receive comfort from him. They shared the loss of their childhood friend and the relief at their reunion, despite its unhappy circumstances. Kaia felt as if a little piece of her was returning with Merlin coming home; she'd always been so attached to him.

When they pulled apart, puffy eyes and red faced, Merlin smiled sadly at her. "I've missed you, Sister."

"And I you, Brother," Kaia told him. Once more, the rush from all the excitement began to fade from her body and the room swam. She gripped Merlin's arm and took a shaky breath. "S-someone needs to get Will's body."

"I'll do it," Merlin told her. "At least, I'm sure Arthur will help me. We need to fix up the village anyways. Not that you'll be doing that, however."

A shaky laugh was her response.

"Listen to me for once, alright?" Merlin pleaded. "You need to lie down or your body is going to completely give out and you know that's true."

"I know, I'm sorry," Kaia shook her head. "It's just...all the excitement..."

"Shh, Kaia," Merlin said gently, an arm going to her waist. He helped her move to the only bed in the house. "I'll send Mother in to sit by you, and then I'm going to help the villagers."

Kaia didn't have time to respond. The moment she laid on the bed, her eyes dropped shut and she fell into a deep slumber.

 **)-(**

It was some time before she woke up again. Kaia was stiff and sore when she did, but the sleep had been needed and very refreshing. She felt mildly disoriented at her surroundings as she collected all the memories. Her mind caught up with her body and she was suddenly swept with a wave of grief.

 _Will is dead._

"Malakaia," a feminine voice said from her right. "I'm glad to see you're awake."

Kaia blinked into awareness. She found her eyes on Morgana, who sat in a chair with a bowl of porridge and a cup that she presumed was water. "Hello."

Her voice was raspy and thick again.

"You don't have to speak." Morgana helped her sit up, jade colored eyes filled with concern. "Your throat is probably dry and you need some nourishment before you can do much."

Kaia smiled in thankfulness and accepted the cup of water. Greedily, she drank it down in one breath, almost gasping for air at the end of it. She looked sheepishly at Morgana, who only smiled. As the other woman passed Kaia the bowl, Kaia looked at the difference in her own hands; her hands were rough from labor, dirty nails from working with the earth, and dry from lack of lotions. Morgana's hands were smooth, pale, and unmarked, save a few scratches most likely from recent events. Not a callous or cracked knuckle.

"Thank you," she said with a blush. "You don't have to take care of me, really, milady."

"Nonsense," Morgana brushed it off. "You need to be taken care of, and the others are helping clean up the village and tend to the wounded."

Though Kaia wished to be out with the people, taking care of her friends and doing her job as town healer, she understood that she was no good to anyone here. And, now that she had Morgana alone, she could ask her questions.

"Milady, if you don't mind me asking," Kaia asked slowly. "Have we met before? I know it seems unlikely, but I feel as if we have."

Morgana froze. She sat back in her seat, twiddling her thumbs and looking horribly nervous. "Well, no, we haven't. I do agree that you seem very familiar to me, though."

There was a silence that stretched as Kaia ate her food and Morgana looked at her hands in her lap. The pair could feel the tension in the air, the odd bond between strangers. Kaia, filled with the curiosity she could never seem to push down, continued.

"Milady," she said softly. "Is there something more?"

"I-I have a confession." Morgana held her chin high. "Merlin says you are a kind young woman, gentle and valuing of life. I know that you seemed close with the boy, the sorcerer who died, despite his magic."

"Not to speak against the king, milady, but I don't believe that magic makes someone evil."

Morgana's eyes lit up.

"If you repeat what I'm about to tell you," Morgana spoke firmly and slowly, but the smallest amount of fear etched into her voice. "I have to protect myself and the people around me."

"Of course, milady."

"Well, you see," Morgan went on. She kept her chin high and her voice steady in the way only a noble could manage. "I had a dream about you, the night before your mother came to Camelot. You and your friend were in the woods gathering herbs, and then you went about your day, but things went south with Cannan. I saw you get kidnapped and I thought it was horrible. I was distraught and I couldn't fall back asleep. When your mother arrived and spoke before the king, I was shocked at hearing what happened in my dream come to life. I felt drawn to you, and I wanted to get you away from Cannan, as I dreamed about him beating you every night. I heard your cries, it was as if I was with you. I saw you do magic and I knew we were kindred spirits"

Morgana cleared her throat and finally broke eye contact. "I knew I needed to come help Merlin. Not only because of you, but because I know what it's like to lose family and I would never watch a friend go through that."

Kaia didn't know what to say. She gnawed on her lip for a moment. "Has this ever happened before, milady?"

"I sometimes get dreams that come true," Morgana said quietly. "But never have I had repeated dreams about someone as vividly as I did you. I'm sure I sound like a madwoman, strangely obsessed with a peasant girl, but it's never happened before. I thought since you might be the subject of my dream, that you might know."

"I don't know, milady, I'm sorry," Kaia frowned. "But...if you'll allow me to tell my brother, I'm sure he can help. He believes the same way I do about magic, and he's quite determined when he wants to be, as well as intelligent, though it may not seem that way at first glance."

Morgana let herself smile in what could only be described as fondness. "His buffoonish ways can be very endearing. And I do believe you, that he can be trusted. He's helped me in a tight spot before where magic was concerned. Merlin is a very good man."

Was Morgana blushing?

"He is, milady," Kaia smiled, keeping her thoughts to herself.

A knock came at the door.

"Dearest?" her mother's voice called. "May we come in?"

"Of course," Kaia called. Hunith opened the door to reveal Arthur and Merlin carrying a metal tub of some sorts. They grunted under the weight, and a bit of water sloshed onto Merlin's shirt that revealed it was filled with water. "What's this?"

"A tub of water, sister," Merlin snorted as they set it down. "Have you got a head injury as well?"

Hunith smacked the back of his head. "Don't joke about that, child."

Merlin shook his head, but motioned to the tub. "We convinced the blacksmith to let us borrow his tub for you to bathe in. He said it was the least he could do and that if anyone deserved it, you did. So although the water's cold, it's a bath."

"Thank you, Merlin," she said. "And you, Your Highness."

Arthur nodded kindly. "Of course, Malakaia."

"Would you like Guinevere to come help you?" Morgana asked.

"No, milady, I'll be able to manage," Kaia assured her.

After they'd all filed out of the hut, Merlin poked his head back in the door. Without saying anything, his eyes locked on the tub and flashed his brilliant gold color; steam curled around the edges of the tub, and Kaia beamed at her brother.

"Always taking care of me," she shook her head. "And always being a show off."

He ducked his head. "I can't help it."

After a quick, but much needed bath, Kaia dressed in the only other pair of clothes she had besides her now torn dress. Her black leggings and green tunic were her most comfortable clothes, even with the built in corset-like strings. She donned her boots, raked her fingers through her hair, braided it back, and left the hut. The sun was disappearing behind the trees, and as Merlin comforted a few of his old friends, it became clear what was about to happen.

"They're going to honor Will," Hunith said sadly. "Do you have the strength?"

"Of course," Kaia replied. She offered her hand to her brother, who gripped it tightly and led the way to a spot just outside the village. A funeral pyre had been built for Will, and his body lay upon it. Kaia could feel Merlin's shoulders sag next to her and squeezed his hand, gripping his arm with her other one to offer as much comfort as she could manage.

It was a quiet honoring. They lit the pyre and stood in mourning as a village, all respecting the loss of one of their children; Kaia clearly remembered everyone pitching in to help Will after his father died, even those who had been affected by his trouble maker ways.

When Arthur moved to say something to Merlin, Kaia scooted away. Elizabeth waited for a little ways off, and she willingly accepted the friendly hug.

"I'm sorry," Elizabeth whispered. "He was a good brother to you after Merlin left."

"Yes he was," Kaia blinked her tears away.

"Although," Elizabeth chuckled tearfully. "It's a shame he never got that kiss."

"He did, actually," Kaia blushed, looking down as she wiped her face for what felt like the hundredth time. "Right as he was dying, I kissed him. He seemed rather pleased with himself."

Despite the atmosphere, Elizabeth laughed. "He'll be missed...as will you."

"What?" Kaia tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean, Liza?"

"I mean that you're going to Camelot, aren't you?" Elizabeth's brow furrowed. "Surely, after you've just been kidnapped and very well could have died, you would realize how short your life is and how much you should nurture your gift?"

"Liza..." Kaia shook her head. "What about Mother? What about Henry and all the families I care for?"

"What about Merlin?" Elizabeth challenged. She took her friend's hands. "Kaia, you know as well as I that your gift of healing goes beyond your abilities with medicine. You heal people in ways I've never seen before, as if you know what kind of comfort they need. Merlin will need you after what happened with Will, and you need to take your gift somewhere beyond this little village. Go learn from your uncle, go see more than Ealdor."

Kaia didn't know what to say. Her heart warmed with love for Elizabeth, causing her to reach for a close hug. She felt those damned tears prick her eyes again. "I suppose I'll speak with Merlin and see if it's an option. I also need to talk with Mother."

"I'll take care of her," Elizabeth promised. "There's too many people in my family's home anyhow, if I move in with Hunith, it'll only benefit everyone."

"You're a wonderful friend, Liza. I'll come back and visit, you know."

"Of course you will," Elizabeth grinned. "I would be very sore with you if you didn't."

Arm in arm, the girls left the funeral pyre. Merlin was speaking with their mother, but Kaia sensed they needed to have a moment alone; so, she went on home to think about the opportunity Elizabeth had proposed and wonder if Camelot could hold something more for her—something greater.

 **)-(**

The next morning, as the sun rose on Ealdor, Prince Arthur and his company of four set out for Camelot, all unknowing of the alterations destiny had just taken.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin BBC**

 _"Be brave and strong, my sweet girl. Take care of your brother...he's going to need it."_

 _"I feel as if there's something neither of you are telling me. Is Merlin is danger?"_

 _"He's got a lot of responsibilities, that's all. He forgets to care for himself."_

Kaia drew herself from her thoughts as the small company rode through the forest. They'd left Hunith in Ealdor hours before, and had spent a fair portion of the journey riding towards Camelot at a high speed. They now headed towards a stream to give the horse's a rest. Stopping upon their arrival at it, they all slid from their horses.

"Merlin," the prince said. "Run and fetch some firewood, we'll make camp here."

"I'll come help," Kaia said as she tied her and Merlin's horse to a tree.

"You need to rest," Morgana protested. "I'll help Merlin."

"It's alright, milady," Merlin colored. "I'll just do it myself."

"Nonsense. Unlike Arthur, I don't think myself above such things."

Kaia was torn between annoyance at the insistence she rest and the amusement at the annoyance on the prince's face. Thankfully, Gwen soon approached and laid a hand on her arm. "You can help me make the fire pit, that shouldn't be too taxing."

"Thank you, Gwen," she smiled thankfully. The other servant girl returned the smile, honest kindness in her heart. "How long have you served the Lady Morgana?"

"Since her arrival in Camelot," Gwen answered as they set to work. "We were ten years old, I believe, and I was told my job was to simply care for her. Much of it was the basics of cleaning her chambers at first, but I was soon responsible for her wardrobe and appearance in the mornings. That was followed by helping her prepare for bed, and then I was soon accompanying her everywhere she went."

"She is very kind," Kaia commented. "And very—

"Opinionated. Saucy. Infuriating," Arthur cut in as he laid out the sleeping mats. "Any of those will do."

The girls shared a small giggle and went about their work silently. Arthur hadn't spoken much on the ride back except to bark orders at Merlin and to inform them of the correct way. Every so often he made a haughty comment towards Morgana. Beyond that, Kaia hadn't gotten the chance to see him as anything but arrogant. Merlin insisted he had a good heart, but the young prince showed little evidence of it.

 _You judge too harshly, Kaia_ , she thought to herself. _Trust Merlin._

"What kind of work did you do in the village, Kaia?" Gwen asked when they'd finished the pit and made to ration the food. They sat together on a shared pallet, next to the steadily growing fire thanks to Merlin and Morgana.

Kaia split the cheese that one of the villagers had offered them upon their departure. "I was a healer. I don't know much, as I didn't have access to learning, but my instincts are good. I grew up learning what basic herbs could help the body and how to safely combine them. The healer in our town taught me as much as he could before he passed. I didn't have to deal with many illnesses. The most common was a little cold or a stomach sickness. If I handled anything drastic, it was making antidotes for poison or cleaning infected wounds and bandaging broken limbs properly."

"Well, who will be the healer now that you've left?" Arthur asked with a frown. "All those people need someone to help care for them, don't they?"

Kaia was mildly surprised. "Yes, sire. My closest friend, Elizabeth, has been learning from me. She's to take over."

He accepted the rations she handed him with a grateful nod. When Kaia passed Morgana hers, the lady spoke up. "And you're planning to learn from Gaius, I presume?"

"Yes milady," she answered. "I'm hoping he can teach me to read and write, and then further my medicinal training."

"Kaia has a gift," Merlin nudged her shoulder with his own. "She should've come to Camelot earlier with me."

"Henry was much too sick for that," Kaia brushed it off.

"If you're to learn under Gaius, where will you be staying at night and such?" Morgana pressed curiously. "Surely you and Merlin can't share that small room."

"Merlin said there was a bed for me..." Kaia trailed off and looked accusingly at her brother. "Merlin...is there no room for me at Gaius' place in the castle?"

"Well, erm," Merlin stuttered out a couple words. "You looked like you needed some convincing and Mother was worried about you having a place to sleep, so I decided to offer up my bed?"

"Was it a question, Merlin?" Arthur rolled his eyes. "It's amazing how intimated you are by a woman's stare."

Morgana sent him a withering look that was met with a teasing wink. The interaction was so familial that Kaia almost smiled. She was focused on her brother, though, and raised her eyebrows at him.

"And where are you to sleep now?" she challenged him.

"I'll use my wages and get a cot, then sleep downstairs with Gaius," Merlin shrugged. "It's not a big deal."

Kaia pursed her lips.

"What if Kaia was one of my maidservants?" Morgana proposed suddenly. "She would could take over Gwen's nightly duties, and that would be her job. She would stay in my antechamber, which would be her own room, and come to aid if I need her at night."

"Milady," Kaia blushed. "I couldn't take any part of Gwen's job."

"I wouldn't get paid any less, we've already discussed it," Gwen assured her. "I actually suggested it to Lady Morgana. I've been doing the nightly duties since Georgiana got married and left the castle, and it's caused some grief with my father. This way, I'll be able to spend more time at home."

"That would be..." Kaia trailed off and cleared her throat. "Thank you, milady. I would love to serve you."

"Lady Morgana is a fair mistress and an even kinder woman," Merlin said kindly. The prince paid no mind to the conversation, but Morgana looked at Merlin with a small smile on her face.

"Thank you, Merlin," she replied. "That is very kind."

Gwen and Kaia exchanged a look, both hiding their smiles at the obvious interaction that the prince was so blissfully oblivious to.

 **)-(**

That night, Kaia found herself unable to sleep. She slipped away from the camp, finding herself at the edge of the trees. She looked out at the mountains, taking in the sight of the stars and the mood laid out against the wilderness. Breathing in the fresh air, Kaia wondered if it was as fresh and relaxing in the city.

A presence could be felt behind her, but she recognized it as her older brother. "Camelot is much louder in the day, and the torches constantly burning at night make it difficult to see."

"But I'll have an education," Kaia responded as he came to stand next to her. "And I'll be around you, Brother."

Merlin smiled and they sat down, looking out at the stars together. "Maybe not as much as we like. Arthur keeps me rather busy."

"So I hear," she murmured. Straightening her back, Kaia eyed him. "Do you feel like telling me whatever it is you've been keeping from me?"

"It's kind of a long story," he told her. "And it sounds...bizarre."

"Merlin," she groaned. "Tell me. We're far enough away from them, aren't we?"

"We are," he replied, turning his head slightly. "Though just in case..." his eyes flashed and he murmured a spell. Briefly, Kaia watched a shimmer cover the small area they sat in and stared at her brother in confusion. "A silencing spell."

"Ahh," she replied, then waited expectantly.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Alright then. When I first came to Camelot, I witnessed an execution of a man who practiced magic. Uther then threw a festival to celebrate the kingdom not having magic. The mother of that man threatened Uther, saying that the king would know her pain. Long story short, she went undercover as a singer for the court and tried to kill Arthur, but I saved him. Uther rewarded me with the position as Arthur's servant."

"So you have to hide your magic and work for the son of a man who would kill you on sight if he knew about it," Kaia frowned. "That part you told me in your letters. What I want to know is why Mother is so twitchy lately and why Will seemed so confident in Arthur's abilities."

"Well, I learned a bit about Arthur's destiny and how it's intertwined with mine," Merlin explained. "You see, years ago a dragon was imprisoned as a sign of Uther's might over magic. He's a creature of pure magic, hundreds of years old, and the last of his kind, like us. I was sleeping the night I saved Arthur's life when I heard a voice calling to me. I didn't understand at first, but I followed it and found the Great Dragon in a cave deep below Camelot. He told me that it was my destiny to protect Arthur. I'm to be his confidant and his servant, leading him towards being the greatest king our world has ever seen, a king to rule over a united Albion. Under Arthur's Golden Age, magic will be practiced freely and our people won't be persecuted."

Kaia sensed more, and waited for him to say as such.

"A few weeks back, a Druid boy came to Camelot with his master. His master was taken and the boy was injured. He called to me in my mind, and I knew I had to save him. I took him to Morgana's chambers and she instantly became attached. The boy called me Emrys. He knew me, as do all the druid's because I'm apparently supposed to be the most powerful warlock in history. A-anyways, we put all of our efforts into keeping him safe, until the Great Dragon...well, he told me that the boy would be Arthur's downfall and that I should let him die. And I almost did."

Kaia gasped. "Merlin."

"I know, I'm ashamed of it," Merlin's head dipped and his voice was thick. "I've never been so confused in my life. The dragon is very confusing in his prophecies and his riddles, and he tries to instruct me. I don't always think he's right though. It's a bit of a mess, really."

"You made the right decision in the end and that's what matters," Kaia told him seriously. She absorbed all the information she'd learned about her brother's destiny, unable to stop the smallest of smiles from crossing her face. Merlin had always been so easily magical in ways they never understood. It caused him nothing but trouble and grief in Ealdor, where he tried to suppress it and had no guide to help him understand. Going to Camelot and finding his purpose in everything, finding Gaius, must've been a massive blessing to him.

"I always knew you were destined for something great," she told him. "That this power you were born with needed to be used for greater things. Is it horribly difficult?"

Merlin shook his head sadly. "It feels like it's crushing me sometimes, Kaia. I've saved Arthur's life so many times, and he doesn't know it at all. He thinks I'm a lazy fool."

"It's hard, Merlin, but it's needed," Kaia told him. "You won't be able to convince Arthur magic is good by waving it front of his face in a mocking way. Maybe your humility in all that you do for him will pay off."

Merlin smiled sadly at her. "I hope so."

There was a stretch of silence then. Kaia contemplated what she'd been told by her brother, wondering why she'd been given magic. Her healing was helpful yes, but she wasn't as powerful as him. Truthfully, she didn't want to be. There had to be some purpose, however, that she was born with it. It wasn't common that magic came by birth. Most had to learn it and understand it. They weren't simply born with a connection to the earth the way that the two siblings were—there had to be something more.

A name lingered in the back of her mind.

 _Morgana._

"Merlin," Kaia said softly. "Do you feel a draw to Lady Morgana?"

Merlin's blush was barely visible in the moonlight. "Well, yes. Since we've met I've been enthralled by her. I believe we may even be friends now, especially after working together to protect Mordred. She's very understanding and accepting of magic—she even made the comment that it chooses you."

Kaia bit back a small chuckle. "I didn't quite mean that way. I was referring to the possibility of her having magic, of being connected to her by sensing magic within her."

"Oh." Merlin's brow furrowed. "I don't actually know. Why do you ask?"

"She and I seem to have some sort of connection," Kaia explained. She relayed everything that was discussed between she and Morgana the evening before. Merlin listened intently, curiosity in his eyes and confusion in his features as he did so. When her short story was done, he waited a moment before replying.

"I suppose Morgana could have magic," he said slowly. "She could be...a seer of some sort. I wonder what it is that connects you both?"

"I don't know, but she said she was drawn to me," she answered. "And I feel the same way, as if we know each other closely. It doesn't make much sense to me."

"We'll go to the Great Dragon when we return to Camelot," Merlin decided. "He should be able to shed some light on the situation."

Before Kaia could respond, she felt a small tug in her chest. She frowned at Merlin, wondering if he felt it. Seeing that he was eyeing her in confusion, she stood and followed the tug to the object of their conversation: Morgana.

The lady lay on her mat, tossing and turning with sharp movements that marked a nightmare. Kaia knelt by her side instantly, laying hands on her shoulders and calling to her softly. "Milady. Milady, wake up."

Morgana's eyes flew open and she shot up, gasping for breath. Tears fell from her eyes instantly, and Kaia wordlessly hugged her. "It was terrible, Malakaia. I saw Merlin and Arthur, and Arthur was lying unconscious. Merlin called his name, but he didn't answer."

"Shh, milady," Kaia whispered softly. "You're awake now."

"What if it comes true like the dream about Sophia? Or you?" Morgana trembled in her arms.

"The future is never set in stone," Kaia told her. "It's always changing."

Morgana didn't respond. She only held tightly to Kaia, who motioned to her brother for the water skin. Merlin obliged and took it from Morgana's horse, walking over to kneel by the trembling young woman. Morgana's eyes widened just so at the nearness of him, not looking him in the face as she took the water skin gratefully.

"Thank you, Merlin," she said softly.

"Of course, milady," Merlin replied gently. He turned away and left the two ladies alone, so that Morgana relaxed again. She drank her water in silence, taking deep breaths until she was calmed down.

"I despise showing weakness," she admitted in a whisper to Kaia. "Especially in front of men."

"Merlin is different," Kaia told her. "He understands moments of fear; I would not worry about his judgement."

The corner of Morgana's mouth tilted up in the slightest smile. "No, I suppose not."

After she'd sufficiently been calmed, Morgana laid back down by the fire. Merlin returned after a few moments and laid in his spot over by Arthur, while Kaia settled into her own pallet. There was a thick silence in the air for the briefest of moments before Merlin spoke up.

"I'm glad you're here, Kaia," he said softly. "I feel that things will be different, but for the better."

"I'm glad to be here too, Merlin," she returned. "Goodnight. I love you."

A small chuckle. "And I you, brother. Goodnight."

And with that, the two siblings fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so glad you guys like it so far. Thank you for the lovely reviews! This chapter and the next are pretty short, but then we get the next episodes in the season coming in! Bear with me:)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin**

Camelot was a bustling city. Kaia entered the gates on the back of Merlin's horse, her eyes wide and a smile stretching across her face as she took in the busy people of the lower towns. It was filled with homes of people whom she assumed worked in the castle or had businesses. She found small gardens, hen houses, and pig pens all around her. She frowned at seeing beggars lined up at the gates, noting how they shot looks at Arthur that were less than friendly.

As they moved up into the city, though, she found the bustle of the markets. People milled around, doing their jobs and selling their products. Here was a mixture of middle class peasants and nobles. She admired the many stands and found herself eager to soon explore them all.

"Have you never seen the city?" Arthur asked her as she drank in the wonders.

"I haven't, Your Highness," she smiled, aware that she must seem rather childlike. "Ealdor is the only home I've ever known."

"Then you're in for a treat," Morgana told her. "Uther's birthday festival is coming up soon, and that is one of the biggest events of the year."

"I can't wait to see, milady," Kaia replied earnestly. Merlin chuckled at her enthusiasm. "What are you laughing at?"

"I'm just glad to see you smile the way I'm used to," Merlin said affectionately. "It's infectious is all."

Kaia beamed again, turning her attention back to the city.

When they arrived in the courtyard, Arthur slid from his horse with ease and purpose. He helped Morgana down before exchanging a look with her. "Are you ready?"

"We can handle the king, Arthur." Morgana jutted out her chin. The fear from the previous night was gone. "As long as we support each other, we will take our punishment."

"Right," Arthur cleared his throat. "Merlin, make sure the horses are taken care of before you take Makakaia to see Gaius, and make sure all of my things are returned to their proper place. The cleaning and the mending can wait until tomorrow."

Merlin bowed gratefully. "Sire."

"I'll come for you later," Morgana said to Kaia. "Enjoy your evening. Gwen, you know what to do."

"Yes milady," they answered in unison. Both maids smiled at each other before going separate ways, Gwen to the castle and Kaia with Merlin. The two siblings quickly took care of the horses, entrusting them to the care of the stable boys before unloading Arthur's armor and belongings in his room. Kaia was then led to where Gaius lived in the castle—a small little tower with only two levels.

She entered the room with a little hesitancy. She took in the sight of potions, poisons, and herbs. There were experiments in jars and books—so many blessed books—crowded in bookshelves all around the circular room. Two cots were found, one of them looking like a bed in the corner by some bookshelves, and a small table with a little bit of food on it.

Standing behind one of the tables with potion bottles spread across it was an old man in blue robes, crushing what smelled to be some type of flower. Merlin cleared his throat slightly, making the old man jump and turn to face them.

"Merlin, my boy!" he exclaimed, coming forward. Merlin accepted the embrace with a small smile, looking just as relieved as Gaius.

"And you," Gaius said, eyes widening just so. He grasped Kaia's hands. "Is this dear, sweet Kaia?"

"Yes, Uncle," she said affectionately. "You look the same as you did all those years ago when you visited Mother."

"Well," he smiled. "I'm sure I seem a bit older."

"Nonsense."

"Have you decided to come and train with me?" Gaius asked her, a small smile spreading across his face.

"Yes," she replied. "During the day, I wanted to know if you'd start teaching me about the body and everything I need to know about healing. I'm sure I'll have to start learning to read and write."

"Merlin has never taken an interest in my art," Gaius informed her. He took on a slightly haughty tone. "It would be a delight to teach you all that I know."

She beamed at him. "At night, I will be working for Lady Morgana, but during the day I am all yours."

"Excellent," Gaius told her. "I do have one question, though."

"Sir?"

Gaius seemed surprised she called him 'sir' but he continued. "What kind of magic do you have?"

"It's different than Merlin's," Kaia blushed. "Not nearly as powerful, of course, and it only seems to be used for healing purposes. I know a spell or two to increase the potency of some of my poultices. I've healed a broken bone of Merlin's before and a few deep cuts on Mother. And my voice..."

"Your voice?" Gaius frowned.

"If I sing when I'm healing someone, they receive a supernatural amount of comfort. It takes away people's pain quite literally. My touch calms people and gives them comfort."

Gaius seemed deep in thought for a long moment, studying the girl in front of him. "You may not be as powerful as Merlin, my dear, but you are just as rare. Very few priestesses of the Old Religion had your kind of healing powers, and they had to be born into it." he paused, looking between them. "Are you two sure your mother has never told you who your father is? He's produced two very rare creatures of magic, which makes me believe he must have been one as well."

"We don't know much," Merlin told him. "I was only two or three years old when he came to see Mother again. It was late in the night, but Mother brought him into the house. She offered him a bath and took me to Will's, asking his Mother to watch out for me while she ran to the closest town for some type of medicine to cool a fever. He stayed for a few nights, I believe, and then he was gone. I briefly remember seeing him kiss Mother before he left. Nine months later, Kaia was born."

"Merlin use to tell me that I'd been born from that kiss," Kaia mused softly. She looked up to the man in front of her. "Mother says he was a strong, loving man and that they sought comfort from one another in difficult times. Beyond that, we don't know."

"I'll have to interrogate Hunith a little more," Gaius sighed. "Never mind that for now. You both need rest."

"There's actually something we need to do," Merlin looked sheepish. "But then we'll be back to eat in no time."

"What are you going to do?" Gaius said suspiciously.

Kaia made to tell the truth, but Merlin silenced her with a look. She simply let her brother stammer for a moment before jumping in with, "I wanted to see a bit more of the castle and I'm embarrassed to say that I simply can't wait. I won't be able to eat I'm so excited."

"Alright then," Gaius rolled his eyes. "Off you go, I suppose. I'll have more food for the two of you when you return."

They both thanked him. Kaia pressed a kiss to his wrinkled cheek and enjoyed the pleasant look he received at the show of affection. She quickly followed her brother out of the physician chambers and through the castle corridors. Tucking away the path into her memory, she turned every corner with growing anticipation. She was actually going to meet a dragon! The thought sent a thrill through her.

Merlin led her down past the dungeons. Kaia was surprised to find herself going even farther below, down a tunnel that led deep into some sort of cave. Merlin produced a ball of fire to lead the way, which was something that surprised Kaia. Apparently, he was growing more than she'd predicted. It still seemed incredible to her that Merlin would be the most powerful warlock to ever live. She wondered at what the extent of his powers would be.

When they made it to the base of a long staircase, Merlin held out a hand to halt their pace. They walked more slowly, stepping out of the mouth of the cave carefully. Kaia understood when she saw how small the little platform was and held herself back, careful not to fall.

"Where are you?" Merlin called. "Please, I need your help!"

There was a brief moment of silence before a small rumble could be heard. Kaia looked up as the sound of wings flapping filled her ears and a massive beast lowered itself down, a chain clinking from its back leg. She marveled at the beautiful golden hide, the larger than life wingspan, and it's great head filled with remarkably sharp teeth. It perched itself on a rock directly across from the two siblings, black glittering eyes locking on her instantly.

"The great Emrys and the gentle Sanare come to see me at last."

His voice was raspy and filled with wisdom and bitterness.

"Sanare?" Kaia frowned. "My name—

"Your birth name is Malakaia," he stopped her. "As your brother's birth name is Merlin. Your true names, however, are _Emrys_ and _Sanare_."

"I see," she replied. "So you know my destiny, Great Dragon?"

"I do," he nodded his massive head. "You are bound to the Lady Morgana, as I believe you've already discovered."

"Yes," Merlin said. "We just don't know why."

"Morgana has many paths ahead of her," the dragon rumbled. "Some of goodness and light, others of power and destruction. Your birth, unforeseen until mere moments before your conception, has created an alternate path for many people around you."

"Who?"

"You will soon see," the dragon chuckled. "For now, your task is to be Morgana's guide. She has magic, powerful magic, and she must be steered in the right direction. If she does not choose the light, she will have to be killed."

"I won't let that happen," Kaia said fiercely, feeling Merlin's dread through their bond.

"Morgana is good," Merlin argued. "She loves deeply and loyally; she would never become dark."

"You do not know that, young one."

"Then I will do as you've said and help make sure it is that way," Kaia nodded firmly.

"Good, good," the dragon nodded its great head. "Your powers, dear girl, go beyond what you believe. Yes, you heal the people with your hands, but your heart will be a key component. Understand this, Sanare: never lose your heart, for you may find yourself one day becoming the _true_ heart of Camelot."

Kaia and Merlin exchanged looks. She now understood the weight he felt. How could she be responsible for the heart of Camelot and the destiny of a potentially powerful witch? She was a servant girl, a peasant all of her life. What made her capable of this?

"Do not fear, children of magic," the dragon said as he rose. "You will find your way on your own, this I do believe. Now go on to your duties and remember all that I have said."


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so sorry for the delay in updates. Between finals this week (two down, three to go!) and the wedding that is in a week and a half, I'm pretty stretched. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I'll be posting another one in a few hours that gets us back into the episodes and how Malakaia fits into the rest of the season.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.**

The next few months brought routine for Kaia. She settled into a comfortable pattern that kept her busy, but happy.

Every evening, when Morgana came back from her dinner with the king and prince, Kaia was waiting to help her prepare for the night. She helped undress her, bathe, brush her hair, and take the sleeping draught Gaius prepared for her. Kaia would then blow out all the candles before going into her own antechamber, which held a single bed, nightstand, candles on the walls, one window and door, and a small wardrobe with three dresses (all of which Merlin and Gaius had gifted her with, declaring them a 'Welcome to Camelot' gift).

There, she would work on her reading and writing the way Gaius taught her until the castle clock struck midnight. Blowing out the candles, she would then settle in for sleep. Most often she wouldn't be disturbed, but every few nights Morgana had a bad dream and awoke screaming for Kaia. She always complied, rushing in to her side and getting her a drink of water or sitting with her until she fell back asleep, most often sung back into slumber by Kaia's enchanted songs.

In the morning, Kaia was able to sleep until she was awoken by Gwen. This usually meant Morgana was already eating breakfast with the king, which came the time for the two girls to clean her chambers. After that, Gwen took over the daily duties and Kaia went to Gaius. She found him waiting with a small roll of bread and an apple. There, she ate her breakfast and continued her studies, showing quick progress.

After lunch, Kaia was able to learn more about the body. She was able to help with basic remedies, but mostly listened as he spoke to her while she did her chores for him. She ate up as much knowledge as she could manage, even while cleaning the leech tank or doing the organizing that so desperately needed to be done. She often picked herbs in the later afternoon before making dinner for herself and Gaius. She then went about delivering medicines and accompanying Gaius on his routine visits to patients who needed personal attention, learning from watching him.

She returned to Morgana, and the routine began again.

It was tiring, but she enjoyed every moment of it. Kaia sometimes wondered at the words that the Great Dragon had said, disbelieving that Morgana could possibly turn evil. Aside from nightmares and the peculiar bond that was ever growing between the two girls, Kaia saw no semblance of evil in the young lady. She was stubborn for sure, and questioned Uther quite often, but never did it come from a place of malice. She showed no signs of magic, and no intent to harm anyone.

This was something often discussed in the brief moments where Kaia was able to see her brother. They would sit together in the physician's chambers, speaking about what to tell Morgana. Gaius warned them against telling her that she had magic, saying it would only harm her. It caused many an argument between Merlin (who said she had a right to know), Gaius (who claimed it would only cause harm), and Kaia (who was conflicted between the advice of her brother and the wisdom of her new mentor). The tension in the small household was growing, something that sometimes kept Kaia up at night.

She thought about these things as she strolled through the market, needing to acquire some spices that didn't grow near Camelot for Gaius. She went to the booth that was only in the market every few days, pleased to find Jessa behind the booth.

"Kaia!" the older woman cooed pleasantly, beaming at the younger girl. "How do you on this fine day?"

"I am marvelous," Kaia replied pleasantly. "The sun is shining and I have a full belly and a happy heart. Why should I not be?"

"You, my dear, are the sunshine itself," Jessa said. "What does Gaius need today?"

She made her purchase quickly, but remained to chat with Jessa. Kaia loved to hear the older woman talk about her family back in her village, especially about her farmer of a husband and horse trainer of a son. Jessa always lit up when she spoke about them. The old woman also never failed to mention how young, handsome, and single her son was with the same, "Don't you wanna cozy in and start a life with a family, sweet girl?"

"I don't believe cozy could ever describe my life," Kaia answered her gently when the question was repeated once again. She kissed the older woman's withering cheek and went on her way. "Give Mr. Peter my love!"

Kaia was making her way through the courtyard when she saw the dancers coming through. She beamed at the sight of it, music filling her ears as the dancers twirled in circles and grabbed random townsfolk to join them. Flowers were thrown in the air and laughter flowed through the courtyard just as easily as music. People stopped to clap, watch, and dance along. The setting sun cast a warm glow on the courtyard and Kaia couldn't keep the joy from her features.

Camelot pulsed with life.

"Malakaia?" a voice called from beside her. Kaia turned and found herself facing the prince. He too looked as if he'd been smiling at the joy his people openly showed as ribbons and laughter flew around them in a whirl.

"Hello, Your Highness," she replied with a curtsy.

"I see you're enjoying the beginning of the festival," Arthur commented. "It will be much like this for a week while celebrating Father's birthday."

"Truly?" her smile stretched impossibly wider. "How spectacular!"

He eyed her curiously. "You seem awfully excited by all this."

"So much life and color!" Kaia told him enthusiastically, still speaking loudly over the sound of the festival. "It fills me with immeasurable joy!"

Prince Arthur looked as if he wanted to reply, but in an instant they were both swept up in the antics of the dancing as their hands were grabbed. Her basket was dropped on the outside of the circle and suddenly, she was holding hands with the handsome prince and being twirled by another townsfolk. Kaia laughed at the dubious look on Arthur's face and wondered if the person who had grabbed him was paying attention amidst the chaos, thinking they didn't know who he was.

Kaia ignored the prince then, unbothered by his obvious annoyance at how he'd somehow ended up dancing and enjoyed herself. The man who'd initially grabbed her was leading her well enough, and the dance was a repetitive one. This in mind, she was able to pick up quickly and let herself have fun amongst the dancers. She laughed again—or maybe she'd never really stopped—and closed her eyes to be led by the sounds and by her senses. She'd heard of dances like this from Matthew, who had gone to a few festivals in order to take the food to Camelot. He spoke of joy, fun, and every positive emotion in between when he'd witnessed it; it was where he'd fallen in love with Zoriah.

When Kaia was twirled into a different set of arms, her eyes opened to meet her new partner. She was shocked to see Prince Arthur looking down at her, now grinning. She wondered what changed in only minutes, but chose not to dwell on it and kept dancing. His arms were muscled and firm, giving her a secure holding while they twirled around. There was some shock to her that Arthur was smiling while dancing with peasants, but also some admiration for the young prince.

He continued to follow the circle's pattern, dancing and twirling with her in an almost comical manner as they were swept up in the moment and the music. In his casual dress wear with nothing to mark him as a prince (for he wore simple breeches, tunic, and boots—no sword at his hip) she could almost imagine him regular.

Then she looked more closely. There was a certain pride in the way his chin stood out and his shoulders remained straight. Kaia noted the power and grace that he moved his body with, reminding her of the same power she'd seen when her eyes first laid on him in the midst of a battle. He was princely, even without opening his mouth or ordering anybody around. There was no question of his royalty in any of his bearings. Even relaxed among his people, he could be seen as a beautiful and powerful man. Kaia suddenly couldn't decide if it was endearing or frightening.

Then Arthur stopped, and the moment was broken. She stumbled right against his chest, before pulling back in slight mortification. Normally, Kaia was not nearly as clumsy as her brother, yet she'd just fallen against a prince like a little fool. Arthur did not seem to mind, or pay any attention to her at all really; his eyes were on King Uther, who was walking down the front stairway of the palace.

"Arthur," his voice carried over the music.

The king said no more than his son's name, yet Arthur's jaw set and his eyes turned stony. He and Kaia had somehow ended up back where they were in front of the palace, so he scooped up her basket and offered it to her. "If you see Merlin, kindly tell him to not be late for the banquet tonight."

"Yes, sire," Kaia said, curtsying low. When she turned to leave, her gaze was caught by the king's. He raised his eyebrows at her in somewhat curiosity, but she only bowed low from where she stood. When she straightened her back, he'd gone without another glance her way. Blushing and trying to hide her amused smile, Kaia took her basket and went on her way with a slight bounce in her step—not once noticing the prince who glanced back at her in fascination and confusion.

 **)-(**

She was an unusual creature, that could be said.

Arthur had honestly never seen someone make such a drastic change. In Ealdor and at their arrival in Camelot, Arthur very rarely saw Malakaia smile if it wasn't directed at Merlin. Once or twice she shared a smile with the other girls, but other than that, she kept her head down. She was a sweet girl who didn't go out of her way to make herself known, something Arthur noticed immediately. She wore her love and admiration for her family and friends on her sleeve, but other emotions were hard to catch.

As she settled into Camelot, however, the young girl slowly brightened. She was always smiling and humming, an almost dreamy look on her face. Like Merlin's boyish charm, Malakaia's charm was of innocence and kindness. Merlin was clearly much more sarcastic than his soft toned sister, but she had the same love of life that Merlin often portrayed. Arthur saw very little of her, but what he did made him realize why other servants and booth tenders smiled at her; she was joyful and kind, and it was infectious.

For the first time, Arthur had openly stared at Malakaia while they danced with respective partners in the large crowd. She had her eyes closed and her head thrown back, enjoying the falling flowers and laughing a simultaneously husky and sweet laugh. He would never admit it out loud, but he was entranced by her brown waves and the sway of her curved hips. She'd put on an attractive amount of weight since coming to Camelot, due to more availability to food, and it suited her well. She looked more womanly, and more entrancing.

 _She shouldn't be in rags_ , he'd thought fleetingly. _She has a face that belongs in riches._

So when he was turned so that they faced each other, partnered up by the chance of the crowd, he swept her in his arms and tried to relax as she did. He found a certain warmth in being so integrated among his people. They didn't bow at his feet or hold back their hands in fear of dirtying him. They simply danced around him, making his spirits soar as he moved with the townsfolk of Camelot, Malakaia's infectious laugh carrying over to him. She was radiant in a way he'd never noticed before.

Then it had come.

"Arthur."

Uther looked torn between amusement and great disapproval at his son dancing with a peasant girl. In the end it seemed disapproval won out, and so Arthur left the girl with the shining eyes to her herbs and made his way back to his father. Malakaia bowed before her king. Uther didn't seem to think any more on the exchange and turned away, having Arthur come along. The young prince obeyed, but spared one last glance towards Malakaia. She was retreating towards Gaius' chambers, a bounce in her step and song clearly on her lips, completely unperturbed by the whole ordeal.

It was that night, as Merlin prepared Arthur for the banquet, that he finally asked about Malakaia again.

"I saw your sister in town today," Arthur said casually. "She was smiling, which I thought odd."

"Why should that be odd?" Merlin raised a sarcastic eyebrow. "Because she isn't a noble?"

"No." Arthur smacked his servant with a nearby pillow. Merlin grinned and went about his business. "I just mean she wasn't like that when I saw her last. I imagined working for Morgana would cause her more grief than joy."

Merlin looked annoyed at the comment made at Morgana's expense, something Arthur noticed and didn't quite approve of. He ignored it when Merlin spoke up, though, listening closely without seeming too apparent.

"Well, this is the sister I remember," Merlin explained. "Getting kidnapped and watching Will die wasn't easy on either of us. It's taken her some time to recover from what happened in Ealdor, but she's doing better and letting herself enjoy life again. Kaia has a tendency to be more joyful than the people around her...she believes someone should share light and love among all the despair. It's why she was so loved in Ealdor."

Arthur nodded, attempting to seem flippant as Merlin handed him his sword. "Ah, well. It's good she's comfortably settled. I no longer have to listen to you complain about not seeing her anymore and that'll be a relief to my ears. Are you ready?"

Merlin, dressed in the comical 'traditional robes' as punishment for some earlier act of defiance, followed his master out of his chambers. "I suppose I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

"Ah, ah! Don't forget the hat."

"But the feathers, sire."

"Merlin! The feathers are the best part!"

The two made their way down to the banquet hall. Arthur nodded respectively to the nobles who milled around in conversation, heading towards the table where Morgana sat on one side of Uther. She was dressed in a gown of deep blue that Arthur noticed drew Merlin's eyes immediately. Morgana caught the servants gaze and held it there, chin high and a hidden smirk in her eyes. Arthur didn't thinkanyone but he or her closest friends could tell, and he was thankful for that. If the king had noticed, Morgana would certainly be punished for openly flirting with a servant, even without speaking, and Merlin would most likely be put to death. Arthur showing interest in a servant would have been brushed off as a princely amusement. Morgana showing interest would have been punishable by death and a disgrace to their house.

His father sat proudly in his seat, surveying his court with satisfaction and pride evident. Yes, Arthur would need to speak with Merlin and Morgana, separately. It wouldn't do for either to be punished for fleeting fancies.

"Arthur," Uther said jovially as he approached. "You look well, my son."

"Thank you, Father," Arthur said in surprise. It was clear that the king had already been drinking, enjoying his own festivities as the town below still celebrated. The people of Camelot loved a good festival. "I'm overjoyed to celebrate another birthday with you."

"Ahh, thank you my boy," Uther grinned. He called the court to attention then. "Good nobles of Camelot! I thank you all tremendously for joining me in celebration of my fiftieth birthday."

"Hear, hear!" one of Uther's oldest friends called out.

Uther openly smirked. "Thank you, Sir Eliad. I won't bore you all with a long speech, but I will say thank you to helping me make a magic-free Camelot worth living for. Let the feast commence!"

Morgana and Arthur shared a quick look—always with the mention of a magic-free world with the king.

"Arthur, will you compete in the competition tomorrow?" Morgana asked conversationally. She'd begun to seemingly enjoy the banquets in recent months.

"Of course he will," Uther interjected. "He's my son, he will make me proud. Won't you, Arthur?"

Arthur held back a grimace. "Yes, Father."

"Good, good," Uther nodded. "I trust you will escort Morgana to the feast tomorrow night?"

"If you wish, Father," Arthur nodded. He looked to Morgana, who appeared more amused than bothered by this.

"I do," Uther replied. "Morgana?"

"Of course, Sire," Morgana agreed smoothly.

"I will fetch you from your chambers at six o'clock?"

Morgana's eyebrows raised and Arthur instantly regretted his choice of words. She'd told him once if not a thousand times _, I am not something for you to fetch like a dog, Arthur._

"If that suits you, Lady Morgana," Arthur corrected. He saw the approval in his father's features and almost groaned. It was common belief that Morgana and Arthur would soon be wed, something that bothered the prince deeply. Morgana was beautiful and a good hearted woman, to be sure, but he most certainly didn't wish to be walking on eggshells for the whole of his life. Morgana, no matter what he once thought, would never bend to his wishes. Was he to be the dog with his tails between his legs to please his father and possibly his wife for his entire life?

Morgana once said that Camelot was beginning to feel like a house of suppression where she had to do as she was told and smile prettily for the court. Arthur wondered if she truly knew that he had to do the same. His mind briefly flashed back to the dancing in the streets earlier and he almost sighed like some pathetic maiden at the want to be back feeling that sort of freedom.

 _Snap out of it, Arthur. You're the prince of Camelot and you bloody well better act like it._


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the next bit, a little early! I am using transcripts of the show, so I disclaim that they are not my words and this show is not of my own doing. I didn't know if I needed to make sure that had extra recognition, but there you are!**

"He's gone and done what?!"

"A unicorn," Merlin said furiously. "That prat has gone and killed a unicorn, a rare and beautiful creature of magic, for sport! _Sport._ "

"Why that's...that's horrible!" Kaia exclaimed, hand going to her heart. "How could he kill something so special and rare for his own amusement?"

"Beats me," Merlin snapped. He sat down with a huff and looked at his uncle. "Gaius?"

"The myth on unicorns says this does not bode well for Arthur," Gaius frowned. "One who kills a unicorn is supposed to suffer severe consequences."

"Do you think it'll happen, Gaius?" Kaia asked. "Arthur suffering, I mean?"

"Who can say?" Gaius said gravely. "I never thought I'd see another creature born of magic after the purge, yet here I stand with two beings more powerful than most sorcerers can hope to be."

Kaia made to protest, but Merlin shot her a look. Instead, she wiped her tears away and stood. "I need to see to Lady Morgana. Shall I say hello, Merlin?"

Merlin blushed, but tried to hide it by flicking a piece of bread at her. Gaius pointed warningly at them. "What did I say about jokes like that? Uther would have Merlin killed."

"I'm sorry, Uncle," she giggled, kissing his cheek quickly. "I will see you in the morning."

Taking her newest book, she kissed her brother's cheek as well and left the physician's chambers quickly. It didn't take very long to reach Morgana's chambers, where she began pulling out her night dresses and preparing a bath. Morgana always preferred to bathe at night, as it helped calmed her before she slept.

Something she would apparently need tonight.

Morgana burst into her chambers, eyes flashing and unshed tears in her eyes. "Oh Kaia! He's gone and done it now!"

"Milady?" Kaia asked, reaching out to her friend. "What's happened?"

"Arthur has happened!" Morgana hissed, tearing pins from her hair. "He's such a fool! Does he not think of the consequences that come from treating magic like its something he can trifle with and walk away from?"

Ah. The unicorn.

"Yes, Arthur, go ahead and kill the creature of magic and expect no harm done! He and Uther are fools!"

Turning her eyes on Kaia, she revealed the fear in her eyes. "He will die because of it, Kaia. I've seen it."

And she fell into Kaia's embrace. The maidservant held her friend and tried to soothe her by stroking her hair and whispering calming words. Morgana regained herself and took deep breaths. "Kaia, I dreamed it last night. I saw Arthur killing the unicorn and then he was dead. Merlin called to him, but he didn't answer. A man said that Arthur willingly made the sacrifice when he slayed the unicorn."

"Visions may not be what they seem," Kaia told her in a calm voice, giving some of her magic to soothe Morgana. "It's possible it's not his death you foresaw."

Morgana nodded, silent tears staining Kaia's arm that the lady hugged. She gripped it more tightly and took a shuddering breath. "What is wrong with me, Kaia? Do I have magic?"

"Would it be so terrible if you did?"

"Uther would kill me."

"He wouldn't have to know."

"What are you saying?" Morgana pulled away, eyes wide. "My friend, if you know something, you must tell me. I can't—I will not—live like this anymore. My dreams are terrifying and if I have magic I do not control and or understand, I could hurt someone or be exposed. I'm telling you, admitting to you that I'm frightened of what could happen. Please tell me."

"Don't be frightened," Kaia told her softly, squeezing her hand. "Take your bath, and I will call for Merlin. He will come and together, we will explain."

Morgana looked to argue, but she only nodded and stood on shaky legs. Kaia wondered if it was her magic that always made Morgana take her suggestions, or if it was simply that their bond was that strong, growing as they spent more time together working through nightmares and the like.

She brushed the thought away and pulled the hairpins Morgana had missed out of her hair. She then brushed through the curls, helped Morgana out of the dress, and into the bath. When the lady was fully submerged in the steaming water, Kaia let her wash herself. Morgana took her time as always, scrubbing the body soap into her skin and digging the shampoo into her scalp. Kaia used this time to find a robe for Morgana to wear before deciding that she needed tea.

When Kaia returned from the kitchens, Morgana was fully dried. She then helped Morgana into the nightgown she'd chosen and, while pulling the laces, connected her mind to Merlin's and asked him to come to Morgana's chambers. They'd gotten Morgana wrapped in a dark green robe by the time a swift knock came at the door. Kaia opened it to find her brother waiting expectantly. She let him in, unsurprised that he looked nervous.

"I wasn't expecting to have to do this tonight," Merlin said softly to her.

"Nor was I, but Morgana needs to know the truth," Kaia countered firmly. "She can't be tormented like this any longer. I think we should tell her the truth, and tell her about us, so that we aren't alone."

"What about what Gaius said?" Merlin whispered harshly. "I trust Morgana, but how can either of us fulfill our destinies if Uther wants us dead?"

"I am fulfilling my destiny, Merlin," she told him. "The Great Dragon said that it is my job to lead Morgana down the right path! This is how I truly believe it can be done."

"Are you two going to whisper all night?" Morgana asked stubbornly from the chair she sat curled up in. Kaia looked at her brother with as much earnestness as she could manage, pleading with her eyes and mind for him to understand that this was the way.

"No," he finally said aloud, giving Kaia an affirmative nod. "We're going to tell you the truth. All of it."

They walked over to Morgana's sitting area and sat down hesitantly, the both of them not knowing where to start. They exchanged a long look, almost arguing with their eyes before Kaia's shoulder sagged the slightest bit and Merlin looked satisfied; Kaia would begin.

"There is a Great Dragon beneath Camelot," Kaia said slowly, watching for any heightened reaction from Morgana. "He is the last of his kind, imprisoned by Uther. This dragon has the ability to see the future in detail, as if it's spread on a canvas before him. There are many paths a life can take that come from many choices they could make. This dragon has informed Merlin and I that we have great destinies."

They shared a quick message in their mind before both opening their palms. Merlin's eyes flashed and a ball of fire appeared in his hand, while a small orb of light appeared in Kaia's at the same moment. Morgana gasped, her hand going to her mouth for a moment while she absorbed what she was seeing.

"Kaia and I were gifted with elemental magic," Merlin explained slowly as they each ceased their magic. "It's not like most magic you see. Since birth, I have been able to move objects with my mind, to start fires, the alter wind and rain. Kaia has been able to heal people in mind, body, and soul. Her voice is laced with magical comfort and her hands bring comfort and love. We are both learning spells, though mine are much more combative and her's are more aimed at healing."

Morgana was speechless.

"The dragon first told Merlin of his destiny when he came to Camelot all those months ago. It is Merlin's destiny to protect Arthur from all evils. If Arthur survives, he will lead Camelot in a golden age of prosperity and freedom, in which magic is not feared, but honored. Merlin is to be...the most powerful warlock of all time."

Merlin suddenly looked the part. His shoulders were squared, his chin was raised, and power radiated from him.

"I, however, and strongly linked to you," Kaia continued. "Apparently, Merlin has always been foreseen. I, however, was apparently a last moment decision of my mother and father. My conception created another set of possibilities to ensure Camelot's survival. My destiny, it would seem, is to prevent you from giving in to dark temptations."

"Me?" Morgana asked in disbelief. "What can you possibly mean?"

"You have magic, Morgana," Merlin told her gently. "Powerful magic I believe, that needs to be nurtured and taught. With its power, however, you have the possibility to give in to darkness and turn on Camelot and its people."

Morgana shot to her feet in anger and hurt. "I would never!"

"We believed so as well," Kaia assured her, hands raised in a surrendering position. "The dragon told us that there is possibility for you to end up either way, and that my destiny is to ensure you follow the right path. He said if I had not been born, that's where you would have gone. We have been deeply bonded since birth."

Morgana paced, clearly taking in the new information. Her hands trembled, but she clenched them into fists. "So what are you to do with me?"

"Serve as your guide," Kaia told her. "Help you through this transition and do my best to offer advice that keeps your heart warm towards your brother."

"I want to help you as well, Morgana," Merlin said softly. "Teaching you to control your magic, I mean, as ours is similar to each other. Still different in many ways, of course, but still similar. If you choose to accept your magic, I will teach you and do my best to protect you from Uther."

"We only ask that you keep our secret, even if you choose not to accept your magic," Kaia intervened. "We don't believe you'll run to Uther and expose us, but you understand that we must ask."

Pursing her lips, Morgana nodded slowly as her pacing halted. She stared hard at the two siblings before darting to her window and shutting it quickly, drawing the curtain over it. Once she'd locked her chamber door, she turned and faced them, leaning against the oak for what seemed to be support.

"I want to see more."

"More?" Merlin asked with a frown.

"More magic, you fool," Kaia said affectionately. She stood and cleared her throat, holding her palm out. Slowly, a ball of light, pale lavender, rose from what seemed to be her skin. She concentrated on it. Imagining it in multiple forms, Kaia shot out her hand so that many balls of light burst from her palm and littered themselves across the room. Morgana gasped, her eyes wide with wonder as she drank in the beauty of the light.

"It's a trick I learned when I couldn't sleep at night," Kaia whispered. "The light comforted me enough to sleep."

"It gets better too," Merlin grinned. He waved his hand so that the candles in the room went out and the only light was what Kaia had made. He uncurled his palm so that a small fire was in his hands. Taking a deep breath, his eyes flashed gold and he blew on the fire. Fire creatures suddenly twirled around the room. They mingled with Kaia's light, gliding and dancing along the little orbs in shapes of dragons, butterflies, forest animals, and the like.

"This is brilliant," Morgana walked among the light, gasping lightly when a fire-kitten pranced briefly up her arm and off into the other lights. Kaia looked closely at her friend's face and saw tears streaming down her cheeks once more. This time, however, a small smile was on her face and she was basking in awe at the magic around her. "Uther had no bloody idea what he was destroying. I've never seen anything so beautiful."

"Nor I," Merlin replied, his voice low. Morgana paid no attention, but Kaia saw the way he drank in Morgana's features that loved his magic. The beauty he saw went beyond their powers.

"I want to learn," Morgana said. "To control my visions and to create beautiful magic."

"This isn't created, Morgana," Kaia sighed. "This is within us, and within you as well. Merlin will teach you to bring it forth as he's teaching me."

"Remember that I'm still learning, though," Merlin's blush was visible in the low light. "Don't judge me too harshly when I fail."

A knock came at the door. "Morgana? I've brought your tonic."

Merlin's face fell. "Gaius. He's going to have a fit."

Morgana unlocked her door and moved to it. She poked her head out, murmuring with Gaius before opening it just enough to let him in. When the old man entered the room and the door shut, he took in the sight with a mixture of shock and anger.

"Merlin," he hissed. "Kaia! I specifically told you not to reveal yourself to anyone and not to tell Morgana about her magic. Do you three have any idea the risk you've put yourselves at?"

"She deserved to know, Gaius," Kaia said weakly.

"Morgana is the king's ward! If he finds out about you all he will you two first for corrupting her, and then he will kill her because he will not see sense."

"We'll protect each other," Morgana said fiercely. "All of us."

"It is not that simple, child!"

"Do not call me a child!" Morgana whirled on Gaius. "You would have kept this secret from me for ages, and I would have been trapped and alone. Kaia and Merlin were right to share this with me. Don't you see, Gaius? That empty piece of my heart has been filled by Kaia and Merlin. They've given me something so perfect and I won't let you convince me that this is wrong. I won't."

Gaius looked torn. His lips were tight, his eyes wild, and above all, worry so clearly etched into his features. "I would not lose you. Any of you, don't you understand? I could barely protect Merlin from the king. How am I to protect all of you?"

"Your job is not to protect us," Merlin told him. "It's to teach us and love us as well as you do. My job is to protect the girls and Arthur so that together, we all achieve a greater Albion."

"If only it were that easy, Merlin," Gaius shook his head.

Kaia walked to her guardian and placed her hands on either side of his face. He looked at her with a mixture of emotions, defeat and worry standing out the most. "Uncle, we must learn to make decisions on our own and make our own paths. You can only guide us, as all I can do for Morgana is guide her. In the end, our decisions and their consequences are our own and you cannot take blame or responsibility for anything that comes of it."

"You are wise beyond your years, my dear girl," Gaius kissed her forehead. He placed the sleeping draught in her hands and moved to the door. As he made to leave, he turned and caught Morgana's eye. "I apologize for keeping this secret from you, Milady. I only meant to protect you from Uther and yourself."

"I know that, Gaius," Morgana answered. Her words were forgiving, but her tone still a little hard. It would take some time for her to fully forgive the other man, but it was a step.

When Gaius was out of her room, Morgana's smile returned and she turned in the middle of the glowing lights and creatures. After a long moment, she turned to the siblings in her chambers with twinkling eyes. "More. Show me more."

 **)-(**

Kaia woke to Gwen shaking her. "Kaia, my friend. Wake up."

"What's going on?" Kaia mumbled, trying to drag herself out of sleep.

"It's the water," Gwen answered. "There is none. It's turned to sand."

"What?" Kaia sat up with a frown, now awake. "First the crops, now this?"

"Yes. Gaius needs you."

"I'm coming," Kaia slid from the bed groggily. She braided some of her hair back and quickly changed into her dark green dress with Gwen's quick help. "Is Merlin already there or is he with the prince?"

"He's with Gaius," Gwen said. She handed Kaia her slippers, kissed her friend's cheek, and let the other girl run out.

"I love you Gwen, thank you!"

Gwen watched the girl go with a small smile on her face. It never did fail that Kaia could bring even the smallest smile to people.

This proved true as Kaia rushed from the room, down the corridors of the castle. Her small chamber, linked to Morgana's, was not too far from Gaius. She still, however, turned a corner and collided with the prince in her haste. Kaia gasped in horror, relieved to find that it was just him and not the king. Arthur gripped her waist in surprise to keep her from falling. This brought them close together, faces close as both stared with wide eyes.

"Malakaia," he said in surprise.

"Sire," she said in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry, I was rushing and that's no excuse, but...well, I am very sorry."

 _His eyes are so beautiful._

"It's fine, really," Arthur coughed, letting her waist go after he stood her up right. They stood in an awkward moment. "Erm, are you alright? Not hurt?"

"No," she blushed. Kaia scooted back, finding the wall. "I did not hurt you?"

"It'll take more than a small stomp on the foot to hurt me," he assured her with a half-grin.

Kaia smiled in relief, giving a small curtsy. "I am glad to have not harmed you, Your Highness. I am hasty to go see Gaius, he needs my assistance."

"I would not keep you then," Arthur motioned for her to go on. She gave him a dazzling smile he was not entirely sure he deserved and she dashed off, leaving him bewildered and slightly amused.

"Does that girl ever not smile?" Arthur murmured to himself. The corners of his own lips were tugged up in amusement as he watched her run off, brown curls flying behind her and green skirt billowing as well. It seemed rather improper for her to run, but then again he assumed many were running about the castle in a panic—and Kaia was proving that she did not do things the normal way.


	9. Chapter 9

**So I got married. When we moved into our apartment, we had some trouble with the internet people and I was unable to update because I had no access to the lovely worldwide web. But now I'm back and I have much to edit and post for you!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Merlin.**

"What are we going to do to fix this?"

Gaius, Merlin, and Kaia all looked up in surprise at Lady Morgana, eyes sincere and her worry evident in her features. They'd just been discussing Merlin and Arthur's return from the forest, where Arthur had ruined his earlier redemption (offering a poor man grain and bringing water back to Camelot because of it) by trying to kill a man simply for insulting his pride. Now, all the food supply rotted.

"What can you mean, my lady?" Gaius frowned.

"Uther is threatening to close the gates," Morgana shook her head furiously. "The people are lining up for food, and he wants to cut them off after today. Arthur thankfully refused to give the order, but I don't know how much good that will do when Uther gives it himself."

"Where did Arthur go after you left Uther's company?" Merlin asked instantly.

"His chambers, I believe," Morgana answered. "He was muttering about an old man."

"I knew it," Merlin hissed. He squeezed Gaius' shoulder and kissed his sister's cheek. "Arthur is going to search out the Keeper of the Unicorn and seek whatever price needs to be paid. I have to go with him."

Kaia reached out to him for a hug. "You'll be careful, won't you?"

"I'm always careful," he hugged her back, ignoring the disbelieving snort from Gaius. As the young warlock went to step by Morgana, she gripped the edge of his sleeve with vulnerability spread across her face. "My lady..."

"Don't let my vision come true, Merlin," she whispered. "Protect him."

"I will," he assured her softly.

With one more glance to his two family members, Merlin swept out of the room, Morgana looking after him. Kaia cleared her throat and walked to her friend, offering a hand. "My lady, if I may...Arthur's concern is for the welfare of Camelot, as should our's be."

"Of course." Morgana returned to her noble stance in seconds. "There must be some way for us to get food to the people. Uther keeps food stored below the kitchens, where very few know about it in case of emergencies. We can distribute that as discreetly as possible."

Gaius motioned to a rack on the far side of the room, hiding the proud look on his face. "Peasant cloaks will do, I think. You'll blend in more with the people."

"Thank you, Gaius," Morgana gave him a gentle smile that he looked smug for receiving. "Kaia, would you mind fetching the cloaks? We should grab Gwen and hurry before Uther begins sending people away."

Kaia complied to her mistress once receiving a permitting nod from Gaius. She picked two brown cloaks up from the hook. Following Morgana out of the room, Kaia walked with her to Morgana's chambers and found Gwen looking out onto the town with worry. Morgana quickly explained their plan while they walked to the rooms beneath the kitchen. Together, the three girls loaded baskets full of bread and cheese, sliding back out of the room.

As they walked out into the streets, Kaia slipped into the line. Morgana had given them whispered instructions, so Kaia immediately began handing out food in as even amounts as she could manage. Her attempt was to be discreet, but she realized she'd been caught when Arthur made to pass by at the same time as a young woman Kaia often delivered medicine to said, "Malakaia! You sweet girl."

"Thank the Lady Morgana," Kaia answered softly, pressing the food into her hands. "Say hello to Willow for me."

Kaia's arm was suddenly gripped. She gave a small yelp as her body was tugged out of line and behind a small building.

"Where did you get that food?" Arthur demanded, crossing his arms in front of her with authority. "Better yet, where did Morgana get that food?"

"I-I can't say, my lord," Kaia said, ducking her chin down. She was surprised when Arthur's gloved hand pulled her chin back up, his mouth set in a hard line. "I'm loyal to my mistress, sire."

"I see that," Arthur said. His eyes searched her face. "She got it from the storage beneath the kitchens, didn't she? Father keeps it filled with fresh food, not grain."

Kaia didn't answer.

He dropped her chin. "Good. If I fail, Morgana will care for the people when Father forgets himself. You're doing a good thing, Malakaia."

"It was all the Lady Morgana," she replied, stepping back from their closeness. "But I don't believe you will fail. Merlin has faith that you are a good man, and I have seen it when you saved my home. You will pass whatever test you are given."

"I hope so," he murmured, before seeming to realize that he had spoken. His shoulders straightened and he nodded his head cordially. "I thank you for your inspiring faith. Don't let your brother follow me, hmm? He's determined."

"That's Merlin."

"So it would seem. Goodbye, Malakaia."

Hours later, when Merlin burst into the physician's chambers with a grin on his face, Kaia threw herself into his arms and the siblings celebrated. His joy could only mean that Arthur had passed whatever test he was given, and that the kingdom was saved because of it.

 _Merlin is right_ , Kaia thought with a smile. _He will be a good king._

 **)-(**

Kaia was not prepared to have her destiny so... _tested,_ this soon.

Merlin consistently faced the struggle of protecting Arthur. The young warlock came in every other day with a story of how he'd saved Arthur's life in some small way. She'd also heard the stories of how he'd gone to great lengths to save their prince. His great destiny had been thrust upon him in what seemed like moments, where he felt bombarded with the information.

It had happened almost slowly for Kaia, though. First, she'd felt the connection when Morgana's visions showed the kidnapping. Second, she'd met the young lady and felt the magical connection in person. Third, they'd talked and Morgana confessed her fear. Fourth, Kaia had met the great dragon and learned what her purpose was. Fifth, she'd told Morgana and they were closer than you could imagine.

Beyond that, however, Kaia wasn't very often tested. She urged Morgana to make decisions, this was true, but there was hardly anything Morgana did that pointed to evil sorceress who wanted to overthrow Camelot and destroy Arthur's future kingdom. Kaia was beginning to think she wouldn't have to do much besides help Morgana keep calm and not frustrated when Merlin taught her magic late at night.

Unexpectedly, the opportunity for Kaia to prove herself did arise.

It wasn't too long after the unicorn incident when one early morning, Gwen burst into the physician's chambers in tears. The small family had just been discussing the strange surge of magic the warlock and witch had felt when she came. She immediately threw herself into Kaia's arms, trembling from head to foot as she cried.

"Gwen, what's happened?" Kaia asked. She stroked Gwen's hair gently, putting a bit of magic into her comfort so that Gwen took a calming, shuddering breath. "What's wrong?"

"My father," Gwen cried, clutching her friend closely. "He's been arrested for treason!"

"Treason?" Merlin frowned.

"Please, Merlin, there must be something you can do," Gwen cried. "Talking to Arthur, maybe? Merlin, he's all I have."

"Merlin," Kaia said. "Go upstairs and make your room available for Gwen. As quickly as possible, if you will."

 _Use my magic?_

 _Yes. She needs to be comfortable. Make it clean as fast as you can._

He complied. Merlin darted upstairs as Kaia rocked Gwen, doing her best to comfort her. She stroked her hair and offered soothing words to the best of her ability.

"I'm going to go figure it out, I promise, Gwen," Merlin said as he left his room moments later. "I will be back."

By the time Merlin returned, Kaia had sung Gwen into a magicked sleep while she lay in Merlin's bed. She shut the door to his room, stepping down to hear what he'd learned. Gaius had gone to the king to discover more, and returned just before Merlin.

"What did you learn?" Kaia asked them both.

Merlin relayed the information. "Torrin came to Tom at the forge, offering to pay him a fortune for his help. Not to make weapons, for an experiment or something."

"What experiment?" Kaia frowned.

"Torrin didn't say, but he used some kind of stone," Merlin shook his head. "Some kind of magic."

"Magic?" Kaia wondered aloud. "A magic stone..."

"Yeah, I don't understand it," Merlin replied. "What would a sorcerer want with Tom?"

"His forge, Merlin," Gaius told him. "It's the finest in the kingdom."

"You think Tom was lying?" Merlin frowned.

"Gaius," Kaia took his hands. "Do you think he really was making weapons?"

"No, I don't."

"Then what?" Merlin paced.

"When Tom was arrested, they found gold on him," Gaius sat at his work table thoughtfully.

"So?" Kaia and Merlin asked in unison.

"And from what Gwen was saying Torrin's experiment bears all the hallmarks of alchemy," Gaius answered.

Merlin frowned. "Alchemy's impossible, isn't it?"

"To change the very nature of one thing to another has defeated all who have tried," Gaius informed them. "But if you use magic..."

"You think that's what woke us," Kaia nodded in understanding. "Some type of powerful magic, coming from the stone used for alchemy?"

"It's possible, I suppose," Gaius told them. "I'll do some research. For now, Kaia, you best go see to Morgana. I doubt she's pleased with this turn of events."

Indeed, she was not.

"He's so stubborn, Kaia!" Morgana exclaimed while Kaia helped her out of her furs. "I tried speaking with him, assuring him of Tom's loyalty, but he will hear none of it!"

"The king's heart has been hardened by magic over the years," Kaia said soothingly. "He cannot see what it does, that's all."

Morgana waved her hand at the candles in her room, lighting them all. Her voice trembled. "He looks on magic with such disgust and tyranny. As if he's more powerful than it! We could easily overpower him, but he thinks he is so _magnificent_ and _strong._ "

"Because those powerful enough to do something know that violence is not the answer," Kaia shook her head and Morgana stepped from her clothing. She walked towards the bath that sat behind the changing screen and waved her hand over it, making the water perfectly warmed.

As Morgana came closer, she smiled at the small amount of magic. "Why can Uther not see how magic can help?"

Kaia did not answer. She resigned to the fact that Morgana would need to rant for some time and simply moved away, finding towels and preparing everything Morgana needed for the night.

"I can't stand the way he treats Merlin," Morgana said from behind the screen. "As if he's something to walk on! Arthur too sometimes treats him so poorly. All Merlin would need to do is snap his fingers and they'd be bowing before them."

A pause.

"Yet Merlin wouldn't do that, would he?"

"No, my lady," Kaia answered, a small smile spreading as she picked a nightgown for Morgana.

"He isn't a fighter," Morgana sighed. "I've said as much before. You and he both, I've seen. You fight with love."

"It's what our mother always taught us," Kaia said. "She said love and time heal all wounds."

"Well, I don't know about _all_ wounds," Morgana chuckled. "But it is a powerful thing. Do you think that's how Merlin accesses his magic?"

"Yes, my lady. It's how we both do."

Morgana didn't answer. She simply finished her bath and let Kaia ready her for bed. Once she was laying in her bed, Morgana gripped her friend's hand tightly. "You won't tell Merlin that I've been asking about him?"

"I can keep a secret," Kaia winked. Morgan chuckled, but then her eyes turned serious and she glanced out of the window. Sensing her concern, Kaia squeezed her hand. "I'll be with Gwen all night, don't worry. Now sleep, Lady Morgana."

Her eyelids fluttered closed and Kaia began to sing while stroking her hair. The combined effort, as well as Morgana's crash from the high emotions, helped the lady fall asleep rather quickly. Kaia murmured a spell she'd been working on with Merlin that would keep her asleep unless she had a nightmare—she was working on a different spell to take away the nightmares, but she hadn't mastered that quite yet.

Leaving Morgana, Kaia went back to Gwen in hopes that the other maidservant was also sleeping well.

 **)-(**

The next morning, Kaia woke to find Gwen awake and staring at the wall. She sat up and reached for her friend's hand, but Gwen only sighed. "Merlin came in a little while and told me what my father said. I decided to go see him after I tended to Morgana...it didn't go well."

Kaia examined the bags under eyes. "How much did you sleep last night?"

"I think I woke up when you fell asleep," Gwen said. "It was very late, but I've been up since."

 _My magic must have worn off when I went to sleep. I need to learn more control._

"Well, you should go back to sleep," Kaia said gently. "If Morgana needs anything, I'll care for you."

Gwen nodded and closed her eyes, breathing already getting slower due to Kaia's magical wave of comfort she sent her. She held tightly until Gwen was asleep again and eased out of the room.

Downstairs, Gaius wasn't anywhere to be found and Merlin was flipping through books. She walked to him, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Did you sleep at all?"

"No," Merlin confessed. "I've never been as heavy a sleeper as you."

"You're right about that," Kaia chuckled. She stretched and looked around the room. "Oh dear. I've let this place get messy because I didn't clean up yesterday. Why don't you go sit with Gwen while I clean up, hmm?"

Merlin nodded. He kissed her forehead and closed the book. Just as he made to move upstairs, he stopped at the exact moment a strange ringing began in Kaia's ears. She felt the magical tug in her chest and made eye contact with Merlin.

"Did you feel it again?" he asked.

"Yes," she sighed. "Torrin should be found...who knows what he's doing with it now." Merlin nodded silently before moving upstairs. Kaia pushed up the sleeves of her dress, braided her hair back into a knot, and set to work.

She was organizing books when Morgana slowly stepped through the door. Kaia motioned upstairs without looking from her task, feeling that it was Morgana through her bond. "She's still sleeping."

"Is that your doing?" Morgana asked.

Kaia blushed. "Possibly."

Morgana walked upstairs. She could barely make out some mutterings, trying to give the two some semblance of privacy. Distancing herself, she put the books back on the shelf and made to clean up Gaius' work table. Perhaps she'd make a calming tonic for Gwen...

Merlin and Morgana moved back down the stairs.

"Morgana," he called gently. Kaia looked away and continued her job, unable to shut off her ears so humming lightly. "Have you spoken to Uther? He must realize this is a mistake, that what Tom was doing—it was plotting against the king."

"I know that, of course I do," Morgana replied. "But Uther only sees enemies."

"But Tom is one of the gentlest souls I've ever met," Merlin said in a quiet voice. Kaia glanced over to see the two standing closely, wondering if they knew how obvious they could be sometimes. "Second only to my sister."

"He was seen with Torrin and that makes him an enemy," Morgana said sadly. Kaia's eyes widened just so when she saw her mistress' fingers graze Merlin as if seeking comfort.

"Then there's little hope."

"There's no hope."

"There's always hope," Kaia murmured, walking to the broom cupboard. "There must be something we can do."

"I wouldn't know what to do," Morgana looked down sadly. Merlin touched her shoulder and she looked up at him, receiving his soft and encouraging smile with one of her own. "You two must have work to do. I'll leave you to it."

"Of course," Merlin stepped away, their small moment seemingly forgotten.

Kaia shook her head to herself. _So many things happening at one time: the stone and Torrin, Tom's pending death, and now the blossom of this romance..._


	10. Chapter 10

**I know, I'm the worst.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the lines from the show or the rights of the show Merlin BBC**

Merlin stormed into the physician's chambers, eyes stormy the next day. "That great prat!"

"What now, Merlin?" Gaius frowned. Kaia looked up from the muscle ache tonic she was trying to perfect, eyes wide at her brother's obvious irritation.

"Arthur thinks so lowly of magic!" Merlin groaned. "How can he be so ignorant, claiming that because two men gave a someone a warm bed and some food that they're accepting evil! Some moments I think we've made great progress, and then the next he's spitting out Uther's words."

"Do you expect him to change his mind in a matter of months?" Gaius frowned. "He's had twenty-one years of hate for magic being drilled into his brain, Merlin. His distaste for it won't just go away overnight."

"It hasn't been overnight," Merlin argued. "It feels like it's been _ages._ "

"You've always been patient, Merlin," Kaia said softly. "What's got you so riled up?"

"Those men I just spoke about? They're to be executed for harboring sorcerers."

Kaia looked down in sadness as her heart ached. "You're right. It is unfair, but there's nothing we can do about it without exposing ourselves. What help are we then to the cause of magic?"

"I don't know," Merlin sat heavily on a stool, shaking his head. "I don't know."

As the drum played and the horn was sounded that signaled the death of the two men, Kaia let her tears fall for the loss of innocent life.

 _One day...one day, there will be justice in the world._

 **)-(**

That night, Gwen remained awake. Kaia thought about putting her to sleep, but she insisted on staying up with Kaia in the small bedchamber next to Morgana. The two worked on mending some of Morgana's things, as well as improving their reading and writing skills to pass the time. It seemed like the middle of the night before either of them felt anything remotely like being tired (though Kaia had barely slept the pass few nights). They were both drifting off when they heard _it_.

Warning bells.

"What do we do?" Gwen asked, standing up. "Do you think that's for father trying to run away? But then...why would he run?"

"I don't know, Gwen," Kaia shook her head. "You stay here and sew, I'm just going to check on Morgana. I'll be right back."

Kaia left her room and moved down the small hallway that connected her room to Morgana's. The lady was indeed awake, but her features showed no sign of worry. In fact, she seemed almost smug.

"Lady Morgana..." Kaia whispered. "What did you do?"

"I freed him," Morgana answered, laying back down. "He's going to be free. Tomorrow we will go find him and he and Gwen can be together again. Maybe we'll send them to Ealdor, I think Gwen would like to farm."

Kaia's hands shook; she could only hope Morgana would be right. If he didn't escape, the fate would be worse than imprisonment and Gwen… _Stop it, Kaia. Have faith_. Satisfied that Morgana was once again asleep, Kaia left her mistress and went to Gwen, who hadn't moved from her spot. She stared out the window, watching the streets for any sign-or lack thereof-for her father.

"The wait will surely kill me," Gwen whispered.

"No," Kaia laced their fingers together. "It will not. You are much too strong, Gwen. Whatever happens, you will survive."

They continued to wait.

The sun was just beginning to rise when Morgana woke up. Together, Kaia and Gwen dressed her and brushed her hair, powdered her face and lined her lips. They all moved in silence, waiting for word of what had happened.

Unfortunately, it came swiftly.

A knock sounded on Morgana's door. Kaia answered it, finding Merlin on the other side. "Brother..."

"Where's Gwen?" he asked quietly, tears in his eyes.

"No," she whispered.

Merlin nodded.

"Merlin?" Gwen came to the door. "What's..." she trailed off at the look on the siblings' faces. " _No_. Please, say it isn't what I think it is."

Merlin offered his hand. Gwen took it shakily, understanding his meaning. She looked passingly at Kaia as she left, eyes wide and lips trembling. The maidservants knew exactly where Gwen was going.

Her cries could be heard from Morgana's window. She and Kaia stood there, watching as Gwen ran after her father's body, hitting her knees on the pavement when they wouldn't stop to let her say goodbye. Merlin was there, comforting her.

"You should go to Gwen," Morgana said thickly. "She needs your magic right now."

"My lady—

"This is the result of _my_ actions, Kaia. I will fix this."

"How can you, my lady?"

"Uther will pay. I will make it so, somehow."

And she swept from the chamber.

 **)-(**

Kaia had just finished patching Gwen's knees from when she hit the pavement when Gaius came in, a grave look on his face.

"What is it?" Merlin asked hesitantly.

"Lady Morgana," Gaius shook his head. "She lost her temper with the king and said many things she shouldn't have. She...well, Uther has locked her in the torture dungeon. He won't do anything, but…"

They all knew the torture dungeon was special for its chains that clamped around a prisoner's wrists and kept them to a wall.

"He's imprisoned her?" Merlin snarled as Kaia gasped. "For speaking her mind, he chained her to the wall?"

Kaia's hair stood on end with the look in his eyes. "Merlin—

"I need a breath of air," he snapped, leaving the room. Kaia sighed and walked up the stairs to knock on the door. She was prepared to magic Gwen back into a deep sleep if her tears could not be contained; she needed rest. Shuffling on the bed made Kaia know she was awake, so she entered slowly.

"Gwen," she said softly.

"I just don't understand," the girl whispered hollowly. "His trial was in the morning. Why did he try to run?"

Kaia had no response.

Another knock came at the door. Kaia frowned and reached for it, but before she could do anything, the prince entered. Kaia moved to block him from her friend. Gwen stood though, her head tilted respectfully, fearfully, and in shock. They waited for him to speak.

"Guinevere," Arthur said slowly. "I want you to know your job is safe and that your home is yours for life. I... guarantee that I know that under circumstances it's not much, but um...anything you want, anything you need, all you have to do is ask."

He moved to step back.

"And...I'm sorry."

She looked shocked. "Thank you, sire."

Gwen sat back on the bed as he left, reclining her body once more as she stared blankly at the wall. Kaia followed Arthur down, noting that he looked at her expectantly. "Sire?"

"I did not want Tom to die," Arthur told her. "Or those men. I don't enjoy all this bloodshed."

"I understand, Your Highness," Kaia whispered. "You obey your orders."

"I do have a mind of my own," Arthur looked her in the eyes, a strange emotion there.

"Sire...you don't have to defend yourself to me," Kaia informed him quietly. "You do your duty to Camelot and to your king. You're defending those you love."

Arthur looked to say something, but he halted his words when Merlin stepped through. He and Arthur hadn't spoken since the execution, and both seemed stubbornly content to leave it that way.

"Let me know if she needs anything," Arthur said to Kaia. He backed up and left the room. "Good day, Malakai. Gaius."

He and Merlin exchanged a look, but he said nothing more.

 **)-(**

"Come look at this," Gaius said to his niece and nephew the next morning. Gwen had gone out to get some fresh air and had yet to return. "I've been doing some research and I found something."

Kaia and Merlin moved to his side. The latter leaned over their uncle's shoulder and read. "The Maid Stone?"

"Wonder of the ages, lost for a thousand years or more," Gaius nodded.

"Power of transformation?"

"Gold."

"Alchemy."

Kaia was startled at the pair's one worded conversation, and attempted to steer it back to a comprehendible discussion. "Is this what we sensed, Gaius?"

"I believe so," he squinted his eyes at the page.

A knight came in then. "Miss. Malakaia. The prince is requesting you go to Lady Morgana's chambers."

"What's happened, my lord?" she asked.

"She's being released," the knight said. "The prince wishes you to...tend to her wounds."

Merlin's hands clenched at the word, 'wounds.'

"I'll be there presently," Kaia answered. The knight nodded and ducked out as Gwen came back in, hands immediately reaching for Kaia. The morning could not possibly become more chaotic.

"He's threatening me," Gwen said shakily. "Torrin, he wants me to find the stone and take it to him in the Darkling Woods. I can't go home, he was waiting for me there..."

"Shh, Gwen, it's alright," Kaia said. "You don't have to go home, you'll stay here. I have to go to Morgana, but she and Merlin and I will figure out where the stone is. We'll protect you, alright?"

Gwen nodded. "I don't want to put you in danger, any of you. You've all been so amazing."

"Don't worry," Kaia told her softly. "Merlin and Morgana can certainly take care of themselves, and I've seen worse."

Gwen nodded and let Merlin take her up to his room for her to rest again. Kaia left swiftly, meeting Morgana in her chambers. She was dirtied, with bags under her eyes and the smell of filth barely clinging to her skin. When Kaia walked in with her bag, the corner of Morgana's mouth twitched up.

"He doesn't like to be defied," was all she said.

"My lady," Kaia shook her head. "Sit down, if you will, so I can take care of your wrists."

Morgana obeyed and sat at her vanity. Kaia washed her wrists, using her magic to take away the sting it would cause on the lady's skin. After washing, she applied a soothing cream and wrapped cloth around it to keep them covered and untouched by external influences.

"I'll have to explain this away somehow," Morgana shook her head when Kaia stood to prepare a bath. "Either that or I stay at odds with Uther. Not that I would mind that...perhaps we would never speak to one another again."

Kaia didn't respond. Morgana said no more either, so the next few minutes passed in silence until Morgana was stepping into a hot bath, sighing at the relief she got. "There's something on your mind, Kaia. What is it?"

"Torrin, my lady," Kaia answered. "He found Gwen and asked for a special stone, a magical one that he left behind and believes she has. He wants her to meet him at dawn in the Darkling Woods."

A strange amount of silence.

"You're dismissed."

"Milady?" Kaia asked in confusion.

"You are dismissed for the evening," Morgana said. "Gwen will need you more than I do."

Sensing something off, Kaia left her mistress to the bath and went off in search of her friend.


	11. Chapter 11

**So, I don't generally like when an author makes their main character the sole point of the original story. I don't want Kaia's importance to replace Merlin's, but to go alongside him. That being said, I am altering the plot of this episode a bit to make Kaia save the day. In the original, Morgana makes the decision to not kill Uther on her own, but I wanted to have something that showed how Kaia was important to Morgana remaining good and to explain their relationship as the story progresses. I apologize if that's a little too Mary Sue for some of you, but when I was writing I found it necessary.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of Merlin BBC or the original script.**

Kaia's unease continued as Merlin began to avoid her and Gaius for the rest of the day, as well as the following one. He did his duty to Arthur, taking on the extra chores that the prince threw at him with zeal. At meals, he was distant and dazed. Gaius confessed to Kaia that Merlin had been asking very strange questions about Uther's possible death.

"What could he mean by it?" Kaia asked when he approached her upon return from delivering potions.

"I don't know, dear child," Gaius frowned. "But I am concerned."

Kaia frowned. Morgana had been acting strangely as well. She had Kaia and Gwen perform their usual duties, but did not ask for personal company or any kind of assistance. When Kaia asked what was wrong, she did not respond. The physician apprentice was fearful of what it could mean and what Morgana and Merlin were both hiding from her.

When Merlin came in the night following Tom's death with shaking hands, Kaia put her foot down and demanded she be told what was happening.

"She's going to kill Uther."

The words were spoken in a tight, almost dead voice.

"What?!" Kaia yelled in a whisper, as not to wake Gwen.

"Morgana. She won't actually do the act, she's just going to get Torrin to do it by taking Uther somewhere," Merlin rushed out, head hung in sadness and what seemed like shame.

"Why did you not tell me sooner?" Kaia asked him, beginning to pace—a family trait of agitation. "You found this out yesterday, didn't you?"

"I was trying to fix it myself, Kaia."

"Like you always do!" she sighed in exasperation. "This part isn't your job, Merlin. I must fix this myself, not you. You can't do everything for me."

"I'm sorry," he told her earnestly. "I don't know what you'll be able to do, though. They leave tomorrow morning, and you can't expose yourself. Morgana will have Uther killed and we can't stop it."

"No," Kaia said softly. "This will plant seeds of hatred in heart, of thirst for vengeance. She can't!"

"Well, she's planning to," Merlin closed his eyes and sighed. "I've spoken to the great dragon, sister. He says Uther should die."

"Not at the hands of Morgana!"

"But—

"No!" Kaia snapped. "It will not be this way. I will speak to her, there must be something I can do. I...I will go speak with her."

Of course, Morgana would not listen to reason.

"I've already earned Uther's forgiveness," Morgana said softly, not making eye contact. "We're going to ride out and see my father's grave. I will have revenge for my father, and for Gwen."

"This isn't the way!"

"Why not usher in a new era? Where our people can be free of Uther and free to practice magic?"

"Because it is wrong, Morgana," Kaia stressed. She gripped her hands. "Please, think about this. This will feed the darkness in your heart."

"I do this out of love, Kaia."

"This is an act of hate!"

"Leave me!" Morgana commanded, magicking the door open. It was a great risk, but her magic had flared with her temper. "I will sleep alone tonight."

"Please, Morgana."

" _What did I say_?"

Hurt and anger pricked Kaia's heart, but she brushed it away. "Your stubbornness and this _passing_ hatred of Uther will get you nowhere, my lady. Please remember that as you leave tomorrow." and she swept from the room. If Morgana would not listen to her, then she would find a solution herself.

Upon her return to Gaius and Merlin, Kaia took deep breaths and calmed herself.

"Well?" Merlin eventually said. "I'm assuming it didn't go well?"

She shot him a look, and his shoulders slumped. "There has to be something we can do. Morgana can't give in to this, who knows what path it will begin her on. The dragon says that if she turns evil, I must kill her, and I don't believe I could do that."

"It's my job to steer her correctly, to be the voice in the back of her head," Kaia wrung her hands. "I cannot fail in this. Morgana needs me to be successful, even if she doesn't know it."

"The voice in the back of her head..." Gaius murmured. He turned abruptly and looked towards his book shelves, eventually finding his desired one. "Here it is. I think I've got an idea."

Merlin and Kaia listened intently.

"This spell would connect your minds," Gaius explained, flipping through pages with impressive speed. He stopped at the desired one and fumbled for his reading glasses while he and Kaia both examined the page. "You must already have a magical bond to the person, as you do with Morgana. If you can make the spell work, then you can be the actual voice in the back of her head."

"She won't listen to reason before it happens," Kaia nodded in understanding. "So why not help while it happens?"

"I don't understand," Merlin frowned.

She smiled at him. "When do you always change your mind? Hours before something happens, or moments before when you're about to watch the scene play out and you realize what's going to happen?"

"You're going to stop her before she can let it happen," Merlin nodded. "Change her mind."

"Yes!" Kaia grinned. "While I work on Morgana's heart, you need to make sure Uther doesn't die, if only that means distracting the assassins long enough for Morgana to change her mind. Then the both of you can stop Torrin."

"Perfect. When you finally get into Morgana's mind, you need to have already mastered the spell. You can't practice on her, or she'll be able to practice shutting you out. You should use me."

"Are you sure? Last time we tried to practice this, our heads ached for three days following."

"It will be worth it. Arthur isn't ready to be king and Morgana's soul is at stake. Give me your worst, sister."

 **)-(**

Kaia groaned, rubbing her eyes in exhaustion. Gwen slept in the room above her, and Gaius waited up there with her. Merlin sat in a chair, waiting patiently for their minds to connect as he had been all night.

"I can't do this," she groaned again, collapsing into the chair.

"Yes, you can," Merlin assured her. He stood up and paced, shaking his hands as if he could magically make a conclusion fly out of them.

Kaia ran her fingers through her hair. "Truly, I don't think I can. My magic is not strong enough, not as strong as yours."

"It is different," Merlin said. "Not weaker. You just need to focus all your magic on this specific spell until you learn more balance. I'm sure Gwen will be able to sleep without your magic."

"I suppose," Kaia whispered, closing her eyes. Her head throbbed and she felt almost nauseated, but she focused on retracting her spell from Gwen. The moment she did, her arms tingled just the slightest bit.

"Color has returned to your cheeks," Merlin frowned. "Kaia, how much magic have you been using the past few days?"

"Quite a bit," she confessed. "Gwen hasn't been able to be comforted, and Morgana has been stressed. They needed it, especially after Tom was killed."

"You're exhausting yourself," Merlin told her with a shake of his head. Coming to her and gripping her hands, Merlin locked eyes. "You have to use it in small doses, slowly increasing it in small increments. You cannot just overwhelm yourself in a couple of days. You haven't slept, you're emptying all of your comfort into other people...just focus on this one thing for now. No spreading yourself thin, alright?"

"Alright," Kaia conceded, squeezing his hands. She kept him in place and closed her eyes, imagining that her bond with Merlin was tangible, reaching out to feel his presence as she'd done all of their lives. It took a long moment, but she felt him shoving her out.

"Push through, Kaia," he said. "We don't have much time—the sun is coming up."

Kaia pictured doors breaking open, and her presence pushing through to Merlin's. When they actually did, she could hear his thoughts.

 _Can you hear me?_ she thought to him.

 _Yes!_ his joy was clear. _You can do this, I know it! Now try it from across the room_.

When Merlin heard hoof prints out in the courtyard, they stopped their practicing and wordlessly nodded to each other.

 _I'm going to follow them_ , Merlin spoke in his mind as he ran up to get his staff. _I've got to go now if I want to keep up on foot._

 _Hurry!_

Merlin followed them out. Gwen soon woke up and told Kaia she was going to do her duties. The maidservant felt that she would lose her mind if she spent one more day in the room, so she needed to do work. Kaia let her leave with a kiss to the cheek and a wish for a good day.

This allowed Kaia to lock herself in her room, Gaius perfectly alright with dismissing her duties once more. She put the spell book back in its place and settled onto Merlin's bed, crossing her legs and closing her eyes in a meditative state. After concentrating on locating Morgana with magical sight, Kaia tried to enter her mind. She found it surprisingly easy, and was suddenly there, witnessing what Morgana was.

She gave a small gasp and watched.

 _ **"Do you think we could have some privacy?" Morgana asked.**_

 _ **"Fine," Uther obliged. He turned to his guards. "Wait here. We are in no danger."**_

 _ **They walked to the grave, Morgana's heart rate increasing the closer she got. She felt tears prick her eyes at the sight of the stone with marked her family name.**_

 _ **"Father," she choked out when she saw his grave. She barely noticed Uther set his sword in the grass next to them. She did notice, however, when her guardian placed his hand on her head.**_

 _ **"Your father," Uther said slowly. "Was the greatest man I've ever known."**_

 _Morgana, look at this!_ Kaia yelled _. Think about what you're doings_

 _Kaia? How—get out of my head!_

Kaia gave a small yell of frustration in the room, clenching her fists.

 _ **"When Gorlois died, I lost the truest friend..."**_

 _Listen to how he felt about Gorlois!_

 _No! Go, Kaia!_

 _Think of your father! Would he want this? Listen to how Uther loves you, how he loved your father._

 _ **Morgana ignored Kaia and answered Uther's statement of her rebellion bitterly. "When I do you clap me in irons."**_

 _Look! Listen! He shows regret, my friend._

 _ **Morgana's heart rate increased at Uther's next words, confusion fluttering into her mind. Over his shoulder, she glanced Torrin coming closer steadily.**_

 _ **"Were you saying you were wrong to have Tom killed?" Morgana asked Uther.**_

 _ **One word.**_

 _ **"Yes."**_

 _ **The confliction rising in Morgana swelled like a wave as Kaia whispered into her mind, making her pay close attention to Uther. Kaia used her magic to spark a bit of emotion in Morgana, who suddenly had tears in her eyes.**_

 _ **"You are the daughter I never had...without out you I could not hope to be a good king..."**_

 _ **Torrin was closer now.**_

 _ **"My lord!"**_

 _ **"Please forgive me..."**_

 _ **Torrin rose to strike.**_

 _ **"No!"**_

 _ **Uther turned before—**_

 _MORGANA!_ Kaia used all the magic she could manage _. HE WILL DIE, YOU MUST STOP THIS._

 _ **What had she been thinking? Of course Kaia was right! Where would this lead her? What would the regret do to her?**_

 _Morgana, look!_

 _ **She made a decision, in those moments. Morgana launched up from the grass and unsheathed her dagger—the dagger she'd gotten from Uther on her fifteenth birthday—and drove it into Torrin's back, piercing his heart. She looked on in horror at what she'd done, hands trembling and chest squeezing with fear. She stifled a sob and dropped the dagger as Uther pushed the dead man from his body, panting from the effort of fighting him off.**_

 _ **And then he stood and embraced her. Beyond Uther's shoulder, she glimpsed Merlin peaking over the hill, relief and pride over his face. Whether the pride was felt for herself or for his sister, Morgana did not know.**_

Kaia sighed heavily, pulling from Morgana's mind. Shakily, she walked downstairs to find Gaius working. He looked up at her when she came down, the question on his face. Kaia nodded slowly.

Gaius beamed and came forward to hug her. She accepted the fatherly embrace, a small laugh falling from her lips.

"I didn't fail, Gaius!" she said with joy. "She listened to me."

"You did well, my dear girl," he told her fondly. "You best go to your room and rest while you wait for her return, yes?"

"You're right," she smiled widely. "I'll be back for my apprentice duties after lunch."

"Take your time," Gaius told her. "You've done quite a lot the past few days, you need rest."

Kaia kissed his cheeks as usual before departing, her smile not once leaving her face.

 **)-(**

Kaia awoke what felt like hours later. Her chamber window was open, Merlin sat at her vanity, and Morgana on her bed. The two looked at each other rather intensely, however, so Kaia closed her eyes as not to intrude.

 _What are they doing in my room?_

"I'm sorry, Merlin," Morgana whispered. "For putting you in such a situation."

"It's alright, Morgana," he told her. "In the end, you made the right decision."

"As did you."

"Yes, well," he chuckled. "Arthur isn't quite ready to be king. His heart is still hard towards magic and he's got a lot to learn."

"I wish I had your patience," Morgana told him. "And your heart. You're a good man, Merlin."

Kaia could practically feel her brother's blush. "You're a good woman too, my lady. We just have some things to work out."

"What a lovely way of putting it," she sighed. The conversation lulled here, so Kaia shifted. She turned over and opened her eyes, finding Morgana facing her now with anticipation. "Kaia."

Merlin came to her bedside. "We were worried you'd exhausted yourself too much."

"Nonsense," she said drowsily, pushing herself up. Morgana took her hands, and she smiled at her friend. "Don't apologize, Morgana. It worked out, and you did the right thing. There's no use going on about it now."

Morgana hugged her tightly. "Then let me say thank you. I know it's your job, but thank you. I...I love you, Kaia. You're like a sister to me."

"I love you too, Morgana," Kaia said. She looked past Morgana and saw her brother's worried face and shook her head as she pulled away from Morgana. "I'm fine, Merlin. You need rest to, you know."

Merlin snorted. "Have you met Arthur?"

Speaking of the devil...

"MERLIN!"

"Sire, please!" Gwen's voice rang down the corridor. "If only you'll listen, Kaia needs rest after taking care of me so much, she and Merlin have barely slept a wink—

The door burst open. Kaia jumped at the intensity of it, fully awake now. She saw Prince Arthur standing in her door way, looking handsome as ever in his dark breeches and blue shirt that made his eyes seem even more piercing. He directed those eyes at Merlin, pointing his finger.

"Just because we aren't speaking does not mean you can neglect your work," Arthur said. "I need you at training, where have you been? And this morning, my armor is still disgusting and my clothes for the week _dirty_. I walked down to the kitchens myself for lunch—nearly gave old Henna a heart attack at me being there! The cook scolded me for being there. _The cook_ , _Mer_ lin. How am I one day supposed to rule the kingdom if I can't even get my _servant_ to do what I ask?! Do you know how embarrassing it was to stand in front of Father and have him ask me why I looked so rugged and dirty?"

Merlin looked down. "Arthur, I'm sorry—

Arthur turned away for a moment, making Merlin stop talking. Morgana's face was laced with guilt. No doubt she thought Merlin neglecting his duties was her fault, as they'd been working to stop her the past few days. Kaia didn't want either of them to be blamed, her mind whirling to find a solution.

"I am aware that you are upset with me," Arthur hissed. "But that's no reason to make me look a fool in front of my father."

"Sire, if you will," Kaia said softly. She slid from the bed and stood slowly, wrapping her robe more tightly around her. "This is my fault."

Arthur turned and looked at her with an unreadable expression. "Your fault?"

"Yes, sire," Kaia answered. "I asked Merlin to take over my duties while I cared for Gwen, and he's never been able to say no to me. If anyone is to be punished, it's me for pulling Merlin away."

Arthur eyed her for a long moment, crossing his arms. "Merlin talks about your kind heart and need to care for others. According to him, if anyone in the world should be punished, it's not you."

Kaia curtsied lightly.

"You look pale," Arthur said in a soft voice that surprised her. "Clearly, you've overworked yourself tending to Guinevere. I wouldn't want to stress you even more."

"I will return to my duties at once, sire," Merlin added.

"Stay with your sister," Arthur dropped his arms. "I expect you in my chambers to help me prepare for the banquet in Morgana's honor tonight."

"Yes, sire, thank you."

Arthur left with a nod to the girls.

"That was...bizarre," Gwen frowned, finally able to fully step into the room. "I've never seen him do that before."

"Nor I," Morgana smiled. She glanced between the two siblings in the room. "You two are going to wear Arthur down and reveal a person beneath the prince. Of that, I am sure."


	12. Chapter 12

**Due to my absence, another update for you today! A little fluff:)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of Merlin BBC or the Old English lullaby**

The air was warming. Arthur enjoyed this as he walked through the forest, having slipped away from the castle for a moment of _peace_. After an argument with his father about a recent plea for help in an outer village, he needed space to think and breathe. He always found that by just walking alone.

As he walked, Arthur heard a gentle voice coming from the trees. He frowned. It sounded vaguely familiar, but he couldn't quite place it...

 _Lavender's blue, dilly dilly,_

 _Lavender's green_

 _When you are King, dilly dilly,_

 _I shall be Queen_

Arthur smiled at the lyrics, remembering a lullaby similar to that from his childhood. He walked closer to the sound, stepping over tree roots and seeking the source. The voice was somehow both gentle and husky, and gave him a strange sense of peace that he'd been craving. Within moments, his purpose for coming to the woods was fulfilled. He needed to find out who it was.

As he stepped into a clearing, he found Malakaia twirling around in the grass. Her eyes were closed and her face was remarkably calm. She held a basket of herbs on her arm. As she moved, the wind gently lifted her brown curls to almost dance with her. Arthur couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face at the sight of how content she was to bask in the sun and twirl, barefoot in the grass.

 _Lavender's green dilly, dilly_

 _Lavender's blue_

 _You must love me, dilly, dilly_

' _cause I love you._

 _Who told you so, dilly dilly,_

 _Who told you so?_

 _'Twas my own heart, dilly dilly,_

 _That told me so_

The song was sweet. Arthur leaned against a tree and listened gladly, taking in the sight of her. From where he stood, he could feel the sun on himself and appreciated the warmth it gave him as he watched her move. His father would laugh at him, maybe even reprimand him, for looking so fondly at a maidservant, but Arthur found that he didn't mind. He wanted the calm that he felt around her, so he pushed the voice of his father to the back of his head and closed his eyes to listen.

 _Call up your friends, dilly, dilly_

 _Set them to work_

 _Some to the plough, dilly dilly,_

 _Some to the fork_

 _Some to the hay, dilly dilly,_

 _Some to thresh corn_

 _Whilst you and I, dilly dilly,_

 _Keep ourselves warm_

Arthur was already feeling quite warm. He chuckled at the lyrics, opening his eyes again to see her setting back to work, kneeling among the herbs. She remained singing, however.

 _Lavender's blue, dilly dilly,_

 _Lavender's green_

 _When you are King, dilly dilly,_

 _I shall be Queen_

When she finished, Arthur cleared his throat. Kaia jumped slightly, looking up with the wide brown eyes he recalled looking quite like her mother's. "Sire!"

"Don't get up," he told her, waving away the formalities. "I was just listening to you sing. You have a very pleasant voice."

She smiled at the compliment. "Thank you, sire. It's a habit I inherited from my mother. She sang while doing everything."

"Your voice is popular among the court," he commented. "I've heard the knights speak of you singing while treating your patients to distract them."

"Sir Quentin was hysterical with pain," she giggled, clipping a herb off its stalk. "The only way to calm him so Gaius and I could work was by singing."

"Did you sing that song?"

She looked thoughtful. "No, actually. That was the song my mother used to sing when we had nightmares. It was what she sang when my father met her. He was injured, and she tended to him while singing that song. I don't believe I've ever sang it front of anyone, as it's so special to my mother."

"I am sorry I took that option from you," Arthur felt a pang of guilt. "I understand it must be very special to you as well."

"It's no problem," she assured him with a smile that he thought hardly left her face. "I really don't mind sharing it."

Arthur was surprised at it. He shifted, continuing to watch her work and thankful that she didn't seem put off by his presence. Kaia did, however, look up at him curiously. "Is something bothering you, my prince?"

Arthur felt a buzzing sensation up his arm at hearing her say 'my prince.' It was unexpected, but not wholly unpleasant.

 _Stop these thoughts!_

"I've just argued with my father," Arthur said slowly. "A man came to court, asking that a healer be sent to his village. The one in their village died, and there's nobody to replace it. His children have caught some sickness from the cold and he fears their lives. Moving them is not possible. Father insists that we cannot send Gaius away, but these children will die if they have no help."

"Gaius is not the only healer," Kaia smiled softly. "I've met some in the lower towns who know basic information, the same way I did before Camelot. I'm sure one of them would go at a king's request."

"He's content to do nothing about it, though," Arthur shook his head. Staring at her, a thought formed in his head. "I wonder...Kaia, would you possibly be willing to go?"

She gave him an almost amused look. "If Lady Morgana and Uncle permit it, then of course. You need only tell me where the village is and I will go."

"I wouldn't send you alone," he shook his head. "And I want the people of Camelot to see that their royalty care about them. Merlin and I will accompany you."

She quirked an eyebrow. "The King would not like that."

"What my father would like doesn't concern you," Arthur said pleasantly. She smiled back at him and stood, smoothing dirt from her red dress. "I'll go to Gaius immediately."

"I can inform him, sire," Malakaia told him.

"Nonsense," Arthur waved it off. She took the order and simply began walking alongside him, a light hum coming from her again. Arthur couldn't recognize the tune, and found the strange urge to hear her sing again.

They were alone in the woods. Surely his father wouldn't disapprove of Arthur accidentally coming across a singing maiden on one of his walks?

"What song do you sing now?" he asked her.

"It's less of a song, and more of a tune," she replied with a blush coloring her cheeks.

"Will you sing it for me?" Arthur asked. Malakaia looked as if she was pondering it for a moment before opening her mouth.

 _Oh, how lovely is the evening_

 _Is the evening_

 _When the bells are sweetly ringing_

 _Sweetly ringing_

 _Ding, dong, ding, dong, ding, dong_

"I see what all the fuss is about," Arthur chuckled. "You've charmed many of my knights, Malakaia."

"Have no fear, sire," she said slyly. "I am only a servant, I don't think there's much action to the teasing."

"You would be surprised," he murmured. When her cheeks colored more, Arthur cleared his throat. They walked the rest of the way in silence. It was strange, how different she was from Merlin in the way she interacted with people. The cheeky conversation wasn't there, and she didn't have very much to say. He was so at calm with her that it was almost unbelievable.

 _Who is this girl?_

 **)-(**

The trip to Westborough village was a quick one. Kaia cared for the children, prepared the needed tonics and left instructions for the parents, and sang them all into what only she and Merlin knew was a healing sleep. They returned to Camelot before night fell.

"I'd say that was a successful trip," Merlin quipped as they entered the gates.

"I hope the prince is not punished too much for it," Kaia said, eyeing the blonde man. He'd been quiet during the trip, most likely due to his father's disapproval of the mission. Arthur had been particularly determined about this one, however, and stuck to his plan. Kaia worried what would happen when they returned. The king was known for sometimes having quite the temper...

"I'll be fine," Arthur said sharply. Kaia's feelings were almost hurt before she saw the concern in his own eyes. "You two go see Gaius. I'll call for you when I need you, Merlin."

They went their separate ways. Kaia felt an uneasy settling in her stomach, but did as Arthur said. Together, she and Merlin unsaddled the horses and took care of them both before returning to the physician's chambers. There, they found it empty.

"This is the first time I've ever come home and Gaius hasn't been here to welcome me," Merlin frowned. "Where could he...ahh."

Kaia picked up the letter she'd found sitting on her uncle's work station. "Visiting an old friend for the evening, I will see you both in the morning and expect to hear all about your trip. Affectionately, Gaius."

"Well, I don't know about you," Merlin stretched. "But I need a bath, and I'm going to fetch one before Morgana and I start our lesson tonight."

"Need to be clean for the lady, do we?" Kaia smirked.

"And Arthur told me you weren't cheeky," Merlin shook his head. The siblings laughed at each other, even as an unexpected knock came at the door. They exchanged a look before Kaia walked to it.

A guard stood on the other side of the door. "Miss. Kaia."

"Hello," Kaia frowned. "Is everything alright?"

"Prince Arthur requests your service in his chambers immediately," the guard his said. "He told me to insist you 'bring that bag of yours' and that you'd understand."

"Give me just one moment," Kaia curtsied to the knight. She turned quickly and frowned at Merlin as she gathered her still unpacked bag.

"Why didn't he send for me?" Merlin frowned.

"I don't know," Kaia shook her head. "I'll let you know when I figure it out."

She left the room, bag on her shoulder. The knight led her to the prince's chambers, where she was left in the room alone. She looked around and found Arthur sitting on the edge of his bed, shoulders slightly hunched.

"You once told me I never had to justify myself to you," Arthur said softly.

"You don't, sire," Kaia answered slowly. She began stepping closer. "What's happened?"

"Does that mean you trust me enough that I may trust you not to say anything?"

"About what, Your Highness?"

Arthur didn't reply. Instead, he looked up and turned his head to show her his face. A small gasp escaped her lips at the sight of a bruise forming, a small cut, and what seemed to be some kind of burn in the same area.

"His ring cut the skin," Arthur said thickly, not making eye contact. "And his glove caused some sort of...friction, against my skin."

"I see," she whispered. Kaia set her bag on the bed and began digging through, finding the cream, soap and bandage that she would need. Setting herself to work, she found a hand towel and wet it down before using it to help make sure the wound was clean. As she moved the cloth against his face, she sung the same little tune from earlier.

" _Oh, how lovely is the evening..._ "

Her hands worked steadily. Arthur kept his eyes closed as she applied a cream to soothe his skin. Her chest fluttered when he released a sigh at the feeling of the cream. "Thank you, Malakaia."

"Of course, sire," she murmured, still rubbing the cream in. "It may be little consolation, but those children will be better and their parents were endlessly grateful. You saved them from a great pain."

"It does help to know that." His eyes opened when her hand dropped. They looked at each other for a long moment. Kaia was struck by the confusing mix of emotions spread across his face. He seemed...intrigued by her, to say the least. "How is it that I barely even know you, yet around you is the only time I've been able to truly relax?"

Kaia blushed. "I-It's a part of my personality, my prince."

"My prince..." he mused. "I'm rather fond of that. Not many people call me that."

"Well," she stepped back. Arthur seemed to understand what he was saying, as his shoulders straightened and his cheeks darkened just the slightest bit.

"Perhaps one day, you shall be court physician," he said lightly. "Goodnight, Malakaia."

Kaia curtsied and gathered her things. As she made to leave the room, she paused at the door thoughtfully. "What will you tell others about your face?"

"I've not decided," Arthur's voice held surprise.

"You could...you could always say that Merlin tripped you and you hit a door because of his clumsiness."

She left the room, vaguely aware that the prince was left laughing at her comment.


	13. Chapter 13

**Quick explanation! If something** _ **is bold and italics**_ **, then it means the character is seeing what another person sees in their own mind. (Example: Merlin opening his mind to Kaia so that she also sees what he sees, as well as hears his thoughts and feels what he feels.) If its only** _italics_ **and there are no quotation marks, then it is thoughts being shared between two magical people or the thoughts of the person who's POV we are currently in. If there is a whole selection of writing or a scene in just italics, then it is a memory.**

 **Sorry if anyone was confused!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

It seemed that the moment Kaia settled back into a routine, something big had to happen. One moment she was giving Morgana her sleeping draught and going to her own room, the next she felt her mind being probed by a familiar presence. She opened her mind to her brother and closed her eyes. Merlin stood in the physician's chambers with Gaius, packing a bag.

 _We've found a questing beast in Camelot_ , Merlin told her. _And we're going to kill it. I don't know when I'll be back._

 _ **"This is no ordinary beast Merlin," Gaius was saying. Merlin's eyes snapped to Gaius so Kaia saw him to.**_

 _ **"Don't worry," Merlin brushed it off. Whether it was to Kaia or Gaius, she wasn't sure.**_

 _ **"No, listen to me," Gaius insisted. He was having none of Merlin's carelessness today. "Uther may not believe in the Old Religion, but it is very real. To face a beast such as this you must understand where it came from."**_

 _ **Merlin's interest was piqued. "What do you mean?"**_

 _ **"At the very heart of the old religion lies the magic of power over life and death itself. The questing beast has that power. One bite and you die and there is no cure."**_

Merlin didn't respond. He simply resumed packing and sent a thought towards Kaia. _Go ahead and give Morgana her sleeping draught. I'll have to skip the magic lesson tonight._

 _Of course brother. I'll bid you goodbye in the morning._

 _Goodnight, Kaia._

It seemed like only moments later when Kaia was closing her eyes that screaming woke her up, more frightened screaming than Morgana had ever done. Kaia rushed into her room, sitting on the bed as Morgana sat up, gasping and fidgeting.

"Morgana, wake up," Kaia said, reaching out to smooth her hair. Morgana pulled away from her touch. "Morgana, it's me, Kaia. Wake up, it's just a dream."

Morgana's eyes finally focused on Kaia, tears leaking out of them. "It was terrifying, Kaia. Merlin and Arthur..."

"It just a dream," Kaia soothed, bringing her to lay down. "Go back to sleep, Morgana."

"Alright," Morgana whispered, gripping Kaia's hand so tightly she thought it might fall off. "Just, stay here a moment, please. Until I fall asleep."

"Of course, my lady," Kaia answered. "Now sleep."

 **)-(**

The next morning, Kaia awoke to meet her brother in the courtyard, where he readied Arthur's horse. When he saw her approaching, he stopped his task and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Don't die," she whispered. "I mean it, Merlin. I will definitely have to resurrect you and kill you again for leaving me."

"I know, sister," he chuckled. Merlin pressed a kiss to her forehead as Arthur spoke to the Knights. "Take care of Morgana."

No sooner had he said the words than the lady herself was bursting from the castle doors and running down the steps. "Arthur!"

The prince turned in surprise. "Morgana what're you—

"You cannot defeat this!" Morgana was hysterically, pulling at Arthur's hands.

"Morgana go back to bed," Arthur told her. "There is nothing to be afraid of."

"Please, Arthur!" she begged, her voice lowering. "I've seen terrible things, you cannot go!"

"She's been having bad dreams, I'll take her to see Gaius," Merlin whispered to Arthur. He gently unlatched Morgana from Arthur.

"No! I won't let you go!"

"Please, Merlin, take her inside," Arthur pleaded. Kaia and Arthur exchanged a short glance, where she nodded at him respectfully, then followed Merlin up the stairs.

They made it inside, where Morgana jerked out of Merlin's grasp with a seething look at him. "You made me sound like a madwoman!"

"Love, you looked like a madwoman," he shot back, touching her shoulders. She shook, head drooping down. "Do not worry over Arthur, Morgana. I will watch over him, and if something happens, I will continue to protect him or I will fix it. Your dreams are not always what they seem, remember?"

Morgana surprised the both of them by leaning heavily on Merlin. Kaia was surprised at the sincere, open show of affection as she latched onto his shoulders in an effort to stop her trembling. "Please be safe. Keep him safe, and you be safe."

"Of course," he squeezed her shoulders affectionately before pulling away. "We'll return by nightfall, hopefully, so we will see you in the morning."

Morgana nodded and left his arms to take hands with Kaia. They watched him leave after he kissed Kaia's forehead once more, the lady shaking her head fearfully. "This isn't going to end well, Kaia. I know it."

"Come, Morgana," Kaia whispered, ignoring the omen. "Gwen will be waiting for you."

 **)-(**

The next evening, Merlin walked in with knights carrying a body.

Kaia gasped at who they carried. "Is that—

"Yes," Merlin replied.

"What's happened?" Gaius asked as they laid Arthur on the table.

"He's been bitten," Merlin replied. Gaius' face turned very grave, causing Merlin to lower his voice. "I tried to save him."

"You must tell the king," Gaius said to the guards. They nodded and left the chamber quickly. Both siblings looked towards their uncle expectantly, but he only frowned more.

"There must be something we can do," Kaia said weakly, looking down at Arthur.

"I wish there was something I could do, but there isn't," Gaius shook his head.

"I'll find a cure," Merlin decided, turning up the stairs.

"Merlin!" Gaius and Kaia yelled.

"Trust me!"

Kaia leaned down to Arthur, touching his cheek and whispering to him. "Can you hear me, my prince?"

Eyelashes fluttered.

"I'll find something," Merlin said when he was back, slamming his book down on the work table.

"The king will be here any minute!" Gaius reprimanded.

"Arthur can't die," Merlin said thickly. "It is my destiny to protect him."

"But Merlin, you can't protect him when you're burned at the stake!" Kaia argued.

"Kaia, we haven't done all the things we were meant to do!"

"That is the lament of all men," Gaius snapped.

"Gaius," Merlin softened his voice. "He's my friend."

Kaia sat in a chair, covering her face with shaking hands. She hadn't truly realized how close he and Arthur had gotten. The desperation in his voice was clear, and seeming to affect Gaius as well, for the old man sighed heavily. "Then save him."

Merlin tried. Kaia watched her brother preform different spells, only to have nothing from Arthur. He hardly even breathed.

"Maybe the spells need time to take effect," Merlin said, the uncertainty clear in his own tone.

"The bite of the questing beast is a death sentence," Gaius whispered.

"Arthur!" the king called, bursting into the chambers. "What's happened, where is my son?"

"He was bitten, sire," Gaius told the king. "By the questing beast."

"There must be something you can do," Uther pleaded.

"Gaius will find a cure," Merlin said suddenly, clenching his fists. "He will save him."

"I will do everything in my power," Gaius said, looking sternly at Merlin.

"I-I must take him to his chambers," Uther said. With surprising strength, the king lifted his son into his arms. Despite stumbling, Uther followed through and pushed past the door with Arthur cradled. It was an odd thing to see such emotional and physical pain across the man's features.

Gaius motioned to Kaia to pack a bag. "Gather everything we consistently use to treat a poisonous bite."

"Yes, Uncle," Kaia answered quickly. She moved around the room, gathering everything they generally used. She knew there would be no antidote, but they could at least clean the wound and make him comfortable. Once everything necessary was in her bag, she left the room.

Walking across the courtyard found Uther falling into the ground with Arthur in his arms. Kaia's heart wrenched at the sight of pure brokenness on the king's face, even as the knights carried Arthur away from him.

"I will care for him, Uncle," Kaia said to Gaius. "I know what to do, you've taught me well. You and Merlin find a cure."

Gaius nodded and sent her on the way. She hurried up the palace steps, vaguely aware of Morgana watching them from above.

She had been right.

 **)-(**

All through the night, Kaia remained awake and at Arthur's side. It wasn't until morning that she began to feel Merlin's mind against hers. She opened it to him, a conversation with the Great Dragon suddenly filling her mind. There was Nimeuh's name, and talk of an isle between two mountains. Thoughts of sacrifice and desperation floated to the surface. She gasped as she realized what he was about to do.

 _Merlin_ , she called. _Please tell you aren't doing what I think you are._

Merlin's vision showed him waving goodbye to Gaius. _I didn't want to pull you away from Arthur, so I thought I would let you know where I was going._

 _You aren't going to...to die, on this trip, correct?_

 _Honestly? If I die, it will not be on this particular trip. I will have time to say goodbye to you when I return._

Her throat tightened and a flash of anger shot through her _. You are always offering up your lives for everyone else. You noble, infuriating man._

 _Make Arthur comfortable until I return, was all he said before the connection cut off._

Kaia blinked back into her own mind as she entered Arthur's room with fresh bandages and a cold bowl of clean water. She set her things down before dipping a cloth in the water and moving to Arthur's bedside. It may have been silly for her to be mad, but she didn't care. merlin was obsessed with fighting every dragon that came their way, with being the one to always save the day. Why could he not, for once, let someone else take care of the problem? Why couldn't Gaius fix it? Why was her brother's life always the one in danger?

 _It just isn't fair._

As she settled into her place, she realized Arthur began to fidget and angry thoughts of Merlin were swept away. A pained moan rose from his lips.

"Shh, my prince," she said softly, reaching out to touch his face. He calmed instantly at her touch. A strange tightness formed in her throat at seeing him such a way, but she kept talking. "Sleep, sire, sleep."

His lips moved slowly, as if forming words in his strange state. Kaia frowned, watching his lips shape one word.

Lavender.

"Lavender, hmm?" she sighed. "Even in sleep, my prince, you are demanding. Well, I shall grant your request if only it will make you feel better."

 _Lavender's green dilly, dilly_

 _Lavender's blue_

 _You must love me, dilly, dilly_

' _cause I love you._

 _Who told you so, dilly dilly,_

 _Who told you so?_

 _'Twas my own heart, dilly dilly,_

 _That told me so_

"That is a love song."

Kaia tensed at the sound of the king's voice. She moved to get up, but he came to the other side of the bed with his hands up. "No, don't get up. He finally looks peaceful."

"The song," Kaia said softly as she resumed her task of cooling his skin. "My mother used to sing it to me when I would have nightmares. It doesn't mean anything."

"Do not worry, child," Uther told her, eyes still on Arthur. She was shocked at the display of tenderness from the king—then again, he had fallen to his knees with his son in his arms and tears in his eyes. "My wife would sing it, you know. When we first married and before Arthur was born, she'd sing it to me or to her own womb."

"Perhaps he subconsciously remembers it," Kaia suggested. "No matter how brief or how young, a child never forgets the loving warmth of its mother. It must be why he is calmed by it."

Uther nodded. "Your voice is uncommonly beautiful for a peasant girl. I see why there have been rumors of your ability spreading across court."

 _For a peasant girl._ When Arthur commented, he never included her rank. The two men did have _some_ differences.

"I have an instinct for comfort is all," Kaia blushed. She looked at Arthur. "Gaius wants him to be as comfortable as possible while he searches for a cure, so I am doing my best."

"Simply the kind voice of a pretty woman can do wonders for a young man like Arthur," Uther whispered. Kaia chose not to answer and instead reached for her scissors and new bandages. The king shifted. "May I help with something?"

"Oh." Kaia attempted to recover from her shock. "Well, I-I would be very appreciative if you held him up as gently as possible when I tie the new dressing on."

"Of course," Uther nodded. "Just tell me when."

She set about her job, clipping off his old dressing and cleaning the wound again. It was a shock to her to see such tender touches to Arthur, coming from Uther, when only three weeks before she had cleaned the wound that Uther's hand caused. She could clearly see the love for his son. It was obvious in how he cradled Arthur's torso gently while Kaia wrapped the new bandage around his arm, and how Uther set his son's body back against the pillows after Kaia switched them out.

When she'd returned to keeping his skin cool with the washed out cloth, Uther settled into a chair by Arther's side.

"Sing the song, girl," Uther whispered. "I want to hear all of it, and I want Arthur to feel comforted if possible. Make it so."

Kaia didn't answer. Instead, she opened her mouth and sang the lullaby from start to finish. As she did, she noticed the king's tense shoulders loosening and the way the tightness in his face lessened so that he almost seemed to be relaxing. Kaia wondered if she could someday be powerful enough to be dangerous. The thought intimidated her. If she could use her voice to put a hard-headed king to sleep, could she use it for something more effective?

Arthur suddenly whispered something Kaia and the king leaned forward, waiting for him to make a sound they understood.

"Kaia..." he mumbled, eyes only barely drifting open. The king shot her a look, and Kaia frowned deeply before Arthur kept speaking. "Kaia...you must tell my father...I am sorry..."

 _Ah. That makes more sense._

"Shh, Arthur, I am here," Uther touched his son's face. "Sleep, my son. There is nothing to forgive."

Arthur drifted back into sleep.

"Continue to care for him, young lady," Uther stood shakily from where he was, not making eye contact with Kaia. "Alert me if anything changes."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

When the king had left, Kaia resumed stroking Arthur's hair from his face as she tended to the fever. "You really are annoyingly handsome. It's quite easy to be distracted by you."

He didn't reply, so she sighed and continued to tend to his fever. "You're going to live, my prince. You must. Camelot...Camelot is going to need someone they're proud to call king. They'll need someone who loves them as you do. They need someone who they feel will protect them. That can you be you, Arthur."

There was silence.

"Where is the man that freed Ealdor? The man who sacrificed himself so that Camelot would not go hungry? Where is the man that I know you are inside? That man would fight long enough for Gaius to cure you?"

She sighed as he began to move again, face contorting the slightest bit as if he were in pain. "Hush, Arthur, you'll be alright. Merlin will make it so."


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

She continued her work through the night, until Gaius and Merlin rushed in just before dawn. "You're alright!"

"Of course," Merlin waved it off. "We have the cure."

"Oh!" she exclaimed. Kaia moved aside to make room for Gaius. She tilted Arthur's head up, but made sure to open his mouth and give clear way to his throat. "How did you get this?"

"It doesn't matter right now," Merlin smiled softly.

"What are you doing physicians?" a voice rumbled from the door. "What are you giving him?"

"It's..." Gaius trailed off for a moment. "It's a tincture made from the labillia plant—an ancient remedy for poisonous bites."

"A cure?" Uther's eyes lit up.

"We hope," Kaia corrected gently.

Surprisingly, his eyes locked on her instead of Gaius. "Do you really think it will have some effect?"

"It's our last resort, sire," she answered in her sweet and calming voice. He seemed reassured by this and nodded, giving them permission. Gaius finished pouring the drink down the prince's throat and pulled back. "Perhaps you should allow him to rest, my lord."

"I will not leave him," Uther said.

"Of course, sire," Gaius nodded. "My niece will remain here to make sure he's well."

"Yes, yes."

"I'll return in just a moment," Kaia curtsied. She followed her uncle and brother out of the room until they were outside. There, she advanced on Merlin. "What price did you pay, brother?"

"Kaia..." Merlin sighed. "Let us wait until Arthur is well before we discuss this."

They were both surprised by being jerked into a small alcove. Kaia held back a yelp, finding Morgana tucked into it with a frightened look on her face. "My lady..."

"I've had visions," Morgana whispered. "My vision from before, where Arthur was hurt and you...please, Merlin you must beware. This is only the beginning. I know what you've done."

"Morgana, please," Merlin placed a hand on her cheek, stroking the skin there. Kaia turned away when Morgana's eyelids fluttered closed, not wishing to intrude. "I have fixed it all, do not worry. Everything will be alright."

"Please, Merlin," she whispered. "Tell us what's happened."

"When we hear from Arthur, we'll discuss everything."

Hearing Morgana stifle her words in Merlin's shoulder, Kaia left them alone.

 **)-(**

The sun was rising when Arthur awoke. Kaia gasped, awaking the king from his light sleep. "My word. It worked."

"Arthur," Uther said when Arthur looked up.

Arthur exchanged a look with them, then dropped his head. Kaia rushed to his side. "Do not speak, sire."

"I do what I want," Arthur said stubbornly. She shook her head and smiled. "Oh, I feel as if I've run into a stone wall."

"I thought we'd lost you," Uther stood, stretching in relief.

"Don't worry father, I'm not going to die," Arthur grunted. He tilted his head as if listening for something while Kaia made to check his wound. "I think there's someone watching over me, protecting me."

"Maybe you're right," Uther grinned. "On your long journeys to become king you will need a guardian angel."

Arthur nodded.

"I shall inform the court their prince lives," Uther smiled. He turned and left the room, his spirit infectious.

"I knew it, you know," Kaia said with a smile while she unwrapped his wound to let it breathe. "I said you'd be alright."

Arthur gave her a look. "I can remember you talking to me."

"Oh," Kaia froze her hands briefly. "You can?"

"You stroked my forehead."

"I was tending to your fever."

"Never lost faith," he half grinned, causing her eyes to roll and for her to resume her task. "Tell me again what you said."

"I don't remember."

"Yes, you do."

She pursed her lips.

"Come on, something about the man I am inside," Arthur teased.

His arrogance pricked her nerves, but she also blushed heavily. "No. I never said that."

"Malakaia."

"Shush, sire," she said fondly. "You need rest."

"I remember you singing too," Arthur caught her hand as she made to leave. "And you kissed my hand, touched my cheek as well."

"Sire," Kaia blushed.

"You called me _your_ prince again," he grinned fully now. "And you sang that particular song you never shared with anybody."

"Well, you asked me to," she defended herself, unwilling to pull away from his grasp. "You said, 'lavender.' I presumed that meant you wished for that song."

He dropped her hand.

"I'll make you admit that you're fond of me," he chuckled weakly. "Just you wait and see."

"I need to take these linens to the wash," she answered, walking towards them. "I'll return to check on you later."

Kaia left then, towels in hand and a blush on her cheeks. She hurried away, wanting to find Merlin and Gaius herself before word spread to them. Her thoughts kept drifting back to the increasing intimacy of the conversations between her and Arthur, yet they were few and far in between. She'd been watching him from afar, of course, her admiration increasing for her prince as time went on. The thought of forbidden feelings, however, was terrifying for her.

The last person in the world she should care for was the prince of Camelot.

Upon her arrival in Merlin and Gaius' chambers, she found them both waiting and pacing. They stopped moving when she entered. A small smile broke into her face.

"The prince lives."

Merlin looked remarkably relieved. He put his hands to his head, spinning once in a small fit of joy, before his eyes met Gaius'. Kaia frowned at the exchange, crossing her arms. "Merlin...what did you do?"

"I had to save Arthur," he said softly. "No matter the cost."

She tensed, leaning against the door.

"I bargained my life for Arthur's."

Kaia stared.

"Sister?"

"You... _what?!_ "

It was Merlin's turn to freeze; Kaia never lost her temper, not truly. She hardly ever raised her voice, and she most certainly never actually yelled. It must've been quite shock for her brother to see her screech at him like that, her magic pulsing from her hands in a burst of blue light.

When she spoke again, her voice was hard and her body pulsed with true anger. "You promised me, _you idiot! You promised me you would never leave and then you pull some stunt like this?!_ "

"Kaia—

"What use will you be to Arthur dead? To Morgana? Gwen? Gaius? _Me?_ "

"You and Morgana will have more than enough power to protect Arthur between the two of you, he will be safe. Morgana will have to be the one who sets our people free, not me."

"N-no," Kaia choked, beginning to pace furiously. Her eyes stung and her chest was so tight, she could almost imagine the air leaving of its own accord. "You can't _, you can't die_ , I won't watch that happen."

"Kaia, listen to me," Merlin came forward to grip her hands. "I love you, and I'm sorry that I'm doing this to you, I truly am. You are...the most wonderful sister anyone could ask for."

Tears leaked out of her eyes and she pushed him away. "Don't talk to me like this. Don't you dare say goodbye."

"Stop it, Kaia," Merlin reprimanded sharply. "You're acting like a child."

"I don't care," she hissed. "You're the only person in the world I could—when we were little, and I felt so alone...the nightmares of being executed...you chased all my demons away and you showed me what was important. You were my rock, a father figure growing up, you protected and cared for me. I can't sit by and watch you die after all that."

"You don't understand what you meant to me when we were little, do you?" Merlin chuckled, bringing her into an embrace. She leaned against his shoulder, clutching him like a small child—not an eighteen-year-old young woman. "Kaia, you were such a light. You say I chased away nightmares, but you made mine never exist. You were my hope for the longest time, Sister. You kept me kind and loving, even when I was being threatened or abused by the others. You were all that mattered to me."

"I don't want you to die," Kaia whispered brokenly. "I can't do any of this without you."

"Of course you can, Kaia. You are so much stronger and so much more important than you could imagine."

"I love you, you stubborn arse," she mumbled.

"I love you too, Kaia," he chuckled through his own tears, holding her closer. "Come. You need rest. You can stay here tonight."

 **)-(**

It began to rain that night. Merlin stood outside of Morgana's chambers, fingers trembling and his confidence waning. If there was a moment to confess his feelings, it had to be right before he died, didn't it? He clutched the lucky rabbits foot in his pocket, taking a deep breath. He opened the door.

Morgana was, surprisingly he had to admit, asleep. She was curled beneath her covers, as if seeking some kind of warmth she'd misplaced. Her hair was splayed out on the pillow below her. She looked even more beautiful than he could possibly imagine.

But then her face scrunched in what seemed like pain. Merlin went to her bedside, bringing his hands to her face. "Morgana, shh, it's alright."

"No, no, no," she murmured, beginning to move.

"Morgana," he called more firmly. She didn't answer, only whimpered as if frightened. Merlin cast a quick silencing spell on her room, thankful for his timing. The moment it was cast, a loud shriek tore from her lungs. She shot up abruptly.

"Morgana, it's me, Merlin," he called, cupping her face in his hands. She calmed down, wild eyes locking on him with fear. "It's me, you're alright."

"But you won't be, will you?" Morgana asked, eyes shining with the sheen of tears. "I know what you've done to save Arthur."

"I'll most likely be gone by morning— _oomph_!"

His words were cut off by his lips against hers. Merlin was surprised, to say the least, but his shock was soon worn away with the recognition that she was kissing him fiercely. He returned it easily, an arm wrapping around her waist and his heart hammering fast in his chest with the insane urge to simply be closed to her, and to feel her heart beating against his own. Morgana tasted like spearmint and wine, a surprisingly delightful mix that drove his senses wild.

He gave into his want and ran a hand through her unbelievably soft curls. Merlin surely thought he would lose himself when the action caused her to sigh into their kiss, the sound shooting through his blood in a way that left him pulling away so he could properly breathe.

"Morgana..." he whispered. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't you dare apologize," she replied, hands running through his hair. She pulled lightly on it, making him shiver and pull her closer. "I never acted because Uther would have you killed if you I cared for you."

"And I you."

She trembled slightly against him. "But you're going to die anyways, so I guess it wouldn't matter much if he knew."

"I suppose not," he chuckled. Unable to help himself, Merlin pressed another kiss to her lips. "I wanted to tell you how I felt before...it happened."

Morgana nodded. "Kaia?"

"She was furious with me, but she's resting now," Merlin looked down. "She's stronger than she thinks, so I know she'll be alright."

"Well, then," she whispered. "Just...lay beside me tonight? I don't want you to be alone."

"I don't want to be alone," he confessed. Merlin used his magic to lock the door before he kicked off his boots and slid into Morgana's bed. She laid with her body against his and her head on his chest. Her hands held tightly to him, unwillingly to let go. It was unusual how being so close to her felt so comforting and so right; he almost wished he'd confessed that he'd fallen in love with her the moment she looked at him and said that magic wasn't a choice, and it wasn't all bad.

Instead, he held her closed and breathed in the scent of roses that filled her hair, content that there was no better way to die.


	15. Chapter 15

**Apologies if it seems choppy! I didn't want to unnecessarily drag things out. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I won nothing of Merlin BBC**

Morgana woke up slowly. She was warm and content, more so than she had been in a long time. She was safe, happy, and somehow knew she was loved. Stretching like a cat, she practically purred with satisfaction.

Her eyes shot open as the night before came back to her. Under her head was Merlin's chest, their legs intertwined and her hands previously twisted into his shirt for security. Slowly, she turned in Merlin's arm that was wrapped tightly around her. Looking up at him, a small smile formed on her lips. His chest rose and fell with every breath, his mouth hanging slightly open in the smallest of snores.

"Merlin," Morgana whispered. "Merlin, my love, wake up."

The young man shifted. "Whuhhhh?"

"Wake up!" she laughed, sitting up fully now. "You're alive!"

Merlin suddenly sat up straight. As he looked around him, it appeared that he was remembering as well. It only took moments for him to grin widely, hugging Morgana close. "I'm actually alive."

"I couldn't be happier," Morgana whispered. She pressed a kiss to his lips, unable to keep her smile away. He chuckled against her mouth and drew her closer, sighing contentedly. "This doesn't change anything, you know. You being alive doesn't take away my feelings."

"Good," he whispered. Pulling back, Merlin's eyes locked onto hers. "And although I would love to stay with you all day, I have to go see Kaia."

She nodded. "I understand. Go."

The moment Merlin removed the protection charms, a sharp pang drove into his chest. He almost fell at the shock of it, noticing Morgana's hand on her own chest. They looked at each other in fear.

"Merlin," she whispered. "The only person we're both bonded with..."

"Kaia."

Morgana stumbled from bed. She wrapped her robe around herself as Merlin shoved his boots and jacket on. They shared a quick kiss before Merlin left via Kaia's chamber and Morgana left in hers. They passed Gwen on the way, who turned to follow Morgana in a fit of worry.

The new couple burst into the physician's chambers, Gwen not far behind. On the ground was a crumpled figure, Gaius hovering over it.

"Gaius, what is it?" Merlin asked thickly. "What's happened?"

"You three, stay there!" Gaius replied sternly.

"What's wrong?" Merlin moved to kneel at the girl's side.

"No, don't—"

"Kaia," he choked. Gaius moved aside enough to reveal Kaia on the ground, her skin covered in pustules and a moan of pain on her lips.

"Merlin..." Morgana whispered.

"What's happened?" Merlin demanded, taking his sister's trembling hand.

"She's gravely ill," Gaius told him sadly.

"Do something!"

"Merlin, I wish I could."

"Please, Gaius!" Merlin pleaded, tears coming to his eyes. He'd just begun to think the time for sorrow was finally over.

"Merlin, this is no ordinary illness," his uncle shook his head.

"This..." Merlin rasped. "cannot happen."

Gaius frowned. "Who did you meet at the Isle of the Blessed?"

"Nimeuh."

"Nimeuh?"

"It was as you said, she demanded a price," Merlin's eyes flashed gold. "but I bargained my life, not my sister's."

"Merlin, I wish there was something I could do," Gaius told him. "But you know how this works..."

Merlin ignored his uncle. He looked down at his sister, scooping her into his arms. As he carried her to his room, he whispered out a promise.

"I will make you better. I will."

 **)-(**

The dragon screamed in her mind, causing her head to ache on top of the inflammation of her skin. She felt as if she were on fire.

"I'm here, Kaia," Morgana's voice whispered. "We have some explaining to do when you wake up, but Gwen is here as well. We both love you."

"We'll stay here, no matter what," Gwen said softly. Kaia couldn't see their faces, but she sighed softly as Morgana murmured a spell over her body. "Sleep, my friend. Merlin says he will fix this all."

 _No, Morgana, don't let him...he can't die._

 _He loves you more than life itself, Kaia. You know as well as I that I cannot change his mind._

 _I believe he loves you too, Morgana._

 _I know. He's gone to speak with the great dragon, but I don't believe it went well. Did you hear it?_

 _Yes. The Great Dragon is disappointed, at the very least._

 _Yes. Now sleep, Kaia, as Gwen said. We will be here when you awaken._

 _Morgana?_

 _Yes?_

 _I love you too._

 **)-(**

Merlin walked into the physician's chambers. "Where is she?"

"She's asleep," Gaius answered. "Morgana and Gwen have not left her side. The three of them have a very strange bond."

Merlin almost smiled, but he shook the thought away. "Gaius, I have to save her."

"You cannot," Gaius said firmly.

Merlin wasn't having it. "If the balance must take a life, it must take mine!"

"No, Merlin," Gaius sighed. "Who knows who it will pick this time if you ask Nimueh to save your sister?"

"I will return to the islands," Merlin said firmly. "I've already explained it to you. Kaia cannot die."

"You are young," Gaius pleaded as Merlin sat down heavily. "Your gifts, your talent, and your destiny are much too precious to sacrifice."

Merlin scoffed. "My destiny? Kaia and Morgana are more than capable. Gaius, this is my sister. My powers mean nothing if I cannot save her."

Gaius looked down.

"You have taught me so much. You've taught who I am, the purpose for my skill. You've taught me that magic should only be used for great deeds. Most of all, you have always taught me to do what is right."

 _Merlin,_ her voice was in his head, weak even in her mental state _. Don't do this._

 _I'm going to say goodbye to Arthur. I'll be back to hold your hand through the night, and then I'm leaving. You can't change my mind._

 _No. I suppose I can't_.

 **)-(**

Kaia was woken by kiss to her burning skin by her brother. He pulled back from her forehead and smiled sadly.

"You are the most important thing to me, Kaia," he whispered. "I know I've explained what you mean to me, but I don't know if you'll ever understand."

"Brother," was all she could manage in her hoarse voice. Merlin half smiled, seeming to understand the emotion and meaning behind it. He kissed her dried, pustule covered hand one more time and left the room.

Kaia had just begun to close her eyes again when she heard an angry sort of roar. Morgana jerked awake, still somehow elegant, and exchanged a look with the also confused Gwen. The latter stayed with Kaia while Morgana left to see what was wrong.

 _Merlin..._

 _Gaius has gone to the Isle of the Blessed so that neither of us has to die. He's left us both letters._

Morgana returned a moment later. Merlin had slammed the door and left, and in her hands was a letter. "Merlin told me to read it for you."

Kaia nodded. Much more movement than that and her tight skin screamed in protest.

 _Malakaia,_

 _I was shocked when you came to me, and so thrilled. Your presence has always been a light and happy one. It has been an honor teaching you all that I know these past months, and I couldn't imagine a better pupil. You have an incredible thirst for knowledge and truth, and it never seems to die. I have never seen someone quite so eager to know everything they can. You put so much of yourself into your work, and your destiny, and that is one of the most wonderful things about you._

 _What I must say, however, is that you haven't just been an excellent student. You have been a beautiful addition to my family that I treasure. I mean it when I say that your light is the source of many a man's comfort and happiness in Camelot. You've truly no idea how having you around has made me happy. It's a beautiful thing to have had you near, making an old man feel loved and worth something. You and your brother were the biggest blessing in could have possibly asked for, and dying for you both would be an honor._

 _Remember my dear daughter, for that is what you are to me, that your destiny is as powerfully intertwined with Arthur's as Merlin's is. I thank you for making the right decision to tell Morgana about her magic. She's better off because of it, and I should have seen that. I only ask that all three of you be careful. Your magic is as beautiful and will be as powerful as your brother's. You need only learn to harness it and practice it in very private circumstances._

 _Good luck my child,_

 _Gaius_

A single tear leaked from Kaia's eye. She hadn't had the chance to tell Gaius what it meant to have someone like him in her life. He took her knowledge and her magic and he increased it, showing her how to practice it in broad daylight without being caught. He taught her how to use it for good, how to heal people and make them better off. Along the way, he gave her talks of wisdom and knowledge that she drank in, taught her legends and told her stories while they worked. Most importantly, he loved her like she felt a father should.

Kaia curled more tightly within herself, the comforting hand of Gwen on her back. Only the gods would be able to tell the outcome, and that infuriated her. She decided that Morgana would need to begin learning scrying when all this was over. While the infection on her skin ate its way in, her fear and impatience was eating its way out.

She laid in bed all day, waiting to feel something or to have a message from Merlin. The longer she waited, the worse her body reacted and pained her, but her mind didn't stay on the pain for too long. All she could think about was Merlin and Gaius and which one had succeeded. Kaia knew that if Gaius died, she would be able to move on. It sounded horrible to think, and guilt wracked her, but the truth was there. Gaius had cared for her and she would never forget his love, no matter what. If her brother died, she didn't quite know how she would recover. She clung to the hope that the Old Religion would never take Merlin, and that he had found another solution than he or Gaius dying.

 _Our family is so small,_ she thought. _I couldn't bear it if it got any smaller._

Then, she peeled her eyes open at the feel of a wet cloth being brushed across her skin. The feeling was relieving, and done by Gwen. Morgana was murmuring a small spell, her hands hovering over Kaia's body and taking the ache in her bones away. Along the way, Gwen had somehow found about their magic and she said nothing about it, only caring for Kaia as a sister should. Gwen's heart was bigger than she could have ever imagined and Morgana was a fiercely, protectively loyal friend. A few more tears leaked from her eyes as she took them in, realizing her family was bigger than she might have thought.

"Thank you," she croaked, closing her eyes—but not sleeping. "Thank you."

"No need for that," Gwen soothed, stroking her hair. The sensation was pleasant. "Rest. It will all be over soon."

Kaia sighed heavily, lying in wait again.

 **)-(**

It felt like mere moments (Morgana later informed her it had been an hour) when Kaia's skin somehow began clearing up.

First, the pustules began disappearing. Like the magic Kaia knew it was, they began to simply leave, as if literally evaporating into the air and leaving no trace. That was followed by the itchy feeling leaving, and soon the burning sensation was fading away. Kaia didn't feel the loss of Merlin's bond, so she knew he must be alive. When she tried to reach him, however, their connection was weak. They'd discovered that it could feel like that when Merlin performed powerful magic.

"He must've done something massive," Morgana said when Kaia told her. "Do you...do you think he's killed Nimeuh?"

"I don't know," Kaia confessed. At the confusion on Gwen's face, Kaia smiled to herself. "Has Morgana told you everything yet?"

"Not quite," Gwen chuckled. She stood. "Before you do though, I've made some stew and there's some bread for you as well. You need to eat."

The moment the door opened, Kaia's stomach rumbled at the scent floating through. "My god Gwen, you are a saint."

She blushed and rolled her eyes. "Nonsense. I'll be right back."

Kaia's eyes turned on Morgana. They shared a small look, taking hands instantly. "You've been very loyal to stay with me. What does Uther think you're doing?"

"He believes I'm getting beauty treatments done that require me to have privacy for a few days," Morgana giggled. "I've begun to think I just might have to do that after this whole ordeal."

"You sneaky woman," Kaia shook her head. They sat in silence for a moment, not seeming to need words by now. "You're a very loyal friend, Morgana."

"Don't say anything about it," Morgana brushed it off. "Come, sit up. You need to eat, then you need a bath."

 **)-(**

Hours later, when Kaia was rising from the bed for dinner, Merlin and Gaius strode in with grins on their faces. Kaia almost broke her legs scrambling out of bed and running towards them both, arms around their necks and joy flowing into them both.

"You both came home," she murmured.

"Yes, my child," Gaius sighed. "We came home."


	16. Chapter 16

In my opinion, this is when it starts picking up :) Or maybe…this is the bridge to it picking up.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of King Arthur legends or Merlin BBC

"How often do you sleep in your own room?"

Kaia looked up from her work. Morgana was on a ride with Uther and Arthur and not expected to return until nightfall. Having finished her duties, Gwen was sitting with Kaia while the healer made various poultices.

"Not often," Kaia admitted. "I normally take Merlin's bed. He and Morgana spend so much time talking late into the night that they fall asleep. He chases her nightmares away and helps her focus on her visions. Ever since Cornelius Seign..."

Gwen pursed her lips, understanding clearly. Morgana had been terrorized by the spirit of a warlock called Cornelius Seign. The way Morgana and Merlin clung to one another after the event convinced them that Merlin, who's presence chased Morgana's nightmares aware almost as well as Kaia's magic, would be available for her to clutch and cry to. Kaia was only brought in nowadays if Morgana absolutely could not be consoled. She would sing the lady to sleep while brushing or stroking Morgana's hair. Other than extreme cases, Kaia was not needed and Morgana let Merlin's growing love push away her fears.

"She hasn't been the same since the whole affair," Gwen sighed, shaking her head. "She's determined that she can prevent tragedy with her visions."

Their conversation about magic continued from there, as it often did when they spoke. Since Merlin had revealed that he used magic to save Arthur from the Questing Beast right in front of Gwen, Kaia had found a dear friend. It was comforting to have another servant she could be herself in front of, as they spent so many hours tending to Morgana's things together. Gwen had proved helpful on many occasions. Her skill at hiding Merlin's more obvious signs of magic from the serving staff was needed in the form of distractions many times.

Kaia reflected on how things had changed over the past few months. Morgana and Merlin were growing ever closer—the affair between them was becoming more difficult to conceal, even with the help of Kaia and Gwen. The two maidservants spent quite a bit of their time coming up with excuses as to why Morgana was sleeping in and making sure Merlin's growing trips for Gaius did not line up too suspiciously with Morgana's free time. It had almost become a game to see which girl could decide the best cover up.

Magically, Kaia and Merlin were both improving. Casting healing spells verbally was almost effortless, and she was beginning the journey to non-verbal healing that went beyond her comforting powers. Gaius informed her that her wisdom was growing, as well as her decision making. The old physician claimed this had to do with her growing medical experience and her continued thirst for knowledge.

Merlin, too, was proving his worth to his destiny by improving his powers at night. He'd gotten the chance to show how powerful he was when he fought the soul of the most powerful sorcerer to have lived, Cornelius Seign, the same one who terrorized Morgana. Kaia remembered vividly the havoc wreaked on Camelot by the soul bringing life to various gargoyles. The castle under attack and Kaia running around tending to the wounded, their panic had almost sapped her of strength as she fought to help the calm. She'd even had to send a wave of very focused magic at King Uther to prevent him from running out to protect his son that fought against the stone creatures.

Kaia's cheeks blushed at the thought of Arthur. Lately, the attraction to him had begun to embarrass her. She felt nervous around him, unsure what to say or properly do. He enjoyed teasing her shy ways and even accidentally admitted to Morgana that he considered her a friend. He'd sought her council once or twice on matters concerning his father, and generally looked for her over Gaius when seeking medical attention. He appeared so casual in these things that Gwen privately suggested he hadn't even noticed what he was doing—it was a subconscious desire to be around the peace her magic gave.

And if anyone needed peace, it was Arthur.

Betraying her as always, Kaia's mind flashed back to Seign's attack on the castle when she'd gone to get more bandages from Gaius' chambers. _She needed to cross the courtyard, now littered with dead bodies, to get them. Arthur was the only who remained standing, and stood in a defensive stance while waiting for another attack. Kaia tried to move quickly, but as she crossed, one of the stone creatures swooped down. Arthur jumped into action, slashing at it with his sword a torch in effort to scare it away. It was effective._

 _"Malakaia!" he'd exclaimed in exasperation. "That thing could have killed you!"_

 _She glanced behind him and saw another coming. "And it still might!"_

 _Thinking with her instincts, Kaia lurched forward at the prince. She and Arthur fell to the ground immediately, her body hovering over his. The gargoyle swooped away and she gasped down at him._

 _"Sire! I'm so sorry!"_

 _"No," Arther grunted, seemingly dazed. "It's my pleasure."_

 _Get off of the prince, you idiot!_

 _Kaia scrambled up, Arthur's arm immediately wrapping around her waist protectively and pulling her back towards the castle. Once they were inside, Kaia allowed herself a moment to catch her breath. Walking amongst the dead had never suited her. It never failed to drain her—Gaius believed it was because her magic came from giving life._

 _"Kaia?" Arthur whispered. He looked around them. Apparently seeing nobody else, he tucked her into a little alcove. "Malakaia, what's wrong? You're trembling."_

 _She'd barely noticed. "I'm-there-I…there was so many dead."_

 _Arthur seemed to understand. He touched her face with the hand that had lost it's glove. His bare skin touched hers. Kaia could feel his heartbeat from his wrist, the life still strong in him soothing her._

 _"Malakaia, breathe slowly," he whispered. Their faces were inches apart, his hand on her face, and a private place of their own in this little corner. "It's a horrific sight to see men fallen, but think of the care you can give the ones who still need you. These men and women call for your strength and your comfort. They need you, as much as they need me to stop this."_

 _Kaia finally opened her eyes and looked up at the prince. His eyes were uncharacteristically clear, showing her his fear and concern. She could feel a spot of blood from where his armor had been pierced, and latched on to the job she would need to do, as suspected._

 _"Come, Your Highness," she whispered. "I must do my duty for you, so that you may do yours."_

Kaia pulled from her flashback and was met with Gwen's inquisitive eyes. "Oh no. Did you say something, Gwen?"

"Yes," Gwen laughed. "Have you taken to falling asleep standing up?"

"Only when I have to take on Merlin's chores," Kaia teased back. "Between he and you, I'll be worked to the bone."

"Gaius has you doing things for him all the time!" she defended herself. They laughed at each other before Gwen sobered up. "When your conscious left us for a moment, I had been asking you if you would want to move in with me?"

"Oh." Kaia blinked in surprise. "I-you want me to move in?"

"Yes," Gwen admitted. "It gets so lonely sometimes, you know, and I tire of cooking for one. When Father died, I moved out of our room and slept in the main area, but I was thinking that I would clean it out. There's room for the two of us, and my bed wouldn't be as comfortable as the one in the castle, but I thought you'd like to share it with me. It's unheard of for two unmarried women to own their own home, I know, I simply thought it would be nice to have company and for you to not have to rely on someone else. You wouldn't be living in my home, it would be _our_ home."

Kaia couldn't speak for a moment. Gwen's speech had left her almost tearful and in shock. The idea of having her own home with a dear friend sounded better than she could have imagined. Her entire life, she'd been dependent on her mother. Her dependence then transferred to living in Morgana's wing. Since she had been sleeping in Merlin's room, she relied on Gaius' hospitality and food.

 _It would be our home._

"Gwen..." Kaia stopped her work and rushed to her friend. "That would be wonderful!"

They embraced. Gwen hugged her tightly, joyously. "Thank God! I wasn't sure if you would take to the idea, but I'm so tired of feeling so alone."

"And I am so tired of not having a place to call my own," Kaia answered. She pulled away and took her friend's hands. "When can I move in?"

"Well," Gwen grinned. "How does tomorrow sound?"

They'd set to work almost immediately the next day. Together, they cleaned Gwen and Tom's old room, moving Gwen's bed back into it so that they now had a small place to add a shelf for Kaia's books. The healer's small amount of possessions were moved in, and the small house was opened a little more to the sun.

Unbeknownst to Gwen, Merlin and Kaia spent their lunch magically sanding down the beds to appear smooth and well-cared for. Kaia had used her wages as apprentice to Gaius and maidservant to Morgana, buying two new mattresses and sheets. They were a far cry from castle linens, but Kaia wished to gift Gwen with something new as a thank you gift.

When they returned that evening, Gwen was brought to tears at the gift and promptly threw her arms around Kaia with a small exclamation of joy.

They soon grew comfortable with their new arrangements. Kaia cooked breakfast, they both ate lunch on their own jobs (if they ate at all), and Gwen made dinner. Their routines as far as Morgana was concerned remained the same, and Kaia still apprenticed to Gaius in the afternoon. There was, however, a new sort of freedom in sharing a home with a friend and being as responsible for it as they were. Not relying on other caretakers was very freeing.

One afternoon, when Gwen and Morgana had taken to visiting Kaia, Arthur and Merlin burst in obnoxiously, both arguing.

"You're lucky I don't have your head for this, Merlin!"

"You weren't in any real danger, my lord!"

"I almost lost my head, I don't see why you can't understand how that's dangerous!"

"Now you're just being over dramatic—

"The AXE fell towards my NECK, Merlin."

"But I stopped it!"

"And now my shoulder's covered in blood because of your foolishness!"

"Arthur!" Morgana yelled. "Both of you, stop yelling and tell us what's the matter!"

He turned and faced her, giving Kaia a full view of the prince's shoulder. His shirt was ripped, and had a good amount of blood on it. All three women gasped, making Merlin roll his eyes. "Honestly, it's just a scratch."

"The scratch that could have been MY ENTIRE NECK!"

"Sire," Kaia called softly. "If you'd sit down, I could care for it. I presume you don't wish your father to know?"

"Of course not," he grunted, striding over to her. He removed his shirt without her needing to command him. He always seemed much less princely when he came into the physician's chambers, enjoying the relaxed atmosphere that seemed to follow the small group of friends.

"Gwen, could you pass me that bowl of water?" Kaia asked. Gwen did as such, allowing Kaia to wet down a cloth so she could begin cleaning the wound off with soap from her work station. She purposefully avoided Arthur's eyes, who watched her with increasing interest while she tended to his wound.

"It's just deep enough to need stitches," she murmured softly. "You'll only need two days of minimal movement."

"I have the tournament; I can't embarrass father by not participating!" Arthur protested. "I must practice with the men."

"Sire, you mustn't train for two days if you wish to compete," Kaia shook her head as she prepared the needle and thread. "You'll tear your stitches."

"Malakaia, I must practice with my men."

Kaia held back a sigh. She turned and was met with a stubborn face and slightly pouty lips that almost made her swoon. She kept herself composed, however, and moved forward with her lips firmly shut.

"You disagree."

"I believe I've said as much, Sire."

He raised his eyebrows in surprise at her, even as Merlin grinned and Morgana hid a smirk. She wasn't often sassy with her superiors, but it always seemed to amuse Arthur rather than anger him.

"Merlin," Arthur said pointedly. "You'd better have a solution for this."

"Why is it Merlin's job?" Morgana challenged with her favorite smirk in place. "You are the brilliant Prince Arthur, are you not?"

As Arthur, Merlin, and Morgana began a little snippet, Gwen helped Kaia with her task. Both girls hid their laughter, happy to have Arthur's bickering distracting him enough for Kaia to sew the short wound together. She even hummed a small spell that went absolutely unnoticed by Arthur in his zealous argument.

"I was only upset because nobody seems to want to be themselves around me!" Arthur was snapping at Merlin when she wrapped it in a bandage.

"You're the prince, Sire, nobody is going to stab you with a jousting stick!"

"With the way you treat your lessers, do you truly believe people are supposed to be themselves around you and expect no punishment?" Morgana challenged, her hips cocked to the side. Her overall manners of sass never failed to spark Arthur's frustration.

"I'm sure the prince only wants to know he deserves his title as champion," Kaia rolled her eyes. She moved to clean blood off of her hands. "He's practically said as much without you two baiting him so."

"Thank you, Malakaia," Arthur said pointedly. He stood and dramatically placed his good arm around Kaia. Her heart skipped a single beat before mind controlled the sudden haze. "I have one ally."

"Traitor," Merlin grumped. "Gwen?"

"I am a neutral party, I'm afraid," she grinned lightly.

"Well," Arthur dropped his arm from Kaia's shoulders and stepped away. She was thankful for the distance he provided them, her mind not having to focus because the close contact that had happened so abruptly. "Since I'm the prince and I have two votes, with Malakaia on my side to make three, I am superior and the settling factor is that you, Merlin, must find a solution."

"To what?"

"To me not letting my father know I have an injury and for me competing in such a way that lets me know if I'm worthy of my championship!"

"At the same time?"

" _Yes_ , Merlin."

"The only that could happen is if everyone thought you were away and you fought under...under a disguise or something, which is completely ridiculous—

"Hold on," Arthur held up a hand, a small smile on his face. "Merlin, you might be less of a fool than I thought."

Merlin paused. "Sire?"

"I will pretend to leave Camelot," Arthur decided triumphantly. "I will hide in the city somewhere, and still compete under the disguise of another noble."

"That couldn't possibly work," Morgana scoffed. "You would need someone to present to the king and to the people as the knight who competes. You would be revealed."

"Not if we had someone else," Merlin proposed loosely. "A face unknown to any noble, to the king at the very least, to be presented. Before he fights, the decoy is presented, and then he comes back to the tent. Arthur leaves the tent and the decoy remains behind while Arthur jousts."

"I could wait until the end of the tournament to reveal myself," Arthur grinned.

"That's mad," Kaia frowned. "You couldn't take an unknown peasant and pass them off as a knight."

"Where would you stay?" Morgana added. "Eat, sleep, wait during the banquets each night? Where will your clothes come from, what noble house will this knight come from? What will you tell Uther?"

"Those details will be left to my trustworthy manservant." Arthur put on his shirt, the tone of his voice carrying a veiled threat. "He will come up with a plan while preparing me for dinner. Come, Merlin."

The two men strode out (well, Merlin sludged almost reluctantly) as quickly as they'd come in.

"They're mental," Morgana exclaimed, hands up in the air. "The both of them are absolutely mental. More alike than they know and both idiots."

"My lady," Gwen giggled. "I should prepare you for dinner. Prince Arthur will need your help convincing the king to let him go wherever he decides."

"You're right," Morgana sighed. She kissed Kaia's cheeks. "I will see you tonight to continue our studies."

"Yes, my lady," Kaia said. She bid her friends goodbye and set to cleaning up her work station and the general chamber. Gaius returned from a visit with one of his older friends, eyeing the usual smile on her face with wariness.

"What's got you smiling now, my child?" Gaius asked.

"You've no idea Gaius," Kaia laughed. "what the week to come will bring."


	17. Chapter 17

**So, I obviously changed a few of Gwen's lines to Kaia's lines because she's Arthur's love interest. I tried to give us a little insight on how Kaia let her usual temperament get a bit out of control, so hopefully she doesn't seem too odd.**

 **Also, to the reviewer who mentioned Lancelot, he's included in the sequel, but will make no appearance here :( I couldn't fit him into the story without it being too awkward.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own BBC Merlin, especially the lines from the transcripts of the show.**

 _"I'm a terrible brother, Kaia," Merlin sighed._

 _"What makes you say that?" she giggled at his dramatic declaration._

 _"I need you to let Arthur sleep in your house and invade it during the tournament."_

 _Her smile faltered. "Oh. The tournament goes through—_

 _"Your birthday. I'll make it up to you once the tournament is over, I swear."_

 _"Don't worry about it, Merlin. I haven't had a real birthday since we were children. Coming to Camelot was enough of a birthday present."_

 _"Kaia—_

 _"Stop. Don't worry about it."_

Arthur stared blankly at Merlin. "I'm afraid you've truly gone and lost me, Merlin."

"Kaia and Gwen's home," Merlin chirped as they walked through the streets quietly. "It took some convincing for them to open up their home to you."

"And why is that?" Arthur said, highly offended. "I'm their prince! Do they wish to turn me away?"

"For your information, sire, they were concerned about Prince Pratness being reduced to sleeping in their humble home," Merlin hissed back. They made it to the front door. "You should play nice."

They entered the house. Arthur removed his hood once the door was shut, looking around the small room he now stood in. It was minimal, with a kitchen area, a table, a bookshelf, and a few personal touches around the area. He saw a small space behind a curtain where a bed hid, as well as another door that he guessed would be the girls' bedroom. The space was not entirely horrible—it was well cleaned and smelled of the flowers they had in small vases—but it was like nothing he'd ever been in before.

"My lord," Kaia and Guinevere said in unison. They curtsied before him, both looking nervous.

"Malakaia. Guinevere," he nodded to them. "It's...good of you to let me stay in your home."

A tense silence hung in the air. Kaia cleared her throat and motioned to the stove. "I'll—we'll, that is to say...Gwen and I shall prepare some food for you."

Arthur nodded and turned to inspect their home some more. He almost cringed at the dirt floor and the cracks in the room. When Merlin approached him, Arthur drew him closer and lowered his voice.

"You can't expect me to stay here," he said.

"We need somewhere to hide you during the tournament," Merlin replied. "We can trust them not to tell anyone you're here."

Arthur snorted. "I doubt they'd believe it."

"Well," Merlin raised his eyebrows in the challenging way that Arthur despised. "Are you sure you can go without your big bed and soft pillows?"

Arthur gritted his teeth, turning and taking a small breath. "This will do fine."

"If you follow me, sire," Malakaia said softly. Arthur followed her a little deeper into the house as she pulled aside a curtain to show him a bed. The sheets and frame looked well enough, but it was rather small and the pillow case looked the slightest bit...deflated. "This is where you'll be sleeping."

She turned and looked at him nervously. She looked rather lovely in the pink dress she wore, complimenting her dark hair that fell in curls around her shoulders. Her eyes, wide and brown, reminded him of how gentle she was, eager to serve all those around her. The bite to her lip gave him the smallest pang of guilt.

"Thank you, Malakaia," he said softly. "I really do appreciate this."

"Of course, sire," she blushed and looked down at her hands. "I know it isn't much, but we're honored you trust us with your safety and presence."

Arthur opened his mouth to reply, but found that he had nothing to say. He wasn't accustomed to feeling unnerved by a _servant's_ nerves.

"Right," she whispered. "I'll see about dinner."

She brushed past him, her shoulder brushing his arm and flashing them back to their brief moment in the alcove of the castle. She'd been so close to him, and completely shattered at the sight of so much life lost. He could admit that he admired that; her appreciation of life was refreshing. Arthur shoved down the swell of affection that always seemed to rise around the serving girl and scolded himself. What was it about Malakaia?

 **)-(**

"And...it's a boy!"

Lady Viola leaned back onto her bed, chest heaving. Tears spilled from her eyes as Kaia took the baby boy to clean him off. Gaius took care of Lady Viola, Kaia more than happy with her task. Viola's serving girl Hannah assisted her. Together they cleaned the crying infant and swaddled him in a warm blanket. Kaia gently carried him to his mother, placing him in her arms.

"He is magnificent," Lady Viola cried, kissing his head sloppily. "The gods have given us an heir."

"A strong, healthy heir," Kaia corrected.

Lady Viola thanked her before frowning. "Oh, why does he cry so?"

"I'm sure he's a bit over stimulated," Kaia took the baby again and bounced him, softly shushing him. After a long moment, he silenced and simply grunted a bit. "That's a boy."

"Expect me to call on you often," Viola grinned. "I won't be hiring a nurse for him for some time, raising him myself you see. If I can't figure it out, I'm counting on you."

While Hannah pursed her lips in disapproval, Kaia beamed. Lady Viola and Sir Joseph were known in the court for their uncommon ways of doing things; Lady Viola had been a commoner when they married. Though a fairly wealthy commoner, she was looked on as a lesser because of her birth. Joseph had no family to disapprove of him for marrying for love, and the two were happy. Lady Viola was an enchanting woman who was able to win over most of the court with her love for dancing and enthusiasm in all she did. She always behaved as a proper lady in public, despite her unorthodox ways of living.

The most scandalous to the court was that she and her husband shared their quarters rather than living in separate rooms. Their bed was more than a place for conceiving heirs, it was a shared place of love and sleep.

"Take him to Joseph," Viola said. "He'll be thrilled to know its a boy."

Kaia nodded and carried the babe to the door. Sir Joseph and Sir Leon, who was his closest friend, waited outside the door. When she offered up the baby, she didn't hold back her smile. "A son, my lord."

Leon clapped his friend on the back. "A son!"

"Let me see him," Joseph, overcome with emotion, took the child from her arms. She watched in awe as he cradled him carefully, trembling with his pride. "A strong son. An heir. _My boy_."

Kaia was blissfully reminded of why she loved her job so much.

"Kaia!" Viola called from the room. "Dear girl, I need you!"

"Is something wrong?" Joseph asked immediately.

"No, my lord," Kaia assured him with a smile. "Her back aches from the stress of labor, she only needs the pain massaged away."

"May I see her?"

"Soon, my lord."

Kaia took the baby back to Hannah, hearing Leon bid Joseph goodbye so he could rejoin the tournament. She brushed the thought of how the prince was faring away, focusing solely on helping Gaius clean and sew up Lady Viola. She massaged the lady's back pain away and continued her care for the day. She was eager to return home and wash the smell of childbirth off her face and her clothes. Even when Gaius left to see to the tournament members, she had to remain behind.

As the sun went down and she entrusted the care of the child to Hannah, Kaia finished cleaning the chamber and took the sheets down to the laundress, who accepted them happily.

"Word says the child's a boy? It true?" Diana grinned.

"Oh yes," Kaia beamed. "They've named him Geoffrey, for Sir Joseph's father."

"A good, traditional name," Diana sighed. She looked at Kaia slyly. "You know, you got a face pretty enough for a princess. You shoulda been born one!"

"Stop with your flattery," Kaia giggled, taking Morgana's, her's, and Gwen's clean laundry (Diana often did them for free when the girls got busy because she was simply that kind of a woman). "I'll see you in the morning with Morgana's things. Have a good night!"

"You too Princess!"

Kaia laughed out loud and shouldered the laundry. She stopped by Morgana's chambers and brought her the clothes that were in it. Morgana smiled at her entry, looking expectant. When Kaia said nothing, she crossed her arms with a demanding huff.

"The future Sir Geoffrey," Kaia said happily. "A long labor, but a healthy one."

"Good," Morgana smiled for her friends. Lady Viola was the only young lady of the court whose company Morgana truly enjoyed. "I'll be sure to visit Viola tomorrow."

"She'll be pleased to see you," Kaia informed her. "Now, best get you ready for bed."

After leaving Morgana with the understanding that Merlin would be visiting his love later, Kaia was finally able to return home. She entered quickly, just in time to see Arthur standing from the dinner table and stretching.

"Kaia," Gwen said tensely. "I'm so glad you're back. How is Lady Viola?"

"Healthy and happy," Kaia replied warily. "Sir Joseph is thrilled to have a strong son."

"Excellent," Gwen nodded. "Is that the laundry? I'll take it?"

Kaia frowned a bit, reading the look in her house mate's eyes; Arthur must've been acting fairly presumptuous again. Kaia wondered if he even realized his actions came off as rude. The prince ordered the pair of them about without a second thought, having them do things until he went to bed so that they couldn't rest in their own home. It was mildly frustrating. He and Gwen generally spent their conversations tersely when he ventured into rude and arrogant. Gwen handled it beautifully of course, but she was clearly growing weary with the one on one.

"Did the tournament fair you well, Your Highness?" Kaia asked conversationally, moving to her own food.

"Successful thus far," Arthur stood with a grunt. "However I think I'll take a bath."

"That might be quite difficult," Kaia blushed. "As we don't have a bath tub."

"Oh," Arthur turned around to face her, still stretching obnoxiously. "Well, perhaps you could prepare me a bowl of hot water."

She pursed her lips. Not only had she taken care of Lady Viola all day but she'd also done her usual chores for Morgana and for Gaius that morning. Her bones ached and her feet were begging for a hot rag and some rest. She'd wanted to get to sleep before it was too late. Now, Kaia was going to be walking to the well to get water to heat over the fire and give to Prince Arthur.

"Surely you have a bowl," Arthur asked as Gwen came back into the kitchen.

"I think I can manage a bowl," Kaia said through her teeth. This was simply not the day for the prince to be rude. Gwen came over to her with a questioning look as Kaia wrapped her shawl around herself. "I'll just walk all the way down to the well for water, then."

Gwen frowned. "Oh, Kaia I will—

"Nonsense, Guinevere," Arthur waved it off. "Malakaia can get the water, you've cooked dinner."

Gwen's eyes widened but Arthur didn't take notice. Kaia smiled tightly at her friend and swept from the room. She used the walk to the well to calm herself down, even as her feet ached inside her shoes with every step. She shook her head at herself, wondering why she'd thought that it would be any different. Prince Arthur was a prince. He didn't understand what it meant to work all day between two jobs. Though Merlin did some things for Gaius, it was her job as apprentice to learn from him while also doing chores and many mediocre tasks. Her job with Morgana was not too bothersome, but with Gwen staying with Arthur more, Kaia was picking up the slightest bit extra and she was exhausted.

At the well, Kaia decided that her exhaustion must've been the reason for her irritation and pumped enough water for her and Gwen to also wash up. It would make the journey back a little more difficult, but she didn't mind too much at the prospect of washing her feet with hot water at the end of the road.

"I will make it through these next days," she mumbled to herself. "I will."

 **)-(**

"Go home, my child," Gaius said affectionately. "You and Merlin are both exhausted and deserve a break. I can manage an evening by myself like I did before you two came."

"But Merlin..." Kaia trailed off.

"I'll speak to him tonight when he comes back," Gaius smiled. "Believe me, he gave me quite an earful about the amount of work he does."

"Well, he is the great Emrys who has a destiny to fulfill and prat to attend to. Although, as of right now, I also have that same prat to attend to."

Gaius laughed. "Go home, Kaia. I will see you tomorrow, and hopefully you won't look so dead."

Kaia hugged her uncle and kissed both of his cheeks, which earned a small smile. She took her shawl and left the physician's chambers, eager to rest and eat for a bit before she had to go tend to Morgana and check on Lady Viola. Arthur would be finished at the tournament with Merlin and William, so Kaia was hopeful she'd get a moment to relax.

Upon entering the house, she called for Gwen. The other girl called back from their room, making Kaia walk there herself. Gwen sat on the floor near her bed, rubbing her feet with a rag next to a bowl of water. "I didn't expect you to be home until dinner. Come, sit. There's enough water for the both of us."

"Gaius said I looked dead," Kaia huffed, sitting on the pallet she'd been on since Arthur had come. "He let me leave early so I could rest a bit."

"I didn't watch the tournament so I could have a moment alone," Gwen smiled back. "The prince is..."

"Wearing us thin," Kaia finished. She removed her shoes and placed the lavender sprites in it before crushing some herbs into the water. Gwen smiled at her. "I might have picked up a little extra for us tonight."

"Thank you," Gwen said. "How are Lady Viola and little Geoffrey?"

"She's radiant as ever, of course," Kaia smiled. "And Geoffrey is a strangely beautiful babe. I hope his eyes stay blue like his mother's, they're so beautiful. Making rounds today was almost painful, I just wanted to be back and holding that precious little boy."

"Will you go see him tonight?"

"Of course. Would you like to join me?"

"Would I ever!" Gwen's eyes were dreamy. "Oh, to have a beautiful little boy."

Before conversation could continue, the door to their home burst open. "Guinevere? Malakaia!"

"Just a minute," Gwen called as they hastily stood and dried off their feet.

The prince would not wait. He came back towards their room, opening the door and speaking as he came. "Do you have a needle and thread? My shirt needs mending...is this where you both sleep?"

"Yes, sire," Gwen kept her chin high, even as she was putting on her shoes from her bed.

"Where's your bed?" Arthur asked Kaia.

"You're sleeping in it," she informed him, not wanting to have this conversation at the moment. It surprised her that he was the last person she wished to see at the moment. _Can I not have more than two minutes of peace?_

"Why didn't you say something?" Arthur frowned. He looked personally affronted, which only angered her.

"How can I?" Kaia shook her head. "You're Prince Arthur."

He raised his eyebrows at her tone. "You showed me to the bed, Malakaia."

"Yes, sire."

"Why wouldn't you think I would sleep on a pallet?" Arthur pressed.

She almost laughed. "I'm sorry for my assumption, Your Highness. If you'd like to have your shirt mended, you may leave it on the bookshelf while you wash up. Your bowl is waiting for you behind the curtain as well."

"Do you have something to say, Malakaia?" he took a step forward.

"I'll just..." Gwen trailed off, picking up the bowl and deciding to leave the room. Kaia and Arthur stood a foot apart, both with eyes locked on each other.

"No, sire," Kaia answered.

"Please, don't stop on account of me," he drawled. "If you have something to say, I'd like to hear it."

"There's nothing."

"Come on, then," he mocked. The challenge in his raised eyebrows was enough to earn a little outburst.

"You don't have any idea, do you?" she finally exclaimed.

"About what?" he said sarcastically, pushing her further.

"How rude and arrogant you can be!" Kaia threw her hands up. "This is our home and you are our guest in it. I know you are used to more luxurious quarters but that is not an excuse to be so rude. You claim titles don't matter you but you behave like a prince and expect us to wait on you hand and foot! Saying it means _nothing_ if your actions betray you. Would it kill you to say 'please' and 'thank you' once in awhile?"

He only blinked at her.

"My lord," she added forcefully.

For a long moment, Arthur said nothing. She was slightly out of breath from her little explosion, and he seemed to be giving her a needed moment to collect her thoughts. Eventually, he straightened his back and held his chin up. "Is there anything else you'd like to add?"

"No," she whispered, looking down. "I think that's it."

 _Now I've gone and done it._

"You're right." Arthur's words made Kaia snap her head up in surprise. He motioned out of the room and Kaia followed wordlessly, until he set his hands on her shoulders and moved her to stand beside a stricken looking Gwen. "I apologize. You two have invited me into your home and I have behaved appallingly."

"I didn't mean to make you feel bad," Kaia blushed fiercely, surprised at the sincerity of his tone.

"Oh really?"

"Well, perhaps a little."

He almost smiled. "There's no excuse. In fact, I'll make it up to you."

"Sire?" Gwen frowned as if she'd misheard.

"Tonight, I will make you dinner!" Arthur looked rather pleased with himself, shooing the two girls away.

"You're going to cook Gwen and I dinner?" Kaia exchanged a dubious look with Gwen.

"I most certainly am," he continued pushing them off. "Now go wonder in the woods as I know you're prone to do. Pick flowers or whatever it is girls do around this time of the evening."

After exchanging one more uncertain frown, both girls wrapped their shawls around their shoulders and slipped on their more casual shoes before Arthur shoved them out the door. Once it was shut, they linked arms and walked away.

"Hello," Merlin said, coming up them with a confused frown. "Where's Arthur?"

"He's cooking us dinner," Gwen giggled.

"Arthur is cooking dinner?" Merlin blanched.

"Yes," Kaia nodded.

"He doesn't know how to cook," he added.

"I know," Kaia laughed. "Come walk with us a moment. I'm going to back in there to attempt to help him, but I want him to squirm a bit."

"I like this idea," Merlin slid in between the two girls. "Gwen, how have you been? I feel like I haven't really talked to you in ages."

"I'm wonderful, thank you Merlin," Gwen chuckled. "Let me tell you about this old man I met in the market..."

Kaia waited only five minutes before leaving her friends and making the walk back to their home. She laughed when she stepped inside the house to find Arthur bending over the chicken Gwen had gotten, spreading the legs with his head tilted.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

At the sound of someone coming into the house, relief flooded Arthur. He let go of the chicken and turned around, believing to be Merlin. Instead, he was met with the girl whose forgiveness he was trying to earn.

"I thought you were Merlin," Arthur admitted.

"No such luck," Kaia giggled. "I've realized that while the thought is a lovely one, there is no way you can cook."

"You would be right," he confessed, scratching the back of his neck. "I've been staring at this chicken for a good ten minutes."

"I'll help you," Kaia removed her shawl. Arthur almost groaned in frustration. Why couldn't this woman stay mad for more than a few minutes at a time?

"No, I wanted to do something nice for you to show you that I'm not an arrogant prick," he stressed.

Kaia smiled at him, and suddenly he wasn't so bothered by her short-term anger. "You'll be cooking, I'll just be teaching you."

"Excellent," Arthur clapped his hands once. His nerves were on high, and he would have to work to not cover them with his usual way of insulting people. "What do I do first?"

"In the right cupboard are spices," she said as she kicked off her shoes. "There should be a small tin cup with a piece of cloth over it. You'll take that and rub it onto the skin and all the folds of the chicken."

Arthur did as he was told, finding the spices she said. She tied on an apron and moved to wash her hands while he worked. It felt very domestic to have Malakaia approach the kitchen next to him and begin cutting up onions and potatoes. They worked in silence, only speaking when Kaia was giving him instructions. He started the fire in the oven and placed the chicken on the roaster as he was told to, sliding it in to carefully avoid the flames. He then helped her cook the vegetables on the stove top, following her orders as best he could.

"Can I ask you something?" Arthur prompted while adding the same herbs that he'd put on the chicken. "Why is it that my arrogance is just now upsetting you?"

"It's always upsets me, sire," Kaia shook her head. "It's only that I've been exhausted these last few days, and my emotions are a little strained. I thought...well, I thought you were showing humility in what you were doing here. How you trying to say you didn't want respect because of your title made me think that you'd begun progress and it simply frustrated me that you couldn't see what I meant. Add the smallest bit of oil, by the way?"

He dipped the vegetable oil down so a little went into the pan.

"Perfect."

"Why is it that you think there's some great, valiant man below the surface?" Arthur asked sincerely. "I sometimes seek your approval on things, and I think it's because you have such high expectations of me. I just don't know why you do."

"Doesn't everyone have high expectations of the prince?"

"You have different ones," he told her. "You, Guinevere, Merlin, and Morgana all seem to think that I'll be the greatest king that ever lived. You believe I'll be better than my father."

"He is a great king who loves his people," Kaia stepped back from Arthur, blushing. "But you have a different respect for your people, a kinder heart...usually. If you take all of His Majesty's best qualities as king and combined them with your heart, I believe you could be the greatest king Camelot has or ever will see."

Arthur stopped mixing the vegetables. Kaia didn't say anything else as she got three plates from her cupboard, as well as silverware and cups. He watched her move, waiting for her to elaborate. When she didn't, he spoke quietly. "Thank you for that."

"You're welcome, sire," she said. She hummed as she set the table and lit candles, her dress swaying and her hair shining. Arthur had a very sudden, and very brief, flash of what it would mean to a peasant who married for love.

"Malakaia..." Arthur said, moving the vegetables off the stove. He walked to her, glad that she'd stopped her task to fully listen to him. Clearing his throat, he plowed on before he lost the nerve. "I know I have much to learn. There are some things I am terrible at, apologizing being one of them. But...also knowing what to say to someone I care about."

Kaia's eyes widened just a bit. "Sire."

"This is my way of apologizing, is all I'm trying to say," he told her, grasping her hand. Her brown eyes were a mystery to him, revealing nothing. He had no idea what her response would be. "I have found...that erm, that you being upset with me is very bothersome. You are a friend to me, Malakaia, and I don't wish for you or Gwen to think less of me. Particularly...you."

"Oh," she shifted on her feet. "I don't think less of you, my prince. I have had a stressful few days is all, and I've taken it out on you. I apologize as well."

"So I'm forgiven?" Arthur pressed, stepping closer. Her heard her breath hitch.

"Yes," she whispered, her full lips parted just so. "You're forgiven."

It was probably the candlelight. It was probably how close they were, how intimate their conversations and actions had been the whole evening, and the smallest bit of joy at knowing that the girl whose opinion for some reason mattered so much to him was no longer angry with him. It was probably playing house with her. It was probably the smell of hair and natural pink of her full, lush lips.

Whatever it was, it caused him to press her lips against his in a soft, but firm kiss.

Malakaia froze at first. Arthur kept his lips in place and eyes closed, begging inwardly that he wasn't making a fool of himself. He was encouraged, however, by the way she kissed him back after a long moment and rested a hand on his shoulder as he drew her close by the waist. Part of him knew that he shouldn't have done it, but the other part of him roared its approval at how deliciously perfect she was pressed against him, all curves and warmth that he craved.

She was the first to pull back. They stayed standing how they were, both out of breath and incredibly flushed. Arthur swallowed, making a true effort to calm him heartbeat. Malakaia trembled in his arms. He smoothed her hair from her face in an effort to calm her, kissing her forehead. "I'm sorry, Malakaia, if that was unwelcome."

"It most certainly wasn't unwelcome," she confessed quietly. "It's just that I didn't think—I'm a servant, is all. I am shocked. Pleasantly so."

"Have you..." Arthur cleared his throat. He released her, turning back to the stove and closing his eyes. "Ever kissed another?"

"Yes," Malakaia moved behind him. He was unsure what she was doing, but he needed a moment to stop the rushed flow of his blood and focused on the meal in front of him as he opened the oven. "Will, Merlin's best friend."

Arthur froze, clenching a fist before doing his job. "Did you, ahh, love him? By chance?"

"Not in the way you might think," Kaia chuckled. "Will was always very protective of me. When I was fourteen, another young man in the village was harassing me inappropriately. Will came to my rescue and beat off the man. He said that if anyone was taking my first kiss, it would be him."

"And he did, I see."

"Yes," she replied softly. "As he was dying, I kissed him to distract him from the pain. I didn't want him to hurt anymore, and we were very close. He watched over me after Merlin came to Camelot, tried to protect me from Cannan. I love him, not quite as a brother, but not quite as a lover either. Somewhere in between."

"I understand," Arthur finally managed to look at her again, his mind whirling all over again at how beautiful she looked with kiss-swollen lips. "Morgana was my first kiss, you know. I don't believe I've ever been more uncomfortable in my life."

Malakaia laughed. All the awkwardness gone, she grinned. It was different than Morgana's sky looks or wicked smiles. It was sincere, a true sign of amusement. "I believe she would say the same. She frequently describes you as that 'annoyingly loveable older brother.'"

"Sounds like Morgana," he snorted. "Mad woman that she is."

Malakaia was laughing at him when Guinevere walked through the door. Gwen raised her eyebrows in surprise while Arthur put food on the plates. "Just in time to see that I am wholly like-able, and that dinner is ready."

"So it would seem," the maidservant smiled. She and Malakaia took their places at the table, Arthur finding himself next to Malakaia. He ignored how relaxing it was to be around her, to feel her shoulder brushing his. Their knees touched as they both settled into the seat, making him almost smile. Even if for only a day, he could pretend.

The meal progressed nicely. They spoke about Lady Viola's new child, the tournament, and many other things while they ate the (surprisingly) delicious dinner. Arthur was feeling mischievous during the end of the meal, however, and looked between the two girls.

"So," he cleared his throat. "Do I have any more annoying habits you wish to tell me about?"

"No," Guinevere said at the same time as Malakaia said, "None at all."

"There's something else, isn't there?" he asked, the looks on their faces betraying them. "Tell me."

"Well..." Malakaia trailed off.

"Sire, the truth, is you snore," Guinevere cut in.

Arthur looked between them again, certain his shock was clear on his face. He was a prince. "I do not snore!"

"You do," Guinevere grinned as Malakaia laughed loudly. "First night you were here I thought a big had got into the house!"

"So now I'm a pig," Arthur shook his head when Malakaia stood. "Thank you, ladies."

"Don't take offense." Malakaia squeezed his shoulder. "She just meant you sound like a pig."

"Because that's much better?" Arthur rolled his eyes with a small pout. Malakaia took his plate, but he took it back immediately. "No, I'm treating you two tonight. Go brush your hair or something."

"Oh, really, my prince," Malakaia rolled her eyes, but her smile conveyed her feelings. She and Gwen both sat down as he worked.

Before anything else could be said, Merlin burst into the house. "Arthur there's an assassin here in Camelot. He's ready to kill you."

"What?" the three occupants of the house exclaimed. Arthur turned and crossed his arms. "Explain."

"The assassin killed a guard," Merlin shut the door firmly. "Your father said Odin sent him."

Arthur felt a cold feeling wash away his entire evening as Malakai asked, "Why would Odin want you dead?"

"Because I killed his son," Arthur replied. He could the hear the tightness in his own voice. "Odin's son challenged me to a fight. I had no quarrel with him, I asked him to withdrawal. Perhaps, he felt he had to prove himself." he paused. "I still see his face. He looked so scared."

"You cannot blame yourself," Malakaia said softly. He looked at her warm brown eyes and a little of the warmth returned.

"No one but us knows where you are," Merlin said. "If the assassin can't find you, he can't kill you."

Arthur nodded and looked at the women of the house. "May I continue to stay here?"

"Of course," Guinevere nodded.

"For as long as you need," Malakaia added.

"Thank you," he said. "I will sleep on the floor tonight."

Kaia thought to argue, but Arthur held up a hand. "I will not hear of it."

A wry smile appeared on her face. "You're going to send Merlin for a mattress, aren't you?"

He colored, unable to help the grin spreading across his face.

Malakaia laughed. "As long as it fits through the door."

"How am I supposed to—

"Merlin," Arthur cut him off. "Do what your sister says."

The servant pursed his lips. "I don't like when you two team up against me."

Malakaia laughed again and her eyes shined his way. He smiled back, knowing that he would have to cut this off before he got ahead of himself. This beautiful, kind, joyful servant girl would be dangerous to his relationship to his father. If Uther thought anything serious between them, he'd kill Malakaia.

And Arthur wasn't entirely sure he could allow that to happen.

 **)-(**

In the morning, Kaia awoke with an odd feeling in her stomach. She saw Gwen already out of the room, most likely preparing breakfast, and took a moment to lay in her bed and think of Arthur.

Their kiss had been like nothing else. A far cry from Cannan or Will, she'd been breathless and flushed. For the first time in her life, she desired to be close to a man and feel his lips on hers in the exact way Arthur had wound his arms around her body and pressed her to him. Nothing could come of it, she knew, but it was nice to reimagine it.

He was a prince, and she was born a peasant witch.

In no possible way could it happen.

Rising from bed, she donned a burnt orange dress and braided part of her hair back. She washed her face and hands before slipping on her shoes and leaving the room. Gwen was wrapping her shawl around herself.

"I'm going to tend to Morgana," Gwen whispered. "You...can stay with Arthur."

Kaia smiled thankfully. She'd told Gwen the night before about the kiss in very whispered tones. Gwen was shocked, but understood and was very supportive. She knew Kaia and Arthur would have to 'talk' about it, and that it would hurt Kaia—however fresh this attraction was, it needed to end.

Kaia finished cooking the eggs and sausage as Arthur stepped from around his curtain with his clothes on. He nodded to Kaia as he moved towards his boots. She served him a plate of food and ate her own, the small meal passing in easy silence. It wasn't wholly uncomfortable to be around him, which made Kaia feel even more confused. Her and Arthur's friendship was an odd one, and the three days he'd spent in her home had muddled with her mind.

He offered to clean the dishes while she made her way to her bookshelf, packing up the things she needed for the day. Her fingers came across the Camelot red handkerchief she'd gotten when she came to Camelot, deciding to go with her gut. She turned around to find Arthur grabbing his cloak from the door.

"One more match," he said quietly. "Then the tournament will be over."

"You can go back to being Prince Arthur," Kaia smiled with a blush. She presented the handkerchief to him. "Umm, I thought you might wear it for luck."

"Thank you, Malakaia," Arthur whispered, taking it in his hand. Their fingers brushed and she bit her lip. Before she could pull back, Arthur tucked his handkerchief in his belt and reached over to her hand. Slowly, their fingers linked and he pulled her close.

"Sire..." Kaia whispered.

"Don't call me that," he murmured back, leaning down. Kaia's breath caught.

"My prince," she said instead. "This isn't..."

"I know," he replied. "It's just—

"I know."

Their lips met in another kiss, this one deeper than the night before. Her arms were around his neck and his arms around her waist, her body rising into his with the kiss. Kaia couldn't believe that there was something that felt as wonderful as when Arthur held her against his muscled chest and her arms moved across his broad shoulders. It was bliss that she wasn't accustomed to and that left her absolutely breathless when they pulled apart for air.

"I must go," he said against her lips. "Will you be watching this time?"

"Yes," she said. He kissed her lips gently once more, bringing a sigh from her lips. "Good luck, my prince."

Kaia watched him leave, heart hammering in her chest as she walked to the pitcher of water. She quickly splashed some into her hand to press against her face, cooling herself down. She had intended to be clear that she did not want to be trifled with and then left for a princess. Yet somehow, the prince had given her a single look and she was gone.

It was terrifying.

Kaia left the house soon after, accompanying Gwen and Gaius at the arena. By the time she arrived, her mind was cleared and her flush gone. She took her place between them, surprised when the older man pressed something into her hand. Kaia looked down. In her hand was some kind of charm. Upon further inspection, she saw that it was a silver circle, formed around some kind of shell. The inside of the shell was whitish, with many other colors shining when you moved it in the light. When she flipped the charm over, the silver had been crafted into a bear that looked as if it was curled in a cave—which happened to be the lining on the charm.

"It's like the charm was built on the back of this shell," Kaia whispered in awe.

"That's because it was," Gaius told her. "I made the charm, then melted it enough to settle against the back of the shell. The bear, you see, reflects returning to the womb of Mother Nature for wisdom, protection, and healing. It is feminine, and connects itself deeply with nature. Of course, I could not help but think of you."

"Uncle..."

"The shell is Abalone," he told her. "I've had it since so long ago, I barely remember my trip to the ocean side to collect it. The stone represents great healing and soothing energy. It promotes peace and a calm demeanor the moment it touches your skin."

"Well that's exactly what Kaia is," Gwen smiled at the amulet.

"It enhances feelings of beauty, compassion, and love, expelling all negative emotions," Gaius finished. "Your mother was very close to naming you Abalone when you were born, but I convinced her Malakaia was a better option. Anyhow, I thought you'd enjoy something to...connect yourself to. It will help you focus and grow in your...capabilities."

"Uncle, this is beautiful," Kaia said thickly, tears in her eyes. She hugged her Uncle close. "It's perfect, thank you."

"Happy birthday, sweet girl," he told her, kissing her forehead. She placed the necklace around her neck, a small smiling flittering to her face when she touched it. She could feel the power of the stone, and wondered at what spell Gaius had placed on it to let it absorb healing properties more quickly. Tucking it into the back of her mind, she watched the tournament with great anticipation.

She found that it wasn't her favorite sport. It was much preferred over swordplay, however, so she cheered on the men and marveled at the precision it took to keep the lances steady. She cheered even more when Arthur came out, exchanging a bashful smile with Gwen. They held hands and waited for the moment when Arthur would strike down his opponent and win the match.

That moment did not come. Instead, the man's lance crashed into Arthur and Arthur immediately dropped his lance, leaning back with the force of the hit. Kaia's heart dropped as she stood. "I'll be right back. I need to see if he's injured."

She hurried quickly to the tent that belonged to William and Arthur. She walked in right as he leaned heavily against a table, struggling to breathe. "Arthur!"

"His lance pierced my armor," the prince breathed, leaning back for her inspection. Kaia reached hastily for bandages, but her stomach knotted. She couldn't immediately stop this without magic.

"You're losing too much blood," she told him.

"Do what you can, I have to be back on the course within five minutes or I forfeit!" Arthur hissed.

"You can't possibly joust, you're too injured!" Taking a risk, she did a small nonverbal spell that would heal it just enough to keep him alive, yet show no abnormal changes when later examined. Arthur didn't seem to notice, only grunted at the pain and took a shuddering breath.

"I have never withdrawn from a match," he shook his head, blue eyes locking onto hers. "I don't intend to start now."

"You would risk your life to protect your pride?" she shook her head as she patched him up to the best of her ability. "You have nothing to prove, least of all to me."

His eyes were strangely focused and determined, as well as the slightest bit pained. "I have everything to prove—to myself."

Kaia didn't say anything in reply. She only huffed and finished her work. Arthur put his helmet back on, taking her assistance in making it back to the horse. They lifted him up with some strain.

"You'll have to pass me my lance," he said, sounding as he was gritting his teeth.

"This is madness," she begged. "Arthur, please—

He trotted off. As he turned the corner, Merlin rushed up to her, out of breath and panicked. "Where's Arthur?"

"He's about to joust," she answered. "He's—

"He's jousting against the assassin," Merlin told her. Together, they rushed to the course and stood on the sidelines, watching.

"What are you going to do?" Kaia asked softly.

"I haven't figured that out yet," Merlin whispered.

"Well, keep him alive, I've already taken away the life or death part," Kaia said. "I don't know if I can secretly heal him if he's stabbed in front of all these people."

"Is there a way he can do this on his own?"

"He's already lost so much blood and he looks it already," Kaia pointed out. "That man will kill him."

Merlin cursed under his breath and focused in. The wild cheering around them and the focus of the tournament took away any chance of someone seeing Merlin's eyes when they flashed or hearing his muttered spell that caused the assassin to lose his footing just so. It Arthur the moment he needed to send the man flying from the horse with the lance.

Kaia and Merlin whooped, sharing a quick hug before sneaking back to the tent. Kaia waited inside with William while Merlin was outside, helping Arthur in. The moment he came into the tent, she pointed towards the chair. He wordlessly obeyed, beginning to take his armor off.

"You were jousting against the assassin," Merlin said when Arthur was sitting. "He killed Sir Eleanor and took his place."

Arthur didn't respond.

"Sire, the people are waiting for their champion," Merlin looked at his master. "It's time to reveal yourself."

Arthur contemplated for a moment before pointing at William. "You must go and collect the trophy."

"I thought this was going to be your moment of glory," Kaia stopped her work to look up at him.

"I don't need it," he told her. Merlin and William shrugged, both grinning as they left the tent. Kaia attempted to hide her smile beyond her work, cleaning his wound and making note that it would still need to be stitched up.

"We'll use the bandages that are bloodied on the outside of your armor," she told him quietly. "That way your father will think it happened outside the city, you can say the assassin attacked there and it won't look odd that you're so well cleaned up. You still need to come the the physician's chambers so Gaius or I can stitch you up, though."

"Kaia," Arthur stopped her actions by placing his hand over hers. He looked almost sad, his voice low and comforting. "What happened while I was staying with you...I'm afraid my father would never understand."

"You don't have to explain, my prince," she replied gently, smiling to show she wasn't upset. "There are many things keeping us apart."

"Such as?"

"Sire, I'm just a servant," she pointed out.

"Whatever I may or may not be allowed to do, please understand something," Arthur placed his hands on her waist. "You must know that you will never be just a servant to me."

She accepted the ever gentle kiss with a small sigh, leaning into him. "Of course sire. Perhaps when you are king, things will be different."

"Perhaps," he pulled away, letting her finished the binding on the wound. When she did that, he murmured his thank you.

"I...I have other knights to tend to," she backed up and gathered her bag.

"Of course. Thank you, Malakaia."

"You're welcome, sire," she replied. As she reached the edge of the tent, he called her name again. She turned around to see a mischievous glint in his eyes and smiled the smallest bit. "Sire?"

"Happy birthday," he said affectionately. Her eyes widened and she wondered how he knew, but she just smiled back at him and left the tent.

This would prove to be a very interesting friendship.


	19. Chapter 19

Kaia brushed Morgana's hair as the storm outside raged furiously. "What's troubling you, my lady?"

"Gaius is getting suspicious of Merlin and I," Morgana said thoughtfully. "I've been stubborn, aloof, defiant, but he's catching on and Merlin thinks he will demand we end what's between us."

"He would," Kaia agreed gently. "Gaius does not believe in breaking the law or putting yourself at risk for love."

"And you?" Morgana asked. "Do you believe in love above all else?"

"Of course," Kaia smiled. "Love has made many a hardship in my life bearable. Just because I have not found someone that I would marry does not mean I wouldn't defy the law for those I care about. If necessary, I would die for any of those that I love."

"Who taught you that?"

"Merlin," Kaia chuckled. "Who else? He helped raise me and helped me define love and family."

Morgana smiled fondly, fingering the handkerchief Kaia briefly recognized as Merlin's. "He's such a good man, Kaia. All that one should be. He's brave and kind, strong and loving. He's wiser than you'd think, and so strangely humble for the power that resides in him."

"You can say the words aloud, my lady," Kaia whispered.

"I...I love him, Kaia."

Kaia frowned at the fear on Morgana's face. "You're troubled about something. I feel the heaviness in your chest."

As the powers of each young woman grew, so did their bond. They were learning to close the bond between them when they wanted privacy, but there were moments when they were close by that they could sense each other's emotions and thoughts.

"I'm worried about Merlin," Morgana admitted. "I worried about my powers, which I feel are growing beyond my control. Merlin is more powerful than me, yet he has control. Why is that?"

"He's been learning all his life to hide it," Kaia explained gently. "He and I have well-tempered powers on most occasions because we've been practicing a balance of control and letting loose. Your powers have been suppressed and unpracticed for twenty years, my lady."

"I'm concerned that I won't learn to control them," Morgana shook her head. "And with Merlin decreasing his time here, I'm concerned about my nightmares."

"Do you want me to stay in the antechamber?" Kaia offered.

"Of course not," Morgana straightened her back. The weak moments occurred sparingly. "Merlin will be here for a short while, I'm sure I can manage the hours in between."

"If you're sure," Kaia said. She set the brush aside and took the robe from Morgana, placing it in her wardrobe as the lady slid into bed. "If you need me, just call for me and I'll be here."

"Thank you, Kaia," Morgana smiled, squeezing Kaia's hands. The maidservant nodded and gave Morgana one more blanket before blowing out the candle and leaving. She put on her cloak and shut Morgana's door before leaving.

When Kaia had walked through the storm and returned to the house, Gwen was still up making tea. At Kaia's questioning glance, she simply handed her friend a towel for her soaking head and shrugged. "I couldn't sleep."

"Ahh." Kaia tried to dry out her hair. "Is there enough for me to steal a cup?"

"Yes," Gwen smiled. "I thought you'd like some. Go change, you're soaked to the bone."

Kaia giggled and complied. She changed quickly, wrapping her shawl around herself and stepping close to the fire from the stove. She and Gwen sat up, drinking tea and talking about things that didn't particularly matter. Kaia was relieved to have a friend as close and as understanding as Gwen. Somehow, Gwen was just always there when you needed her—and Kaia had needed her since she and Arthur avoided each other so particularly.

After the storm stopped thundering so horribly, Kaia and Gwen went to bed. It felt as if Kaia had barely laid her head against the pillow that she was dreaming about a field of wildflowers and a peasant farmer.

Some time later, the dream shifted. Kaia was laying in the field, but it was storming. Her peasant farmer was leaving her with a gentle kiss to her lips. He walked off, leaving her feeling empty and alone. She blinked, and she was in a familiar looking bed.

 _This is Morgana's chambers_ , she realized. _I must be in her head again._

 _ **She felt cold, confused. Turning her head, she saw the flame of the candle had been relit. Using her magic, she tried to reverse the accidental lighting. It flickered, but didn't go out. Trying again, she focused—**_

 _ **And instead caught the curtain on fire. Fear ripped through her, and a scream filled her ears.**_

Kaia shot up in bed, gasping for air. Immediately, she scrambled from bed and dressed as hastily as she could manage. Gwen awoke and mumbled her confused question.

"Something is wrong with Morgana," Kaia said. "I must go to her. The storm is clearing, anyway, and it's about time to wake up."

Gwen nodded. "I'll see you soon."

Kaia tied the laces of her dress into place and left the house, cloak in hand.

She found Morgana in her bed, trembling. She surveyed the damage, finding the window shattered outward. Thankful for the darker cover of the storm, Kaia quickly mumbled a spell. The glass on the outside of the castle appeared on the floor just inside the window, so it seemed to have shattered indoor. At Morgana's incredulous look, she cringed as she stepped over glass and made her way to Morgana's side.

"Glass shattering outside would look like someone inside did it," Kaia whispered. "It needs to look like it came from the outside, the lightening or such. How did you put the fire out?"

"Water from the bowl behind the curtain," Morgana whispered, voice hoarse. "I used my magic to bring it closer, i-it was an instinct."

"It's alright, it looks like you got up and did it."

A guard came into the room. "My lady. We heard screaming and smelt smoke."

"A candle burned my drapes," Morgana said thickly, tugging her robe closer around herself. "A-and the glass shattered."

"I will alert the king, my lady."

Morgana nodded, bringing Kaia close. Kaia complied, wrapping her arms around Morgana so that she could hold her tightly. "Kaia, I'm frightened."

"There's no need," Kaia whispered. She pressed a comforting kiss to Morgana's forehead, sending a bit of magic to calm her down. "I'm going to figure this out, alright? We will go somewhere or seek someone out to help you control this, I swear."

Morgana nodded and didn't say anything else, only held tightly to Kaia. It was a long wait for the king and Arthur to be awoken and brought to Morgana's chambers, Merlin following behind. He looked at Kaia, sending a thought. _What happened?_

 _Her magic is losing control. We'll talk later._

"How did this happen?" Uther asked, taking in the scene. He snapped at Merlin. "You, boy, clean it up."

"The candle caught fire to the drapes," Morgana said shakily. "I put it out with the water and then, as I moved to call for someone, the window shattered."

"Why was the candle lit?" Uther said harshly.

"My lady has been trouble sleeping and the light helps," Kaia blurted out. "I thought to leave it."

"Well you were obviously wrong," Uther stepped forward, eyes narrowed. "She could've been burned alive."

"It won't happen again, Your Majesty," Kaia answered with her head bowed.

"It most certainly won't," Uther snapped. "I won't put Morgana in the hands of some insolent maid."

"My lord!" Morgana exclaimed, straightening her back at the same time as Arthur said, "Father, she's Gaius' apprentice, she can't be an insolent."

"Kaia is my friend, she cares for me," Morgana pleaded tearfully. "I beg of you Uther, do not take her away. I can't sleep through half the night without her!"

The entire room was silenced by the admission. Morgana rarely admitted to any dependency on another in front of people, and here she clung to Kaia with tears.

"Very well," he said, clearing his throat. "Be sure that it does not happen again."

"Yes, my lord," Kaia said. She looked down at Morgana, who leaned into her shoulder even more.

"What about this window?" Uther pressed.

"Lightning struck the castle roof last night," Arthur told him. "The combination of that and the thunder, it's lucky that this window was the only one in the room. It happened a few other places in the castle as well."

"Very well," Uther looked to his ward. "You are not harmed?"

Morgana shook her head.

"Then we will leave you to rest once this boy has cleaned up the mess," the king nodded. "I will have your window replaced before tonight."

"Thank you, my lord," Morgana whispered. Uther strode out, leaving Merlin and Arthur there.

"Thank you, Merlin," Morgana said softly. "For cleaning it up."

"Of course, my lady," Merlin smiled his trademark dopey smile that just barely concealed his fear.

"And thank you, Kaia, for taking such good care of her," Arthur said. "We're very thankful."

"It is an honor," Kaia squeezed Morgana's shoulders. "But my lady does need rest now."

"Of course," Arthur inclined his head. "I'll check on you this evening, Morgana. Merlin, continue with your chores when you've finished this task."

His eyes lingered on Kaia for just a moment before he left the room.

When the door shut, Kaia unlocked her arms from Morgana so that Merlin could dash closer. He cupped his lover's face, smoothing his thumb over her cheek. "Morgana...are you alright? What happened?"

Morgana relayed the story while Kaia finished cleaning up the glass. The two lovers kissed, despite her presence and soothed each other's nerves in a beautiful way that almost made Kaia jealous. Mostly, though, she was glad to see Merlin had someone he clearly loved and was comfortable expressing himself completely with. Thankfully, the two had sufficiently calmed as she finished up, so she placed herself back on the bed next to Morgana.

"There's got to be something we can do," Merlin said, holding Morgana's hand. "Someone who can help her?"

Merlin's head tilted. "What about the Druids? They practice magic, but they also celebrate peace and harmony, clarity and nature. Could they help her?"

"I believe so," Kaia nodded said, looking at Morgana. "If we find out where you can go, can you find an excuse to be away from the castle?"

"I'm sure I can think of something," Morgana nodded. "You'll stay with me the rest of the day, won't you? And you'll go with me to the Druids?"

"Of course, my lady," Kaia told her earnestly. "Merlin can go find a way. Whatever you need."

Morgana shook her head sadly. "Peace. Peace is what I need."

 **)-(**

"A hunting trip?"

Morgana nodded. Kaia had to hold back a laugh at the expression on Arthur and Uther's face as she poured the wine. They both looked at Morgana as if she had grown another head.

"You're joking, aren't you?" Arthur asked. "Playing a prank?"

"No," Morgana jutted her chin out. "If it helps men relieve stress, why should it not help me? I can shoot a bow and arrow, work a cross bow, skin an animal, all of it just as well as a man."

"I don't know if that's a good idea," Uther cleared his throat. "I don't feel good about letting you into the woods with only a maidservant."

"So send...Merlin," she said offhandedly. "Surely he can do whatever work I need done."

"Merlin's practically useless," Arthur snorted. Kaia sensed something else in his tone that suggested it wasn't actually about Merlin's abilities. Merlin didn't seem to see it, judging by the offense on his features. "That's nonsense. Father, if Morgana wants to go on a hunting trip, I can accompany her. She'll be safe from herself around weapons, the insolence of Merlin, and from whatever else threatens her."

"Hmm," Uther thought, pursing his lips.

"I don't need Arthur to babysit me!" Morgana protested. "My lord, I am perfectly capable—

"Silence." The king held up his hand. "If you want to leave the city for a few days, you will take Arthur."

Kaia felt her stomach drop. Her feelings were mirrored on Morgana's frustrated face. _This did not go as planned._

"There," Arthur smirked. "We leave at first light."

 _The great prat finally decides to be kind to me and it isn't wanted!_ Morgana complained in Kaia's mind. _This is infuriating. How do I get out of this?_

 _We'll figure something out, my lady,_ Kaia assured her. _We always do._


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Gwen and Kaia walked through the market that morning, arm in arm. The former looked sad. "We've hardly been separated since you moved in. I'm going to miss you so much."

"If I didn't need you to make rounds with Gaius, I would beg you to come," Kaia said. "It will be so odd to not have you with me."

"I agree," Gwen smiled. "You'll be safe, won't you?"

"Of course," Kaia told her. "Merlin and I won't let anything happen to them. It was be more Merlin saving the day, but I believe I'm a good back up plan."

The girls laughed together as they entered the courtyard. Kaia was dressed in brown pants, a white tunic, and her midnight blue cloak that had been a birthday gift from Morgana. She was comfortable, and ready for the long ride ahead. Her mind was still thinking of ways to get rid of Arthur, but she for the moment she focused on getting out of Camelot's main city.

"Have a safe trip," Gwen kissed both of her cheeks before turning to say goodbye to Morgana. Arthur and Merlin walked over with the horses, both wearing traveling clothes. Thankfully, Arthur was not dressed like a knight of Camelot. His only identification to Camelot was his ring marking him as Prince Regent.

"Come on, Merlin," Arthur rolled his eyes at his manservant, who was taking his time checking the horse girths (after an incident where Arthur had fallen off his horse, the prince insisted Merlin not make the same mistake—even though it hadn't been Merlin's fault). "We don't have time to sit around and pick the flowers...though that seems to be a favorite hobby of yours."

Merlin's cheeks colored as he ducked his head, and Morgana attempted to hide her pleased smirk. The lady stepped onto the saddle with Arthur's help, smirk widening as Arthur moved to help Kaia. Kaia could admit that it felt nice to have his hands on her waist as she hopped onto the horse.

"Malakaia looks particularly lovely with her hair like that, doesn't she Arthur?" Morgana chirped.

Arthur turned sharply, eyes glaring at Morgana while he expertly slid onto his horse.

"Two can play at that game," Morgana winked.

"Touché," Arthur grumbled. He nudged his horse. "We'll talk no more of it. Merlin! _Do_ keep up."

Gwen tried her hardest to stifle her laughter while the small company rode out of the courtyard. There wasn't much more talking—mainly blushing from the two dark haired siblings—as they set for the Darkling Woods.

 _Now to get rid of Arthur..._ Merlin spoke in Kaia's mind. _Maybe if we enchant a piece of meat, he'll follow it. A good salted pork._

Kaia accidentally snorted. Immediately, she covered her face to keep back the un-lady-like gesture. Arthur and Morgana both looked at her strangely, the prince then eyeing Merlin's smirking face as well. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, sire," they chorused at the same time. They caught eyes once more and both openly burst into laughter. Morgana and Arthur looked at each other before speaking in unison.

"Siblings."

It turned out that they had no need to worry about separating from Arthur. The small company of four rode through the forest at a leisurely pace. Merlin and Arthur picked up bickering as usual, while Morgana was abnormally quiet and Kaia observed the nature around them with a slight frown. Something felt off, like she expected someone to jump from behind a tree and scare her.

"Shush," Arthur said, holding his hand out. They all stopped, only the horses moving in place. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Merlin frowned.

"It's quiet," Kaia observed. "Like...all the critters are gone."

The wind blew, rustling some nearby leaves and making her hair stand on end. The horses fidgeted, as if wanting to leave that moment. Arthur slid from his horse at the same time as Kaia did.

"Malakaia, stay here," Arthur hissed, unsheathing his sword. He moved towards the left, but Kaia shook her head and ignored his request.

"Listen," she said. "It's coming from the right, like its...slithering, or something."

"Kaia..." Merlin called gently. "Maybe you—

He was cut off by the sound of a hiss. From the trees burst a large, reptile like animal with fangs. It hissed menacingly, flicking its tail and wiggling its great green body. Arthur and Kaia's horses ran off, Arthur coming to attention and darting in front of Kaia.

"Stay back," Arthur yelled, brandishing his sword. "These aren't easy to kill."

Kaia looked around, catching eyes with Merlin. They didn't have a book on magical creatures with them, therefor they knew of no way to kill a serket.

Or the two others that appeared from behind a tree.

"Bloody hell—" Arthur's curse was cut off as one lunged forward. He swung his sword at it smoothly, efficiently cutting the head off. While he was distracted, Kaia walked to where Merlin and Morgana's horses danced in circles.

"This is your chance," she hissed, taking the sword from Morgana's saddle.

"We won't leave you!" Morgana shook her head.

"Absolutely not," Merlin agreed.

"It's alright, just sit in your saddles and wait for me to die!" Arthur yelled as he swiped at one of the serket's.

"Go, now!" Kaia urged. "Call for me when you find them and we'll figure it out, I'll tell Arthur the horses frightened away with you on them."

"Be safe," Merlin said thickly.

"Merlin!" Morgana hissed in objection. "Kaia, _no_."

Kaia backed up. "I love you both. I will speak with you soon."

Merlin nodded once, and they turned and galloped off.

" _Where the bloody hell are they going?_ " Arthur yelled, turning around for the briefest of moments. Kaia lurched forward, jumping in front of him. On a moments instinct (and with a little help from magic) she swung the sword up and sliced at the beast who was aiming for Arthur. The prince was snapped out of his anger and focused back on the two serkets coming at them.

"Thank you for saving my life—" he swung fiercely. Kaia managed a stab at her beast. "—but where did they go?"

"The horses spooked!" Kaia replied, holding back a scream as she stumbled back and barely missed the serket's teeth. "They stopped listening and—damn you, beast!"

It jumped at her, it's claws narrowly missing her body as she thrust Morgana's sword into its chest. The beast twitched before she let go of the sword. It fell to a heap with the seething animal, right as Arthur let out a scream of pain. Kaia turned to see him stab the last serket in the neck before staggering back.

"Arthur!" she exclaimed, running to him. It looked like he was bitten in the side, underneath his heart, blood obviously seeping from the area. The prince lowered himself carefully to the ground. She knelt beside him, looking at the wound uncertainly. "Oh my..."

"Damn thing bit me in the leg," Arthur moaned, leaning back. She looked at his eyes, watching them roll towards the back of his head as his arms gave out. "Oh that hurts, that does. Wasn't expecting..."

 _It doesn't need a magical death, but the bite is magic._

"Arthur stay with me," Kaia touched his face. The serket's bite was working quickly. "I'll fix it, just stay awake, my prince."

"I really do love it when you call me that," Arthur huffed, looking up to the sky. "Good god, I feel like I'm going to die like this."

"Don't me so dramatic," she kept the pain out of her voice. "Just...go to sleep!"

 _If he's asleep, I can use magic and explain it away later._

"I thought you just now said... _lord_ , you are demanding for a servant..."

"Sleep, my prince," she said forcefully, touching his cheek. Her magic flooded into him. She thanked the gods and focused on his wound, trying to rifle through the knowledge she'd learned since coming to Camelot.

 _No! You handled poisonous wounds without antidotes before. Think, Kaia! First thing to do is—_

"Suck out the poison," she breathed. The retracting spell was a little complicated, but Kaia didn't have time to worry. She placed one hand over the continuously bleeding wound, the other on her necklace as she had been learning for focus. Closing her eyes, Kaia took a deep breath and murmured the spell.

" _Revertar ad venenum, quod fons_!"

Kaia knew her eyes were glowing gold. A same golden light emitted from her hand, swirling around Arthur's wound and into the flesh itself. She didn't have time to marvel at the sight, instead focusing on keeping the spell strong, watching to make sure the golden light then retracted itself. The next step was the hardest. She took a breath and murmured the spell again, watching as the poison separated itself from the golden light and returned to the dead serket's mouth.

The spell done, she let out a shuddering breath and saw her trembling hands. Kaia didn't have time to be tired. Next, she tore a piece of her tunic and bandage his wound. To stop the bleeding, she murmured the spell she often used to subtly heal people without it happening suspiciously fast. The deeper parts of his wound were healed, which would slow the bleeding enough for her to hopefully get to the Druids.

Kaia let her mental defenses down.

— _CKING LET ME INTO YOUR MIND—Kaia?!_

 _I'm here_ , she thought to Morgana, half amused. _What were you saying?_

 _You blocked me out, I couldn't feel your presence and you know how it feels to not be able to sense you._

 _I know, I'm sorry_ , Kaia replied. _I was doing heavy magic, my entire mind was focused on healing Arthur._

 _What happened?_

 _The serket bit him. He...passed out...so I was able to use magic. He should be fine._

 _One of the Druids has offered to come get you with a transportation spell. He says he doesn't need to be told where you are...that he can sense the power you used._

 _They want us to bring Arthur to the Druids? Are they suicidal?!_

 _They have foreseen something. Rest easy, my friend. We will see you soon._

Kaia leaned against Arthur's body, looking down at his sleeping form. "You, my handsome prince, are a right piece of work."

 **)-(**

When the man arrived, he took hold of hers and Arthur's hands and simply blinked. Kaia was swept into a cloud of brown smoke, surprised at the speed of it all. One moment she was in the forest, the next the cloud was disappearing to reveal a large tent. Merlin and Morgana rushed to her side, Merlin grabbing her face.

"Are you alright?" he checked her over. "How do you feel?"

"Exhausted," Kaia admitted. "Otherwise, I'm fine. Stop fussing, brother."

"You're pale," Morgana observed. "Almost as pale as Arthur."

"It was strong magic," the man who had transported her said. "Lady Morgana, why don't you show her to your tent? Emrys may remain here with Arthur while our people tend to him."

"I'll be fine," Kaia insisted. "I want to make sure Arthur is well."

"You have done your duty, Sanare," the man said. "We will care for the prince."

"You can't use magic on him, he's Uther's son," Kaia frowned.

"Rest, Sanare," the man said. "When you have restored your energy, we all have much to discuss. We have foreseen a healthy relationship between the prince and our people."

Kaia nodded. "Alright then."

"Come," Morgana said fondly. She helped Kaia stand, leaving the tent. Kaia's eyes widened as she took in the large camp, tents put up in various clumps. The sun was setting beyond the trees, bring the glow of gold that made the camp itself blaze like magic. The smell of cooking meat came to Kaia's nostrils that made her think of a grand feast. Her heart hammered with joy at the realization that the Druids were thriving, despite their persecution. Children were growing up, peacefully learning history and magic. Families lived happily, proof of it being shown as Kaia passed all the communities.

"It's beautiful," she whispered to Morgana. "I...I never want to leave."

"I said as such to Merlin," Morgana giggled. "He doesn't quite approve."

"Of course he doesn't," Kaia half-smiled. "Destiny and such." They laughed at each other, infected by the lighthearted mood the Druids brought.

Morgana led the pair to a smaller tent. Before they stepped in, a young boy walked up to them both with a small smile on his face. "Sanare. You've come at last."


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Merlin BBC

"At last?" Kaia chuckled. "What does that mean?"

"You've proven that you're embracing your destiny," the boy said cryptically. He was small, with striking blue eyes that were almost familiar and tousled brown curls. He seemed older than he looked, just by the measured sound of his voice. "You will change everything for us."

"This is Mordred," Morgana cut in. "The boy that Arthur, Merlin, and I smuggled out of Camelot."

"It's lovely to meet you," Kaia smiled.

"Algain said you must rest, but I have food for you first," Mordred gave her a shockingly charming smile and turned away. Morgana was beaming after the boy.

"Inside, come," Morgana motioned. Kaia followed in, sitting happily on a mat of furs. Her exhaustion swept over her. "Mordred is very dear to me. He loves me, and he idolizes Merlin. He says that Merlin's destiny is greater than any others. He also believes you are to save all the druid's, as he's pointed out."

"And Arthur?"

"He believes in Arthur," Morgana smiled. "As we all do."

Mordred returned with a plate. On it was bread and some kind of meat, the scent wafting her senses and making her stomach growl. He chuckled and presented her with a flask of water as well.

"Rest, Sanare," Mordred said seriously. "Your future awaits you."

And he left. Kaia understood Morgana's affection for him. Though he spoke in very serious tones, his voice was filled with warmth and a sort of dry amusement that surprised you. How could the Great Dragon believe him to be a future evil? Then again, the dragon had said Morgana held a possible future.

Perhaps it could all change.

 _You've come at last._

 _You have proven you've embraced your destiny._

 _You will change everything for us._

Once Kaia's belly was full, her drowsiness was even more powerful. Morgana chuckled and took her hand. "Rest, Kaia. I'll be here when you wake up."

Kaia needed no more encouragement.

 **)-(**

The next day, Kaia stepped into the elder's tent feeling refreshed and energetic. She smiled at the elders who waited for her and Morgana, Merlin already sitting by Arthur's sleeping body.

"I apologize for my strange attitude before," Kaia said, sitting where she was motioned to. "I was not myself."

"No fear, Sanare," the man she learned was Algain said. "We know your heart."

Kaia nodded.

"Now," he said. "What would you like to know?"

"Why I can see the future in my dreams but I can't see it any other time," Morgana answered. "Why I'm able to start fires with my mind and not control them?"

"People who are able to do this are few and far between. You have a gift."

"Is it controllable?"

"Yes," a woman with fire red hair spoke. "But it will be many years before you're able to understand it fully, let alone use it. This isn't something to be afraid of."

"It is if you have Uther as your guardian. If he found out, he'd have me killed." Morgana looked down. "I am less afraid with my closest friends knowing, but the threat of him killing is always there."

"He won't," Algain smiled knowingly at Kaia and Merlin.

"But if he did..."

"We won't let that happen," Merlin cut in. "You're safe with us, Gana.

"You shouldn't be scared of Uther," Algain said. "Any of you. Instead, you should pity him."

"Pity? Why?" Morgana frowned.

Algain sighed sadly. "Because he's a broken man, consumed by fear. His hatred of magic has driven goodness from his heart."

"I've always been taught that magic is evil, that it corrupts your soul," Morgana shifted uncomfortably. "I've seen the opposite in Merlin and Kaia, in all of you, but it still makes me fear my own corruption. Even the great dragon believes I could be evil. I sometimes wonder if Uther could be right, when it comes to me..."

"Uther told you these things," another man told her kindly. "Just because he decrees it, doesn't make it so. In time you will learn that magic isn't a dark art that must be shrouded in secrecy. It can be a force for good."

"Your fear of magic—

"I don't fear magic."

"Pardon me," the red headed woman smiled. "I meant to say, your fear of your own magic. The possibility of what you might do is clouding your fear, keeping your true potential suppressed as it has been all your life. Learning will be a slow process, but you will make absolutely no progress if you continue to fear the future. That is greatly unhealthy for a seer. You must learn to embrace it, my child."

Morgana looked down.

"You will find peace, Morgana," Algain said softly. "But you cannot find it alone."

Morgana looked to Kaia.

"Yes," Algain nodded. "You are bound to this young woman. Her balance of nature, her calm and healing spirit, will be what helps you focus during the meditation we will teach you two together."

Kaia squeezed Morgana's hand.

"Now for you, Emrys," Algain said. "You have a much greater challenge ahead that you will not achieve alone."

"Bringing magic back."

"Yes," Algain said. "You and your sister play a great role— _we will not reveal what role that is!_ —but she will play a part as well. For the moment, your main goal is to lead Arthur to see the good of magic and protect him. He will come to his own conclusion in time."

Merlin nodded. "When will he wake up?"

"We hope to let him sleep for the rest of the morning," the darker haired woman said. "While I teach Morgana and Sanare how to meditate. Then, we will awaken Prince Arthur and tell him who we are."

"But—

"He will not harm us or betray us to his father," Algain held up a hand. "He will thank us for saving him. We will take the blame for using magic so that Sanare is not exposed, and the three of you will still have your secret."

"I see," Merlin said slowly. "Is...that my cue to leave?"

Algain chuckled and stood. "Come, Emrys. We have much to discuss of your future."

That left the girls alone, Arthur sleeping in the corner. The two women motioned to Kaia and Morgana. The red haired woman spoke. "If you will face each other and clasp hands. My name is Hierte."

"And I am Kiera," the dark haired woman answered. "Neither of us are seers, but we are both teachers of control and serenity. This is not a problem for Sanare, we have learned."

"Gentleness, serenity, healing, compassion..." Kaia trailed off with a blush. "Those are generally my most practiced traits because without them, my magic does not work."

"You are the well-tempered to Morgana's passion," Hierte smiled. She pointed. "May I see your talisman?"

Kaia took the necklace off. "My uncle made it for me. He said its properties will help me center my power. It gives me focus."

"It is as we have foreseen," Hierte told her. "This symbol, of the bear returning to its cave as we return to nature, is to be your mark. In the years to come, those who see it will know it is the Mark of Sanare. All across the land will revere your powers of healing and your dedication to family and love. You represent the very essence of roots, Sanare. You reach within yourself and keep touch with the earth to find meaning and power. You know where your power comes from."

Kaia was surprised.

"You have been told your entire life that Emrys holds no greater power than you, yes?" Kiera asked. "From your mother and Emrys himself?"

"Yes," she breathed.

"This is true. Your magic is simply different. It is very complex to others, but very natural to you."

Kaia was almost breathless. She looked to Morgana, who was smiling proudly at her friend. "I told you. Your destiny is just as great as Merlin or I's."

"Thank you," Kaia said to the elders. "For telling me this."

"It is our pleasure," Hierte nodded. She returned Kaia's talisman. "Now, clasp hands once more, and close your eyes. You begin by taking slow, deep breaths..."

 **)-(**

After careful deliberation, it was decided that Merlin should wake Arthur up. Kaia and Morgana sat off to the side, waiting patiently. The Druids would come in once Arthur regained his senses and wasn't overzealous.

"Arthur," Merlin called. When he only stirred, Merlin sighed. "Oh well, I tried nicely."

The warlock reached his hand into the water bowl nearby (Hierte had been showing Morgana what scrying looked like for when she was ready) and flicked water in Arthur's face. "Oi! Clotpole! Rise and shine, it's time to stop being so lazy daisy!"

Kaia stifled her giggles while Morgana smirked at the sputtering of Arthur.

"You are the single most annoying servant," Arthur mumbled, rolling onto his side and pushing Merlin away. "I'll have you sacked for how you speak to me."

"You wouldn't last a day without Merlin," Morgana said wryly.

Arthur's eyes shot open. He seemed to realize that he wasn't in his bed at home, but in a tent with three other people. He sat up quickly, clutching his head and squinting as if trying to remember.

"Malakaia and I were fighting off the serkets..." he said, senses seeming to clear. "And then your horses were spooked...and then I was bitten. Malakaia tried to help me, but I passed out."

"Yes," Kaia inched forward with Morgana, kneeling next to Arthur. "But I wasn't able to help you well enough. Merlin and Morgana found people who came back for us and brought you to their camp. They were able to take care of you."

"And where are we?" Arthur frowned. "I recall nearing Essetir."

"We're there now," Merlin said slowly. "In the...Druid...camps."

Arthur visibly stiffened. He straightened his back and looked around the tent. "You brought me to a Druid camp?"

"They were able to heal you," Morgana said defensively. "You would have died!"

Quickly, Arthur shoved away the blanket that covered him and looked down at his side. The cloth of his shirt was torn open from the bite, now showing clear and smooth skin where his wound should have been. The prince gave a startled cry and scrambled to his knees. "Where is my sword, Merlin? My sword!"

"Stop it, Arthur," Morgana scolded him. "You should be grateful, not murderous."

"They are sorcerers!"

"They are a peaceful people who risked their lives by exposing themselves to you, just in order to save your life!"

"Morgana, if Father knew—

"My lord," Kaia cut in, reaching a hand to Arthur's arm. He calmed at her touch and focused his eyes on her. They were turning more greyish than blue with his temper rising, so she attempted to reign the prince she knew back in. "Do you remember the Druid boy you saved? Mordred?"

"Of course I do," Arthur replied shortly. "Father almost killed Morgana for her rebelliousness where the sorcerer was concerned."

"But you saved him because you understood that he was a kind hearted boy with no ill intent," Kaia stressed. "You personally took him to his guardians."

Arthur's lips pursed. "Yes. They were grateful, and said that my kindness would not be forgotten."

"And it hasn't been," she smiled. "They've given us food, hospitality and a warm mat. They healed you not because they owed you a debt, but because it was the right thing to do."

Arthur didn't reply.

 _Mordred, come to the tent_ , Kaia sent out the thought. _Let him see you again._

 _Try not to look so severe, either,_ Morgana added _. And don't let him know we summoned you._

"I only ask you not to act rashly," Kaia said to Arthur. "We wish for you to see the children and their parents. We wish for you to see the light and the love here, the family and community of peace. They do not practice magic within Camelot's borders, and they hurt nobody with it."

"Step outside, sire," Merlin suggested. "Just one look."

It seemed for a moment that Arthur was going to argue, but then he locked eyes with Kaia again. He briefly nodded, slowly standing with the other three and following them out of the tent. His face dropped its anger and confusion as he took in the society around him, most likely having similar thoughts as Kaia had upon first seeing it all.

Mordred bounded towards them. He hugged Kaia and Morgana at the same time, his face burying in their tunics as if seeking a strange sort of comfort. Kaia couldn't stop her smile at his presence alone. When she looked up, she noticed Arthur looking fondly at the boy as well.

"Mordred?" he said in awe. "Is that you?"

 _Go to Kaia, Mordred_ , Merlin encouraged through thought.

Mordred turned, remaining in Kaia's arms. She kept herself wrapped around him and watched Arthur take in the scene. "Yes it is, Prince Arthur."

"Why do you cling to Kaia so?" Arthur asked.

"She is kind," Mordred replied vaguely. "When she talks, I feel calm."

"Yes," Arthur half-smiled. "I do too."

Kaia blushed.

"Are you going to betray us?" Mordred asked earnestly.

"Mordred!" Morgana frowned.

"No, it's...it's fine," Arthur looked confused now. "Um, I don't think I will. Are you plotting to overthrow Camelot any time soon?"

Mordred shook his head.

"Then I don't see the point in letting my Father know where you are," Arthur told him. Mordred actually smiled at him.

Kaia leaned down and kissed his head. "You can tell the elders that we will be leaving soon and that you are all safe."

"Alright," Mordred said. He smiled at Morgana, who also kissed his head before he left.

 _We just manipulated Arthur using Mordred_ , Kaia thought.

 _It needed to be done_ , Morgana soothed.

"I will thank them for saving my life, but then we are returning home," Arthur said pointedly. "Morgana, are you de-stressed enough?"

"I believe so," Morgana nodded. "Though we'll still have to kill a deer or two to return to Uther so he doesn't question us."

"That'll be no problem," Arthur rolled his eyes. "That'll happen as soon as possible. The farther away from here we are, the better. Father would kill us all where we stand, and I'll admit...I would not risk any of you."

"So Arthur Pendragon shows his heart once more," Morgana cocked an eyebrow. "And the surprises continue."

"You really are too judgmental of me," Arthur challenged.

And, as usual with Arthur and Morgana, the bickering commenced.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Merlin BBC

"Goodbye, my lady," Kaia squeezed Morgana's hand. "You'll be alright?"

"I'll be fine," Morgana told her. She heard Arthur approaching. "He can help me up. Say goodbye to Gwen."

Kaia curtsied and moved to Gwen, who stood beside her own horse. They hugged. Gwen kissed Kaia's cheek and smiled. "You've been odd since you came back from...the hunting trip. Will you be alright today?"

"Of course," she said. "Gaius is having me pick herbs all morning, so I'll be enjoying a nice trip through the forest. I just have some thinking to do, that's all."

"If you're sure," Gwen smiled. Kaia helped Gwen onto the horse before backing up.

"I hope your trip isn't too upsetting," Arthur said to Morgana.

She smiled in surprise. "Thank you, Arthur."

The prince looked to the knight with them. Since the hunting trip fiasco, Arthur was adamant that Morgana not be anywhere without a guard. "Make sure you return to Camelot before dusk."

"Yes, Sire," Sir Robert nodded respectfully.

Kaia and Arthur stood next to each other while the small company headed out. The prince glanced sideways. "I heard Guinevere mention that you've been different since the hunting trip."

"She did say that," Kaia answered slowly.

"Is everything alright?" he asked. "You've been avoiding me."

"I've simply been busy, sire," she didn't look him in the eyes. "Your concern for me is touching, but it is unneeded, I assure you."

Merlin trotted down the steps, breaking them from their reverie. "Where are they going?"

"Morgana's on a pilgrimage to her father's grave," Arthur said. "And you are on a pilgrimage to my laundry basket. Have my dogs been bathed yet?"

Merlin glowered and Arthur grinned, patting his back. "Cheer up, Merlin. I'm not training today, so you have that time off. I'll see you at lunch."

"And where are you going?" Merlin asked.

"I am going on a walk," Arthur said pointedly. "Alone. I will see you at lunch."

Arthur strode off. Merlin looked at Kaia, who had watched the interaction in amusement. "Can we talk?"

"Of course," Kaia offered her arm. "Come with me to Gaius' so I can get my herb basket."

"Perfect," he said. They walked together, going rather slowly. "What's been wrong? You seem less...animated."

"I've not been sleeping well," Kaia admitted. "I think my mind just runs too often at night."

"Are you worried about something?"

"No," Kaia shook her head. "I'm really alright, Merlin. You need to stop worrying so much."

"I can't, you know that," Merlin said. "I've watched you grow up, Kaia, I know when something is wrong. Is it Arthur?"

She had to physically stop herself from tensing. "That's nothing."

"Sometimes it doesn't seem like nothing," Merlin told her. "I see the way he looks at you when nobody is looking. And last week, when he told me not to see Morgana anymore, he sounded pained by it. It was like it hurt him to say nobles couldn't be with servants."

"Arthur and I are not the same as you and Morgana," Kaia whispered. "Morgana cares less and less what Uther thinks, but Arthur still values his father's beliefs. Morgana knows about your magic and shares that with you. If Arthur knew about mine...he would kill me."

"With time, that could change," Merlin said lightly. "With time, Arthur will lead our people to freedom and he can also be free of Uther's tyranny. Free to love whomever he wishes."

Kaia took a slow breath and stopped their walk, staring out of the window of the breezeway they walked through. She leaned against a stone post, tears stinging her eyes. Part of her wished that her attraction to Arthur was only attraction. That her heart didn't fill with warmth when he stood up for Camelot, or that she didn't want to cry for him when he showed confliction about what he believed versus his what his father believed. She wished that she didn't feel safe and secure when she was near him, or at peace.

Kaia spent so much time giving other people peace that she just wanted some of her own; she felt that with Arthur. When he was near her, she felt content and calmed, yet also eerily excited. She looked at him and saw the future king he would be, if only he listened to his own heart instead of the bitter teachings of his father.

"What are you scared of, Kaia?" Merlin finally whispered. "What is truly terrifying you so much about letting yourself have feelings for him?"

"Everything terrifies me," she whispered back, still looking out on the forest. "Merlin, he can't love me. Uther would never allow it, and if he thought Arthur truly loved me, he would think that I enchanted him because in this castle, I am worth nothing. And if it was discovered that I am indeed a witch, I would instantly be killed for the very thing that makes me who I am. My magic is me, my personality and my powers are one."

She paused and swallowed. "He wouldn't accept me for who I am, and I won't hide myself from the man I choose to love. You can't expect that of me."

"I don't," her brother said sadly. He pressed a kiss to her hair, squeezing her hand. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," she half-smiled. "I love you for how protective you are, but don't worry. I will prevail."

He rolled his eyes at her playful tone. "Alright. Go have fun picking herbs."

"You know I will."

"Which is odd, you do know that, right?"

Kaia smiled, happy that some things never changed.

 **)-(**

As the sun set, Kaia ventured into the courtyard. She tried to reach Morgana through magic, but her end of their mental link was shut off. This usually meant Morgana was unconscious or unfocused on communicating. Their bond was still so uncertain; they could never tell. She knew Morgana was alive, of course, but beyond that, there was nothing.

"They have not returned."

Kaia jumped. Arthur was walking towards her, clearly concerned. "No, sire."

"They were supposed to be back by dusk," Arthur frowned. He crossed his arms. "Might as well give them thirty more minutes or so. If they aren't back then, I'll go look for them myself."

Kaia nodded.

"Are you done working for Gaius?" Arthur asked.

"Yes," Kaia said. "I tend to Morgana after dinner."

"You...you are very loyal to her, Kaia," Arthur said. "The loyalty in your family is admirable."

"Merlin and I serve people we believe in and trust," she answered gently. They stood in silence for a few minutes. Arthur fidgeted a few times, watching the gates into the courtyard warily. Kaia kept her hands clasped in front of her and watched as well. It was most certainly awkward.

"I don't like it being this way," Arthur murmured after a long moment. "We should still be able to be friends."

"You can't be friends with servants, sire," Kaia smiled at him. "Your father wouldn't approve."

"You're using my words against me."

"Because you're right."

"Perhaps I don't want to be right this time."

"Don't let Merlin hear," Kaia warned. Arthur turned his head to her, eyes narrowed before he caught the joke on her face. A smile spread across his lips and he turned away again. "You will find a lady or a duchess or a princess to ensure the security of your kingdom. You must give it time."

"Is that why you've been avoiding me?" he cocked an eyebrow.

"Quite possibly."

"Well, stop doing that," Arthur turned back towards the castle. "I'm not waiting any longer. I'm going out to find them. It would be best if you waited inside."

"Of course, sire."

"What did I say about what you call me?"

The corners of her lips quirked up. "Of course...my prince."

 **)-(**

Kaia was taking care of a few children of the court, dealing with poison ivy. She left them with a fun song and a soothing cream Gaius had taught her to make. Leaving Lord Thomas' chambers, she felt a presence in her head and almost stumbled and dropped her belongings.

 _Morgana!_ she exclaimed mentally. _Where are you?_

 _I'm with Arthur and Merlin. Oh Kaia...it's horrible..._

 _How close are you?_

 _Only ten minutes or so. I've been trying to find Gwen by searching through visions, that's why I haven't been able to talk to you. I'm sorry._

 _Don't worry_ , Kaia said. _We'll work on it when you're here, and we'll get Gwen. I'll be waiting in the castle courtyard._

 _Stay with me_ , Morgana asked.

 _You won't be able to keep me out._

Their minds still connected, Morgana was able to see Kaia's feelings _. I'm sorry that things are so complicated for you and Arthur._

 _Don't worry about it,_ Kaia said. _Things will get better with time. He was responsible, reminding me that it couldn't go farther before I got hurt._

There was a pause.

 _Would you tell Merlin to leave you?_

 _I thought about it, truly I did. I believe I'm much too selfish, though. I won't give up Merlin. I love him desperately, and I don't think he would let me leave him if I tried._

Kaia smiled to herself. _I believe you're right_. `

When Morgana entered the city, her horse sped up at the sight of Kaia. Lately, Morgana had no bother when it came to showing affection for Gwen and Kaia, even if publicly. So, she stopped her horse and hopped off, rushing into Kaia's embrace. She was tattered and only in a thin dress, but Arthur's cloak was around her shoulders.

"I'm glad you're alright," Kaia sighed, hugging her tightly. "Are you well? Where's Gwen?"

"They took her," Morgana hung her head. "We were running and then she told me to go get help—

"You did the right thing," Kaia soothed. "Neither of you could have helped the other if you were both dead or kidnapped."

"I know, I just wish I had assurance of her safety."

"Morgana," Arthur called. "You must get cleaned up and come see Father."

"Yes, you're right," Morgana straightened her back and covered herself more with the cloak, still holding tightly to Kaia's hand. "Come. I need to be quick."

It felt like mere moments before Kaia was walking into the council chamber with Morgana and Arthur, always off to the side as usual.

Uther embraced Morgana. "It's such a relief to see you safe. I couldn't bear the thought of anyone harming you."

"The bandits still have Gwen," Morgana said immediately.

"I believe they were Mercian," Arthur added. "We've received reports that Hengist has crossed the border."

"Hengist?" Uther frowned.

"You must send a rescue party," Morgana demanded.

"If Hengist is holding her, it would take a small army to rescue your maid," Uther shook his head. You have one maid here, you'll be tended to."

"It is not about having enough maids! We can't abandon her!"

"How many men would you have me sacrifice to save a servant?"

Morgana looked as if she wanted to stomp her foot. Instead, her voice remained steady and strong. "As many as it takes! Gwen gave herself up so that I might escape. I owe her my life."

"She did so willingly, and she will be honoured for it."

"I don't want her honoured, I want her rescued!" Morgana exclaimed, clearly exasperated. "She is more than just my maid. She's my friend."

Uther gentled his look. "A servant is of no value to these bandits. I fear she's dead already."

Kaia felt her stomach drop, but Morgana would not have it.

"No! We cannot give up hope!" Morgana turned to her foster brother. "Arthur? I'm begging you. You have to do something."

"My father's right," Arthur shook his head. "I'm afraid there's nothing we can do."

"How can you say that?!" Morgana yelled. "How can you live with yourselves?! All of you!"

The young woman turned on her heel and stormed from the chamber. Arthur hung his head slightly, but bowed to his father as Kaia curtsied. They left the council chamber, the doors shutting behind them. Once they were alone, Kaia took a leap of faith and grasped Arthur's wrist, tugging him to an alcove hidden behind a tapestry of two dragons.

"Malakaia!" he hissed. "What are you doing?"

"Begging," she whispered back. "I know it is not right of me to ask you, and that we mustn't allow ourselves to remain to close, but Gwen's life is at stake. I'm begging you, please do something to save her. I-I confess that I don't know what you can do without going after her, but she means so much to me. You can't understand what it would mean to me if you rescued her."

Backing up, Kaia slowly lowered herself to the ground and bowed her head. "I have nothing to give you, and there is no reason for you to do as I ask besides you thinking about the life of a girl who has been through so much heartache and just deserves to be safe back in Camelot with people who love her."

She looked into his blue eyes now.

"Please, Arthur."

The prince stared at her in shock. Kaia most certainly never begged to Arthur, never spoke to him like most peasants would, and never called him anything but 'Sire' and 'my prince.' It was the first time she'd used his name to his face, and while she was on her knees, pleading with him. It must've been a bit of a shock.

It was her turn to be shocked when he slowly lowered himself to his knees as well. He faced her, bringing a hand up to cup her cheek. "I told you once that you will never be just a servant to me. I mean that. I never want to see you on your knees, begging me for anything like you are lower than I am, ever again."

Kaia nodded, swallowing away the tightness that was forming in her throat.

"As for Gwen," he went on. "I contemplated going after her anyways. I wasn't sure I would do it, but you asking me was all the incentive I needed. You don't have to give me anything in return."

"Thank you, my prince," she whispered with a dip of her chin. "I'm sorry to seem so...intimate. I just need to know Gwen is safe."

"She's been helping you, hasn't she?" Arthur asked. He motioned between them. "Will all of this?"

"She listens and she cares," Kaia half-smiled. "Lately, she's just there and always supporting me. I can't explain it. She knows what to say and she never expects me to be anything but who I am. I love her for that."

"Then it's easily settled." Arthur kissed Kaia's forehead. "Will you go tell Merlin to prepare? I'm going to pack, and then I'll be back with her as soon as I can."

"Thank you," she said again. They both stood, Kaia smiling up at him. Without thinking, she wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight hug. "Be safe."

"I'll be back," he promised.

Kaia closed her eyes and prayed that he was right.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Arthur was fairly certain he was going to bring Guinevere back to Malakaia, alive and well.

He was also fairly certain she would never forgive him when he presented the dead body of her ever-persistent brother.

 _Did you get some rest?_

 _Couldn't sleep._

 _I've never seen you like this. About anyone._

 _What are you talking about?_

 _Kaia. I know she asked you to come and you said yes. You really care about her, don't you?_

 _What I care about is not wasting any more time talking. Let's get moving._

Merlin had been insisting that Arthur was doing this because he cared so much about Malakaia, who'd begged him to go after Gwen. While he was partially right, Arthur preferred chatting less about it and making sure that Guinevere was rescued less he fail Malakaia.

Not that Arthur didn't care about Guinevere. She was a kind woman, fiercely loyal to Morgana and Malakaia, and Arthur's friend since childhood. He remembered playing with her when they were children, she and Leon both, when his nanny allowed him to go down into the lower towns. She'd always been a beautiful and loving person, and he valued her friendship. He'd seriously been thinking of going to rescue Gwen, even before Malakaia approached him.

It was just...Arthur needed to see Malakaia happy, since he wasn't able to be the one to make her so. He would be damned if he wasn't going to bring back the young woman whom Kaia had begun to rely on since they'd realized they had to distance themselves.

Arthur was snapped out of his train of thought as he and Merlin exited the cave they'd walked through, alive and safe from the beasts inside of it. Immediately, he searched for a stream to wash the mud and crushed berries off his face. He was pleased to know that his last minute guess of the berries keeping the smell of humans away from the beasts worked.

"Gaia berries worked," he said aloud, almost accidentally. "Huh."

"You didn't know if they worked?" Merlin's face dropped.

He shrugged. "Not for sure."

"Now you tell me?!" his servant complained wildly. "Oh! Oh, what's that Wilddeoren eating? It's all right. It's just Merlin. You trying to get us both killed?"

A twinge of remorse pricked Arthur's chest. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't've risked your life like that."

There was a moment of shock from Merlin before he smiled slightly. "Well, they do say love makes you do strange things."

"What are you talking about?" Arthur almost groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Why can't you just admit your feelings for Kaia?"

Arthur scoffed.

"It's so obvious," Merlin insisted. "A blind man could see it. Is it really that hard to admit you like her? Just say it."

After the repeated badgering, Arthur snapped and whirled on Merlin. "I can't! How can I admit that I think about her all the time? Or that...I care about her more than anyone? How can I admit that...I don't know what I'll do if I can't save the person who can make her happy, since I apparently can't?"

"Why can't you?" Merlin stressed.

"Because nothing can ever happen between us!" Arthur yelled. He wanted to strangle his manservant. "To admit my feelings knowing that...hurts too much.

Merlin softened a bit. "Who's to say nothing can happen?"

"My father won't let me rescue a servant," Arthur scoffed. "Do you honestly believe he'd let me marry one?"

This time, Merlin's voice dropped and his eyes widened. "You want to marry Kaia?"

"No!" Arthur reacted. He couldn't admit to Merlin that he constantly pictured the manservant's sister in a regal gown, a crown upon her head and her belly swelled with the presence of their child. "No...I...I don't know...It's all talk, and that's all it can ever be."

"When you're king, you can change that," Merlin told him.

"I can't expect Malakaia to wait for me," Arthur shook his head.

"If she feels as you do, she'll wait for you," Merlin said. "And coming from someone who knows her better than anyone else, I think she might."

Arthur let the silence hang between them, not willing to admit the bit of hope that blossomed in his chest at the possibility of Malakaia waiting for him. Eventually, he straightened his back and kicked the dirt. "Come on. We've got a long trek ahead."

They began to walk.

"Oh, and Merlin...if you dare tell anyone about this, I promise I will make your life a living hell."

"You mean, more than you already do?"

"Yeah."

"Ahh..." Merlin nodded. He gave Arthur a cheeky grin. "We could talk about your feelings while you walk."

"Shut up, Merlin."

Yet Arthur couldn't deny that he felt the _slightest_ bit better thanks to Merlin.

 **)-(**

Kaia and Morgana walked through the market, both distracted. They each worried for Gwen's safety, as well as the men they'd sent out. Part of Kaia wondered if the two of them could make it in and out of the castle they needed to breach. Merlin had sent updates of their safety, but she was still concerned.

"I hope they're alright," Morgana murmured. "It may seem silly, but I miss Merlin already..."

"It's not silly," Kaia said as they stood at a booth of jewelry and beautifully colored fabrics. "It's completely understandable. I miss him too."

Morgana smiled, hand smoothing over a ring. She picked it up and examined it. The metal was gold, twisted and molded to look like tightly intertwined branches. Set into the center of it was a green stone that looked like jade. Morgana looked at the man behind the counter. "This is beautiful craftsmanship."

"Thank you, my lady," he said with a bow. "I confess that I did not make them myself. My father crafted that, and the companion ring, for himself and my mother."

"Why would you sell them, Oliver?" Kaia asked. She'd befriended Oliver from her first few days in Camelot. He was a kind young merchant, someone who could find a lovely wife.

"My father insisted that they must be given to a woman who needed them," he chuckled. "They can be given to only those who are truly in love."

Morgana set the ring back down. "I have no use for such a ring, but know that it is beautiful." She picked up a simple gold bracelet instead, which was decorated with small blue stones. "But I will take this. It will look lovely with my white dress, wouldn't you say, Kaia?"

"It would be perfect," Kaia smiled as Oliver beamed.

"I'll be sure to let everyone know where I got it." Morgana handed him the money. "Now, I think we should have a bit of fresh fruit..."

Morgana trailed off. Kaia turned to Oliver quietly. "All I have is about two pounds. Is there any possible way that I could buy these rings and pay you back throughout the year?"

"I must ask who they're for?" Oliver grinned.

"A young couple desperately in love," Kaia said. "One of my servant friends, he can't afford something like this, but his love deserves it."

"And their love is true."

"It would move the stars," Kaia said earnestly. "You know me, Oliver, I will pay you back."

"My dear, that is not necessary," Oliver picked up the rings and wrapped them in a handkerchief. "These rings were to be given, not sold. I know you, and I trust you. Take them, and make sure the lad notes the inscription in the lass' ring."

"What does it say?"

Oliver looked around. Seeming satisfied that nobody in the busy market would bother them, he leaned forward, bring Kaia close. " Cum caritas semper."

Kaia's eyes widened. "That's the Old Religion. It means... _always, with love_."

"Yes," Oliver winked. "Now go, Kaia. Give the rings to this servant boy. May he be worthy of them."

"Oliver..." Kaia trailed off, something suddenly coming to mind. "If you saw this ring on someone's right hand to keep suspicions of disapproving eyes away...you wouldn't say anything, would you?"

"I believe in the love of this couple you so willingly support," Oliver took Kaia's hand and kissed it. "Your secret it safe with me."

"Kaia?" Morgana called. "Come darling, I've got lunch."

Kaia sent one more smile Oliver's way, her heart lightened. Maybe someday soon, Morgana would have a use for such a ring.

It was that night when a knock came at Kaia's door.

Kaia, who had been sitting in bed and reading by candlelight, stood up in confusion. Her senses were on alert. She didn't sense Merlin or Morgana outside her door, but she still didn't feel too much in danger. Wrapping her shawl around her shoulders and chest, Kaia slowly opened the door...

And found Prince Arthur, under his blue cloak with his head bowed.

"Before you say anything, Guinevere is safe," Arthur told her. "I simply took her to Morgana first. I thought when she came home, it would be good for her to be able to stay there."

Kaia felt relief flood her, placing her hand on her chest. Gwen was safe. Looking around, she motioned him inside. He came in quickly. Once there, he removed his hood to reveal a cut on his chin, but otherwise no harm. It was easy, almost natural how he opened his arms to her and she willingly went into them.

"I'm glad you're safe as well," she said quietly, her head in his chest. "Thank you, for protecting her."

"I'd do it again," he told her. Kaia pulled back and looked him in the eye. He looked conflicted and almost pained. "My father wasn't even too upset with me when I told him I went for Morgana."

"Good. You know that you're a good man Arthur, don't you?"

"Sometimes I think I'm alright," he shrugged. Kaia giggled at the lightness of his tone, earning a smile from him. "I'm thankful that you see good in me, Malakaia."

"Others do as well," she promised him. "You should show it a little more often, and not just when we're alone or when you're on a dramatic rescue mission."

"Oh but I do love a good dramatic rescue mission," he teased. Kaia rolled her eyes, yet was unable to deny him the smile that betrayed her. His arms tightened around her the briefest of moments before they let go of each other. "I should go."

As he headed out the door, Kaia tightened her shawl around her to make up for the coldness she suddenly felt. He put up his hood and glanced back at her for one moment. "Goodnight, Malakaia."

Her chest twinged. "Goodnight, my prince."

She caught the small smile as he walked out of the house.

 **)-(**

"Gwen!" Kaia exclaimed, throwing her arms forward. She hugged her friend, willing the tears in her eyes to go away. "I'm so glad you're alright, we were terrified."

"I'm perfectly fine," Gwen assured her. "What's that smell?"

"Creamy stag stew," Kaia smiled. "From our wonderful hunting trip. I don't care how late it is, when Arthur told me you were back, I knew I needed to make you something warm and delicious. I also went to the well and got some water. I used my _extra talent_ to keep it hot, it's waiting in the room for you."

"Kaia," Gwen shook her head and hugged her again. "I do love you."

"And I, you. Go, get cleaned up. With a little... _help_...the stew should be finished soon."

"Didn't Gaius tell you not to use _it_ for laziness?"

" _It_ is not for laziness, but for the health and comfort of my dearest friend. If that's not using it for good, I don't know what is."

Gwen shook her head again and walked into the room, a pleased smile on her face. Kaia returned to the stew, tasting it to make sure it tasted how it smelled. When the answer was yes, she ladled some into two bowls and placed them on the table, retrieving bread and a bit of water. Gwen entered as she was pouring the cups, having washed herself off and changed into a nightgown.

"This is marvelous, Kaia," Gwen said, easing onto her bench. "It smells...divine."

Kaia beamed. "Now dig in."

They ate in silence at first. Gwen ate her first bowl rather quickly, and accepted the offer of seconds. As she began to take her time with that one, the thing that had been nagging her left her lips. "Arthur told Lancelot that he came for me because you begged him to."

"He was considering going anyways," Kaia said gently. Her smile faltered, but she remained cheery. "Before I knew that, though, I tugged him into an alcove and actually begged him to go save you."

"I see," Gwen smiled. "And his response?"

"He told me to never beg again," Kaia blushed. "And that if I cared that much about you, it made his decision to defy his father even easier. He would go."

"He loves you."

"I don't know about love," Kaia shook her head. "But I know he cares for me as I care for him."

"And did he say anything else besides assuring my safety?"

"That he would do it again," Kaia told her. She began to feel a little downhearted at the difficult situation she was in, but she suddenly recalled Gwen's words. "Hold on there! Did you say Lancelot?!"

Gwen colored. "Caught that, did you?"

"Is this the same Lancelot you told me about from earlier?" Kaia demanded. Gwen ducked her head. "Guinevere! Why did you not say something immediately? What happened?"

"It upsets me is all," Gwen's lip trembled. "He was at the arena I was taken to for Hengist. Our cells were next to each other, and seeing him was like seeing a dream. He said he thought of me every day. Lancelot...he's still so good, Kaia. He risked his life to protect me, saying I was worth a million of him."

"Where's he gone?" Kaia took her friend's hand. Gwen looked up through tear rimmed eyes with a small sniffle. "Did he escape with you?"

"Yes," Gwen answered. "But he left because he needed to find some kind of living, some way to support his future. Merlin made him stay to say goodbye and he kissed me, but...oh, Kaia. How can I feel so deeply for someone I rarely know?"

"All legendary love is like that," Kaia squeezed her hands, offering comfort. "Lancelot sounds like the best of men. He needs to find something to support his future...who's to say he did not mean you? If he thought of you every day for a year, I'm sure he's going to think of you again—and he knows where to find you when he's ready."

"And you think I should wait?"

"If it's going to make you miserable, I would say so. If you think it's worth it, however, I say yes. You know how I feel about love."

Gwen's eyes twinkled. "You're a dreamer."

"No," Kaia defended herself. "I am a believer."

Gwen chuckled. She went back to her stew, her smile faltering. "Kaia, do you ever just wish you could escape from it all for just a little bit?"

"Every day," Kaia smiled back. "But I also love my life here. I don't think I would trade it for anything."

"Nor would I," Gwen assured her. "Though a break would be nice, I think."

Kaia thought back to the latter she'd received from her mother the week before, demanding to know when the next visit would be.

"What if we did get a break?" Kaia suggested. "For a few weeks, I mean. We would have to work in the village for a little bit, but it's a possibility..."

"Do you mean it, Kaia?" Gwen asked. "Do you think Morgana would let us go?"

"I honestly can't say," Kaia smiled. "We should try and ask for the time off. I'll have to convince Gaius, of course, but if I tell him I need my mother, then I think it'll be alright."

"It will be good for the both of us," Gwen smiled. "Getting away from all the drama and such would be so relaxing. And we won't stay long enough to be bored, just enough to appreciate all this excitement."

"I agree," Kaia grinned. She had a look of actual excitement on her face. "Just think, three weeks of no Arthur, no destiny, and nobody threatening death over Camelot."

"It's a deal. We'll talk to Morgana in the morning."


	24. Chapter 24

Those three weeks flew by. Kaia and Gwen left their friends in Camelot and took the walk to Ealdor. It took longer on foot, but the girls were used to being on their feet a lot and they enjoyed the peacefulness of only themselves and the trees. Nights were spent sharing stories of their childhood, and days were sometimes spent in long stretches of silence as they walked and sang. The girls grew even closer than they already were, despite living together. It was nice to spend time _forming_ a friendship, different from the way Kaia and Morgana had simply connected because of their magic.

In Ealdor, Kaia had her mother's love and influence all wrapped around her. She received the soothing of a conflicted heart that only a mother could give. Gwen too enjoyed the motherly affections of Hunith, who quickly stepped in to be a sort of surrogate for the young woman. She promised that if Gwen ever needed a thing, she should write to Hunith and Hunith would cross just as many lands for Gwen as she would for Kaia.

Between the care of Hunith and the hard work on the farm, Kaia and Gwen had little time to do anything but work, sleep, and eat.

Now, they returned to Camelot with rejuvenated spirits. Kaia was eager to see her family and friends, and to hear about whatever trouble Merlin and Arthur had gotten into along the way. The few times they mentally communicated, Merlin and Morgana both hinted at extremely funny circumstances and a near death experience. Merlin explained to Kaia that his and Arthur's friendship was strengthening with every day, and Arthur continuously seemed more tolerant of magic.

Morgana was also doing better as far as sleep was concerned. Before the departure for Ealdor, Kaia had taken one of Morgana's more simple bracelets and put as much of her magic as she could manage into it. It left her weak the rest of the night, but Kaia did not regret it. Morgana slept for a day and a half the first night she wore it, and was able to recover a slightly normal sleeping schedule.

As Gwen and Kaia came over the hill, Camelot's city in view. They looked at each other with a wide grin.

 _Home_.

Their thoughts were distracted by the sound of fast approaching hooves behind them. Kaia and Gwen turned to find two horses racing towards them. For a moment, Kaia was frightened until she realized Arthur and Merlin sat upon the horses. The pair made their horses stop at the two young women, both surprised.

"You're back," Merlin said tentatively. He smiled nervously. "Boy have we got stories for you."

"What's going on?" Kaia frowned, looking at the wild look in Arthur's eyes. He seemed to calm at the sight of her, but rage was evident on his face.

He held a hand out to her. "Get on the horse, Malakaia. Guinevere, ride with Merlin."

"What's happened?" Kaia asked as she was swept onto the back of Arthur's horse. She wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"You'll see soon enough."

Arthur took off again, Gwen and Merlin right behind them. Kaia didn't quite understand what was happening so she held onto to Arthur and waited until they stopped and he could tell her. Merlin seemed focused as well, uncertainty playing across his face.

What was happening?

At the palace courtyard, Arthur drew the horse to a stop and hopped off immediately. He removed his sword from the scabbard and took off without another word. Merlin looked to follow him, calling out to his master. "What are you going to do?"

Arthur kept walking, sword still in hand. Kaia and Merlin were distracted by Gaius walking up to them.

"Merlin. I'm relieved to see you're safe, and it's lovely to have you back Kaia," Gaius said with a small smile. It wavered as he saw Guinevere. "Where's Arthur?"

"Arthur was born of magic. Wasn't he?" Merlin accused. "Uther used magic."

"Merlin..."

Kaia gasped and Gwen covered her mouth in surprise while Merlin's eyes flashed in anger. "All those people he's executed...he's as guilty as they are. He sacrificed Arthur's mother! He as good as murdered her! People should know the truth about what he's done. How could you not tell us?"

"I feared what Arthur would do if he ever found out," Gaius admitted.

Kaia, shook her head, finally understanding Arthur walking off with a sword. "Oh, he's found out now."

She and Merlin both took off this time. They hurried to the council chamber, where they knew Uther would be, and in turn Arthur. Kaia's heart heated wildly. "Merlin, I think you should let me handle this."

"What?" Merlin exclaimed as they ran. "Arthur's my responsibility and my friend?"

"Yes, well what is your plan?"

"To tell him Morgause is lying because that's what sorcerers do!"

"And how much progress will that make?"

"What else can I do without revealing myself?"

"Let me handle it! I can do this, Merlin, please."

Merlin didn't reply as they rounded the corner to the council chamber. Leon stood outside, blocking the entry as the siblings tried to enter. "The king has forbidden anyone to enter."

"They're going to kill each other!" Merlin exclaimed.

Before Leon could reply, there was a clang of swords. He looked troubled, so Kaia stepped up to the door and placed a hand on his arm.

"Leon," she said softly, but firmly. "If you want Camelot to survive the next five minutes, you will let me through."

Leon paused, staring at her. He flinched as a loud clang resounded that was similar to a sword dropping. Fearful, he opened the door for her. Kaia rushed in to find Arthur with a sword pointed at his father.

"Arthur!" she called, running forward. "Don't, I know you don't want to do this!"

"My mother is dead because of him!" Arthur yelled furiously.

"Killing your father won't bring her back," Kaia said gently. She continued to walk slowly, easing herself into Arthur's line of sight. "You've lost one parent. Do you really want to lose another?"

"Listen to her, Arthur," the king nodded.

"Arthur, please, put the sword down," Kaia continued in her soft voice.

Arthur shook his head. "You don't know what my mother said! After everything he has done, you wouldn't believe he deserves to live! He executes those who use magic, and yet he has used it himself! You have caused so much suffering and pain! I will put an end to that!"

"Morgause is using you!" Kaia exclaimed, fully stepping in front of Uther now. Arthur stepped back, his sword lowering.

"Get out of the way, Malakaia. _Now_."

"Listen to me, my prince." Kaia put as much power as she dared to in her voice. It caught Arthur's attention. "Regardless of what the base truth is, Morgause is using you for Camelot's destruction."

"You don't know that!"

"It's clear to me, sire!" Kaia told him. She raised her hands in defense. "This has been her plan all along! To turn you against your father. And if you kill him, the kingdom will be destroyed! This is what she wants!"

"He killed her—

"Listen to me carefully," Kaia stepped forward now, aware of the end of sword being dangerously near her chest. "My prince, think of when Merlin first came to Camelot. That woman tried to kill you because your father killed her son. It is the same sort of thing. Morgause is a sorceress, she must have lost people, possibly a parent or a child, to His Majesty's purge. She would say anything to see Camelot, the kingdom who took her happiness, fall."

"You empathize with a sorceress?" Uther hissed.

"No," Kaia did not unlock her eyes from Arthur. "I want Arthur to see why she would want you dead so that he understands why Morgause is doing this. She only wishes to cause pain and terror in Camelot."

"Yes, yes," Uther agreed. "Listen to her, she's speaking the truth."

Arthur looked torn, sweat his brow and a tightness in her features she wasn't used to. "Swear to me it isn't true! You are not responsible for my mother's death! Give me your word!"

"I swear on my life, I loved your mother," Uther said. Kaia noted the wording and felt irritation prick the back of her neck, but remained silent. "There isn't a day that passes that I don't wish that she were still alive. I could never have done anything to hurt her."

Arthur dropped his sword and fell to his knees, slumping against his father's chair. Kaia backed up slowly as Uther took her place.

"My son, you mean more to me than...than anything," Uther whispered, leaning forward to embrace him.

"I'm sorry," Arthur breathed weakly. His eyes were past his father's shoulder, locked on Kaia. "I'm sorry."

"You are not to blame," Uther replied.

Kaia nodded her agreement, slowly leaving the chamber. Merlin and Gaius waited at the door with shocked eyes. She frowned at the both of them before quickly grabbing Merlin by his collar and dragging him down the corridor. Her brother tripped and fumbled, but she moved steadily.

"Where are we going?" Merlin sputtered out.

"Morgana's chambers," Kaia replied quickly. "You have quite a bit of catching me up to do."

 **)-(**

Kaia and Gwen sat in Morgana's bed with Merlin and Morgana, both in silence from shock.

"Uther..." Gwen trailed off. " _Uther married a troll?!"_

Kaia couldn't help but laugh. "Out of all of what they just told us, you're asking about that?"

"It was horrible," Morgana said as she leaned into Merlin's side. They'd clearly grown closer in the past weeks. "He was besotted."

"That's wonderful," Gwen grinned. "I should not be pleased about that, but I very much am."

"I'll admit that a small part of me felt fairly smug about it," Merlin smiled sheepishly. He shook his head. "Anyway, yes, I was almost exposed and Morgana was almost killed but she saved herself because she's brilliant."

Morgana rolled her eyes. "There is something I wanted to mention, Kaia. This woman, Morgause...I've never met her, but she seems very familiar to me. It's almost as it was when I met you, though not quite so intense. I was curious, of course, so I went to meet her and she seemed very kind and warm to me. She tried to give me a bracelet to help with my sleeping. When I told her that I had one from a dear friend, she looked almost...angry."

"Angry?" Kaia frowned.

"More offended, I might say."

"That's odd," Kaia noted. "I suppose I can look into her and possibly dig into some older records and maybe discover more."

"It could be possible," Merlin shrugged. "Geoffrey would have quite a bit of knowledge."

"What if I somehow contacted her and investigated?" Morgana asked. "I'd like to be of more help, and she seems to trust me."

"But she could not be trusted, could she?" Gwen asked. "She did try to manipulate Arthur into killing his own father."

"I agree with Gwen," Kaia said. "It's probably not the best idea."

Morgana nodded. "Of course. Anyhow, how are you two fairing?"

"Wonderfully, I think," Kaia said. "Though I was glad for the reprieve from the crazy life here. Things were so normal in Ealdor. We came back, and I was instantly on duty."

"And as usual, poor Gwen was swept up in all of it," Morgana reached for her hand. "I really am thankful for the both of you. I'm glad you got to relax, but I'm pleased you're back with me."

"We missed you all very much," Kaia said. She noticed Merlin looking at her oddly and poked his knee. "What is it?"

"You just look different," Merlin said. "Did something happen while you were away?"

"No," Kaia assured her. Guilt pricked her heart for a pried moment, but she pushed it away. "I'm fine. Although, I am going to check on Arthur. I doubt Uther would strike him after that scene, but you never know."

"And I'm going to fetch a bucket of water from the well before bed." Gwen stood up as well. "Goodnight, the both of you."

"Goodnight," Morgana and Merlin chorused. Merlin pointed to Kaia. "Let Arthur know I'll be in to turn the bed down."

"I'll tell him."

Gwen and Kaia went their separate ways after walking down the staircase of Morgana's chambers. Kaia was still dressed in traveling clothes and she desperately wished she had a bath tub, but her nerves were also on end about Arthur. She'd done her best to paint this witch named Morgause in a bad light while also not speaking harshly of magic and she hoped it had worked. If his heart was hardened against magic once more, she'd done everything she tried not to.

 _No. I prevented Arthur from doing something that'd drive him mad and call for his death._

When she made it to his chambers, she found Leon on guard outside. She pointed to the door. He nodded wordlessly, not looking at her as if pretending he didn't see her. Slowly, she entered and found Arthur leaning against the window, staring out of his with unseeing eyes. He didn't look over as she shut the door and leaned against it.

"I'm sorry," he said thickly. "I almost killed my father and I looked like a madman. You probably don't trust me anymore."

"Don't be foolish," she said softly. "It's alright. You found out something confusing and you were being manipulated."

"You stepped in front of my father. Even with what he's done, you put his life before yours."

"No, I put Camelot and your soul before my life. My prince, you know what happens to those who commit patricide and regicide. Camelot would have been torn into chaos over you killing your father, and you would have never forgiven yourself. It would have destroyed you."

He finally turned and looked at her. His eyes were red, his lip barely trembling. She was shocked that she was getting to see this wholly vulnerable side of Arthur. "I don't know what to believe. Do you think my father is telling the truth?"

"I think there's more to the story than Morgause told you," Kaia said slowly. "And that you should reserve judgement for when your father is finally ready to tell you."

"Who knows how long that could be," Arthur clenched his fist. "He...he's convinced me my entire life that magic is a horrible thing and it's because he killed her with it."

"You don't know the full story, there is always more to it when there's something big like that."

He turned away again. Kaia stepped forward and reached out to him, not hesitating in laying a hand on his chest. "Arthur, the bitterness you're feeling right now will destroy you. Things don't have to be the same way they were, but you can't let this ruin the love you have for your father or the obedience you have to your king. It will ruin you and then Morgause will have exactly what she wanted."

He placed his hands on her waist and pulled her near. Arthur's arms shook, his heartbeat fast beneath her palm. His forehead leaned down to rest against her. Kaia closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of being so close to him, of knowing that he trusted her so openly and wholly. "How am I supposed to have the sort of patience I need?"

"It takes time to build it, trust me," she told him softly.

"I..." Arthur trailed off, gulping slightly. "I don't know how, but you make me feel so at peace, Malakaia. How is that?"

"I'm not sure," Kaia touched his cheek. "But I'm glad I can help."

"I am exhausted by being a prince. I don't want to do what everyone else expects of me. I don't want to marry who my father says to marry or go where he says. I want to be with you."

Kaia's breath caught.

"I sound like a child, I know," he pulled away, turning to lean against the wall again. His hands were curled into fists once more. "I just want the freedom to choose my own path and to be with the woman I want to be with."

"You can choose your own path, my prince." Kaia watched as he slowly sunk to the ground, leaning against the wall still. She knelt in front of him, taking his strong hands in her own. "You get to decide what kind of King you will be and what kind of man you will be."

"I don't want to be my father."

"Then don't be," she shrugged. "We make ourselves in this world, my prince."

"Come here," he answered softly. Kaia let him pull her into his arms, turning so her back was against his chest and her head rested on his shoulder. It was far more intimate of an embrace than they'd had before. It relaxed her though, even as she felt the tension leave him at the close proximity.

"I missed you," she whispered. "But I was prepared to come back and keep my distance."

"I was too," he told her. "But being around you is the only time I feel calm anymore. Lately I feel as if my whole life is getting turned around and you're this safe circle I can always step into."

She linked their fingers. Arthur's lips found her temple and she heard a small sigh from him. "I'm also going to issue a royal decree that you are never allowed to leave me again."

"Oh, really?" Kaia laughed. She felt him smile against her hair. "What if I simply decide to stay here?"

"I suppose that works as well."

They chuckled at each other. Kaia could feel the excitement of her day taking toll, as well as her exhaustion from the trip back to Camelot. Arthur squeezed her hand. "You seem tired, love."

Her skin tingled pleasantly at the name. "Long walk, I suppose."

"Do you need to go to sleep?"

"Oh no. I'm perfectly alright here."

Arthur tightened his hold on her. "You continue to surprise me."

"It's a talent."

He chuckled, the both of them settling in comfortably. Kaia snuggled in closer to her prince, confused at how they'd suddenly gotten to this place. How they'd gone from a small talk in the forest to a lover's embrace in his personal chambers shocked her. It happened rather suddenly, she decided, but it didn't feel as if they hadn't known each other for long. It felt like ages since they'd met, and barely less time since she'd looked at him and seen the handsome, kind-hearted man he was.

Right as she heard Arthur's light snoring behind her and she felt her own eyes drooping, a strange voice reverberated through Kaia's head, magic sparking deep in her chest. She jolted, startling Arthur but not paying attention to him.

 _Understand this, Sanare: never lose your heart, for you might find yourself becoming the_ _ **true heart**_ _of Camelot._

Kaia felt her heart beat wildly. That couldn't mean what she thought it did...could it?

 _Your destiny is greater than even you know, child. Understand this._

 _My lord_ , she thought, a few of the pieces fitting together. _That's not possible_.

 _Yes, Sanare,_ the great dragon rumbled in her head _._ _ **You**_ _are the Once and Future Queen_.

 **)-(**

 _It's not possible, it's not possible. It's not—_

Kaia stepped into her home, glad to be in familiar surroundings. She frowned when she noticed that Gwen's shawl and shoes were not on the rack, removing her own with a shake of her head. "Gwen?"

"Your friend is with Morgana, I'm afraid."

Kaia jumped, whirling around to find Uther Pendragon sitting at her table, looking at kingly as ever with his jaw set and his eyes hard. She instantly bowed low, waiting for permission as was warranted.

"Look at me, girl," he said sternly. Kaia looked up, keeping sure to hide her shaking hands behind her back. What would the king be doing in her chambers?

"My original intent was the thank you," Uther said, unnervingly cold eyes on her. "I am certain my son would have struck me down if he continued following the suggestion of that sorcerer, and you proved yourself an ally against such magic."

Kaia could have been sick. What was it about Uther that made her so fearful? She could use enough magic to get away from him, couldn't she? And if not, Merlin would save her. She had to tell herself that at the king continued speaking. He rose slowly, beginning to move towards her.

"As I was walking past Arthur's chambers, however, I noticed you going into them and Sir Leon letting you through without a thought."

"Your Majesty—

"My son listens to you in his greatest moment of need," Uther hissed. "You tend to his wounds and you sang to him when the questing beast almost killed him. You are Lady Morgana's most trusted servant in a short amount of time. You visit his chambers at night and his knights are comfortable wordlessly letting you by."

Kaia didn't have an answer.

"Arthur may fancy you, and you he, but this will not continue." Uther was directly in front of her now, inches away. "You will understand that he is a prince, and you are a pretty face in rags. I will not have my son's reputation tainted by a servant girl, however kind hearted you may be. I thank you for saving my life, this is true. I do not condone any sort of relationship. You will cease to see him, or your maidservant friend will be killed to teach you a lesson, followed by that idiot servant of Arthur's that I know is your brother. Then you will follow in death, after you've seen what your foolishness caused."

 _It's not possible. It's not possible._

"Yes, sire," Kaia whispered. Uther nodded and stepped around her, leaving the house as abruptly as he'd startled her in the first place. When the door shut, she felt tears leak instantly from her eyes and she sunk to the bench of her's and Gwen's tables with trembling hands. Apparently, no matter what her mother or the great dragon said, some things in Camelot would never change.

 _You're wrong, Dragon,_ she thought miserably. _You do not have your queen._


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello all! I wanted to make a quick note. Instead of making Malakaia perfect all around, or seriously flawed in the beginning, I wanted to have a backwards sort of thing. I don't want to make her the perfect Mary Sue of course, but I wanted to try making her loveable from the beginning, with her flaws slowly being revealed through the story. I hope to not make her "well she has flaws but they make me love her more" because I know that is a little overused. I hope that it hasn't turned you off of her. To me, Kaia's main flaw is her need to fix things and be involved in the situation all the time. Her second is her compassion. She becomes too personal with everything, on a level that is ridiculous, and I personally find that a little infuriating in people.**

 **Anyways, I love my reviewers very much. Thank you for the comments, for the follows, and for the suggestions. I take them to heart!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Arthur stood in his chambers, looking out on the forest of Camelot. Something was wrong, and it bothered him to no end to not what it was that he'd done to upset two of the people he cared about most—not that Merlin would ever know he was one of them.

Yes, something was wrong with the siblings. Merlin's mood was that of a recent one, but Malakaia's had been one that stretched a few days. One moment they were in his chambers and falling asleep in each other's arms, the next she would not even look him in the eyes. He was very bitter that he'd been so open with her about his feelings and she had turned around and begun avoiding him again. He was horribly confused and infuriated and that certainly put him in a pouty mood.

He wondered if Merlin's mood was related to Malakaia's mood. The siblings were indeed very close, and Merlin was highly protective of her. If he thought Arthur had done something to harm her, he would be put out with the prince. Come to think of it, Morgana was also looking very morose these days. He'd noticed that her and Kaia's moods were almost directly aligned, as if they were experiencing some strange magical bond nobody else could see.

Which was, of course, absurd.

The thought of magic led him to think of his father. Arthur was still waiting for the day that Uther would tell him everything about his mother and the truth around her death. Until that day, he was biding his time and playing the obedient son. He loved his father, there was no doubt about that, but things had shifted. Arthur didn't trust him the same way, laugh with him the same way, even have council meetings with as much camaraderie as before. Uther didn't seem to notice a thing, making Arthur wondered if they'd ever actually been close.

Merlin walked in. He held a plate of food in his hands and a less glum expression than he had been, but it wasn't too much better than the day before. "Lunch, sire."

"Thank you, Merlin," Arthur replied absentmindedly. He noticed the outline of the forests. "Is your pouty mood gone?"

"No more than yours is," Merlin said. The cheekiness was half-hearted, but it was there. It soothed a part of Arthur somehow.

"You really are an idiot. I should have you arrested for the way you speak to me."

"Then who would clean your chambers and take care of your armor and other possessions?"

"Nobody does it now, so how would that be any different?"

"Always underappreciating me."

"Poor Merlin, whatever shall he do?"

"Quit?"

Arthur turned to give him his best withering look.

"Only joking," Merlin held up his hands warily. "No need to look like that, your face might stick that way."

Arthur looked for something to throw at Merlin, but found nothing nearby. He took two strides and found a pillow, easily tossing it at his manservant's head. Merlin caught the pillow as it bounced off his head and bowed to Arthur. "See? I've improved your mood."

"So it would seem," Arthur rolled his eyes. He crossed his arms. "You're not the sibling I want, though and I think you know that."

"Yes, about that..." Merlin trailed off, shoulders dropping the slightest bit. "I support you both, you should know that. I encourage the happiness of you, my sister, and it's amazing to me that you don't care she's a servant—

"Merlin," Arthur said slowly. "Is there something you haven't told me?"

"No," Merlin said.

"Yes you do."

"Nope."

"What did I do that upset Malakaia?"

"It's nothing you did, sire."

"So someone else did it?"

"I'm fairly sure I'm breaking some kind of sibling code, sire, I really shouldn't—

"Who harmed her?" Arthur clenched his fist. "Tell me."

"I can't."

"Merlin, don't make me put you in the stocks for disobeying me, _you will tell me who has ruined everything!"_

"Your father!"

Arthur was slightly taken aback by the sudden burst from Merlin. Merlin looked surprised as well, suddenly sheepish. The prince stepped forward, feeling his nails cut into his palm with the force he applied. "What did you just say?"

"The King found out that Kaia went into your chambers," Merlin said in quiet anger. "He...he saw her and how the Knights let her by without a thought. He put together how well you listened to her and he went to her house and told her that if there were any real feelings that they needed to end."

"Did he threaten her?" Arthur asked.

Merlin didn't say anything.

"Merlin!"

"Not at first," the servant said. He looked Arthur in the eye now. "He said that he would kill me and Gwen to punish her, and then kill her."

White hot rage burned through Arthur. He knew that he shouldn't have such feelings for Malakaia, but he did and the thought of his father threatening her away from him lit a fire. If it kept her safe, he would stay away. His relationship with his father...that had taken a different turn. How could one man be so blinded to anything as pure and lovely as Malakaia? How could he threaten her in such a way?

"If he lays one hand on her, I..." Arthur kicked the chair. "I don't know what I'll do, but it will not be pretty."

"You will protect her?" Merlin said in surprise.

"What do you take me for, Merlin?" Arthur scoffed. "I'm not going to let anything happen to her, even if it means never speaking to her again, and I will never let my father near her."

Merlin didn't know what to say, clearly.

"Well don't just stand there! Go fetch my armor so I can smack some Knights about the field. Oh, and I want to go hunting because despite what you think, it makes me feel better."

"Kaia wouldn't approve."

"MERLIN!"

"I'm leaving."

When the manservant left, Arthur was once again alone in his chambers. He looked around, needing something to break, and found a vase. He easily took it and threw it across the room with an angry yell. It didn't occur to him that he was acting like a child. It didn't occur to him that the vase had once belonged to some lord. The only thing he could think about was his father's sneering face telling Malakaia that he would kill the ones she cared about before he killed her.

And, once more, Arthur's doubt for Uther's rule creeped into a part of his heart and stayed there. Deep below the city of Camelot, the Great Dragon chuckled darkly and peered even farther into the future. Arthur would soon make it his mission to be nothing like his father, and magic would be free.

 **)-(**

"I would like to leave Camelot again, I think," Gwen said one day. "It's becoming so miserable again and I can't figure out why."

Kaia stood at the window of Morgana's room. Morgana watched her sadly, noting how she clutched her own talisman as if seeking comfort herself. Though she didn't say it aloud, Morgana knew exactly why Camelot was miserable.

Kaia was miserable.

Kaia had brought a certain light with her to Camelot. She'd connected so deeply with Gwen, Arthur, Merlin, and especially Morgana, that her general attitude of joy and dreams was infectious. Her magical bond with Morgana gave them shared feelings quite often. Merlin hated to see his sister in pain; Gwen was stressed about her friends' troubles; Arthur was especially affected by Kaia's distancing herself, most likely hurt by the girl's actions. Morgana remembered the moment that he realized something was wrong.

 _"Where is your usual maid?" Uther asked as Morgana and Kaia walked into dinner._

 _"Gwen is tending to a large amount of shirts for the knights," Morgana commented dryly. She looked at Arthur. "As of late, Arthur seems to be ripping tunics."_

 _"It's hardly my fault my men aren't as talented as me," Arthur smiled just as sarcastically. Uther rolled his eyes at the pair, seeming amused at the banter. "Anyways, Malakaia can handle a water pitch just as well as Guinevere."_

 _Morgana watched as Uther's lips pursed, unknowingly to Arthur. Kaia looked down, making sure to stand behind Morgana and pour the wine._

 _"I'd like some, if you will," Arthur raised his goblet._

 _Kaia kept her face unreadable, but Merlin swooped in and took the pitcher. "Of course, sire."_

 _Arthur's lips pursed, even as Uther's relaxed. Morgana wanted to dump her wine over his head at the sight of his satisfaction that Kaia was so obviously snubbing the prince. It had taken a lot of persuasion after days of weird behavior from both Kaia and Gwen (who had been the first to know) for Kaia to tearfully confess to Merlin and Morgana what Uther had threatened her with. Arthur looked confused, trying to catch Kaia's eye as the dinner went on but being wholly unsuccessful as the young woman tended to only the king and Morgana. Merlin alone took care of Arthur._

 _After Morgana could not stand it any longer, she rose. "If you'll excuse me, my lords. I'm quite tired."_

 _"I think I'll turn in as well, if you don't mind father," Arthur added._

 _Uther didn't look the least bit bothered, as if comfortable with the security of his threat. "Very well. I wish you both a goodnight. I will see you tomorrow."_

 _Morgana and Arthur both inclined their heads formally before leaving, their servants trailing behind. When they stepped into the open hall, Arthur turned. "Malakaia, may I have a word?"_

 _"My lady is tired and I must tend to her." Kaia bowed. "Your Highness."_

 _Morgana walked alway with her arm in Kaia's her own pain filling with chest at the thought of how unfair it all was. She turned back to look at Merlin, who had remained loyal and loving to her, even after Arthur told him off for it. If she'd been separated from him because of Uther..._

 _Well, she'd be wearing the same look of hurt that Arthur was._

"He's different with his father," Gwen was saying when Morgana refocused. She now stood at the window with Kaia. "He stands farther away and does not make as much eye contact. It's not obvious if you don't know him."

"I wish their relationship wasn't being ruined," Kaia said softly.

"It may end up being for the good," Morgana strode to where she stood, placing her hand on Kaia's arm. "Arthur is questioning everything, including magic. This may work out for the better."

"I'm sure you're right," Kaia replied. She looked closer at a blonde figure in the courtyard. "Is that the famous Lady Vivian?"

"Renowned for her beauty, but feared for her father," Gwen smiled. "He's known to be the most overprotective man in the world. If someone so much as looks at his daughter the wrong way, he's killed."

"That's frightening," Kaia cracked the first smile she had in weeks. "Merlin is overprotective, but he's also a lover. I couldn't imagine having a parent like that."

"I can," Morgana said dryly. "What a wonder it would be if Merlin was discovered in my bed one night, followed by me revealing my magic to protect him. Now what a spectacle."

Kaia actually chuckled, even if it lacked its usual light. "Uther might die of a heart attack."

"Well maybe I ought to invite him over one night."

Kaia snorted. Eyes wide, she clamped a hand to her mouth with a look of horror. Morgana laughed openly, glad when Gwen joined in with an embarrassed shake of her head.

"We could be killed for saying that," Kaia shook her head. "We should not be saying things like that."

"Well I feel much better after saying it," Morgana grinned wickedly.

"My lady..." Gwen said, suddenly appearing awkward, as if she'd only just thought of something uncomfortable. "Have you and Merlin...erm, well, what I mean is...how shocked would Uther be if he came to your chambers at night?"

Morgana felt her cheeks color with a blush, but she laughed loudly at the look on Gwen's face. Kaia covered her mouth again to hide her amusement.

"No," Morgana answered simply once she'd calmed down. "Merlin is too honorable. He's sworn to only fully take me to bed once we're married."

"Is it not difficult sleeping beside him every night?"

"Oh it's infuriating," Morgana shook her head. "But we've learned ways to...get around that."

"No more!" Kaia exclaimed, holding up her hand. "That's my brother you speak of, I will actually get sick if you continue."

"Oh Kaia, come." Morgana leaned forward conspiratorially. "He's very talented at—

"No!" Kaia shook her head. "I _beg_ you my lady, _please no more_."

Morgana grinned. She was pleased to see her maidservant and friend thinking of something other than her misery, laughing and blushing with friends. It lightened Morgana's heart and clearly improved both of the other girls' moods. "Well, I have achieved my goal, so I will stop torturing you."

Kaia rolled her eyes. Not much else could be said, as Merlin then walked in. He looked slightly out of breath, but he pointed to his sister. "Lady Vivian needs a maid and Uther's asked you to do it."

"Why?" Morgana insisted for her maid, knowing Uther 'asked' for nothing.

"He didn't say. He just informed me that she will get paid a little extra for her service to Lady Vivian."

 _He's paying her._

"Well," Kaia replied, straightening her back and smoothing out her skirt. "Let's hope that I am satisfying for the beautiful Lady Vivian."

"I doubt that," Merlin snorted. "She sounds horrible."

Morgana shot her beloved a look. He blushed sheepishly, before following his sister out of the room with a kiss blown her way.

"What're we going to do about Kaia?" Gwen asked the moment the door shut.

"I don't know," Morgana frowned. "But someone's got to do something."


	26. Chapter 26

**Two updates in one day because I was absent for a hot minute!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin BBC**

As Kaia walked into the guest chambers of Lady Vivian, she found Arthur standing awkwardly with the young woman. She was beautiful, blonde, and fair.

"In...deed," Arthur was saying. He caught her walking in and almost smiled, but simply motioned to Kaia. "Well, er, may I present Malakaia. She'll be looking after you for the duration of your stay. You'll want for nothing. She is truly one of Camelot's finest."

Lady Vivian giggled. "Then I fear for Camelot."

Kaia was stunned at the woman's rudeness, glancing to Arthur to find him much the same. They both bowed to the blonde woman and left the room. Arthur and Kaia paused as they exited and closed the door behind them. They looked at each other for a brief moment and actually laughed.

"Good luck with that one," Arthur smirked.

"Mmm," Kaia replied, thinking back to the insult. She supposed the offense really shouldn't matter, should it? Shaking her head at herself, she noticed Arthur looking at her. It reminded her of where they were and caused her back to straighten.

"You need to prepare for the feast," Kaia said with a small curtsy. She turned to leave, aware of his hurt eyes that caused a pain in her chest.

"Kaia—

She kept walking

"I know what my father said to you."

Kaia paused, clenching her fists. _Merlin._

"He's concerned about the two of us, don't be too angry with him." Arthur said as he approached her from behind. She felt his hand on her waist and froze at the feeling. "Malakaia, don't walk away from me. You've barely said a word to me for weeks and it was not fair for you not to tell me why."

"What was I supposed to say?"

"The truth," he whirled her body around. "I would have understood."

"You were already so angry at your father," she stressed, crossing her arms. "What would have you done?"

"Demanded he leave you alone because threatening those you love most is cruel!" Arthur said. "I can pretend not to love you, but I wouldn't pretend not to believe he's a tyrant."

"Arthur!" Kaia whispered.

"Things are changing, Malakaia," Arthur whispered back. He looked down at her. "I don't trust my father the same way and I don't believe he's always right. I need you to understand that I wouldn't let him do anything to harm you, Merlin, or Guinevere."

"You can't protect them forever," Kaia argued, stepping back. She tried to still her heart that had picked up speed at how impassioned he was. "So I will do what I must. Merlin is...you'll never understand. I won't put him in danger."

Arthur shook his head. "You have so little faith in me."

"I have more faith in you than most people," she arched an eyebrow.

"Clearly not in protecting you!"

"There are some things you cannot do without breaking the law—

"And? I've done it before. I could do it again, especially against a man I'm losing respect for and one who has no respect for none but himself."

Kaia stared at the prince for a long moment. She searched his serious expression, the fire in his eyes. It occurred to her that she'd never seen him this way before. When he found out about his mother, he'd been mad with the need to kill his father. When annoyed by Merlin or Morgana, he was almost always immediately reacting. The passion he now held was different: cooled, collected, and patient. She realized, with the smallest bit of pride, that this quiet fury was the way a true king would behave.

"Do not make any rash decisions," she replied quietly and steadily. "Regarding your relationship with your father. He will not harm me as long as you control yourself."

"Do not speak to me like a child."

"I won't if you won't act like one."

"You're infuriating!" he told her in a whispered yell. "You push others, always push, to do what _you_ believe is right. The moment someone disagrees and tries to push back, you run away. How spec _tac_ ularly hypocritical. Newsflash, my love, _you don't get to control everything here_."

Kaia made an exasperated noise, making to turn away because she knew he was right, and frankly, she wasn't in the mood to hear it. She was stopped by Arthur's hands both wrapping around her waist and turning her around, yet again. A small yelp escaped her lips as she was jerked into the nearest closet and pressed into a shelf so that Arthur's body was against hers and his lips devouring her. Kaia fumbled for the lock on the closet, managing to secure it before she returned the kiss with fervor. Her hands shook as Arthur's hands tightened on her hips, so she steadied them by intertwining them in his hair.

His lips were slightly chapped and his kiss rougher than before. Kaia didn't mind in the least bit, feeling a strange sound vibrate in her throat as his tongue entered her mouth and she was tasting _him and he was perfection and there was nothing but the heat of his body so deliciously pressed against hers_. She drew back for breath, her teeth taking his bottom lip in between them and causing him to moan loudly at the same time as they heard footsteps outside. At the loud sound, he pulled back abruptly and Kaia clamped a hand over his mouth. They waited with wide eyes and attempted control of their breathing.

"Did you hear that?" a woman asked.

"I did not, my love," a man replied. "Come, we must go greet Henrietta and Adelaide."

"Are you sure—

"Come, wife."

Arthur and Kaia waited for a long moment after the footsteps left, both breathing softly and still clutching each other tightly. Kaia could barely breathe, her body was on fire, and her head spun furiously. Arthur looked much the same. It took some time, but he slid his hands off her body and pulled away, his back leaning against the other wall of the small cupboard.

"I'm sorry," Arthur spoke quietly. "I was...doing well, I think, until you tried to walk away from me. Though how I translated my frustration to a snog, I'm not quite sure."

"It's alright," she replied in a matching tone. "I'm frustrated as well, at the whole situation. At who we are."

Arthur covered his face, barely visible in the light as he sighed dramatically. After a moment, he stepped closer again so she could see the whites of his eyes. "I'm not going to give up, I'll have you know that. I won't be savagely dragging you into broom cupboards anymore, but I'm not going to give up. I finally have something in my life that brings me peace and joy, that makes me feel free."

"Arthur, please don't make this any harder than it already is."

"Malakaia, I will wait as long as I need to. Do not mistake that."

And with those words, he left her alone and more confused than ever.

 **)-(**

At least, that's what she thought.

Kaia had left her physician's bag in her house the next day. After tending to all of Lady Vivian's needs—the woman was demanding, rude, and shockingly messy—she was dismissed to her other job. Kaia needed to grab her bag before going to Gaius, who promised to show her about stopping bleeding in the brain (both magically and humanly possible ways). She had intended to walk into her room and quickly take the bag.

She was stopped, however, by finding flowers on her table. They were white and purple wildflowers, her favorite, and she felt a small smile on her face. It was normal for Merlin to pick her flowers when she felt sad, so she reached for them gratefully and decided to put them in water. As she picked them up, she noticed a note with her name on it and frowned.

 _The barriers that keep us apart are nothing compared to the power of true love._

— _Arthur_

"Well that's awfully romantic," she said aloud, blushing. Kaia remembered his words about not giving up and widened her eyes slightly. Apparently he'd been completely serious. The fact greatly frustrated her while simultaneously causing her heart to swell. He could certainly be stubborn when he wanted to. After all, he was a prince and used to getting what he wanted. No doubt Kaia's insistence that they stay apart and his recent rebellion towards his father had made it even more of a goal to be met.

"He's not doing half bad with the flowers..." she trailed off to herself. Kaia found a vase in the small house and placed the flowers in it, filling it with some water from the pitcher. She set them on the table and picked up the note once more with a small smile on her face.

A distraction immediately presented itself. Kaia was met with the form of her brother stumbling through her front door with a troubled look in his features. Kaia gave her best disapproving look and crossed her arms. "Merlin! Do you ever knock?"

"Put the note down and come with me," Merlin said slowly, darting forward to take her note. Kaia jerked her hand back.

"Merlin, what are you doing?" she asked, shoving him away the same way she did when they were children. "This is ridiculous."

"I've made a mistake and you need to come with me back to Gaius so that we can fix it," Merlin explained. "That note...I shouldn't have written it."

"Then explain it to me," she rolled her eyes, concern glittering through her. "Tell me what's happened, don't act so mad and try to take my notes."

"The flowers weren't for you, they're for Lady Vivian—"

Kaia felt her throat go dry instantly. She set the note down with almost shaking hands and placed herself in her seat. "What do you mean?"

"This morning, Arthur was going on about wooing his love and being deeply concerned she didn't return his affections," Merlin sputtered out. "And yesterday, we'd been talking about you. Naturally, I thought he wanted to woo you."

"So the flowers..."

"He wanted me to give his love flowers, you see. Still thinking he meant you, I left the flowers and a note because he'd been acting awfully romantic about this whole ordeal and didn't seem to care what his father would think. I wrote the note and left the flowers, but I realized he meant Lady Vivian only after I'd already done it."

Kaia looked down at her hands. The flowers were meant for Vivian? How could it be possible? Just the day before he'd practically ravished her in a broom cupboard just outside the very lady's rooms! He'd sworn to protect her from his father and wait as long as he needed to. Had he been lying? Was this revenge for her avoidance of him in the prior weeks?

"Kaia..." Merlin whispered. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Kaia kept her eyes down. "It's a complicated situation and he's perfectly entitled to woo a princess. It's what he deserves."

"I'm sure there's more to it," Merlin moved towards her, but Kaia stood and slid past him. "I need to go to Gaius. You should go to Arthur."

"You've been brushing off your feelings for weeks, Kaia, maybe you should just accept them."

"And what good would that do right now, Merlin?"

"I don't know, maybe if you told him you returned his feelings, he wouldn't be acting like this."

Kaia's hand paused on her door knob. "So me wanting to protect the people I love is the fault behind this?"

"That is not what I said."

"I can't give in to this, brother. Your life is staked on it, Gwen's life is staked on it! I have magic, in case you've forgotten? Do you really think Arthur would forgive me if we were involved and he discovered I'd been keeping that secret from him?"

"I don't have all the answers, but it could work."

"Merlin." Kaia groaned. She dug her hands into her forehead, trying to push away the impending migraine. "Why are you pushing this so much? Shouldn't you be angry with Arthur for pursuing me?"

"I am _for this_ because I want you to be happy," Merlin came forward, taking her hands and looking at her with his piercing blue eyes. "Kaia, I see the way you look at each other. You feel calm and at peace together, isn't that right?"

Her shoulders slumped. "Yes."

"Then let me figure out what's going on, let me fix this!" he pleaded. A small smile surprised her on his face, a twinkle returning. "It's my job, remember?"

"I think you should let things work out for themselves," Kaia sighed. "Pushing them isn't going to do anything. Use your famous patience, alright?"

"If you say so," Merlin replied. They left the room together, both heading to Gaius. Their uncle looked at them suspiciously when they skulked in. In fact, he threw down the broom he'd been sweeping with and huffed, causing the siblings to jump in surprise.

"Uncle?" Kaia asked timidly. "Is everything alright?"

"It would seem not!" Gaius huffed again. "I must say, I have kept myself quiet long enough! What has gotten into you two? Merlin, you go from being happy and loopy to moping around like a dog who's lost his bone. And you, my sweet girl, seemed to have had the life sucked from your very eyes. I'm not accustomed to you two keeping secrets from me, and our time together has been so limited as of late, I don't know what to think about it."

They both stared at their uncle, unsure of how to respond to the outburst.

"I am your tutor and magical confidant," Gaius frowned. "How is it that I'm being pushed to the side?"

"We are adults," Merlin said off handedly. "We can't be expected to tell our guardian everything, can we?"

"Incorrect answer," Gaius crossed his arms. "Tell me what's going on with the both of you. Is it Morgana again? Merlin, I thought I told you not to get involved romantically, it will lead to your death!"

"What does it matter?" Merlin said stubbornly, straightening his back. Kaia put her face in her hands, beginning to wonder if it'd been a good idea for her to come to Camelot at all. Merlin had only gotten involved with Morgana because of her and defied Gaius' orders because of her. Arthur was rebelling against his father and willing to risk people's lives for her. All she'd done is make a mess!

"Your life is what matters!" Gaius stressed.

"I love her!" Merlin yelled. Gaius seemed shocked into silence. "I wouldn't be able to go another day, living near her, seeing her as often as I do, unless I was with her. You don't understand."

"Don't speak to me of things you believe I do not understand," Gaius warned. "Just because you have not seen it and I am old does not mean I don't know of love."

"Then where is your love?" Merlin hissed. "If you know so much of it?"

"I made a choice to protect the one I loved," Gaius snapped. "I made an adult decision where she was concerned. You, Merlin, have been making boyish decisions because that is what you still are—a boy!"

"Uncle," Kaia pleaded, stepping forward. "Please, don't be angry with him, you don't know what it's like. Morgana is special to us, she shares the bond of magic and it connects us like no other! She was lost, just as we were."

"Your closeness can be explained, Kaia," Gaius stressed, striding forward. "The closeness between Merlin and Morgana, however, cannot. _He will be killed_. How do you not see this? How can the consequences of a secret relationship not matter to you?"

Kaia felt her chest tighten as the memory of Arthur and she locked in a tight embrace floated across her mind, quickly followed by Uther's death threat of Merlin and Gwen. She straightened her back and felt her jaw tighten as anger rippled through her. It was rare, but it was powerful, and it made her bones ache with the need to release some kind of good magic—she needed to purge herself of the negative emotion, but she couldn't seem to.

"The consequences," Kaia spoke slowly. "of a secret relationship matter very much to me, Uncle. I have personally been told very clearly what will happen if a secret relationship is had…from the king himself."

Gaius' eyes widened just so. Kaia watched as the gears in his head turned and he comprehended her words. Surprise flittered across his face and she knew, without a doubt, that Gaius had figured it out. All the random visits to the physician from Arthur, how the prince only wished to be treated by Kaia's tender hands, and why she alone had been the one to stop him from murdering his own father. He saw what was clearly there and he put a hand to his mouth. "Arthur?"

The two siblings nodded.

"My sweet girl," Gaius sighed, his head dropping. "Oh how I wish I could have kept you from him. You couldn't be in more danger."

Kaia's eyes stung.

"The both of you," the old man continued. "You are involved with the only two people Uther truly cares about in this world. You are friend to your master and mistress, and lover to a prince and a royal ward. You are a witch and warlock. The mark on your heads is large and deathly."

"I have already removed myself from Arthur's company," Kaia said thickly. "Uther made it clear what would happen if I did not. I don't think...well, with my refusal of Arthur's advances, the king seems to think he still holds all power over us. He is smug and he is satisfied. I don't believe he would suspect Merlin, as long as his visits remain nightly. You cannot ask them to be apart from each other, it is cruel."

Gaius looked torn between frustration and sadness. In the end, it seemed the latter won out, as Gaius simply pulled them both into a secure hug. "I don't suppose he'd listen to me anyhow."

"You know I won't," Merlin replied, a small smile in his voice. "I'm much too stubborn for that."

Gaius chuckled. "Now that is something I don't have to make you tell me."


	27. Chapter 27

**Big chapter. Thank you to those who are pulling through with me!**

 **Also, the plan is to leave the story in a cliffhanger. I know that many of you do not leave reviews, but I need to know what you all think about a sequel? I've already got about twelve chapters of the sequel roughly done, but I am willing to alter the ending if there is no interest in a sequel.**

 **Anyhow, just let me know!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin BBC**

That night, Kaia laid a plate of food in front of Lady Vivienne. The young woman turned her nose up slightly, but picked up the fork and began eating the chicken. Kaia, mildly irritated with the woman's attitude, touched her hand while passing a goblet of wine to the lady. Instantly, Vivian's shoulders relaxed and she allowed herself a small smile. It made the rest of the meal pass in sweet silence. Kaia felt a bit guilty for using her magic, but Morgana's voice in her head was always encouraging the smallest little comments about enjoying her magic—and cringing about Lady Vivienne.

 _Is the snobbiness but a front?_ Kaia questioned. _Does she push people away for a reason?_

 _I doubt it_ , Morgana's voice appeared in her head. _Rumor has it that she's been like this since she was a child._

 _ **Your**_ _snobby manner is just a front to protect yourself from people knowing who you truly are._

 _Forgetting your place, are we?_

Kaia laughed inwardly _. I didn't realize I had a place, my lady._

 _I can't even joke about it with you_ , Morgana chuckled _. I hope to never treat you as Vivienne has. Am I anything like her to you or Gwen?_

 _Of course not!_ Kaia assured her friend. _I've not known a better mistress since I've come here and worked for whoever passes through._

 _I'm glad to hear it._

 _Then again, you're the only mistress I've had…_

 _You are too mean._

A knock came at the door. Kaia felt Morgana's presence press more heavily in her mind, as if to ask what was happening. Kaia opened her mind fully to her mistress and waited for Vivienne to give an order.

"Who is it?" the blonde woman asked instead.

"It is destiny, my love!" Arthur's voice was recognizable through the door, making Kaia's stomach weigh heavily and Vivienne make an annoyed face. "Destiny and chicken!"

Vivienne stomped over to the door and swung it open in irritation.

"What a beautiful combination, eh?" Arthur asked. Kaia's eyes stung.

Vivian rolled her eyes at seeing the prince closed the door in his face. Just as she began to walk away, Arthur opened the door. "The beans are a little cold, but the meat is very good."

"Go away," Vivienne demanded. She turned and gave him the most offensive look Kaia had ever seen, and one most certainly never aimed at Prince Arthur. The prince, too, looked very confused at this turn of events.

"My love, I do not know what I've done to offend you."

"Your love?!" Vivienne scoffed. "Not now, nor ever!"

Kaia suddenly liked Lady Vivienne much more.

"Come now," Arthur pressed.

"My father will kill you if he finds you here," Vivienne chose a different route.

"Your father does not worry me."

 _And that worries me,_ Morgana chipped in.

"You won't be saying that when he's running at you with a knife in his hand. I've seen it before."

"Really?"

Lady Vivienne gave a challenging look. "Yes."

She shut the doors again.

"Just five minutes!" Arthur called, knocking again. Kaia was torn between amusement and great sadness, a strange and conflicting pair of emotions. From the other side of the door, her brother could be heard speaking as Lady Vivienne stood near Kaia, arms crossed.

"My Lord, I don't think your advances are welcome."

"I'll say," Vivienne rolled her eyes once more. "Go away! And take your chicken with you!"

There were some muffled words on the other side of the door, and then footsteps leaving. Vivienne huffed in relief and moved back to her chair. An amused smile spread across her face as she shook her head and picked up her goblet. "Destiny and chicken. What a fool!"

Kaia turned away to hide her face, acting like she was preparing Vivienne's nightclothes. "Would you like a bath tonight my lady, or do you wish to wait until morning?"

"Morning," Vivienne decided. She arched her body like a feline, stretching and moving to the wardrobe as well. "Undress me. I will turn in early tonight. For some reason, I'm awfully tired."

Kaia's amusement over her power to compel Vivienne could not overshadow the pang in her heart as she realized that Arthur had come to woo this woman and not her. She was confused and hurt, and her heart twisted painfully in her chest at the thought of Arthur marrying another princess while she stood to the side and accepted what her circumstances of inferior birth. It hurt her, blinded her so much, that she had to actually use her magic to control her emotions.

 _I can feel your distress,_ Morgana said in her mind. _I'm here, you'll be alright._

 _I was such a fool, Morgana_ , even in her mind, Kaia's voice trembled _. I thought that things were different, I listened to the Great Dragon and when Arthur seemed so determined to love me, I thought it was possible and I was going to let myself love him!_

 _What do you mean, the Great Dragon? What did Kilgaarrah say?_

 _He called me the Once and Future Queen._

 _When did you speak with him?_

 _I haven't been to see him...he told me that he saw my future and he revealed it to me when I stopped Arthur from killing Uther._

 _Perhaps you should go speak with him after you leave Vivienne instead of seeing me. Get the truth._

 _I don't want to get my hopes up._

 _That's why I said the_ _ **truth**_ _, my sweet sister._

The endearment sent a warmth through Kaia that she latched onto. _You're right. Morgana..._

 _I love you too, Kaia._

 **)-(**

After Lady Vivienne was in bed, Kaia murmured the invisibility spell she and Merlin had been working on. She looked down and widened her eyes at the sight of the ground—the spell was a success and she no longer appeared to be there.

Well. She made a note to let Merlin know that the spell worked.

She hurried past the guards and the dungeons, glad for the lack of sound her tattered slippers made as she moved swiftly. She had memorized the path Merlin had showed her when she'd first come to Camelot—a time that felt ages away when it had hardly been a year. It was dark, but she produced a blue orb of light to lead the way. It took the form of a dragon. The sight almost made her smile, but she remembered why the dragon weighed so heavily on her mind and she pressed forward.

When she came to the mouth of the cave, she found the dragon on the same perch as when she first met him. Kaia knew that Merlin visited the dragon when in desperate need of help, but also that he wasn't very good to trust. He'd been the reason that Kaia almost died, after all. He knew she would be harmed and yet he bargained her life to save Arthur—she needed to remember that and be on guard.

"Sanare," the dragon greeted, unfurling his body. "What brings you to me?"

"I'm begging you," she sighed. "Please do not play games with me, Kilgaarrah. I don't have the heart for this at the moment."

"What should that matter to me? I am not interested in the love affairs of mortals."

"But I am more than just a mortal to you. I am kin."

There was silence in the cave. The dragon said nothing, but he readjusted himself to be sitting for comfortably on the rock. "You know who your father is."

"Yes," she whispered. "I've yet to tell Merlin, because Mother thinks it is unwise for him to know."

"You do not understand the extent of your destiny," the dragon dipped it's great head. "Because of your powers and your belief in their inferiority to your brother's, you do not believe you have a great destiny."

"I'm just a girl," Kaia shook her head. "How could I be a great witch or the Once and Future Queen?"

"You do have much to learn," he replied, surprising him with her gentle tone. "But most of all you must learn the power of your love for those dear to you. You underestimate the influence of your gentle soul on the prince. You will bring magic back to Camelot."

"That's Merlin's destiny! Mine is to guide Morgana."

"Your destinies are intertwining, becoming one and the same with your loves, silly girl! You and your brother softened her heart, which will be a key in softening Arthur's heart against magic. None hold the same influence as you, however, and that is something you must understand. Your brother protects and guides Arthur, but you hold his heart in all manners—including magic."

"That can't be possible," she insisted. "He's turned so quickly from me, to pursue Lady Vivienne. You're clearly wrong."

The dragon shocked her. He threw his great head back and laughed, his menacing teeth clipping together as he practically trembled with amusement. Kaia didn't know what to feel as she watched him laugh. "How can this be funny, Great Dragon?"

"I thought you were more intelligent than Merlin," Kilgarrah chuckled, bringing his beaded black eyes back down to level with her. "Arthur is not a man of fancies, when he chooses to accept that he loves someone, there is nothing more powerful than it. You are the reason he is pulling away from Uther's belief. He loves _you,_ witch."

"And what is Lady Vivienne?"

"A love spell, my queen," he told her. "You must prevent it from going further."

"How?"

"The most powerful thing in the world is love, child. When did you first recognize your feelings towards the prince?"

A memory flashed before her eyes, one of standing in her kitchen, Arthur's hand in hers and their lips pressed together after he'd apologized for his behavior. Kaia remembered the rush of heat in her chest and the security of being held so near him.

"True love's kiss," she whispered, looking up towards him. "I have to kiss Arthur."

"You are smart, young witch," Kilgarrah said. "Go, child, and break the spell before harm is brought upon Camelot. He will need your strength in coming times."

"Thank you," she said softly. "For your help. It means very much that you so often help Merlin and I, truly."

The dragon rose up, flapping its wings. "Good fortune to you, my queen."

Kaia left the cave in a rush, murmuring the concealment spell once more. As she walked, her light guiding her, Kaia searched for Merlin's presence in the castle. She believed it would be better than searching around for the prince. _Merlin! Brother!_

 _Kaia!_ Merlin breathed. _Come to Gaius' chambers, I've figured out what's wrong with Arthur. Morgana and Gwen are already here._

 _He's enchanted!_

 _How did you know?_

 _I spoke with the dragon._

 _Kaia! He can't be trusted, you know that._

 _He's just old and grumpy, Merlin. He was very helpful. I know how to help Arthur, just leave him to me._

 _Are you sure?_

 _Yes. Gwen has tended to Morgana already, no?_

 _Yes._

 _Then I'm alright. Don't focus on Arthur. Do what you intended—the rings are still in your wardrobe._

 _You really think she'll say yes?_

 _Of course I do, don't be foolish. I'm putting up my mental barriers, let her know that you won't be able to contact me._

 _Of course. I love you, Kaia._

 _I love you too. Good luck._

 **)-(**

When the servant girl burst into his chambers, Arthur was shocked. He found himself covering his bare torso, not wishing anyone but his darling Vivienne to see his skin. The servant girl, Merlin's sister he realized, looked determined.

"Malakaia!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing in here, it's highly inappropriate?"

"I am fixing what Alined did to you," Malakaia said pointedly, advancing on him. Before Arthur knew what was happening, Kaia was in front of him and jerking him by the collar of his shirt. He gave a small noise of surprise before her lips were crashing against his. At first he struggled, trying to weasel his way out of the girl's grasp when it suddenly felt as if a shroud was being peeled back from his mind and he understood that this was Malakaia, his love, desperately kissing him.

He kissed her back forcefully, an overwhelming amount of memories flooding through him. He saw himself fawning to Merlin about Vivienne, as well as Merlin realizing who Arthur spoke about and looking stricken. He saw himself outside of Vivienne's chambers while Kaia stood in the background, only able to watch as Arthur professed his love for another woman. As his arms would tighter around Kaia and his body responded to the warmth of every delicious curve of her body, his memories went farther back and Arthur realized why he'd fallen in love with her.

Kaia dancing in the meadow, singing and swaying while picking herbs. Kaia listening to him speak about his father and their difficulties. Kaia nursing him back to health, believing in the King he could one day be. Kaia caring for poor villagers. Kaia reprimanding him for his actions. Kaia declaring the importance of her brother, the love of Morgana, and the friend of Guinevere. Kaia stopping him from killing his father and holding him afterwards to give him an overwhelming sense of peace.

Kaia understanding him and supporting him in a way he'd never seen. Kaia.

 _Kaia. Kaia. Kaia._

His Malakaia.

She pulled away to gasp for breath, but her body remained flush against his as he held her by the waist. Malakaia touched either side of his face. She trembled in his arms and her breast rose and fell with short pants in an attempt to breathe properly but only succeeded in making Arthur's blood burn for the woman in his arms. He pressed their foreheads together, drinking in her presence.

"What happened?" he croaked, struggling to regain his senses.

"You were under a spell," Malakaia said, finally pulling away from him. "The only way to break it is through true love's kiss."

"So you admit it then?" he asked, trying to reach her again. She stepped back, terror in her eyes. "Have I done something to frighten you now? You've just admitted that you're my true love and you broke whatever enchantment happened to be on me. Why do you pull away from me?"

"Because you may not love me after I tell you the truth," she whispered, stepping back more until her back was against the bedpost. She clutched it, seemingly scared and in need of support. "You won't forgive me, but I can no longer live like this. I won't. You deserve the truth."

"Malakaia..." Arthur whispered as well. He came closer, putting his hands on either side of her face and stroking her cheek lovingly. His chest contracted at the sight of a tear falling down her face. "Just tell me. What could be so horrible?"

"I...I have…magic."


	28. Chapter 28

**IMPORTANT NOTE** **: If Arthur is out of character in this chapter, I am aware. That was my goal. Keep in mind that the Arthur in the show and the Arthur here are very different people in their personal progressions. With that in mind, please be gentle.**

 **That being said, thank you to EVERYONE for the feedback. It's encouraged me to keep writing the sequel. There's only about five chapters left in this story, so you should see the beginning of the sequel come up within the month. I hope to death you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin BBC**

Arthur froze.

Malakaia stifled her tears as Arthur looked down at her with wide eyes, hands still frozen on her face as conflicting emotions coursed through him. _Love,_ for the woman in front of him. _Shock_ , at this news. _Terror_ , at what his father would do. _Anger_ , at the secret being kept. _Confusion_ to how she hid it, and understanding at how she and Merlin always had the answers to whatever problem was at hand. Her strange powers of healing and comfort, the way Mordred clung to her in search of that comfort and attachment to her, how only Malakaia could calm Morgana when the lady was distressed.

It all made sense to him now.

She had magic.

Looking down, Arthur realized she was trembling in fear as his hands had remained stiff on her face. The fact that she could possibly fear him sent him stumbling back. Malakaia clamped a hand over her own mouth with her eyes closed, obviously struggling to contain herself at the look on his face.

"You said that there were many things that would keep us apart," Arthur said, his voice raspy. He turned and gripped a chair for support. "This is what you meant, not your servanthood. You're a sorceress."

He was surprised at the strength in her reply of, "I am a healer and a _witch_. There is a difference."

He whirled around. Tear tracks marked her cheeks and her eyes were red, but the pupils were flashing a brilliant golden color that was almost beautiful in a sad way. "You have magic."

"I was born with it," she corrected. "Merlin and I, well...our father was born with magic. He was powerful, but not as powerful as us. We were both born to help save Camelot and return magic. He knows how to fight, trick, and defend while I know how to take away pain and heal. Our powers are growing as we learn how to control them and practice them, but it makes us who we are."

Arthur simply stared at the woman before him. Her confidence grew with every word she spoke about her magic. There was pride in her voice, despite the fear she showed. He realized that if he attacked her as would be expected, she would not fight him. She was gentle and loving and she would not harm him.

"You saved my life from the serkets, did you not?" he asked sharply. "And the questing beast?"

"Merlin saved your life from the questing beast, but it was I who saved you from the serket. The Druids took credit so that you would not harm me."

"I would never."

"We were not so sure."

"And now?"

"I was frightened that having kept it from you may have triggered your anger," Malakaia looked down. "I was wrong to assume that you would harm me on sight."

"I would not harm you at all," Arthur said fiercely, coming closer to her. Slowly, he wiped her tears away. Looking to his bedside, he found a handkerchief and offered for her to clean herself. "You are a beautiful, loving, kind woman that could never hurt a fly. Merlin is more loyal than any I have ever known. I have been conflicted about magic, but meeting the druids and hearing this makes me know that magic is not evil."

"Magic is a sword," Malakaia explained it the way her mother once had. "You can use it to defend those around you, or you can run it through them. The choice is yours. It does not corrupt any more than other weapons."

Arthur found himself leaning in, pressing a kiss to her lips. She seemed surprised, but dropped the handkerchief and kissed him back fervently. Arthur felt his body spark with desire as he wrapped an arm around her waist again, pulling her as close as he could manage. Her breasts pressed against his chest and her body rose so that their hips were aligned in what seemed to be a natural reaction. Her hands in his hair and on his scalp sent yet another spark down his body that made him press harder against her as she swallowed his moan with an even deeper kiss. It wasn't until she whimpered at his hands gripping her hips to meet his in a delicious movement that he pulled away to better breathe.

"I love you," he said finally, the words sounding perfect on his lips. "I love you more than I could have possibly believed to be true. What I feel for you is beyond whatever spell could be placed on me."

"Arthur..."

"No, you infuriating woman," Arthur opened his eyes and looked at her, the brown pools of warmth and desire making his blood flow in all the wrong (but maybe right?) places. "Listen to me on his subject, just this once, while I still have the strength to say it. I love you, and I will never let that go. Whatever my father threatens, whatever magic means to him or you, you are worth it. I would take hell every day over and over again for one moment like this. I love you."

Tears sparkled in her beautiful eyes as she ran a thumb over his lips. The touch tingled, but in a pleasant way that made Arthur shiver and draw her close. "And I you, my prince. I love you. I will finally admit that I love you. Despite everything that could possibly be wrong, I selfishly want you, no matter what your father says. You are strong and you are good and I am proud to be the holder of your golden heart."

"Please," Arthur whispered, a hand coming to her hair. "Do not leave me again. Stay."

"I am finished fighting you," Malakia sighed, arms winding around his neck. "I am yours."

Their lips met again in a slow kiss that Arthur felt in his toes. He moved slowly, giving her time to push him away while he smoothed his hands down her thighs and gently at the material of her dress. She shivered lightly when he gathered it in his hands to expose her thighs, which he took no time in letting himself explore. Her skin was milky, smooth, and flawless as he touched it, both of their bodies trembling with want. He wondered if it was possible to burst from the outside in when consumed with desire.

When she didn't protest to his touches, Arthur pulled Malakaia closer to the bed. She willingly complied, pulling at the strings at the front of her dress. He wasn't sure how it happened so quickly, but he was soon shimmying the material down her body. With a small groan, he noted her perfectly shaped body being revealed and promptly decided that he would not rest until his hands and lips committed every single curve on her body to memory. He drew her in for a kiss at the thought, picking her up and laying her fully on the bed.

Malakaia whimpered when he ran his calloused hand across her stomach and waist, sliding down her hip and to her thigh. He himself made an odd noise when her lips left his and suddenly, her teeth were pulling at his ear lobe and she was nibbling on him in such a way that he could feel nothing but his desire begging for her.

"Finish undressing," she whispered, her hands running down his back delightfully. "Before either of us changes our mind."

"Are you sure?" Arthur asked, closing his eyes. He pleaded internally that she was ready to trust him fully, to share his bed and his heart. There was no worry about either of them breaking the other's heart; not when so much was revealed between them. He almost thought that they needed this to understand how serious they were and what this meant. He was committing to her in this act, and she was committing to him—the wait, the secrecy, all of it. For at least this night, they needed the uninterrupted declaration of love.

"I'm sure," Malakaia pressed a soft kiss to his jaw. "I love you, my prince."

"And I, you, my witch."

The smile on her face was worth any hell that could possibly come their way. Tonight was all there was, and tomorrow would simply have to wait.

 **)-(**

When Kaia woke up, it took a long moment for her to comprehend where she was. In her house, there was always a familiar stream of light that alerted her to when the sun was up so that she properly awoke on time. It was strange to not have the small warmth across her face. Shifting, she curled further into herself, only to find that she rested inside the curve of another person's body—Arthur's body.

Her heart rate increased the slightest bit as memories of the night before flashed through her mind. Kaia bit her bottom lip and kept her eyes closed as she relived the feeling of Arthur's lips exploring her body, of the way his muscle moved beneath her fingertips while she touched him anywhere her hands could manage. She wanted to stay there, basking in the memories of the night before, for as long as possible. Simply thinking about the feeling of Arthur's body against hers sent a hum down her body that she wanted to hold onto.

"Hmm," a hum came at the back of neck as Arthur skimmed his nose along her skin. "This is absolutely ideal."

She giggled lightly, turning in his arms. His eyes looked at her with a fire she hadn't allowed herself to drown in before. Now, it sent her stomach into a fluttering frenzy and made her draw nearer to him. As if it were an age old habit, their legs intertwined pleasantly. She rubbed her foot down his calf, happy with the smile that spread across Arthur's face. He brought a hand up to hold her face, sighing softly.

"This is the life I want with you," he whispered. "Can you possibly wait for me to be king?"

"Of course," she pressed her lips to his softly. "I love you, with all of my heart."

He closed his eyes and covered her mouth with his own once more, drowning her in his desire and need to feel how close she was. Kaia responded in kind, her hands winding into Arthur's hair to pull herself closer up to him. She was almost addicted to him and the feeling of his lips devouring her, the taste of his tongue on hers and the rumble that rose in his throat when she hooked her leg around his thigh to be nearer to him.

"I understand the purpose of a post-wedding trip," he murmured against her lips before pulling her underneath his body. Kaia gave a yelp that turned to a soft moan when he immediately began to kiss her most sensitive spot near her collarbone. "I want to lock you away and have my way with you until neither of us can hardly move."

"That sounds delightful," Kaia whispered, her nails digging into his back lightly. "Though you nearly accomplished that last night...or this morning."

Arthur pulled back to grin wickedly at her. "I could never have enough. In fact...I think I'll just have another taste..."

Her body trembled. Arthur kissed down her chest and towards her hips, eyes darkening as he gazed back up at her. "And I expect compensation for my gift."

Kaia let her head fall back on the pillow. "Only if it's worth— _oh_!"

It was only an hour later when Kaia and Arthur were half-asleep with her hands slowly dancing across his skin while he hummed pleasantly in his daze. "I love you, Malakaia."

"I love you, my prince."

They were pulled out of their love filled haze when a knock came at the door. Kaia cringed, Arthur shooting up. "Hello?"

"Sire?" Merlin called. "The door is not usually locked."

"Just a moment," Arthur called. He and Kaia both climbed from the bed, searching in the still darkened room for clothes. Kaia found her dress, sliding it on her body as quickly as she could manage while Arthur struggled to find his pants and night shirt. When both of them were covered, Arthur looked around for somewhere to hide Kaia.

"It's alright if Merlin knows," Kaia took his hand and kissed it. "Believe me."

Arthur nodded and kissed her temple before striding to the door. He unlocked it and opened the door, revealing Merlin with a tray of food. "Get in, now."

Merlin looked confused until the door was hastily shut and he found his sister, strings yet to be tied on her dress and a blush across her cheeks. He eyed the bed, Arthur's mussed up appearance, and no doubt the very scent of lovemaking. He was frozen as a statue. Kaia, worried for his health for a moment, came forward and removed the tray from his hands. She set it at the table and watched him.

"Merlin," Arthur said in a steady voice. "Is there something you have to say?"

Merlin turned his head to the prince, fists clenching and an unreadable look in his eyes. Kaia let down her mental shields and was bombarded with her brother's thoughts.

 _YOU GREAT PRAT! I will murder you for touching her out of wedlock, for taking the risk of impregnating her and leaving her to a fate like that of our mother, for what would happen to her if it was known she was pregnant and how Uther would know whose child it was—_

 _Merlin!_ she called to him, making him whirl around a face her. _Stop this, do you really think I am that careless?_

 _You can't expect me to be alright with this?!_

 _I broke the spell, I am happy that Arthur loves me, and I will not get pregnant—_

 _I can smell the sex on you, it fills this room as much as a pub! How could you not be pregnant?_

 _Because I took precaution!_

 _Wait...precaution? When did you learn the spell?_

 _When you began to visit Morgana at night. I did not know of your self-control at the time so I learned it and would say it over Morgana before I left._

"So you will not be with child?" Merlin asked slowly, finally speaking aloud.

"Of course not," she told him. "And you don't have to worry about my reputation either. Arthur will be the only man I'm ever with."

"I'll make sure of that," Arthur snorted. His features suddenly turned seriously, pointing to Merlin. "And what exactly just happened? You two looked to be speaking."

"Uh-well—

"People born with magic are able to communicate in our minds," Kaia explained, moving to lay a hand on his chest. "Merlin, Morgana, and I use it to communicate whenever necessary."

Arthur nodded. In between their bouts of love making the night before, Kaia had been answering many questions about magic and their doings in the castle, along with the kind of magic Morgana and Merlin knew. Merlin, however, looked very confused at the exchange. "I clearly have quite a bit of catching up to do."

"I told you I would handle it," Kaia said softly. "I thought the truth was the best way to handle it all."

"Of course," Merlin said, throwing his hands up. "Let's endanger the lives of myself, Merlin, and his fiancée. Yes, that sounds like a good plan. I'll just risk my own neck to make sure Arthur is—

"Merlin," Arthur hissed, stepping forward. "What did you just say? Who is your fiancée?"

"Oh," Merlin deflated. "About that..."

"If it isn't Guinevere, you best be thankful your sister told me everything about your life, as well as the fact that my love for her shadows over the need to break you in half."

"Since you know about my magic, you should know that I am very capable of tearing you apart with one word," Merlin hissed back, though his eyes were wide. "I know that it may seem difficult to believe given _your_ current circumstances, but I have not laid an inappropriate hand on Morgana. She loves me and I love her and nothing will stop us from marrying because I will not give her up, no matter what you or your father say."

Kaia watched in shock as the two men stood toe to toe, eyes locked and both looking very threatening. "Both of you, stop this. Merlin, Arthur and I are aware of secrecy that will be taken. He loves me as you do Morgana and there will be no other man for me. Arthur, you have no right to be angry with Merlin. He and Morgana have done nothing wrong other than love each other and agree to marry. They are more innocent than we."

This seemed to make Arthur step back. He cleared his throat and poked Merlin's chest. "Magic or not. If you manage to get yourself killed for being such a fool, I'll bring you back to life and kill you myself for being such an idiot."

"As long as you are aware that if my sister is harmed in this relationship, I will raze Camelot to the ground."

Kaia shook her head. "Oh really, Merlin."

Arthur held out his arm to grasp. Merlin looked shocked once more, but clasped the forearm of the prince in a silent agreement and awareness of the consequences of their affairs. Kaia smiled at the sight, unable to keep her joy at their peace away.

"Now, Merlin," Arthur smiled. "I suggest you get my washing done before your day begins."

Merlin visibly paled. "Oh that's just cruel, sire."

"Yes, but we have appearances to uphold, do we not?" Arthur grinned. "You will wash my sheets and this week's laundry so that Kaia does not have to and so that she may attend to Lady Vivienne. You may be a warlock, but you are still my servant."

Kaia rolled her eyes as Merlin huffed dramatically and walked away from the pair, off to the bedroom. Arthur didn't seem to care. He pulled Kaia against him once more and pressed a firm kiss to her lips. "I expect to see you tonight if your chores are not too numerous."

"Of course," she giggled. "Leave the door unlocked for me and I'll see you then."

"Truly, it seems like ages away. I don't want to wait that long."

"Be patient, my prince," she giggled. "I shall make it worth all the while."

Arthur's grin on her face was enough to send her away with a small fit of giggles.

 **)-(**

The prince of Camelot was in a delightful mood.

Anyone who saw him could simply tell. He walked with a slight bounce in his step and a whistle on his lips. When servants passed him in the hall, he smiled kindly. Despite his lack of speaking, it was a far cry from the earlier lack of acknowledgement. They very clearly noticed the jovial smile on his face and the whispers began to spread.

What is making Prince Arthur so happy?

He wished the kings of their neighboring kingdoms good fortune, apparently wholly pleased with the treaty signing. (Though there was notice that Lady Vivienne looked at Arthur with a strange longing and King Alined looked quite displeased with the peace keeping.) None of those nobles seemed bothered, however, so Arthur was allowed to go on his merry way—and it was indeed a very merry way. He strode onto the training field with a grin on his face and a swing of his sword.

"You look awfully chirpy, my lord," Leon commented, watching the manservant that followed the prince hide a smirk. "What's happened to make you so joyous?"

"It's a good day, Leon," the prince replied. "Have you ever seen such a day? The air perfectly crisp, the sun perfectly shining. I believe this is a good day to beat all your arses, eh?"

Of course, they were then preoccupied with their training and the knights brushed away the thought.

Meanwhile, the servants still bustled about the castle with their chatter.

"I've never seen the prince in such a jolly mood," the girls said while they washed clothes for their ladies.

"Rumor has it he skipped down to the pub last night and found himself a lass," one woman, Jessa, grinned mischievously. She was punished with a flick of water. "What? I heard Merlin mentioning it to Kaia when they passed ways."

"Is she still in that somber mood of hers?" Madeline pressed. "It was off not to see her usual light hearted manners."

"She seemed happier," Lizzie shrugged. "My lady says she failed when she was supposed to heal a man and he died of a terrible fever. Apparently it's the first time it's happened to her."

"Poor girl," Kat shook her head. "She's an excellent healer though. Cured my sweet baby Timmy of the croup practically overnight."

"She's the only one that I'll let touch my husband," Fiona added in. The girls smiled upon entry of Kaia herself, along with Gwen. Both carried baskets of laundry.

"Hello ladies," she and Gwen chorused. They were greeted with warm hellos.

"Is that from the Lady Vivienne's room?" Kat asked Kaia, motioning towards the sheets.

"Yes," Kaia answered. "She slept on top of the covers though, so I'm only doing it out of necessity."

"Not like Merlin's load," Jessa snorted loudly. "The prince brought a wench into the castle it seems."

Gwen giggled, while Kaia shook her head and blushed. Kat rolled her eyes. "Don't be such a prude, Kaia."

"How do you know it was a wench?" Penelope asked curiously.

"There were...noises coming from the prince's chambers. A guard walked by and heard them sometime after midnight."

Kaia's face turned darker and Gwen held a snort back, similar to the other maids in the room. Jessa and Kat simply grinned wicked grins and enjoyed the discomfort of the other maids. Gwen chirped in with a, "Really, Jessa, I don't want to imagine Arthur doing...that, with anyone."

"Neither did poor Merlin," Penelope sighed. "He was grumbling about the great prat all morning."

"Will the king mind the prince's exploits, do you think?" Madeline asked curiously.

"From what I've heard, the king had his fair share of ladies before marrying."

"But the prince has not once had an affair, why now?"

The chatter continued and only two of the women truly understood the center of gossip—which happened to be Kaia, unbeknownst to any outside their intimate circle.


	29. Chapter 29

**Thank you lovelies for so much support! I'm very thankful for the feedback and I am very excited for the sequel. You are all wonderful.**

 **The next few chapters will be little fluffy, but important plot points are coming and the end is near!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin BBC**

 _"Would you marry me, right in this moment?"_

 _Morgana looked at Merlin, eyes sparkling. "Of course. You shouldn't even have to ask, Merlin. I love you."_

 _"I love you too," Merlin smiled, touching her cheek. "I just need to know if you truly mean that you would be my wife, despite it having to be a secret."_

 _Morgana leaned into his touch, eyes closing with the feeling of his callouses against her skin. "Merlin, you are...the most important thing to me. I love you in another worldly way, the kind of all-consuming love that makes my chest ache when you're not near me. I opened my heart to you and you have nurtured it, showing me what it means to be a faithful and loving man. You remind of my father, you provide love and security in your arms. I would be destroyed if we were apart—you know that I'm much too selfish to let you go and I would be with you always if I could."_

 _"_ _ **Cum caritas semper**_ _," Merlin whispered, pulling something from his pocket._

 _Morgana searched her mind for the translation that Kaia had been teaching her. "Always...with love."_

 _"Always, with love," he presented her with a ring. Morgana gasped, bringing her hands to her mouth at the same time as tears sprang into her eyes. "I love you desperately, Morgana. I want to always love you, hopefully without fear of getting killed. But I also know that it doesn't matter, because I'll always love you. Until I take my last breath, I'll want you and love you and nothing can pull that away from me. You are becoming the most important thing in the world to me and I'd like to make that permanent."_

 _"How did you...these are the rings I...oh Merlin! Of course I'll marry you, silly man."_

Kaia pulled out of the memory, joyful tears shining in her eyes. She threw her arms around Morgana's neck with a small giggle of joy. "I'm so happy for you both."

"I can't believe you managed to keep the rings a secret," Morgana sniffled, looking down at it again. "These are the ones from Oliver's booth, are they not?"

"Yes," Kaia smiled. "And he swore to me that he would not say anything if he saw the wedding rings on the rings of a servant and a noble. I think he knew, but he hasn't said a thing. He does so much believe in love."

"And I am glad for it," Morgana bit her lip. "Oh Kaia. Merlin and I want to be married as soon as possible. We thought to travel to the Isle of the Blessed, where the magic of the Old Religion lives. We thought that perhaps we could have another hunting trip. On the way...we could pick up Mordred and he could be there, as well as Hunith. We've been exchanging letters, you see, and she's such a lovely woman. I know she wouldn't want to miss this, don't you think? And you and Gwen would accompany me, no?"

"Of course," Kaia squeezed her hands. "It may be difficult to manage, but we'll work it out."

"Gwen is going to make me a dress," Morgana continued. Kaia couldn't believe that this woman was so joyous and excited to be married. One who thought it would trap her, now desperately wanted it. "I can hear your thoughts right now and you must know that I don't find Merlin caging at all. I'm excited to marry him because he will free me. I will belong to him, not Uther, and yet I will belong to no one because Merlin does not wish to possess me. He wants to live _alongside_ me. Oh Kaia, I feel as if I can properly breathe. Camelot does not seem so terrible now."

Kaia beamed. The two exchanged another tight hug, giggling in their excitement. Kaia wanted to weep for joy at the prospect of the wedding, knowing it was a combination of her's and Morgana's feelings. Morgana suddenly gasped, pulling her friend at arm's length and grinning so evilly Kaia was almost scared.

"Arthur..." she grinned. "He knows everything?"

"Yes," Kaia breathed, closing her eyes. "Kilgarrah was right. He loves me, Morgana, in a way I never knew possible. I love him, too, and I feel so safe with him. He doesn't want to hurt me, he will keep our secret...in truth, he wants to know more about magic and all that Merlin's done. He's still put out with Merlin, they're barely speaking right now because of it all, but things are looking up!"

"I can't describe how happy it makes me to see you so happy," Morgana sighed. She touched Kaia's cheek affectionately. "You were so sad, I had no idea what to do about it. It pained me to see your light gone."

Kaia looked down. "I'm sorry about that. I can feel your conc...concern..."

Kaia trailed off at the flash of Kilgarrah that came before her eyes. She saw him blazing in anger and ready to light fire on Morgana until the words, "I come for Malakaia!" rang from her lips.

Blinking, Kaia looked back at her friend. "Morgana, what did you say to the dragon?"

"I asked him if you were Arthur's true love, and I told him that you must know," Morgana shrugged. "You were no use to Arthur running away from him. We...well, we made a deal. Merlin and I owe him something, whatever he asks, in exchange for information when we needed. I also...might have used magic to plant the thought of seeing the dragon in your head when I saw what happened with Lady Vivienne."

"Morgana," Kaia whispered, looking shock at her friend. "You did that for me?"

"Of course I did," Morgana shook her head. "After everything you've done for me, how could I not? You saved Uther from me, and in turn saved me. You've saved Arthur. You've saved Uther again from Arthur, you hide my relationship with Merlin to ensure our happiness, you used an extraordinary amount of magic to make my bracelet. You took me to the Druids. Kaia, you're the best woman I've ever known and my dearest friend. You deserve to be happy."

As Kaia hugged her friend in thanks, she considered Morgana's words. Perhaps she truly did deserve to be happy, and she'd found that with Arthur.

It was very unfortunate that a certain golden-haired seer did not agree.

 **)-(**

Arthur was still not speaking with Merlin more than necessary.

"Why are you still angry with me?" Merlin pressed, brushing off the prince's jacket for dinner with the king. "You're perfectly fine towards Kaia. Weird towards Morgana, but otherwise not angry. What have I done?"

"My laundry needs to be collected and put away," Arthur replied, turning away. A strange feeling gripped his chest. "And pack a bag for a long trip, as well as informing Essie that we'll need food."

"Arthur—

"Not now, Merlin," Arthur said through gritted teeth. He walked through his chambers and reached for the door, shocked when it shut right before his eyes and without his touch. Whirling around, he saw Merlin's eyes flashing gold. " _Are_ you mad? Someone could have seen that!"

"I'm trying to get you to listen to me, which is maddening!" Merlin snapped. "Why will you not look me in the eyes?"

Arthur didn't answer the question. "Merlin, let me open the door."

The lock clicked shut.

"No," Merlin answered defiantly. "No more rudely treating me. I'm sorry, you can't know my biggest secret and be passionately in love with my sister and still treat me like a piece of shite."

Arthur turned around slowly. "What did you say to me?"

"You heard me," Merlin gulped. "You treat me like shite and I've had enough of it. You're a great man Arthur, and I know that you'll be a great king. To some extent, I find you to be a friend and I admire you greatly. This can't go on though. You've barely looked at me since you found out about my magic."

Arthur didn't know what to say. Merlin looked almost frightened that Arthur would somehow harm him for the bold words. In truth, Arthur didn't know whether he was angry, surprised, or proud.

"Wipe that look off your face, I'm not going to harm you," Arthur rolled his eyes, brushing away the 'feelings' he had. Confessing his love to Malakaia was effortless, like he'd been born to say those words and she'd been born to hear them. Speaking to Merlin, however, was difficult. Arthur had grown up being told that expressing affection to one's wife or daughter in private was acceptable. Expressing affection for a brother, comrade, or son was much less accepted. Men didn't show emotions. Instead, they were pushed away.

This was going to take _effort_.

"I feel guilt, Merlin," Arthur said quietly, still not looking his servant in the eye. "For the way I've treated you. I've used you to step onto a horse, gave you tons of work when I was grumpy, and took out my frustrations of you. I've spoken to you in ways I'm ashamed to admit. And yet...you've saved my life."

Merlin's eyes widened.

"You've saved my life," Arthur repeated. "You've saved my father's life, you've protected me and believed in me. You have been loyal, all the while harboring this secret and knowing what would happen if you were discovered. Under the belief I would have you killed, you served me more loyally than any before you. I don't understand why, but I have no way to repay you for what you've done. None at all."

Arthur cleared his throat before continuing. "I can't look you in the eye because I am guilty for the way I treated you and my view that magic is evil. I hope you don't think less of me because I thank you for humbling yourself to be such a faithful servant."

Silence.

"Thank you, Merlin."

If the servant's eyes got any wider, they'd pop out of his head.

"And...don't expect to hear me say that ever again. In our entire lives."

Merlin grinned. "Does this mean I get a hug now?"

"Absolutely not, you idiot," Arthur rolled his eyes. "Now let me out of this damned room. The sooner dinner is over the sooner I see your sister."

"Understood," Merlin grinned. With a flash of his eyes, the door was unlocked. Arthur shot him a look, earning a reproached smirk. "Right. Less of that, I can do that."

"Oh and Merlin?"

"Yes?"

"Morgana is like my sister. I'm sure even your simple mind can understand the threat that is veiled in that statement."

"You've mentioned it before, sire."

"Fantastic. Let's go."

The prince and his manservant walked together to the king's dining chambers, where Arthur found Malakaia tending to Morgana instead of Gwen. He was aware of the maidservant's whereabouts—working on the wedding dress—and it brought his plan to mind.

"Arthur," Morgana smiled at him. She'd been increasingly pleasant since his discovery of magic, seemingly thrilled that he was understanding and hadn't tried to kill any of the three sorcerers that frequently protected the castle. He could admit that his ego took quite a hit at the fact of the three people he cared about most thinking so poorly of him.

"Morgana," he replied, bending down to kiss her cheek. "You look lovely tonight. _White_ is a _ra_ diant color on you."

"Thank you," Morgana's coy smile hid the sparkle of her eyes and Arthur knew that she'd understood his silent blessing being given. "My lord, how was your council meeting today?"

Morgana's joy at her impending marriage was also something that flowed into every mood of hers, including her interactions with the king. The sovereign lapped up the attention from his ward. It made Arthur uncomfortable that he loved Morgana as his own daughter, for she would be murdered if he truly knew her.

As would Merlin and Malakaia, possibly even Gaius. Arthur repressed a shudder at the thought of his sweet Malakaia, standing across from him in her Camelot red servant's dress, screaming as flames lapped at her skin. His stomach flipped and he reached for his wine. The king would most certainly never know of this particular secret.

The hypocrite.

"Merlin, more wine," Arthur commanded as Uther told Morgana a little about the council, but soon brushed it off. Merlin obliged and Arthur spared a glance at the woman he loved, attempting to cover his obvious desire. It looked like the rumors about him would flare up once more when Malakaia visited him. He would not be repressed.

The king turned to Arthur. "And training? How was that?"

"Splendid," Arthur said off-handedly. "Since the siege from Cornelius Seign, the men have worked harder until the trainees become the trainers. It's very impressive, really."

"I see," Uther nodded. He took a bite of his meat gladly. "Sir Leon is improving greatly in war strategy. You would do well to keep him near when you are king."

Arthur nodded. "You're right. He's fiercely loyal and an excellent judge of character. I trust him with my life."

"That will go a long way to form a true friendship, mark my words," Uther nodded. Arthur glanced at Morgana, who's hand clenched unnecessarily tight on her fork. "Saving a man's life forms a bond that can become unbreakable and perhaps repeated. Remember that."

Arthur looked at Merlin pouring water for Morgana when he said, "I will, Father."

There was silence for a long moment. Arthur ate slowly, keeping his eyes away from the serving girl across the room and maintaining eye contact with his pheasant. It was becoming too difficult to ignore her presence when he could sense her so clearly and imagine every line of her body within seconds. He knew what it felt like to breathe in the scent of her hair and to wake up with their legs intertwined. Something about the intimacy that had been created between them was almost impossible to cover if they interacted in any way. He couldn't look at her without fear of his father seeing the love across his face.

He envied Merlin's abilities to mask his love for Morgana. He could see it if he looked, but he'd only ever seen it when Arthur mentioned her the day before and Merlin's eyes had glazed like a true fool in love. He honestly deserved a reward for keeping his love a secret and keeping his hands to himself every night. Arthur didn't know how he managed it.

"Father, I was thinking about taking a trip," Arthur said as they all finished eating. "Morgana and I haven't had a chance to spend much time together lately and she so enjoyed our last hunting trip. Perhaps we could go on another one, maybe extended a few days."

"Hmm," Uther frowned, looking between the two. "I suppose it would be better for you to form a deeper friendship. As long as it is only a friendship..."

"I'm afraid Morgana is much too like my sister," Arthur held back a gag at the thought of being intimate with her.

"I'm glad to hear that, truly," Uther smiled. "Because I have someone intended for you that I believe would benefit all."

"Let us not discuss that now," Morgana cut in. "I should like to visit my father's grave and Arthur had expressed a wish to see his mother's. I think it would be lovely to make that trip together and to go hunting for a bit."

"There are some beautiful elk deeper in the mountains," Arthur commented. "Morgana will be safe with me, and she'll have the proper company of Malakaia and Guinevere, while I will have Merlin to wait on us all."

"A few days would not hurt, I suppose," Uther leaned back in his chair thoughtfully. "And you'll take extra care with Morgana? The bandits from last time..."

"Would not touch her while I was near," Arthur assured his father. "Merlin may be useless, but I'm quite capable."

Uther still looked thoughtful. "Alright. A hunting trip for the...siblings?"

"I suppose it wouldn't be too terrible to have you as a brother," Morgana said casually. She looked to the king. "I thank you, my lord. I think a fun trip is just what I need to stretch my legs and appreciate the beautiful life I have here."

 _Laying it on thick, are we?_ Arthur thought to himself, hiding a smirk in his goblet. Aloud, he cleared his throat. "We should be off, Father. Our servants need to pack and we should rest if we want to leave soon."

"Of course," Uther waved his hand. "Go, I'll see you off in the morning."

There was no speaking as the small group walked out of the dining chambers of the king and took the short walk to Morgana's private chambers. They entered the sitting room casually, shutting the door firmly. Arthur watched Malakaia touch the door at the same time as Merlin. Their lips moved in identical formation (oh, her sweet lips...) and a small waved rippled over the room.

To his surprise, Morgana lurched into his arms. "Oh, Arthur! I know what you've done and I will never be able to thank you."

"It's alright," Arthur grunted from the bone crushing hug he received. "I thought it would be more welcome if I asked for it. I'm afraid you'll have no true wedding feast, but there will be more than enough food brought with us to sustain us all. And...I have a feeling that you don't quite care about much besides being married."

"I don't," Morgana pulled away and smoothed Arthur's shirt. "If I ever had a brother, Arthur Pendragon, I would want one exactly as you are."

A wave of affection almost overtook him. "Nonsense. You don't like to share the spotlight and I most certainly won't. You need someone just the smallest bit more shy."

"Of course," Morgana rolled her eyes. "Gwen said my dress will be finished tonight, so it's perfect timing. Kaia, will you be able to get everything ready while Gwen works on the dress? I wouldn't want you to work too hard."

"I'll make Merlin help me," Kaia smiled. "It's not good luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding anyhow, so he needs to be kept away from you."

"Then why can't Merlin do it so I get time with Malakaia," Arthur frowned. "I haven't seen her in days!"

"It's alright, my prince," Kaia came forward and took his hand.

"Don't be silly, of course Kaia will have time with you," Merlin beamed. "Arthur's made it possible for our wedding to happen tomorrow night, I can't ask him or Kaia, who provided our rings, to prepare. I'll have no trouble doing it all, none of you worry about a thing."

"But darling," Morgana shook her head. "It's too much work."

"Nothing is too much work when it comes to preparing to marry you," Merlin told her plainly. "This is little compared to what I would do."

"Merlin..." she said softly, touching her chest. "Well, alright. I don't have an argument for that."

"Splendid," Arthur grabbed Merlin's shoulder. "Merlin and I'll just be off. Morgana, congratulations. My love...soon."

Malakaia laughed lightly, the sound warming his through his toes as she sashayed towards the wardrobe. Arthur found himself swallowing lightly and turned to run out of the door, a slight grin on his face.

Oh yes, very soon indeed.

 **)-(**

Kaia wanted to drown in the man who peppered kisses across her naked back. She sighed softly at the feeling of his hands following his lips up her spine, the feeling spreading a tingling sensation all the way down her to her toes.

"Tell me more about magic," he whispered curiously, pulling back to lay beside her on his side while she remained on her stomach. His fingers continued tracing swirls on her back. "I want to know how yours works, how it's different from Merlin and Morgana's."

"My magic is aimed purely at healing," Kaia explained gently, eyes closing at his touch. "But it becomes more than that. My magic is all about connecting with the earth and bringing solace, comfort, and health. I can still do basic spells like Merlin can but it's much more difficult for me. What's easiest for me is sending my comfort by touch, or lulling people to sleep with my voice. Healing has become second nature as well, and my accuracy is improving."

"How often did you heal me and I not notice?" Arthur asked.

"More than I can say," Kaia admitted. She felt a blush on her cheeks. "I've perfected a spell that partially heals a wound, but made it undetectable. That way life-threatening injuries are stopped and my secret safe."

"And giving me comfort?"

"Only once or twice, and it was only to take away pain," Kaia answered truthfully. She opened her eyes and turned to see his surprise. "I didn't want you to think that you felt peaceful around me because of only my magic."

"So you'd always planned to tell me?"

"Yes, if you were to bring magic back," Kaia nodded. "You needed to be told the truth before it was too late."

"I see," Arthur nodded. "Is the prophecy the only reason you believe in me?"

"At first," Kaia said guiltily. "Yet, as I got to know you and we became friends, I learned that you're not so bad. And somehow along the way I fell in love with the man you are and the heart you possess. It happened over a long time, yet quite suddenly."

"I suspect that I fell for you long before you fell for me," Arthur told her with a small smirk. "When I sought peace I came to you. It's almost as if you were born to be my love and I yours."

Kaia felt a pit form in her stomach. "There's...more, my prince. To the prophecy. Or well, my prophecy."

"About Morgana?"

"No, about you. I believe that I've fulfilled my duty as Morgana's aid, since Merlin is becoming her very heart. There is, however, more to me than meets the eye. The Great Dragon told me that...well, your love for me is the reason that Camelot will prevail, that magic will reign again. I did not know until the night I broke the enchantment for Vivienne. It's what gave me the courage to come here."

"I see," Arthur said quietly, clearly mulling over this thought. "I believe the dragon is right. If I did not love you to the point of protecting you from anything, than I would not be so favorable towards magic. The only thing that I've seen is magic like Morgana and Merlin's, where it is used more as a weapon—whether it be defense or not. Your magic is different. I've seen it work without knowing it, and how you make everything around you better. It's pure magic and it's beautiful."

Kaia felt that he had more to say.

"It's...it's more, though. You made me see things differently, and the way my father treated you has made me doubt him and his beliefs. The revelation of what he did to my mother helped me be less loyal to his thoughts, and meeting the Druids most certainly contributed. There have been small instances along the way, but I can assure you that magic will be free when I am king. I don't know how, but I will make it so, whether you stay with me or not."

"What foolishness," Kaia reached a hand to him, laying it against his cheek. "I'm yours forever, and with all my heart."

His eyes fluttered closed. "So you'll consider marrying me?"

Her heart hammered in her chest. "Arthur..."

"You don't have to answer now," he chuckled, blue eyes opening again to stare at her lovingly. "But when I am king, I want you to be my queen. Just like the song you sing to me."

"May I wear of dress of lavender blue?" she asked softly.

"The royal seamstress shall make it so," he chuckled, pulling her close. Kaia sighed at the intimacy that came with having their bare bodies intertwined beneath his sheets. Arthur was more open to discussion when they were both in their more vulnerable states, as if this was when he allowed himself to open his heart fully to her. She felt privileged to have been the only woman with this chance.

"I love you," she whispered, her head tucking underneath his chin. "When you are king, I will be your queen."

"Good," he grinned, kissing her temple. "Now, we need rest. Tomorrow begins in only a few hours and it's a long journey."

"Or..." Kaia wiggled down. "We could find other ways to entertain ourselves..."

"You're insatiable," he smirked, looking down at her as she slid beneath the covers. "But it's a welcome trait."


	30. Chapter 30

**I want to make a quick note that I altered Balinor and Hunith's backstory a bit…you know… because creative license.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin**

Morning came quickly. Kaia left Arthur's bed and dressed, murmuring a quick invisibility spell over herself. She was becoming quite good at it, since it was necessary to maneuver through the castle as not to be seen with Arthur. Thinking this with a small smile, she pressed her lips to his cheek and left the prince's chambers.

She arrived in Morgana's chambers to find the bride-to-be already awake. Morgana smiled wordlessly at her friend while Gwen braided her hair. Kaia grinned back and made her way to Morgana's things, being sure everything they needed was packed. The wedding dress was neatly folded into a small trunk, along with the wedding rings and the tiara that Morgana inherited from her mother. She'd never worn it out of the want to save it for her wedding day. Kaia magically sealed it for protection and compiled her and Gwen's things into a small pack that she would personally carry.

"The Isle of the Blessed used to be a castle, yes?" Gwen asked as she tied Morgana's traveling tunic into place.

"A fortress, Gaius said," Kaia nodded. "It was beautiful, with hundreds of rooms and a massive ceremonial hall used for balls and yearly celebrations. After the priestesses were all killed, it fell into ruins. The shape is much the same now, and even some of the rooms are still intact. Most of the grounds is overgrown, in a beautiful way though. I've got the candles and am already planning the decorations for the ceremonial hall. It will be earthy and a bit wild looking, but it will manage."

"I'll be marrying Merlin," Morgana touched the end of her braid with a gentle smile and love bright in her eyes. "It'll be extraordinary."

"And what will be done about the wedding night?" Gwen asked.

"We will all be camped out in rooms on a different side of the castle that are magically shielded from weather or any such thing. Morgana and Merlin will be far, far away."

"Splendid," Morgana giggled. "Finally I will have him to myself. I'm quite jealous of you, you know. You and Arthur know what it's like to be together."

"Not every night like you will," Kaia giggled. She and Gwen laughed when Morgana placed her fingertips together as if she were planning something evil, her wicked smirk in place. "Promise you'll cut off the connection any time you're with him."

"It might be hard to focus..."

"Morgana!" Kaia exclaimed in embarrassment. "He's my brother, don't make me suffer!"

After making Gwen and Kaia both change into traveling clothes, the trio made their way down the front steps to meet Merlin and Arthur with the horses. Uther was there to see them both off, forcing Kaia and Merlin to pointedly ignore their lovers. It was exhausting, but Kaia didn't care as long as they could get far away from Uther. It bothered her that the king watched her so intently, waiting for any sign of a mishap.

After greeting his son and ward goodbye, Uther stood to the side while Gaius hugged his niece and nephew. Kaia felt mildly guilty for doing this against her guardian's wishes, but he couldn't possibly understand. Merlin and Morgana deserved more than secretly whispering their love at night in fear that something could ruin it all. They needed the security of their marriage.

 _The security I may not ever have_.

Pushing the negative thoughts away, Kaia heaved herself onto her horse and followed her mistress out of the courtyard. The small party rode in silence while going through the barely awakening city. Kaia thought about Arthur's proposal and soaked in the sight of Camelot, wondering if she could truly be a queen to all these people, and if they would ever truly accept her.

"Where are we meeting Mordred?" Arthur asked when they were out of the city. His horse pulled up next to her's. "At the Druid camp?"

Merlin shook his head. "Outside of Ealdor when you pick up mother. You and Kaia will go fetch them both while Morgana, Gwen, and I go to the Isle of the Blessed. Morgana and I need to make sure the ruins are functioning enough for us to stay overnight."

"I'm going to be going with Kaia to get Hunith?" Arthur asked. He eyed the woman in question. "So am I going to be reintroduced as your lover?"

Kaia smiled at the nervous look on his face. "Would you like to?"

"Well...I suppose she's rather talented at keeping secrets..."

The rest of the company chuckled at the prince. He rolled his eyes with the smallest of pouts. "Well, I can't brag to anyone else, can I?"

"He's got a point," Merlin grinned. "I brag about Morgana as often as I can, but it's rare that I do."

"I never thought they'd agree on something," Gwen giggled.

"We agree on our love for the three of you," Arthur kept his chin high. "And I doubt I'll ever say that again, so treasure the words."

The three girls laughed while Merlin rolled his eyes. Kaia smirked to herself, recalling the night before when he'd very clearly said he loved her. She was privileged to be able to hear the words as often as he allowed himself to say them—and he did so every single night. It was as if he believed she needed to be reminded of it during the day when they had to ignore each other to keep their loved ones safe.

She didn't mind it so much.

 **)-(**

It wasn't long before Kaia and Arthur split from the group, heading towards Ealdor. They rode quickly, their plan to not stop until they reached the village. Both understanding the need to move fast, there was little conversation and only one pause for the horses to rest and drink water. The pair quietly munched on some bread and cheese with little conversation, Kaia's plan nagging the back of her mind and the hope that it would actually work. The fear of it backfiring in her head was a great possibility...

 _"What is wrong, my love?" Hunith asked, frowning at her daughter. They were in the kitchen while Kaia made poultices, Gwen sewed for Hunith, and Hunith prepared dinner. "What's happened that made you and Gwen come here?"_

 _"Mother..."_

 _"Tell her, Kaia," Gwen said softly. "If I had a mother, I'd want her to know everything."_

 _Kaia sighed and looked at the mixture in her hands. "Arthur and I...have feelings for each other. I'm not entirely sure when they developed or how it happened, but I care deeply about him and it's painful to be so near him and not...we'll I've been avoiding him...its just causing a little bit of distraction."_

 _"So you've run away?"_

 _"I suppose," Kaia answered, moving to sit down on the ground. When she was a little girl, her mother would tell stories while cooking. Merlin and Kaia would sit on the ground and listen with enthusiasm that only came with being a child. The familiar action gave her a sense of comfort._

 _Hunith shook her head, poking at the meat in the pot. "You are so much like your father sometimes."_

 _Kaia's eyes widened. Gwen stopped her movement, as she was well aware that tales of Hunith's lover were completely off-limits. "Am I really?"_

 _"He was always so..." Hunith trailed off. "He wanted to protect everyone around him, you see. If something was a bad idea, he wanted to refuse it. That's what Gaius taught me to do, anyhow. Gaius always did play by the rules more than anyone else."_

 _"Gaius said he didn't know my father," Kaia frowned._

 _"He knew your father very closely," her mother corrected. "I told Gaius that he was a man from the village, and that Merlin was born earlier than he really was. He believes that I was already pregnant when he sent Balinor to me."_

 _"Balinor..." Kaia tested the name out, a strange feeling blossoming in her chest. She looked up at Hunith with wide eyes. "Please, Mother. Tell me more."_

 _Hunith smiled. "I never fully knew the details. He was a sorcerer, born with magic as both you and Merlin are, and he was very close with the king. Balinor was a lord, influential and powerful as a court warlock. When Uther turned on magic, he had to flee. Though he was pursued across Camelot, Gaius sent Balinor to me to seek shelter. He was a handsome man, rugged and strong with a desire for someone to simply care about his life after being on the run for so long. He stayed with me for only a few nights. Though in that time, we grew closer than I ever thought human beings could be."_

 _Kaia felt tears prick her eyes._

 _"He left me when there was suspicion of his whereabouts in Ealdor," Hunith sighed. "He'd developed strong feelings for me, and I for him, despite the small amount of time. We were there for each other in times of distress, you see. My parents had only just passed and he was in need of a gentle touch. It was a whirlwind, but it was all we needed to know that we could never love someone else. He took off the morning after Merlin was conceived with a note that told me he would never risk my safety."_

 _"And me?" Kaia whispered, her throat thick with emotion. "He came back, and Merlin remembers."_

 _"Balinor was certainly shocked when he arrived late at night to see Merlin answer the door," Hunith giggled like a young girl as she wiped her hands of food and turned to look at the girls in her home with a light in her eyes that was very rarely sparked. "He was wounded from a run in with bandits, but the first question on his lips was if I'd found another. When I told him how old Merlin was, he was so relieved he cried. I sent our son to another house so he wouldn't be too suspicious, I cared for Balinor and he used my healing knowledge with his long-unused magic to heal himself. We were...so caught in the passion of being together once more that you were born nine months later. Sometimes I believed your magic is the way it is because of how your father and I came together that night. You were able to be conceived because of healing magic."_

 _"And Merlin was conceived in a time of war," Gwen said slowly. "It's odd how your conceptions both reflect your magic, and the nurturing effect you both have must come from the kind of love shared between Hunith and Balinor."_

 _"What I would not give to see him once more." Hunith wiped a single tear from her cheek. "I've never been able to see another as I do him." she paused briefly to clear her throat and train her eyes on her daughter's own watery face. "You mustn't run from your love as your father did from me. Our love quite literally altered destiny's course, as I'm sure yours will. I wholeheartedly believe that any pain I could endure would be worth one more night with your father. He gave me true love and two beautiful, brilliant children. The only thing I could want more of, is him."_

 _Kaia blinked her tears away and cleaned her face. She coughed to make sure she could speak before doing so. "And where is he now, Mother? Balinor?"_

 _"Last I believed, he was about a half hour's ride away, near Enged. He told me he was living in a cave, surviving off the land. Balinor enjoyed being close to the earth anyways."_

 _"Why did you never tell us of this before?" Kaia thought of Merlin's desperation to know his father, of her own want to know what a man should be and to be protected by someone she adored. Merlin had filled in that role, but she'd always known it would never quite be right. All this time he had been so close. "Merlin and I...we had a right to know."_

 _"Darling, your father was a rare creature of magic," Hunith sighed. She looked fearful. "I thought if you knew, that you would both seek someone who was like you, who would love you for who you were. It would endanger you both greatly,"_

 _Kaia couldn't correct her; a mother knew her children. Yet, Kaia could feel anger spreading through her. How could she have not known all this time?_

 _"I tell you now because you need to be encouraged in love, even if wary. You both are in more danger than your father could have ever been, with the loves you now both have. Balinor has chosen this life, however, and I would not wish either of you to endanger him any more than he already is. As of now, Uther believes him dead, and it should stay that way."_

 _Kaia sighed. "So I must never tell Merlin."_

 _"I know there are no secrets between you," Hunith laid a hand on her daughter's cheek. "But this must be one, for the safety of you both and your father. Merlin will desperately wish to meet his father, and you know this is true. Balinor must not be discovered by Uther or he will be killed with special furiosity."_

 _"What makes my father so special?" Kaia frowned._

 _Hunith looked down to the ground before whispering, "My dear, have you ever heard of dragonlords?"_

"Malakaia?" Arthur's voice pulled Kaia out of her memory. "That's not the road to Ealdor, my love."

Kaia looked at the fork in the road. She was turned left, her lover right, and both horses prancing impatiently in place. "I'm aware. We aren't going to Ealdor first."

Arthur frowned, most likely noticing the guilty expression on her face.

"There's something I must do," Kaia insisted. "For myself and for Merlin. Please trust me."

"You should never have to ask me to trust you," Arthur turned so his horse followed her. "But I would appreciate forewarning on any change in plans. What are we headed towards, anyhow?"

Her stomach turned to knots. "My father."

She was aware of Arthur's look of utter shock at the revelation, and the adorable stammering that followed. Clicking, she nudged her horse towards the divided path and took off, her lover close behind.

When they neared Enged, Kaia retrieved a chain from her pouch and found a ring on the end of it. She clutched it, recalling the look on her mother's face when they'd parted. _This is the only thing I have left of him besides you and your brother. Take it and keep it near your heart._ Kaia hadn't worn it often out of fear that Merlin would discover her, but she held it now and hoped her extensive practice would pay off.

" _Ducant me ad quam pertinet id quod est ad."_

She felt a rush of magic and a path was laid out before her. Arthur edged closer at her slowed pace, looking intently at her eyes. "Darling? Your eyes are staying gold. I don't believe I've seen that before."

"They're showing me the way to him," Kaia whispered excitedly. "Come."

They went on. Kaia followed the illuminated gold path forward with rising anticipation. It did not take long for them to begin a climb up the side of a small mountain, leading to the mouth of a large cave. Kaia trotted the horse up to a nearby tree. Arthur followed suit, for once silent and waiting as they both tied the horses up and approached the cave. Kaia allowed her magic to cease the flow, simply walking experimentally towards the cave.

"Are you sure about this?" Arthur frowned.

"He would not stay for one child, a son who could grow to take care of his mother," Kaia answered shakily. "Perhaps he would return for a daughter he didn't know existed."

"Simply be prepared," Arthur whispered. They continued on together.

"Hello?" she called gently. "Balinor?"

There was a rustle in the cave. She linked her fingers with Arthur as he drew his sword, stepping forward slowly so that they were immersed in the cave. Calling for her father again, she let the magic in her voice search for him. "Balinor!"

Light flared up in front of them as a fire pit was seen, the shadow of a man looking almost fearful. Kaia wanted to weep instantly at the ragged appearance, thin cheekbones and ripped clothing hanging from his body. She was able to see the resemblance to Merlin so clearly that she wondered how Uther or Gaius never guessed. Even with a strange madness in his eyes, the man looked familiar, as if their magic was reaching out to each other.

"I must truly be going mad," Balinor said hoarsely. "Conjuring up an image of you that is so real."

"I am real," Kaia insisted.

"Hunith, leave me," Balinor bowed his head. "With whatever man I've come to decide you've run off with."

Kaia's eyes widened. She heard Arthur put up his sword and soon felt his hand on her waist, his broad frame soon making her secure. "I'm not Hunith, Balinor."

This caused the man's head to snap up.

"I am her daughter," Kaia continued. "I am eighteen years old, born after a man came to my mother seeking help."

He did not respond.

"I have proof," she pressed on. "Of my heritage. This ring that I hold belonged to my father."

She tossed it to him. Balinor caught the ring and its chain with shocking reflexes, tearing his eyes away. When he examined it with trembling hands, he looked back up at her as if seeing the sun for the first time. He slowly sunk to a rock, a hand rising to his mouth and an unreadable expression on his face. "I never thought...two children...so much like her..."

"I only recently learned everything about you," Kaia explained. Her blood rushed so quickly to her head that she could hear it, and her stomach was tight as one of Morgana's corsets. "Mother swore me to secrecy because she wished to protect you."

Balinor cleared his throat warily. "A-and you've come now..."

"Merlin is getting married this night," Kaia told him. "He's always wanted to know you, and I've not been able to stop thinking of you and who you were, the things you gave up. Mother lost some of her spark and life when you left and she still loves you desperately. She told me not to run from my love, because all she wishes for is to see you again. I thought you might wish to see her again, as well as meet your son and daughter."

"I left so that you would have a safe life."

Arthur actually snorted. Balinor shot him a look that would wither grass, but the prince seemed unaffected. "I did not mean to offend, it's only...your children are powerful in magic. Your son is the secret savior and manservant of Prince Arthur, currently on his way to marrying Lady Morgana, while your daughter is the lover of Prince Arthur and the healer to all of Camelot."

There was a pause.

"I also happen to be said Prince Arthur."

Balinor, like Kaia, did not seem to know what to feel or say. He looked on in shock, eyes darting between the two in front of him, but ultimately locking eyes with the eighteen-year old girl who had so quickly demanded she be a part of his life.

"I am giving you one chance," Kaia said softly. "To return to those who wish to know you and the one who so desperately loves you as you have proven to love her. I stand here before you and beg that you take it. This would complete Merlin in ways you do not understand. Come with me, now, and see Mother again."

There was a heavy pause in which Kaia leaned into Arthur for emotional strength. She was certain that her father would turn away, leaving her heart shattered and lost. Watching him, taking in his tattered appearance and his shoulder length hair, she tried to memorize what he looked like for when he gave her the answer she did not want.

Until he said it.

"Yes. Take me to her."

 **)-(**

Kaia waited for the return of Arthur with Hunith and Mordred. She and Balinor had stayed a little way's away from the village, near a stream where he was finishing his transformation. Currently, he was dressing in the extra clothes she'd brought him from Camelot. They were a simple white tunic and brown trousers, with a brown jacket, but she was sure they'd do him wonders. He'd already borrowed the razor Arthur had brought to fix his appearance, using the help of magic—he'd said almost nothing the entire trip, save his wish to be presentable before he saw Hunith.

Other than thanking him for the bread and meat they offered, he said nothing else.

She heard footsteps behind her and turned around. He looked as handsome as she had expected him to, his features that were similar to Merlin so much clearer now. His beard was now trimmed and not large enough to come off of his face, but thick enough to be a beard. His hair remained shoulder length, but it laid in the correct way. Kaia could not help but smile at how strong he looked, despite the leanness of his survivalist features. Barely concealed nerves showed in his tight shoulders and taught jaw.

"She will be thrilled, and you are very handsome," Kaia told him softly.

"I wanted to thank you," he rushed out, stepping forward. Slowly, he grasped her hands. Kaia held back a gasp and bit her lip, the rush of affection surprising her. "For coming for me. I'm still not quite sure why I am here, as I swore long ago to keep my family safe, but I was unable to turn away from you."

"A daughter's love can be very powerful," she whispered softly.

He surprised her further by touching her chin gently. It was a familiar action of Merlin's, one that seemed to pass in their family. "A daughter's love. I could...I will become very thankful for it, I think."

"Malakaia!" a voice called.

Kaia turned sharply. A young man rushed towards her, his smile bright and his twelve-year old arms outstretched. Kaia gasped at the sight of him, instantly opening her arms to him in a tight hug. "Mordred!"

He clung to her in such a way that made her feel very needed. Kissing his head, Kaia smoothed back his hair and beamed down at him. Since their initial meeting, they'd exchanged a few letters so that he knew she and Morgana still thought of him and cared for him, and he seemed to credit her for the current survival of the Druids. This gave them a strange sort of union, but one that she loved to see shining brightly in his eyes.

"I've missed your enthusiasm, Mordred," she kissed his brow again. "But where is my mother?"

"Right behind me," Mordred told her, clinging to Kaia once more. She frowned at his secure hold on her, wondering at the strange affection. She knew what he thought of her, but this seemed different than she would have thought.

Her musings were distracted by Arthur and Hunith coming into sight. Keeping Mordred close to her, Kaia stayed silent as she watched Balinor drink in the sight of Hunith like a man starved of air. His hands began to tremble again. She then turned her eyes to her mother, who only looked away from her conversation with Arthur when they were a few meters away. Hunith stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of Balinor. Kaia wasn't sure what exactly she'd been expecting, but she wasn't prepared for the broken whisper of her father's name.

It was quickly followed with a small sob and smile. " _Balinor._ "

And next thing she knew, Hunith's arms were around Balinor's neck and she clung so tightly to him that Kaia was shocked his weakened body did not hurt. Arthur came to stand beside Mordred and Kaia, a small smile on his face as they watched the interaction.

"You're actually here—"

"Merlin is getting married—

"You will come?"

"Malakaia asked me to return."

"Of course."

"I could not say no to my daughter."

"Our daughter."

 _"Our daughter."_

Balinor's hands traced over Hunith's features, gliding down her shoulders, waist, and hips to drink her in while Hunith's hands twisted in his dark hair to hold their foreheads together in a want for closeness. Kaia found herself crying, warmth surrounding her and flooding through her at the joy in front of her. Her arms around Mordred were more secure and her dependence to lean into Arthur was greater. This was what she'd been needing. Her love, her family, to feel so complete.

Merlin was going to lose it.


	31. Chapter 31

**IMPORTANT: My husband has decided he wants to build a website for me to post some of my original stories. I was wondering how interested you would be? Does my writing appeal to you, enough that you would want to read my original works?**

 **Anyway, here's the wedding :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of Merlin BBC or this lovely poem I found. I could not find an author, so I cannot give credit, but I can't stake any claim to it.**

"I haven't been in here in so long," Balinor shook his head, his arms around Hunith tightening. "It still radiates power."

"It looks different then Merlin described," Kaia noted. "No intense fog."

"It most likely has to do with the inhabitants," Balinor told her. "Places so connected to the Old Religion often reflect on who lives there. Nimueh was bitter and shadowed, so that it is why it would have looked so dismal."

She nodded, taking in the sight of the ruins and its sort of tragic beauty. The sunset behind the island gave it a magnificent feel, glowing with the power that Balinor had mentioned. Even as they left the horses with those of the other companions, Kaia felt it calling to her as if she wanted to soak up the magic. It felt as home-like as Arthur's arms or Hunith's cooking.

"Algain said that this was long ago the home to the High Priestesses," Mordred told her. "They belonged here and they loved it here. It is a safe haven for those with magic, as Uther fears to come close to it."

"You're a smart young lad," Balinor commented. "And you're correct. Uther simply fears."

Arthur pursed his lips, but said nothing. His conflicting feelings over his father were obviously growing with every day. Kaia worried for their relationship and Uther's reaction to see his son drawing away—what if he discovered it was because of Kaia?

"Come, love," Arthur said, heaving the trunk they'd brought. She noticed Balinor's eyes on them, but didn't look over at her father. It was a wonder he'd hadn't commented on the relationship yet, though Kaia supposed he was too stunned by the quick change of events and the euphoria of having Hunith back in his arms. She felt him look away when it was Mordred who came close to her, linking their fingers together and tugging them up.

The boat ride across the lake was short, and they soon found themselves docked at the edge of the castle. Kaia opened her mind to seek the presence of Morgana and found them in the upper levels. She led the way, eagerly awaiting the reunion.

She was joyous that it went better than expected.

As the small company entered the ceremonial hall that Gwen, Morgana, and Merlin were decorating, there was silence. Gwen, who faced the entrance that was covered in overgrown vines, dropped the chain of flowers she'd been making at the sight of the extra man. This caused Merlin and Morgana to turn around in curiosity, only for them both to have brows furrowed in confusion. Kaia watched Merlin's eyes drift down to their mother, zeroing in on her hand linked to Balinor's. Quietly, he stepped forward and slowly examined the man. He looked wary, but hopeful.

"Is it really you?" he asked gently, looking at the members of his family. Merlin didn't seem sure how to handle it.

Balinor nodded. "Hello, Merlin. Your sister thought it best to bring me to the most important day of your life."

Merlin looked to Kaia. "This is what you've been hiding from me, isn't it?"

The tone wasn't judgmental or angry. He was calm and almost in awe.

"Yes," Kaia squeezed Mordred's hand and walked more closely to her brother. "Mother told me about him in an attempt to help me understand that walking away from Arthur would only make it more difficult. Since then, I've been unable to let go of the idea that we could know him and understand who we are. He stayed away to protect us, but we're already in the most dangerous positions that we could possibly be in. His presence makes this situation no worse, and he sees that."

"I don't expect you to welcome me with open arms," Balinor let go of Hunith and stood beside his daughter. "I simply ask that you let me witness this event in your life."

The light sparked in Merlin's eyes and Kaia _knew_. She beamed at him. He ended up smiling at his father, looking almost like a child again. "I couldn't turn you away. All I've ever wanted was to know you."

Balinor gave a hint of a smile. "Thank you, Merlin."

"Of course...Father."

"Oh!" Hunith sniffled, coming forward to wrap her arms around her lover's torso. Balinor hugged the woman back, pressing a tender kiss to her temple. "I cannot say how often I've dreamed of this."

"Nor I," Balinor told her. He looked past Merlin to see Morgana, who had a single tear down her face. "And this is the young lady I'm to call daughter?"

"Oh, yes," Merlin snapped out of it. He motioned to his fiancé to step forward, wrapping an arm around her. "Father, this is Morgana le Fey."

"Gorlois' daughter," Balinor kissed her hand. "Your father was a great man, I admired him very much before the Purge."

"Thank you," Morgana smiled. "It's lovely to meet you. This is my maidservant and friend, Guinevere."

"An honor to meet you both," he bowed.

"It's almost dusk!" Morgana suddenly exclaimed. "We're very behind."

"No worries, sister," Kaia told her, looking to Merlin with a smile. "Are you prepared, brother?"

He nodded and took her hand. Together, they faced the decorations and wordlessly let their eyes flash. In an instant, candles were floating among them and brightening the room. The flower chains were draped along the walls beside them, and the makeshift altar was finished by vines growing from the stones and intertwining to make an arch of greenery and white flowers. There were gasps from behind them, but Kaia and Merlin continued until their golden light filled the air, dragons flying above them in a joyful dance.

"Remarkable," they heard Balinor breathe. They let go of each other's hands, turning to face their father. He laid a hand on each of them, cupping their faces in wonder and affection. "You have embraced the Old Religion's magic that flows from your very soul and nourished it better than I could have possibly imagined."

"That was a parlor trick," Merlin told his father. "Our magic grows every day."

"It is a beautiful thing to be here," their father had tears in his eyes. "You are both magnificent creatures of light and magic and I am privileged to be a part of this."

Kaia welcomed the embrace of her father, clinging to him in a strange comfort. She wanted to spend forever speaking with him, learning from him, and knowing who he truly was. It was not the time, however, so she pulled away from her father and turned to Morgana.

"Come, my lady. We must dress you for the ceremony."

 **)-(**

Morgana looked stunning.

Her jet black hair was flowing in their usual curls, just as Merlin liked them. It made her actually appear like a young twenty-year old, rather than the mature and grown woman she made herself seem at court with heavily lined eyes and intricate hairstyles. Instead, her face was clear except a small amount of powder, a delicate gloss to her lips, and a mild darkening of her lashes. Upon her head was the gold circlet that had belonged to her mother, it's simple beauty mirroring her own with a single jade in the center that matched her ring perfectly.

The dress was simple as time allowed. It was made almost entirely from velvet, with no extra designs or fuss about it. The sleeves hung off Morgana's shoulders, while two straps on each shoulder helped keep the dress up. It was tied firmly with its corset naturally built in, strings criss-crossing in the front to give her bust an extra touch that made the girls giggle with the acknowledgement that Merlin would very much enjoy it. The only extra fuss was the floor length sleeves that flowed from Morgana's elbow, the entire attachment being lace.

"You look magnificent, Morgana," Kaia whispered, taking one hand while Gwen took the other. "Gwen, this dress..."

"It's all so perfect," Morgana looked in the reflection that she and Kaia had conjured on the crumbling wall of their makeshift room. Tears sprung into the young woman's eyes. "Oh my goodness. I'm not making a mistake, am I? The difficulty it will present if Uther tries to marry me off, if Merlin is discovered, if anything goes wrong..."

"Morgana, no," Gwen said fiercely. "Do not think like that. This is not a time for worry."

"You and Merlin are meant to be together," Kaia told her lovingly. "What you two mean to each other is never-ending, and would never be hurt by Uther. He won't ruin this."

"The king cannot touch you here, my lady," Gwen nodded, understanding Kaia's reasoning. "Here, you are a young woman who is going to marry her deepest, most epic of loves."

"And when you return to the castle, those stolen moments will mean all the more to you," Kaia told her. "And if you are discovered, Merlin is powerful—you can truly run away and live out your life together."

Morgana seemed to ponder it. "Being away from Camelot forever, with Merlin, would be a dream."

"Exactly," Gwen whispered. "Whichever way your story goes, you and Merlin will remain together because you are choosing to."

"Anyhow," Kaia smiled, leaning into a group hug between the three friends. "I wouldn't allow anything to happen."

Morgana's eyes fluttered closed. "You're right, of course you both are. I don't know what came over me."

"Jitters are all a part of the experience, I hear," Gwen chuckled. A clearing of a throat distracted the girls. They turned to see who it was, finding Arthur standing patiently in the doorway of Morgana's room. He looked handsome in a simple red tunic, black breeches and boots. His smile was soft as he took in the sight of Morgana.

"I er, thought I would escort you to the altar," Arthur offered. "You're family after all."

Morgana nodded. "Yes. I'd like that."

Kaia and Gwen each kissed a cheek of their friend. "We'll see you in just a moment."

They passed Arthur, Kaia receiving a wink. She giggled lightly, unable to keep her happy emotions down, and walked on. She and Gwen both wore pretty dresses, Gwen's a lavender color and Kaia's a dusty rose. Neither could afford a new dress, but Gwen had worked to make their nicest work dresses seem more presentable for the wedding.

They walked to the ceremonial hall, where Merlin and Balinor stood at the altar, Merlin dressed in a loose white shirt and his usual brown breeches and boots. He looked nervous, but very handsome. As Gwen remained standing by Hunith and Mordred, she walked to him.

"So?" Kaia asked. "Is Father performing the ceremony?"

"Hand fasting between a future dragonlord and his bride is a ceremony only other dragonlords should peform," Balinor said seriously. "Anyone else would be an insult."

Merlin smiled at his father, making Kaia chuckle. "It appears you two have done some talking."

Balinor nodded. "And we will do more, I hope."

Kaia squeezed Merlin's hand before moving to stand with Mordred. They put space between themselves and Gwen and Hunith to make some sort of aisle for Morgana to walk down. While they waited, Mordred leaned into Kaia's side. He'd grown, that was for sure, and his features were becoming more defined. He would be handsome with his wide blue eyes and his strong jaw. Kaia smoothed his hair back in affection. He wiggled away with a small pout, but she saw his hint of joy.

"How is it that I miss you when I leave and I've only met you once?" Kaia asked with a sigh.

Mordred shrugged. "Algain says I'm too charming."

"Hmm," she replied. Why was she so attached to him?

"I miss you when you leave too, you know," Mordred told her, looking up at Kaia. "Sometimes...I feel lonely, and getting your letters and seeing you today made that go away."

Kaia's chest constricted in a way she was unfamiliar with. The only thing remotely similar had been the feeling she got when she cared for Henry in Ealdor. This was entirely new.

"If you ever need me, simply reach out for me," Kaia told him softly. "Our magic will bring me to you."

He smiled and nodded. "I'd like that."

They were distracted when Arthur poked his head out to entrance to the crumbling hall. "Oi, Merlin. She's coming."

"And?" Merlin frowned, clearly confused on what he was supposed to do.

"You _idiot,_ you're supposed to turn around and wait for her," Arthur rolled his eyes, straightening up. "Really, do I have to do everything?"

"What? You've done nothing!" Morgana's voice called from behind the entrance. "Kaia and Gwen did it all."

"Shut up," Arthur scoffed, but his eyes were dancing with the sort of warmth that made Kaia's stomach flip. She finally understood how Morgana being good contributed to Arthur's acceptance of magic—Morgana was his best friend, and she his. They were brother and sister as much as Merlin and Kaia, despite separate parents.

Arthur looked pointedly at Merlin, who's eyes sought his bride eagerly. "Turn around so we can get on with it!"

Merlin groaned in annoyance, but he turned and faced Balinor, hands clasped behind him to show his sign of patience. Kaia watched Balinor's eyes widen at the sight of Morgana. His hand reached out to lay on his son's shoulder with a small smirk. "Son...she's beautiful."

Kaia felt her brother's anticipation through their bond, as well as Morgana's even fiercer need to simply be by her love's side. Nothing existed outside of the castle that pulsed with magic and love. All Morgana could see was Merlin and it was infectious. Balinor's eyes kept darting to the mother of his children, while Arthur could not pry his eyes away from Kaia, the intensity of his gaze almost weakening Kaia's knees.

When Morgana approached the altar, Arthur cleared his throat. "If you do so swear to care for her in any way possible, to stay by her side and protect her with every breath you breathe, then I willingly bless the hand that she so eagerly offers to you in marriage."

Morgana's eyes shone with the realization that Arthur was actually recognizing her wants and her choices, and that he lovingly offered his blessing, despite her not needing it. She kissed his cheek before stepping beside Merlin. The young warlock turned to face his bride, a ripple of magic bursting from the spot as he took in the sight of her. She was captivating, even more so when a single tear of joy fell down her cheek at Merlin's hand replacing Arthur's.

"I love you," he rasped, placing his lips to her hands. "Always."

"Always," she repeated. They clasped hands in front of Balinor and waited patiently as he began to speak in the language of the Old Religion. Kaia gasped, watching his eyes flash gold. Ribbons of pure, golden light appeared out of thin air, winding around Morgana and Merlin's hands.

"What's he saying, Sanare?" Mordred asked softly, leaning into her side. His eyes were locked on the exchange. "It sounds magical."

"Yes, Kaia, do tell us," Gwen asked, her own eyes wide with wonder at the beauty before them. Morgana and Merlin's eyes both began to glow as well.

Kaia cleared her throat.

" _On your wedding day we ponder_

 _All the stages that you've known;_

 _From the time that you were little_

 _Until now that you are grown._

 _But most of all we look forward_

 _And try to guess, and project, and see,_

 _How will your life progress?_

 _What will you do, where will you be?_

 _Will you be dedicated to each other,_

 _Enduring all as husband and wife?_

 _For all the experience behind you_

 _That has brought you to this life?_

 _Put that experience to good use each morning_

 _To keep you from growing apart._

 _This handfasting shall bind and hold_

 _Two hearts as one from the start._

 _But backing this ceremony with true commitment_

 _Will see the battle through,_

 _And for your love to grow_

 _And stay so strong and true._

 _Work each day to become_

 _Each other's very best friend._

 _Then you will be a couple_

 _Unbreakable without end_

 _Work each day to become_

 _The lover each other desires._

 _That's the way to always_

 _Light each other's fires._

 _This last promise we will make_

 _To you for the days to come_

 _That when magic swells and dragons fly,_

 _You will protect them, two made one."_

She finished her rough translation close to when Balinor did. Arthur pressed a kiss to her temple, his arm winding around her waist to hold her close. Gently, his voice floated down to her ear. "One day, my love."

"One day," she repeated.

Their eyes turned back to the newlyweds. Morgana and Merlin gave small cries of shock when the ribbons that held their hands together suddenly pressed against their skin, seemingly implanting themselves into the couples' skin. Balinor smiled encouragingly.

"The magic will be visible to anyone who looks on for three days," he explained calmly. "Once the sun sets on the third day, they only become visible to those who are born with magic. You two may always see your binding, but Uther will not, nor will his magic-free court."

"This is extraordinary," Morgana whispered, wiping a tear away. "Thank you, Balinor."

"Of course, dear child," the older man nodded respectfully. "Now, may I present, Merlin and Morgana Balinorson."

 _We have a name_ , Kaia thought gleefully, watching her brother and his bride exchange their first kiss as man and wife. The small group cheered and clapped for the two. It was truly the most joy Kaia had experienced in her entire life, and she desperately hoped it could remain so.


	32. Chapter 32

**I am so sorry for my absence. My computer is the actual worst. I have had problems with it for YEARS and I didn't have access to my stories, so I couldn't post them. Now that it's working again, I will be posting the last three chapters of this story. You guys can look for the sequel before the end of July. Thank you to everyone that's been so loyal, I love you all!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

As Kaia and Gwen prepared breakfast, Mordred and Arthur both walked into the ceremonial hall sleepily. Kaia giggled at the way they acted similarly. It seemed that no matter the upbringing, men simply did not like to leave bed.

"Good morning," Mordred mumbled, giving her a tight hug. Kaia smoothed his hair back and examined the dark circles under his eyes. The night before, violent storms had raged around the Isle of the Blessed, something Kaia was almost completely sure was due to Morgana and Merlin's consummation. She preferred not to think about it, instead focusing on using her powers to soothe Mordred to sleep.

 _"I don't like thunderstorms," he'd whispered to her, appearing at the door of the room she and Arthur had picked to cozy up in. "I was wondering if you could use your powers on me."_

 _Much too tired to move, Kaia had motioned him towards her. "Just come lay here beside me and tell us why."_

 _Arthur had shot her a strange look, clearly irritated with the possibility of not having her to himself. He scooted over, however, their large pallet giving them more than enough room for another person, let alone a child. Mordred laid down hesitantly, eyes trained on the storm clouds rolling above him. It was almost fascinating how Merlin's spells kept the crumbling castle protected so that they could see the storms forming so clearly._

 _"I don't remember my mother much," Mordred whispered. "But the memory I have of her involves terror and pain. She died with my birth, and my magic gives me that memory. There was a great storm."_

 _She sensed more. Arthur, who lay on his side, looked intrigued as well and propped his head up to look at the frightened young boy. "And?"_

 _"When my guardians were killed, before I escaped to the Druids, there was a storm. Camelot's men were frightening and the swords clashed with the thunder and I...I can't sleep with the storms. I normally take a potion for it—"_

 _"Shh," Kaia pressed their palms together. "Do not worry, Mordred, you will sleep. Let me sing to you, sweetheart."_

When Kaia had woken up that morning, she was surprised to see Arthur's hand on the boy's shoulder in a protective way in his sleep. She smiled to herself at the memory and kissed Mordred's head. "Go eat, Mordred."

He nodded and darted to sit next to Gwen, who beamed at the sight of him—the young women all adored Mordred.

"Hello, gorgeous," Arthur smiled sleepily, his morning voice sending a warmth to Kaia's toes. He pressed a kiss to her lips. It felt so nice to have him near that she sighed in contentment. "Hmm. You seem happy."

"I'm very happy," she murmured back, tucking into him. "You slept well, I trust?"

"Better than the poor boy." Arthur frowned. "It was odd to have him with us. When I was a young boy and frightened by storms or nightmares, Father would instruct the nannies to make me stay in bed and wait it out. I was surprised when you told him to come in."

"He's just a boy," Kaia shrugged, glancing over at Mordred. "He's seen a load of horror for so young, it won't hurt him to have a bit of comfort every so often."

"Have you thought about making him a bracelet or something like you did for Morgana?" Arthur suggested. "When he goes back to the Druids, he might need your magic."

Kaia felt the corners of her mouth quirk into a smile. "That's an excellent idea, my love."

Arthur smiled at her praise and moved away, placing himself beside Mordred. The young boy looked up at him in admiration. Kaia was aware that Mordred knew just as much of the prophecies as she and Merlin, and looked to Arthur as their hope for freedom. It sent a warmth through her heart that made her smile as she took her own place next to Mordred.

It wasn't long before Hunith and Balinor joined them. Kaia blinked in surprise at seeing Hunith's long brown hair falling behind her in waves, her cheeks colored and her eyes shining. It had been ages since Kaia saw her mother look so happy. She had her children to give her joy, but never had there been this light in her features. Balinor couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from Hunith, only prying them away to smile at his daughter. Kaia beamed. They were in love.

The small group placed themselves around the makeshift table. Kaia looked over at Gwen, who was beaming.

"What's got you so happy?" Kaia asked, poking her friend's foot under the table.

"I feel oddly complete," Gwen shrugged. "This here...you all...well, you're my family."

Hunith smiled sweetly, while Arthur looked stricken with a small blush creeping up his neck. Balinor didn't seem to know what to say and Mordred let a half smile quirk up at the sight of Gwen's sincerity. "I've never had a family, so this is fun for me."

"And I," Balinor nodded. "I was quite alone until I met Hunith, and of course until yesterday when my daughter found me. It's peculiar to have so many people who care."

"Yes, well," Arthur chuckled. "Caring is Malakaia's specialty."

"And yours," Kaia rolled her eyes. "You have a big heart."

He smirked, popping a piece of salted pork into his mouth. "Nonsense. I have a reputation to uphold."

"Oh goodness," Kaia giggled, poking his cheek where the meat bulged. The prince only grinned obnoxiously back at her. Smiling, Mordred stat between them with a strange look of contentment.

"May I ask something, Your Highness?" Balinor asked while getting his own bit of food.

"Please," Arthur swallowed. "Here, you call me Arthur."

"Arthur," Balinor conceded. "My daughter spoke of your plan to allow magic to reign free in Camelot once more when you are king."

"Yes," he replied immediately. "I would not have my queen sentenced to death."

The eyes of her parent's widened just so. Balinor cleared his throat. "Of course. Well, with the allowance of magic, there would be the possibility of training your knights to fight against it."

"Is it possible?" Arthur frowned.

"Of course," Balinor nodded. "Even the most powerful of sorcerers may meet his end with a sword through the back or an arrow betwixt the eyes."

"I see. And you think that in the future, it would be wise to teach my men how to protect themselves?"

"Yes. It takes more wit than brawn, something they could be trained in. It would be learning to protect themselves from any other weapon thrown at them."

Arthur looked thoughtful for a long moment. He chewed on another piece of meat, staring at a space of wall for a long moment. Kaia wondered at the strange question in his eyes until he cleared his throat and spoke. "Mordred, you have fought against Camelot's soldiers and escaped, have you not?"

Mordred nodded. Truly, he did not speak much.

"Would you like a chance to practice some magic so I may learn?"

The boy's eyes lit up. "Yes!"

"Where?" Hunith frowned.

"There is a whole castle, falling apart but with many levels to fight on," Arthur shrugged. "Mordred, Balinor, and I can each use a sword. I presume that each of you ladies brought one?"

"It won't do much good," Mordred frowned. "I cannot wield a sword."

Silence fell at the table as Arthur gaped. "That's nonsense! You cannot be a young boy, alone in the world and unable to fight."

"I have magic," Mordred told him simply.

"Darling, Druids do not allow weapons in their camp," Hunith reminded him. "Those people are who Mordred was raised with, he would not have been taught to fight the way you did."

"It's a right of passage!" Arthur exclaimed. "Every young man should know, even Merlin can."

There was a pause.

"Well, he sort of can, but that's beside the point," Arthur waved it off. He clapped his hand on Mordred's shoulder. "After this delicious meal, prepared by my beautiful love and my charming friend, you will learn to wield a sword. Magic defense will come later."

Mordred's mouth quirked into a smile. "Thank you, Arthur."

"Don't thank me until you can beat Merlin," Arthur shrugged.

"I'm afraid that won't be too difficult to achieve," Gwen giggled. "He struggles a little."

"You know who should teach you?" Kaia suggested. "The only person to have ever beat Arthur."

There was a pause of silence.

"Morgana beat me _one_ time!"

 **)-(**

Mordred twisted the sword in his hand carefully, successfully keeping it in his hands.

"Fantastic," Arthur told him with a single nod. "You're learning control of the sword and that is key."

Mordred nodded. His frame was broad and his wit quick. Arthur was impressed at how quickly he learned the moves. Mordred was underfed, and that made him slightly weak, but there was determination in his eyes as he picked up the sword again and kept his jaw tight while putting the effort forward. So far, the twelve-year old boy had done no magic to aid himself and Arthur was impressed.

"You are doing very well, Mordred," Morgana encouraged as well. She swiveled her own sword in what she teased as the 'Pendragon.' "What is the best offense?"

"Defense," Mordred answered. "When your opponent is bigger and stronger than you, your best option is to tire them out by blocking their attacks and making them come after you by moving in circles and being distracting."

"Exactly," Arthur grinned. "And who instructed you to do that?"

"Merlin."

Arthur felt his face drop as Merlin, Morgana, and Kaia all laughed joyfully. Guinevere was the only one not laughing, but she hid a smile in her shawl. Mordred blushed and gave Arthur an almost embarrassed smile—it wasn't the wide beam he sent the girls' way, but it was enough to make Arthur feel a little better. The boy trotted off to show Morgana his excellent move again and Arthur approached Kaia.

"Well," he huffed, looking at the beautiful woman he claimed as his lover. "I'm glad you laugh at the one thing I pride."

Malakaia crossed her arms in a challenge.

"You are above and beyond pride, my love. You are my only treasure."

"Very well," she smiled back, a hint of blush on her cheeks. "It's been three days of you, Balinor, Morgana, and Merlin throwing information at Mordred. Did you think that he would remember who told him what?"

"I suppose you're correct," Arthur pouted. "My pride has taken a hit, however, and I could use a little encouragement."

The smile he'd fallen in love with spread across her face. Kaia stood from where she perched herself on a rock and leaned up to kiss him. As her small body leaned into his, he wondered how he'd gone his entire life without knowing her sweet personality or her peaceful presence. It was all he craved now. This made it impossible to believe that anything could have ever been more important than the life he had now.

Malakaia. Morgana. Merlin. Guinevere. Even Mordred. They were somehow more incredibly dear to him than he could have possibly imagined. He wondered if, without them, he would have ever learned the truth about his father and changed his idea about magic. He'd like to think he would have seen the good in magic and the cruelty of his father, but...perhaps not.

"Why do you take Mordred hunting and teach him swordsmanship?" Kaia asked when they pulled apart.

He felt a smile tug at the corners of his mouth. "For the same reason you, Merlin, and Morgana practice magic with him, and why Gwen teaches him how to cook and takes him on walks. He's special."

"He is." an adoring look appeared in her eyes. "Mordred...well, I have this feeling that he could change everything."

"I don't quite have that magical feeling you do, but I like him," Arthur smiled. Pressing a quick kiss to Malakaia's cheek, he turned around and faced Mordred once more. "Ready?"

Mordred smirked and raised the sword. "Ready."

 **)-(**

Kaia was picking herbs around the mainland when the men returned, Balinor and Arthur each with a buck around their shoulders. It made her smile that they both grinned instantly at her. Mordred looked as if he were bouncing with excitement, holding a bow and arrow and looking wholly pleased.

"Hello, love," Arthur grinned. Mordred glanced at the prince, who's mouth stretched impossibly wider. Kaia had never seen him so happy as she had the last few days spent on the isle. "Go on, tell her."

"I killed a stag," Mordred told her. "With a bow and arrow and without using magic!"

"Without magic?" Kaia set down her basket and held her hands out to Mordred. "Darling, that's wonderful."

He leaned up on his toes. Kaia bent down a little and he pressed his lips gleefully to her cheek. "Arthur is a good teacher."

"You have to go tell Morgana," Kaia suggested. She ran her fingers through his hair once. "I'll be back at the castle in just a moment, alright?"

"Here, my boy," Balinor grunted, motioning to Mordred. "Why don't you carry this once more? Merlin and I have a few things to discuss with Kaia."

"Alright," Mordred obeyed, walking over to Balinor and heaving the stag onto his shoulders, eyes flashing gold. Kaia smiled and waited while Arthur and Merlin went off.

"What is it?" Kaia asked Merlin.

He shrugged, looking at their father. "Haven't a clue."

"This is about the dragonlord heritage, my children," Balinor rubbed his beard. "I wanted to inform you about how it works."

"Daughters don't receive that power, I thought," Kaia frowned, leaning down to keep picking herbs. Distantly, she heard Mordred and Arthur's laughter and smiled again.

"The power over dragons, no," Balinor agreed. "Their healing abilities, however, yes."

"Ahh," Kaia nodded in understanding. "Is that why my powers of healing don't require assistance from Kilgarrah like Merlin does with others?"

"Yes," Balinor nodded. "You have not fully embraced it, but you are learning well. Soon, the knowledge will be within you, as it will Merlin."

"How?" Merlin asked, head perking up at the phrase 'soon.' "Don't you have to die in order for it to pass down?"

"That is normally the case," Balinor said slowly. "But only because dragonlords rarely give up their powers until death. I want to return to Ealdor with your mother and be happy with her without the worry of suppressing my powers. I believe it would be beneficial if I passed my powers to you before we parted ways tomorrow."

"Truly?" Merlin's eyes widened and the corners of his mouth tilted up. "I'll be a dragon lord?"

"It's your purpose, Merlin," Balinor chuckled. "Your destiny, if you will."

Merlin smiled with a blush. "Then I'd like that."

"Malakaia?" Balinor asked.

"I would love to receive our calling," she told her father. "When?"

"Tonight, at midnight."

"That sounds perfect," Merlin nodded. There was a brief pause, where the small trio simply stood in silence and listened to the sound of the trees, crickets, and animals all around. Merlin shifted awkwardly on his feet in this time before clearing his throat. "Father, would you mind if we sat here and spoke for a moment? It would be nice to...chat...before you went away."

"Yes, of course son," Balinor nodded. "I would love nothing more."


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Bidding Mordred farewell was more difficult than Kaia had planned. She didn't cry as Morgana had, but her heart ached and she clutched his frame to hers. "I'll miss you, darling."

"I'll miss you too," he whispered, squeezing her torso tightly. "I believe, though, that I will see you soon."

"I hope so," she told him with a kiss to his brow. "Be safe, please. Remember to call for me if ever needed."

"I will," Mordred nodded. "Will you remember the transportation spell I showed you?"

"Of course," Kaia smiled. "I'll use it to come to you whenever you have need of me."

He smiled. "Good." With one last hug, he unlatched himself and hurried off towards Algain, who waited with a proud look on his face.

"Prince Arthur," Algain said kindly. "May you be well until we next meet again."

"You as well, Algain," Arthur nodded. "Take care, Mordred. Remember everything that I taught you."

"I will," he promised. "Goodbye, Arthur."

"Farewell, Mordred."

Letting Balinor go had been easier. Kaia and Merlin bid him farewell with heartfelt goodbyes, but not knowing their father made it different. They were both glad to send him off with their mother. He would have a chance to slowly readjust to living around other's again, and become comfortable with the idea of knowing his two children. They promised to exchange letters and said goodbye, riding back towards Camelot.

Upon entrance to the city, however, they found a shock—guards slumped over and no sound from within the walls.

"Are they dead?" Merlin asked with a frown as the small party slowed their pace.

Arthur got off his horse, drawing his sword. There was a long moment where no sound was made and he tiptoed slowly. Merlin and Morgana both appeared prepared to attack until Arthur straightened his back and turned to his friends. "No. They're breathing."

"What's happened to them?" Kaia asked in horror.

"I don't know." Arthur sheathed his sword and made his way back to the horse. Quickly they rode, entering the city and finding people strewn about in booths and carts, all fast asleep. They dismounted their horses then, Arthur shaking his head in deep concern. "I mean _really!_ What's going on? Have any of you ever seen something like this?"

"No," Merlin answered. "Perhaps Gaius would have a book on it or something?"

"You and Kaia go look for it," Arthur nodded. "Keep your eyes peeled for anyone awake. Morgana, Guinevere, come with me. We need to find my father."

In another life, he might have been more concerned. In this life, it was more about finding the _king_ than finding his father.

Kaia and Merlin left their friends and rushed towards the physician's chambers. They burst through the the door, eyes widening at the sight of Gaius slumped over at his desk. Kaia, though expecting it, gave a startled cry and came forward to check on him. He had a pulse. Once realizing his chest rose and fell, she sighed in relief.

"It must be the work of magic," Merlin shook his head. "There's no doubt about it."

"But who could it be? And how? This is an extremely powerful spell—

In unison, the siblings breathed her name. "Morgause."

Kaia looked at Gaius again. Under him was a spilled bottle of ink that trailed off his work desk and dripped onto the floor. Next to it was an unharmed piece of parchment, a quill still in his hands. Nervously, Kaia tugged the parchment away.

 _Merlin and Malakaia,_ it read. _People have been complaining of symptoms much like a common cold. It is a strange epidemic, and one that seems to me to be something of magic. Perhaps the work of Morgause, as she is the only high priestess left, due to Malakaia not having accepted her birthright quite yet._

 _I tell you this because there is a secret you must know. I feel myself being taken by the mysterious illness, and I wouldn't wish for you to worry or be left with only questions. Malakaia, you must pay attention. This is important to your destiny of helping Morgana._

 _Morgana is Morgause's sister. When Morgause was born with golden eyes and obvious signs of magic, Uther ordered her killed, but Morgana's mother, Vivienne, begged me to only take her away. I led her to the High Priestesses, where she was safe. Malakaia, you are_ _in danger_ _. Morgause would wish to have Morgana back, but you've altered this. Be on guard if she comes around._

 _Merlin, hear my words: do not expose yourself if your sister does, no matter what. You cannot protect her as a sorcerer, and Arthur and Morgana will need you. I do not know what will happen, but I'm concerned for what this might mean. It's possible I'm an old man overreacting, but then again, how often have I been right over Uther?_

 _I susp—_

The words cut off there, part of the 'e' in the word 'suspect' trailing off with what Kaia assumed meant Gaius had fallen asleep in that moment. Kaia looked up at her brother in concern, his brow furrowed as well.

"Morgause must be coming," she insisted, a frown deep on her face. "We must go to Arthur and ensure Uther is not harmed. Camelot would be thrown into chaos."

"Kaia," Merlin said quickly, dropping the letter. "Morgause...Camelot would be most vulnerable right now. She wouldn't just be killing Uther, she would be taking complete control of the castle—it's entirely asleep!"

Kaia's heart sank. "You think something bigger than just she is coming?"

"I do," Merlin set the letter next to Gaius. "Come, you're right. We need to find the others."

They hurried into the castle at a break-neck speed. Running towards the council chambers seemed like the most logical idea. Kaia attempted not to imagine what would happen if Morgause happened to bring an entire army with her to Camelot while it slept, as well as the murder and destruction that would follow. When would they have peace in Camelot? Two tyrants, each with a different purpose and each with a deadly intent. Morgause sought Uther's destruction, that much could be said.

As they came upon the council chamber, they found Morgana, Gwen, and Arthur standing around the council table. All three looked up from various maps and parchments with their entry. Morgana rushed to her newlywed husband while Gwen and Arthur both waited patiently for Kaia to come to them.

"The Fires of Idirsholas," Arthur said immediately. "Legends say that when the fires are lit, the Knights of Medhir rise again."

"What are those?" Kaia asked.

"According to the legends, deadly knights that cannot be killed," Gwen read the parchment. "It takes quite an army and quite a lot of magic to succeed such a feat."

"It must be Morgause," Morgana insisted.

Merlin paled and cleared his throat. "Morgana, there's something we discovered."

"What is it?" Arthur demanded, looking between his lover and servant. "What've you learned?"

"There's no careful way to say it," Kaia clutched the fabric of her dress, leaning into a chair and trying desperately to ignore the sleeping people around the room. "Morgause was the daughter of Lady Vivienne la Fey."

There was immediate silence. Morgana seemed to cling more tightly to her husband, confusion flickering across her face. "That can't be. How..."

"She was born with magic, so Gaius sent her away," Kaia sputtered. "Uther wanted her killed, but Vivienne convinced Gaius to save her. She wanted you to be a part of her plan, but I've thrown a kink in her plans and that's angered her. Gaius left a letter for us, he believes that Morgause intends me some harm for being your magical guidance and steering you away from her influence."

"I've met the woman once!"

"You declined the bracelet she gave because I made you one. Arthur did not kill his father because of me. I encourage you to be good and encouraged you to marry a simple servant boy that was my brother, binding you to me by sisterhood in marriage. She can't look too kindly on me."

"I chose you," Morgana said tearfully, gripping Kaia's hands and drawing her closer. "You are my sister because I love you, not because you made it so. I would claim you above her any day."

"That angers her, Morgana," Merlin said softly.

"I won't let harm come to Kaia because of me," Morgana snapped. "We must stop Morgause before she hurts Camelot or Kaia."

"And how are we to do that?" Arthur exclaimed. Worry lace his features. "These knights are undead, it says so here. Father was looking at them before he and the others fell asleep. We cannot defeat them."

"We have three sorcerers," Gwen interjected, chin held high. "I beg to argue that they're no match for our forces."

Kaia's heart was swollen with affection for her friend, brave and true for them all. "Gwen's right. Morgause can be stopped, and if she is stopped, the Knights are stopped."

"How can we stop Morgause?" Morgana asked. "There must be something, some spell or power we have over her."

Merlin's eyes widened. "The dragon."

"Go," Arthur ordered. "Speak with him, discover how to stop this. We'll stay here and ensure Father's safety."

In the distance, there was a low rumbling. The small group of friends moved to the windows of the chamber, Kaia noticing Gwen and Arthur's more sluggish looks. (Was the spell affecting them as well?—she pushed the thought away.) Coming towards the city was a mass of metal and torches, an unmistakeable halo of blonde hair leading the march. Arthur looked to his manservant with widened eyes and a set jaw.

"Go, Merlin," he said in a firm voice. "Quickly."

Merlin nodded. Kissing Morgana fiercely, he left with a last look towards his sister, words echoing in their heads.

 _I love you, sister. Be safe._

 _I love you too, brother. Hurry._

 **)-(**

Arthur watched Morgana and Gwen fix Uther's position in his chair, attempting not to focus on the army coming their way. He wanted to get his father to safety, but his conflicting emotions all agreed on the fact that Merlin and Kaia were going to find a way to stop this.

Where was that bloody servant anyways? The dragon couldn't be that far away, could he?

"My love," Kaia whispered as Knights could be heard approaching from downstairs. "Have faith. Merlin should be back soon."

Arthur drank her in. The woman in front of him still wore a peasant dress, a red skirt full and a brown corset tight against her bodice. It was easy to forget their location and sudden predicaments for just a moment when she looked flushed, chocolate curls tumbling down her back and brown eyes warming him to the core. His future queen, his current lover, his powerful witch.

"I love you," he told her, a hand reaching for her face. "I feel myself growing weaker, the spell taking effect. If I am not strong enough—

"You are Arthur Pendragon," Kaia clutched the fabric of his shirt in her hands, drawing near. "You are the Once and Future King of Albion, and you will be perfectly fine. I love you as well and I believe you will fight this until we can eliminate Morgause."

This beautiful woman couldn't manage to say 'kill.'

"And that will be my strength," he told her with a sigh. Suddenly, he felt the overwhelming urge to share a kiss, an understanding. Their lips met in a fiery recognition that an army marched towards them and Merlin could very well be still running back to them with the way to kill Morgause. They knew that within moments, the evil witch would be there to destroy Camelot and their focus would be on stopping her. For the current state, however, there was only a man and his lover.

"With all my heart," Kaia whispered to him.

"Forever," he whispered back.

And the doors clanged open.

Arthur drew his sword, stepping in front of the three women. Morgause entered the hall with Knights flanking her, her face set in a sneer. The tension in the room rose as Morgana stepped up beside the prince, a sword in her hand, as well as the hands of her two maidservants. He watched the woman in front of him throw her head back in a mockery.

"My, my," she cackled. "What a terrifying sight."

"Break the spell, Morgause," Malakaia said calmly, power in her voice that made Arthur feel submissive. "There's no need for bloodshed."

"You stupid girl," Morgause shook her head now. She almost looked pitiful. "There is every need for it! Uther Pendragon began this war, and I will finish it in the way he would have wished for—with death."

"This is your only warning, Morgause," Arthur told her, swiveling his sword in his hand. "Break the spell, or we kill you."

Her eyes narrowed. "What an amusing thought. _Attack_."

The Knights surged forward. Morgause stood her ground, watching as the four friends raised their swords in defense. Arthur blocked an attack, swiping at the soldier in front of him during a momentary lapse in judgement—he'd forgotten they were undead. The soldier staggered back for only a moment before surging forward again. He held his own against the Knights that attacked him, switching between killing and kicking them away to buy himself time for another advanced on him, and it became his focus.

Sparking a glance to his right, he found Gwen doing impressively in the fight, though her brow furrowed in quickening exhaustion he felt. Morgana and Kaia both used magic to help even the playing field, but Kaia's magic was wholly out of place. She struggled, but she fought harder with every blast of energy and every swing of her sword. Arthur pleaded with the gods to spare her and focused on a knight raising a sword to strike him.

"Where is Merlin?" he roared, kicking the knight square in the chest. It flew back, giving Arthur a moment to look at his lover again. She froze, eyes flashing gold and a strange look on her face that Arthur recalled seeing when she and Merlin communicated across the castle. Malakaia dropped her sword instantly, hand reaching for the dagger at her hip.

In moments, the strangest thing happened.

Malakaia grabbed Morgana's arm, jerked the lady's back to her chest, and pressed a blade to her throat.

The reaction was instantaneous. Morgause made a strange noise of anger, reaching a hand out to Malakaia, who held up a free hand and blocked herself from the others. A strange, visibly purple-ish barrier arose in front of them. Yet, he could see them clear as day.

"Malakaia!" Arthur yelled. " _What are you doing?!_ Put the dagger down!"

"Stop the attack, Morgause!" Kaia spoke with shocking clarity. "Or I slit her throat!"

Again, instant. Morgause threw her hands out and called a spell. " _Astýre ús þanonweard! Cnihtas Medhires, éower sáwla. Rid eft ond forsliehð eft!"_

Silence fell. Arthur's exhaustion faded and he was able to clearly see Kaia's fearful eyes, as well as Morgana's confused and angered ones. The Knights collapsed, their bodies going useless and Morgause's eyes still glowing gold while she breathed harshly and glared murderously at Kaia and her sister. The lady with a blade to her throat bit her lip. "Kaia, sister, what are you doing?"

"One woman sacrificed for all of Camelot," Kaia choked out the words, but kept the blade. "Morgause, you will retreat."

"I go nowhere without my sister," Morgause hissed, stepping forward. Kaia whipped her hand out again, eyes flashing gold and causing her shield to expand into an oddly shaped bubble. Arthur watched in awe and confusion as Morgause was brought into that. "What are you doing, girl?"

"You cannot harm anyone from within here," Kaia's voice trembled and Arthur watched the tremor in her hand. This magic strained her. "You will leave now, or I will kill her."

"Give me my sister! Save her life and I will leave with her!"

The people in the room, including the king, stirred. Arthur realized that Malakaia still did magic and felt panic rise. "What are you doing, Malakaia? Do not harm Morgana!"

"I would rather her die than be corrupted by you," Kaia hissed, years rising in her eyes. What was going on in her head? "You have one minute to make your decisions, Morgause, before her throat is slit!"

The king came to, stirring and blinking his eyes opened. He gave a startled cry, rising weakly from his chair. Arthur did not move, keeping his sword aimed at the three witches. "Morgana! Unhand her!"

"Morgause!" Kaia exclaimed. "Your time is running out. Leave or Morgana dies."

"No!" Uther roared, coming forward. "You stupid—

Morgause held a hand up to silence Uther. "I will not make my departure easy."

"Morgause!" Arthur snapped. "Now!"

"Not before you know the truth!" she leaned forward, looking feral as she stared at Uther with a satisfied smirk on her face. Out of the corner of his eye, Arthur saw Merlin approach the doorway, eyes wide with pain and shock. "Uther Pendragon, your children will know of your indiscretions! How you, frustrated with your wife's inability to conceive, turned to the comforts of another woman, Lady Vivienne. How you impregnated her and the child was born with your head of hair and magic, so you tried to have it killed. How you then used magic to create your heir. How you then lost your wife and turned yet again to the comfort of Lady Vivienne and impregnated her once more, this time the child being born with the dark hair of Vivienne herself and hiding your sin."

Arthur's stomach fell to the floor. "Father..."

Uther, purple with rage, was unable to speak.

"Three children," Morgause sneered, hatred burning hot in her eyes. "All within this room."

And, with one last longing look towards Morgana, she disappeared into a cloud of purple smoke.

Kaia dropped the dagger, kicking it away and using magic to swipe away the shields. Uther's roar of rage was aimed at Kaia herself, wildly waving his arms and motioned to the servant girl. "Arrest her! She used magic and threatened Lady Morgana."

 _Morgana._

 _Morgause._

 _Arthur._

 _Three children. All in this room._

Arthur was too stunned to see Kaia throw up yet another shield that prevented the recently roused guards from harming her. "I am not the witch who has harmed Camelot, your majesty."

"Kill her! You have bewitched my ward and committed treason!"

Arthur could do nothing but stare as his world that had been so perfect that morning crashed around him. Kaia spared him a glance, the look of adoration in her eyes so plain he felt his heart almost stop in his chest and his sword tilt down. This was the moment he dreaded. He would have to choose, right then, how his future was altered. She looked proud, yet broken, yet firm as her chin rose.

"I will not die today."

"AASRRRGGGHHHHH!"

"I love you, Merlin," Kaia said hoarsely, holding her arms up and dropping her shield once more. "Do not hate me too harshly for this."

Two things happened then—Uther picked the dagger from the floor and hurled it at Kaia's heart with angered precision, and the woman in question created a dark red swirl of magic. For a moment, Arthur was thankful that she'd gone and missed the dagger. He watched, however, as the dagger disappeared within the cloud. He could almost feel his heart breaking as he heard Merlin scream, realization dawning on the prince.

His lover was no longer in Camelot, and the dagger had gone with it's mark.

He had failed.


	34. Epilogue

**The end is here! Thank you for your patience and your reviews. I love you all :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin BBC**

Mordred stood outside the healer's tent, watching and waiting. His heartbeat refused to calm, and the wind around the camp picked up with his agitation. Malakaia, who'd appeared in a dark red cloud, had dropped at his feet with a dagger protruding from her heart and blood spilling from the wound. Looking down, he saw her blood still on his hands from the strange surge of strength the boy had used to carry her from his tent to the healer's.

Just that morning she'd been smiling at him with affection and light. Now, his last memory was her pale face looking stricken with sadness and pain.

"Mordred," Algain warned. "You will frighten the others of the camp. Control, if you will."

Mordred simply glared.

"Your emotions are ruling your magic right now," Algain warned, sighing deeply. "You were learning to do so well."

He said nothing.

"You speak for the young witch," his guardian noted. "For Morgana as well, even for Arthur. What is it that makes you speak for them?"

Mordred's eyes remained locked on the flap of the healer's tent. He used magic to sense Malakaia's life, finding her aura still pulsing. She was holding on the best she could. Reaching out, Mordred brushed his consciousness against Malakaia's and found her asleep. The healers were working slowly, their magic being held with the same security of a sewing needle.

 _The heart is very tricky, Mordred_ , Hierte had said softly, tying her dark curls behind her to prepare for the healing. _We will do our best_.

Now, he sat still, hands deep in the grass next to him in attempt to feel the comfort of the earth—the comfort of her—while controlling the surge of emotion he felt. Malakaia was not allowed to die. He wasn't sure why, but he needed her to survive. His growing attachment was confusing, but it was etched on his heart and the boy would not let it go.

Suddenly, Hierte stepped from the tent. Hair stuck to her neck with sweat and her apron was covered with blood, but she smiled brightly through her weariness. "Sanare is saved."

Mordred shot to his feet. "Can I see her?"

Hierte was surprised at the words. Yet, she smiled and stepped aside. "Be gentle. She will have soreness and she is tired. We had to siphon a lot of her own magic to heal her."

He nodded quickly before hurrying inside the tent. It was a little dark, but Malakaia's pale purple aura shone brightly. She smiled weakly when she saw him, lifting a pale hand to him. Wordlessly, he knelt by her side and took that hand.

"Thank you, Mordred," she whispered sweetly. "You saved me."

He shook his head.

"You did," she touched his cheek and sent a spark of comfort to him. "You taught me the spell that brought me to you and you took me to Hierte. I am alive because of _you._ "

"I couldn't let you die," he looked down. "There are no thanks needed."

She smiled again, despite how tired she looked. It was a sad smile that somehow still showed love. "Mordred, darling...I have to leave."

"No."

"I am endangering you and all the others," Kaia told him softly. "I must leave, to protect the Druids. Uther should think he killed me, there should be no trace of me anywhere."

"Then I will go with you," Mordred replied simply. "Where will we go?"

She looked to argue. Mordred pursed his lips, his hand tightening on hers and she relented. Algain always did say that once Mordred made a decision, his eyes showed the determination and it was impossible to argue. Malakaia seemed to understand this and kissed his hand.

"Where does Uther dare not go?" Malakaia suggested. "Where magic itself lives?"

"The Isle of the Blessed," Mordred breathed. "You wish to go there?"

"I had a thought of rebuilding the castle," she told him. "Putting love and magic and _life_ back into the ruins. It may take years, but I believe I could do it."

" _We_ can do it," he corrected quietly. "And we will."

"At first light then, yes?" she smiled.

"Yes," Mordred nodded. It would be a quiet, isolated life, but he would be with Kaia and she would be safe. They would live in the birthplace of magic and wait until the day Arthur became king and Kaia could be his queen. Until then, Mordred would be who took care of her and that would simply have to be enough.


	35. The Sequel

**Hello there! Thank you for your love. It means…the WORLD to me, you don't even know. I wanted to post this here to remind you that yes, there is sequel. I am unsure of the title yet, but I will begin posting it soon. Also, as I don't think I'm allowed to post a chapter as an author's note only, here is the prologue for that sequel!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin BBC or the transcripts to the show.**

As the moon rose over a small village, a young woman strode through the shacks around her. A minuscule ball of light bounced in front of her. While it barely illuminated the path before her, it most certainly lit up her face to reveal an almost excited appearance. Her dark eyes were heavy with an emotion that couldn't be placed. Anger? Anticipation? _Amusement?_

It could be argued that it was all three.

The young woman stopped at one of the smaller houses. Reaching forward, she waved her hand over the door to let it swing open quietly. She stepped inside quickly and let down her hood. A tumble of gold curls fell down her back and over her shoulders.

"The future shall come sooner than you think, little one," the woman smirked. She looked down on a family of three, her eyes trained specifically on a girl who appeared the age of four or five. She crouched beside her in the dark, a white hand waving once again over the small child. " _Num._ "

Her eyes flashed gold.

"Now you shall feel no pain...for now."

Producing a thin knife and a circular vial from her cloak, the young woman sliced the palm of the girl. She drained blood into the vial in the efficient way of the priestess she was raised under. Upon blood filling half of the vial, she closed her hand over the child's and murmured a simple spell, eyes flashing gold. Quickly, she wiped away the remaining blood and stood. Her hand waved for a final time in that house and the girl could once again feel.

She disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

When she felt her body solidify again, the blonde woman stood in a room vastly different from moments ago. It was lavishly decorated with silks and tapestries, elegantly carved wood, and a bed at the center of a room much too large for the boy sleeping in it. His head, covered in golden hair, was tucked deeply between two pillows. The woman sneered at him.

"Unnatural little beast," she hissed to herself. She slowly approached. His hand hung off the bed, a perfect opportunity, waiting for her retrieval. In moments, she'd repeated the process of filling the vial with his blood. "Oh, if only I could slit your throat now, little prince."

Alas, she could not.

With her task completed, the young woman left the castle and traveled across the land in mere moments. She landed in the ceremonial hall of an ancient building that crumbled around her.

An altar waited, the fire built upon it already blazing. The priestess almost didn't notice the girl who was tied to the pyre, screaming until her voice was hoarse.

"The virgin sacrifice completed, my lady," an older man in all black rags stated. Her screams grew louder. "Well, nearly completed."

"Thank you, Henrik."

"Anything for the Lady Morgause."

She smiled, chin raising as she stepped up the stone staircase that wrapped around the altar. Carefully, Morgause peered into the cauldron and smiled at the sight of the glowing gold potion. Without hesitation, she emptied the vial into it. The potion gurgled and churned on its own as she raised her arms towards the heavens. Drawing on the rising sun, Morgause bellowed a binding spell.

When the task was completed, Morgause used magic to lift the small cauldron to the ground. She emptied its contents into a ceremonial goblet while Henrik brought forth the other Druid girl.

"Drink," Morgause commanded. The girl obeyed with trembling hands, draining the cup until nothing remained. She cried out with the last swallow, knees hitting the hard stone of the alter she stood near.

"What have you done?" the woman asked, hands clutching her womb.

"Congratulations are in order, dear girl," Morgause sneered, yet it contained a wicked joy. "You carry the child who will one day rule Camelot."

"What shall we name him?" Henrik asked, striking the disgusted girls hair. "Hmm, sister? What will we name your child?"

"In the future, where he was naturally conceived, his name was Mordred," Morgause answered instead. "Prince Mordred, son of Arthur Pendragon and Malakaia Balinorson."

"What am I to do now?" the concubine whispered.

"The same as I," the priestess tapped her chin. "You wait."


End file.
